


Happily ever after

by Missstaceymac



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missstaceymac/pseuds/Missstaceymac
Summary: First time author - I do enough reading and can't find thisI am introducing some of my favourite characters and see what chaos can followAu as I don't think they would come together naturally or in the right timeline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, i hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is my first writing experience it may be cack. 
> 
> I am dyslexic so I will try and keep grammer and spelling mistakes to a minimum. 
> 
> Anyone wants to give me some pointers or point out my errors send me a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with stargate

Stargate Atlantis 

Bringing the city back to earth

John's perspective 

We have just arrived back on earth and we are showing Ronan and Teyla the golden gate bridge... it looks amazing to me even though I no longer feel like earth is my home.

There are things I want to do though .... show Teyla Paris ... take Ronan to Mount Rainier I think he would like the challenge of climbing the glacier us against nature. Most of all I really want to go to a ball game .... being in the pegasus galaxy means I am stuck with reruns that Jack sends me from the SGC. 

I am just realising how very tired I am .... I need to go to the infirmary but Carson is there and he will say I told you so.... Teyla turns and smiles at me I hold out my hand and she takes it continuing to look out over the bay. 

Our interlude soon comes to an end as boats are starting to arrive. I am sure the brass would love to chopper in but I am not sure how they would explain helicopters disappearing and reappearing in the bay considering the fireball in the aky earlier in the day. 

I know Jack and Sam will be arriving soon probably to kick my butt for the stunt I pulled earlier but still it wasn't a stunt when I did it.... I truly thought it was the only option .... not many people know Jack is my Father I know weird right he got my Mum pregnant when they went back in time (yeah if I said that outloud in public I would be sectioned for being insane) 

I wonder when Sam and Jack will be able to tell people they are a couple and stop hiding there feelings even to themselves. 

Teyla and I are ok as she is a private contractor and she is a leader in her own right... I often wonder how i got so lucky as Elizabeth saw our relationship before I did and had it written into Atlantis's charter that relationships weren't off limits. 

Due to being in the same chain of command Sam and Jack can't catch a break. When Sam was on Atlantis we often discussed the probability/possibility its hard being the military leader and the expedition leader it sets us apart so we spent a lot of time together. I also wanted to get some stories on Jack as it was weird being related to him (Carson told us he was being nosey about the ancient gene, and why we had such a strong connection to the city) 

Enough rambling in my head what is wrong with me I'm not normally so thought provoking in fact Nancy used to tell me I was totally closed off, maybe its Teyla she is having a great affect on me. Or it could be the stresses of the day making me melancholy.

I am going to bed the rest of the world can wait ... i'm tired I tug on Teylas hand and pull her back towards the city. We pass the daycare where we pick up Torren John who is thankfully also asleep and head to the guest quarters of the city the last place anyone will look for us and crawl into the bed . Torren by the wall and me and Teyla curled in each others arms. 

My last thought was to the city to make us unavailable until she heard from me next. The city carmly sang us to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you can give me any feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 on Earth 

Teyla slowly wakes up ... Torren John is playing with her hair and happily making gurgling noises. She has no idea what time it is so she looks at John’s watch it says its 10am that means her and John had slept for at least 14 hours which was amazing. She has to admit she feels hungry so she tries to shake John awake no response ... which is odd he must still be tired. 

Instead of staying in bed she decides to take Torren for brunch and pick something up for John. So she kisses his head pulls the cover back over him and leaves the room. 

The room they chose is at the top of the tower and so she makes her way to her quarters Torren needs a new set of clothes and after the stress of yesterday Teyla could use a shower... the shower feels amazing and Torren enjoys it as well. 

Finally ready for the mess hall she heads out... as she crosses one of the corridor there is a commotion to be heard from the direction of the control room, heading in that direction to see if there is anything that can be done to help. 

Rodney is screaming at Radek that flying the city the way he did broke it. So she walks over to Jack to ask what’s going on as soon as Rodney sees her he freaks out and says that John is dead and they were unable to find any of the 3 of them in the city but her she is standing in front of him with Torren and what did she do? 

She looks at Jack questioning what is happening? Jack and Sam just smirk and say that John has been missing for hours the last time he was seen when they picked Torren up. 

Teyla smiles and says John is still sleeping in the guest quarters and she and Torren are headed to breakfast.   
Rodney wants to is shouting now to know “which room because he has decisions to make about the city and meetings to get to and lots of other things to do he should have been up at 6” 

Teyla refuses to tell him and instead says asks Sam if she is hungry, of course Sam is always hungry for dessert so agrees to go with Teyla. 

On the way to the mess they meet with Ronan who wants to take Torren.... Teyla won’t let him reminding him 24 hours ago he was dead.. he just smirks it says no way are the wraith gonna win that easy. 

Soon they are sitting at the table with Sam and Jack (eating blue jello), Ronan (eating his way through a mountain of mash) Amelia (nibbling an apple) Torren is eating beans (but has more food all over his face and top) 

Mr Woolsey approaches with a smile and a coffee and asks to sit.   
He enquires after the colonel .... Teyla smiles serenely and says he is fine just sleeping of course Mr Woolsey understands and says that he was up for hours before the last few days and needs to rest. 

Jennifer also comes up with a tray of food and they all shuffle to make room for her she smiles and asks why Rodney is screaming at the city. Everyone answers that he can't find John as he is hidden himself and as the city’s favourite son Rodney can't override it. Jennifer asks why John still hasn’t checked in and Teyla says that he is still sleeping. Carson walks up as she is talking and says still? 

She says yes he never moved since she woke up and its been 15 hours since he went to sleep.   
Carson looks worried and asks her to take him to John as even when he is sick he only sleeps for an hour or 2 at a time. 

She looks at Carson and sees how worried he is and agrees. She leaves Torren with Amelia and Ronan... then heads to the guest room they crashed in last night. John is still in the same place she left him in. 

Carson and Jennifer head to the bed and do a neuro check there is a blown pupil and John doesn’t move. 

They both look at other and then Jennifer puts her hand to her ear and calls a emergency through to the infirmary within minutes there are people rushing around and someone brings a gurney.   
They take him for a scan that reveals a blood clot in John's brain. Carson knows he cannot help John so speaks to Jack and tells him he is in over his head


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor - however i tried to keep it as close to greys as possible
> 
> Long chapter i'm sorry couldnt find a way to break it
> 
> Introducing Derek and Meredith from Greys anatomy

Still day 2 on Earth

Jack is worried John has a blood clot – Carson and Jennifer can’t handle taking a blood clot out and so they made the decision to move him to a hospital in San Francisco – its not like they have a neuro surgeon at the SGC – when they arrived there the on call surgeon just suggests watching and waiting.

Jack doesn’t do very well at waiting so he has being doing research and all Jack's research says the best neuro surgeon is Derek Sheppard but he works in Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle is 880 miles away from San Francisco so they may have to get him to San Francisco sooner rather than later. 

A call goes out to Derek Sheppard asking him to go to San Francisco unfortunately he says he can’t come at the moment he has a death row patient in a critical condition. He has however given a consult and says the clot should be removed as it won't resolve itself. He can do it in 2 days or if they can bring John to him he can schedule it in tomorrow. 

So now its time to get everyone on a chopper to Seattle .... they can’t just transport him in its a civilian hospital soon its decided they will transport him using the Daedalus to McChord Airforce base along with Carson, Ronan and Teyla. Jack and Sam where going as well but as Air Force officer's in charge of the Colonel’s safety.  
Once at McChord it was 10 mins by chopper and it wouldn't look suspicious that John was at the hospital in 6 hours it was the armed forces after all. 

Everyone else was staying on Atlantis making repairs and continuing their research as mandated by the IOA. Atlantis needed to be ready to move or fly as needed so there was lots to do. 

Rodney wanted to be at the hospital but with so much to fix on Atlantis he couldn't leave.... so he just spent a lot of time shouting at all of his collegues - Radek most of all but he understood and let him it was Rodney’s coping mechanism. 

Day 3 on earth

Approximately 11 am 

Location Seattle Grace Hospital 

Teyla wakes up from the chair in the hospital and ĺooks over at John he is so still, which is so not John he is always moving. She feels bad she delayed care to him as she thought he was sleeping some friend she is. 

They are meeting the doctor this morning – Jack assures her he is the best. She squeezes John's hand and tells him she is going to get some food and will be right back. She steps out of the room and can't see anyone so wanders down the corridor a couple of minutes later she comes to the nurses station where she sees a couple of young people in white lab coats – one has jet black hair and one is dirty blond – they are chattering about a recent event and laughing loudley. Inclining her head she introduces herself and asks for directions to her friends, the ladies room and the mess hall . 

The ladies look confused for a second and then introduce themselves. 

Hi im dr Christina yang – cardio goddess and the dirty blond introduces herself as Meredith Grey neuro intern. 

This makes me think of Dr Shepherd maybe she knows him. So I quickly ask how long he is likely to be she says about 20 mins this is long enough to get some food I think ... it has to be I'm starving. 

I follow my nose to the mess hall forgetting I have no earth currency I don't even have my purse on me it's still on Atlantis... I'm in the queue to pay but how? 

Looking frantically around the room for some intervention or help I spot Jack and Sam – She is comforting him with an arm round his shoulders I feel bad interupting .... but I'm getting closer to paying and I don't have a solution for payment. As I open my mouth to call to them i feel a hand come down on my shoulder ..... i react automatically turning around, stepping away from them, pulling them towards me again and grabbing their arm. I then pull them against my hip and rollling them off of my hip. Flipping them straight over my back and putting my foot hard on their throat.  
I scan the vicinty to see if there are any other attackers when Sam cautiously approaches me and tells me to stand down and let Dr Beckett up looking down i realise that it was Carson and not an attacker quickly I pull off my foot and kneel beside him to help him sit up. A ginger doctor approaches and take over .... getting a backboard and barking instructions to some other doctors – he is keeping an eye on me and I realise he sees me as a threat. 

Quickly i abandon my food and head back to Johns room its safer. On my way there i cross paths with a few people who move out of my way fast. I hear people whispering that im a dangerous lunatic. We will see it was a instinct they should go to the Pegasus galaxy and see what they do.

There are officers outside John's room when I arrive thankfully it Major Lorne’s team who rag on me for the cafeteria .... i ask how Carson is and i’m told ex Army surgeon Dr Owen Hunt is looking after him.  
Its not too bad apparently just some bruising to his larynx. Owen is intrigued by this patient as by all accounts he is dead but he is clearly sitting there.... Carson blames it on a clerical error that he will get fixed soon.

I see Ronan approaching from the other end of the hall with a hot looking doctor (black floppy hair, amazing smily eyes and a gorgeous smile) he comes into the room and says hi .... my interns tell me you are wonder woman. 

Ronan and I share a glance we have no idea what he is talking about - luckily Jack is on hand to deflect... explaining that I am a martial art specialist for the air force and i was taken by surprise in the canteen ... he also explains that its all ok with Carson he will meet us back at base and he will be fine, just a bit sore for a while.

Sam comes in juggling a tray and says to Ronan he needs to eat, then at me and explains I also need to eat my fiancé wouldn't want me to go hungry. Dr Shepherd smiles and says no wonder your mind was elsewhere its a very stressful day but please no more throwing things especially drs and nurses.

Dr Grey comes into the room Derek's smile changes when he looks at her and its not hard to see the connection between them.

Merediths point of view  
Approximately 12

Coming into the Colonel’s room is more scary than going into the death row patients room William Dunn. The men on the door of his room did not look ready to kill you and no lady from earlier that could seriously damage you if you touched her wrong, the big guy with the dreads he looks just as bad when all he does is glare at you. 

I tried to swap with anyone but my focus is neuro so no-one wants to swap. Its only a little blood clot – once removed it will be fine however to get to it we have to go past the cerebrum and the cerebellum both of which control breathing and movement and memory. 

As John has no family at his side we accept the fiance as next of kin and explain the risks – explaining as where he is he won't get better so we have to remove it. 

There are no tears nor many questions its like the air force have given the order and this is what is going to happen so they are resigned. I watch Teyla take the patients hand smile and say we will see you in a while John – Torren-John will be here when you wake up. 

I take the end of the bed and head to CT - Derek is already there but he’s barely talking to me because of the death row guy .... seriously what was so bad about letting him be a donor obviously when he changed his mind it was bad but until then it was fine. 

Once the scan is complete we notice that there is a small bleed as well as the clot.... Derek wonders out loud what the hell a colonel was doing to get this serious a condition without any other injuries – he thought they were just behind a desk.  
He looks at me at says lets get him down to an OR as soon as possible and get this clot out. 

In the OR 10 mins later 

“its a beautiful day to save lives lets begin”

Derek lets me open the skull flap and then he starts the surgery..... 8 hours later the clot is out and we are all smiling over our masks. We give the post op notes to the nurse and go to update the scary military . 

The lady Teyla is sitting on the floor back straight, legs crossed eyes closed. The dreads guy is slouching near a small lady with a baby and the lady air force officer is sitting back straight and the man is kind of slouching against the wall. As they see us approach all of them as if on cue stand straight like they are on parade. Its awesome to see like they are one person. 

We speak to Teyla as she is the closest to family we have spoken to as his brother still isn’t here yet. Derek tells them that the Colonel is going to be fine and that he should wake up in the next few hours. 

Teyla asks when they can see him – Derek smiles and says a couple of hours should be ok and that Meredith will come and get you once he is in the ICU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me comments positive or negative I don't mind


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More medical dialogue i hope i got it right
> 
> slightly sexy scene let me know if its ok with the rating
> 
> Italics are people talking

ICU – Seattle Grace Hospital

Midnight

John’s point of view

Slowly waking up , why does my head hurt? I can't figure out where I am... I’m not on Atlantis I can't hear the city... what the hell happened yesterday we stopped that wraith ship was it a dream? Did I dream Atlantis? Why can't I breathe?

A face appears in my vision dirty blonde and smiling ... I really focus on what she is saying ... “you had a accident that caused a blood clot and a brain bleed, you have a tube in your throat that’s helping you breathe as you are breathing over it we can take it out ... please blink once if you understand” I think about what she says and blink once.

She starts fiddling and gives me instruction of when I pull the tube out please cough

My throat feels like sandpaper and my head is killing me – the dirty blond gives me a glass of water with a straw. My throat starts to feel a little better ... the dirty blonde then introduces herself with “I’m Meredith Grey as you are awake I’m going to do a quick neuro check .... don't try and talk unless it's a whisper your going to be sore for a while.

What year is it? _2009_

Do you know where u are? _I shrug I can't say Atlantis so I say San Francisco_.

Can you tell me your name? _Colonel John Sheppard US Air Force_

Can you please squeeze my hands? I squeeze as hard as I can she smiles , very good

She goes to my feet and squeezes my big toe ... can you feel that I nod she smiles again.

Can you tell me how you feel? _My head hurts and I have a sore throat_. She smiles again and says I am going to perform two more tests –

I am going to shine this light in your eyes. She then smiles and asks me if I remember her name? _Dr Meredith Grey_

Does she think I’m an idiot? I whisper _what the hell happened and where am I?_

Before she could answer a smiley man with great hair and smiley eyes entered Meredith’s eyes started sparkling there was something between these two it was in the air.

He asked her for a status update.... she answered that I was 4 hours post op to remove a blood clot and stop a small brain bleed. His neuro checks are fine passed with flying colours other than the where are you question but that has to be because he was out of it when they brought him in.

The man introduces himself to me, I’m Derek Shepherd I was brought in for your surgery as the Air Force didn’t feel comfortable operating on you.

You are in Seattle Grace Hospital you just had brain surgery – how do you feel? _Not too bad just a sore head_ .

Carson comes in and smiles at me ... Good to see you awake sleeping beauty... I just heard you say you are fine – laddie you just had surgery and are far from fine .... I know you if you are saying fine then you have to be in pain.

I roll my eyes at him. Looking more closely at him I notice he looks a little roughed up. _What happened_?

Carson smiles and says one word “Teyla” I grimace for him.

So Meredith gives me PCA pump for morphine “use it as often as you need don’t be in pain you just had brain surgery”

Dr Shepherd smiles and asks are you up for visitors? I nod I can't wait to see my family. Meredith leaves the room and 20 minutes later comes back with Teyla, Torren-John, Ronan, Jack and Sam.

My heart speeds up seeing them all, Derek asks me am I ok? I just nod never taking my eyes of the door, his eyes smile.

I hold out my arms for Torren-John and he curls into my right side (I’m surprised they let him) Teyla moves to my left and holds my hand and curls onto the bed.

Ronan makes eye contact with me, I smile. I do the same with Jack and Sam.

Meredith and Derek say they can all stay for 10 mins and then all have to leave. They leave and shut the door.

_What's happening on Atlantis_?

Everyone looks confused – Sam pats my leg and says we will figure it out soon the only thing we have been worried about is you. This makes me mad – _Jack you are Homeworld Command you have decisions to make about Atlantis and its future, I know your related to me and my fearless superior but we can't all abandon Woolsey he may be a paper pusher but come on. Sam your ship must be banged up after the fight we just had please we cannot abandon our responsibilities. Btw what happened to me and why am I in hospital_.

Teyla starts to look guilty and she apologises “we went to bed after the fight and you were still asleep so I left you there still asleep and went to get food. Carson was worried about you so I took him to the guest quarters and you were still sleeping or so I thought....

Carson and Jennifer found a blood clot and a pupil had blown. They couldn't wake you and they couldn’t operate on you so we transferred you to San Francisco general but the neuro consult there wanted to just wait.

Jack then jumped in and said that he got me under the care of the best neuro doctor in the country who operated and then I woke up a while ago.

I am starting to feel tired and I want everyone to go but Teyla curled up to my left and Torren-John on my right.

_Ronan you can be my security everyone else can go and I don't want to see you for 24 hours at least. Jack make sure no-one screws up Atlantis. Sam make sure all our people are safe. Carson some of our guys are still hurt so please go make them better. I have a whole hospital of doctors ... Carson get Lorne in here .... Lorne go back to Atlantis you are not needed here Chewwie will protect me. Now all of you thanks for caring but get lost now. With that I'm tired and put my head back on the pillow cuddling Teyla and Torren closer to me_.

Everyone else starts to leave the room I see Jack and Sam talk to the doctors but I am falling asleep.

Meredith’s POV

Derek and I are standing in the corridor when the Air Force Officers approach us both looking stern, they say please keep him safe we are all leaving.

Ronan is staying as security so only nurses and you two will be allowed in.

Please allow John to stay with Torren and Teyla as much as possible otherwise John will want to leave.

Then they all walked down the corridor Derek reminded me about a contact number so I went to go after them – wow I thought they walk fast when I couldn't find them.

I walked back to Derek who said he would take the first shift but that from the look of the Colonels numbers he wasn't sure how much help was going to be needed as since he saw his family his vitals had normalised.

I asked him if I should get rid of the family and just got a growl from Mr dreadlocks, Derek grinned and said not for just now we will reassess later.

So I went for a nap in the on call room ..... I woke up to someone kissing me awake .... its your turn he murmured in 10 mins we have time I smiled and returned the kisses enjoying them for a little while until he took of my scrub top and pushed my pants down and kissed his way down my chest focussing on my boobs for a while before carrying on down. I love it when he goes down on me especially this early in the morning. I just lie there and enjoy it for now knowing I can reciprocate later. Once I come to a screaming orgasm I put my clothes back on kiss Derek and leave him going to sleep – washing up in the bathroom and heading back to the ICU - the Colonel’s vitals are still good Teyla and the baby are sleeping so is the Colonel.

I meet up with Christina and we discuss patients and other things until I have to give a repeat neuro check. I hate to wake the family but its 6am I have to prepare for rounds so I need details from the Colonel.

I creep into the room and before I can approach the bed both Teyla and the Colonel wake up and stare at me.

Its like they did in the waiting room yesterday all snapping to attention.

I explain I need to do a neuro check, Approaching the bed I say sir I need to check your eyes with this light – I flash the light and both pupils are equal and reactive which is good, great in fact.

_Sir can I ask if you remember my name_  ? – he smiles and says its not sir its John and your name is Dr Meredith Grey.

_Ok John do you remember the year?_ I presume its 2009 he says smirking.

_And how are you feeling today?_ I feel fine still a dull headache but I have had worse. Concussion hurts more.

_How many times have you had concussion?_ Teyla answers for him with quite a few which causes him to smirk at her.

You look good John I'll see you in a few hours for rounds.

Leaving them alone is a good plan the baby is starting to fuss but a couple of words from John settles him down again its really sweet how good he is with his baby.

Teyla’s POV

Its about 730 nearly time for rounds according to the nurses.. its time for Torren to wake up and I don't really want to go to the cafeteria after yesterday so I phone Jack on Atlantis see if there is any possibility that they can swap us over.... I can change and feed Torren and maybe take a nap.

He agrees he will be ready in 10 mins to swap us over he suggests a empty patient bathroom that the door can lock on.

So I put on the transmitter once I'm in the bathroom and find myself in my quarters back on Atlantis.

Its nice to shower and change clothes once again Torren loves sharing my shower he is a real water baby.

We eventually got dressed and went into the mess hall everyone who was on Atlantis seemed to want to see how John was .... I wish him or Ronan were here so people would just leave us alone – instead I smile and thank everyone and mention to everyone that John is fine, awake and alert.

Once breakfast is done I drop Torren to day-care with Aaliyah one of the Athosian women who chose to make the trip to earth – she didn't do it for the job she is dating one of the Marines.

Finally free of the baby I check in with Woolsey remembering John’s comment of we cannot abandon him. He is pacing his office grimly - smiling I ask can I help?

Fly on the wall

Oh Teyla I thought you were with John at the hospital Teyla’s response was ; yes I was but I needed to shower and change and also to give Torren some food after the incident in the cafeteria there I really didn't feel like going back. So I asked Jack to take care of it and here we are.

Can I do anything to help? The IOA is still deciding what to do but at the moment they would like an inventory of everything we have on Atlantis – food, alien tech and Earth gadgets. Personal items you brought on board doesn't count but to make it harder they are insisting have the list done room by room if you want you can go and assist Rodney.

As it is going to take weeks as we have only explored about a 3rd of the city and at best only know what 20% of the rooms do .... so that’s 1000 rooms we know about and about 4000 we don't there is still so much to explore.

When are we going back to Pegasus? Woolsey looks at me worried and explains he is not sure we are going back yet as the IOA is worried about earth's defences after the loss of the Antarctic chair.

Rodney is spearheading repairing the damage to the city with the help of engineers already on Atlantis – there was a lot of damage after arriving on Earth, it was quickly determined that the wormhole drive couldn't be fixed but that the hyper drive is repairable with several weeks of work. There are quite a few holes where wraith darts managed to penetrate the shield.

There is also some damage to the piers where re-entry wasn’t very smooth and some areas are flooded because of the very rough landing. We won’t be able to make any plans until all of that is fixed – there will also be lots of meetings and debriefs on how this happened once John is better.

If I may make a suggestion Teyla why don’t you head back to your quarters have a nap, take an inventory of your quarters and then in a couple of hours join Rodney in his lab.

Teyla smiles and agrees that is probably best and heads back to her room.

Jacks point of view from the Seattle Grace Hospital

745 am

Heading out of the bathroom it is so disgusting – why would we transport into a bathroom? An Air Force General sneaking around is just weird but I can't ask them to drop me into John’s room – national security and all that.

I am really worried about John does he have a death wish? Why would he try and kill himself with a nuke? Why does he come up with all these stunts that should kill him? Eventually his luck will run out right ?

I nod at Ronan as I enter the room and tell him that I have arranged for Major Lorne to take his place so he can get some sleep. He just grunts and strolls away.

I look over at John glad to see he looks better – his eyes slowly open and he smiles at me.

Looking back I can't believe we didn't see the slight resemblance before Carson said we were related – the great hair, the same smirk, the same arrogance and belief in our judgment.

I flash back to Antarctica when John first sat in the chair and watched in disbelief when seeming without thought he could do anything he wanted in the outpost and Elizabeth first said she wanted him.

Major Lorne takes his place outside the door just as the doctors start arriving – about 8 of them.

I join Lorne at the door effectively blocking it. I’m sorry I say to the short black lady in front of me noticing the name tag says Bailey. “this room is restricted to the nurse and Drs Grey and Shepherd” she tries to stare me down but I am a general.

As I am about to brake she says what am I going to do kill him I'm a doctor here ... Derek Shepherd walks up at that point and says to Bailey “you probably shouldn’t joke about killing an air force Colonel to a air force General” we can round in the hall.

Lorne and I share a look and he tweaks an eyebrow at me – he has been spending too much time with Teal’c – but I get the point she was scary.

The doctors have finished rounds so Derek, Meredith and I head back into John's room. I need to focus on what they are saying as everyone will ask me.

They address John and tell him he is doing well much better than expected. John asks when he can get out of here (he hates hospitals) Carson has to more or less sedate him to get him to stay on Atlantis and here he is 12 hrs after surgery trying to escape "kid is a menace to himself".

Derek explains that it will probably be at least 4 days ... John smiles and asks can I at least get some of these wires out so I can get out of bed?

Ok Derek says I can do that if you can get out of bed and take 2 steps.

He calls in the nurse and I see Lorne step out of the room and I turn my back. John hates to be seen vulnerable.

I miss Sam I wish she was here right now but its not like she is like she can be as she isn't my significant other or John's family she could be here before as John’s former CO but now its time to get back to normal.

In the background I here Derek say well done and a deal is a deal so he will get some of the tubes taken out but warning John not to overdo it.

Turning around I see Johns face he looks exhausted – I ask him how he feels he says as weak as a kitten.

Then he changes the subject and once the Drs leave he asks about Atlantis.

I explain that the IOA wants to keep it here as earths protection but that they are still arguing about where it will go and who will control it as they are worried about being able to blow up any country at will.

John catches a power nap and about an hour later there is a commotion at the door Lorne is tackling a white male to the ground telling him not to move ... he pats him down while I check his briefcase and see his driving license oops..... let him up Lorne this is the Colonels brother Mr David Sheppard from Sheppard industries.

Lorne relaxes and let's him stand just as security rushes in and try’s to arrest the man – I explain that it was a misunderstanding and that everything is fine.

Derek comes over smiling and says 2 tackles from 2 different people in 1 day I’m impressed but your not in a war your in a hospital you need to relax.

Lorne and I just shrug, its not like we can explain.

David introduces himself as Johns brother and Derek looks surprised its day 4 since it happened and he only just arrived.

David looks a little sheepish and explains that him and John are not close and that he didn't realise how bad it was. He also explains he runs a business and cannot be expected to leave everything at the drop of a hat.

I tune out David I've met him in the past he is more interested in position and power than most people a few years ago his company bid for a prototype of alien tech to make it more widely available. He told everyone that he was going to get the contract and paid off a clerk to give himself an edge instead it got his company barred by the DOD.

John explained after the funeral a few years ago that it was drilled into them at a young age win at any cost. Whereas John's mother taught them differently, people and places matter not things John followed her path and David followed there dad's he spent his whole life chasing hus father's pride and before he could get it there father died and David stepped in and became there father.

I take David into the room and he and John watch each other warily ...

_What did you do John crash another helicopter are you under arrest is that why you have a air force officer and a bouncer outside?_

John looks like he was slapped ... I know the don't have a great relationship but wow I wouldn't even say that to Ba'al if he was in the hospital.

Derek and Meredith enter the room its time for another neuro check.

They ask John what happened and he can't say so he says he was sparring with Ronan to keep in shape and a lucky blow caught him on the head he felt fine when he went to bed and the next thing he knew he was waking up here.

They swallow that story just barely and i file it as this incident’s cover story.

A couple more checks and they give John a walker to take a few steps at a time with.

About midday David says he needs to go to get food so I give him my card and ask him to get something for Lorne and I as well. John's been sleeping mostly and David has been tapping away on his blackberry.

I've been trying the crossword one day i will beat Carter.

Quick crossword no.

Across

1 Capital of Latvia (4)

3 Texas massacre tool (8) **chainsaw**

9 Idle sketcher? (7) **doodler**

10 Dark brown fur (5)

11 Saltpetre (5)

12 Hip (6)

14 Inevitably (6,2,5)

17 Kip (6)

19 Quick (5)

22 Narrow strip of leather (or other material) (5)

23 Red (7)

24 Warring (8)

25 Rip (4)

Down

1 Lip (8)

2 Thin mortar for filling building joints etc (5)

4 Naval hero (7,6)

5 Bring out (5)

6 Change and correct (printed material) (7)

7 It’s a long time in politics! (4) **term**

8 Part of a shirt — record holder? (6)

13 Director (anag) (8)

15 Effort that backfires (3,4)

16 Rope for catching animals (6)

18 Should (5)

20 Throb (5)

21 Halt (4) **stop**

Its taken me an hour to answer 4 questions i’m determined not to cheat plus there is no hurry.

A call comes in before David gets back there is a problem with the city

Rodney was fixing it when all the power went out and the only 3 things working are life support and the cloak – thank god for small mercies. The chair is the only other thing working but Carson isn't strong enough to work the chair plus he only gets basic functions.

Its me or John with the strongest connection. So I arrange with Sam to beam me on board Atlantis, Amelia and Jennifer will sit with him until I get back, Sam is busy fixing the Sun Tzu, the Daedalus and the George Hammond with a team of engineer's.

Once on the city I start to feel sick and it gets worse as i approach the chair any of the gene carriers to a certain extent feel it.

I approach the chair with trepidation I hate ancient tech there is always a catch for me.... nearly dying twice because of the repository of knowledge being downloaded into my brain.

John says he loves how Atlantis feels but it always feels slightly hostile to me which is why I never took command even when I was offered it.

Now it doesn't feel slightly hostile it feels damn scary.

I check with Rodney it can't hurt me he says i don't think so .... it administered a small charge to Carson earlier but nothing significant.

Ok I have no choice but to sit right ... come on don't be a baby... I hear Sam in my ear “I’m up here monitoring your vitals the minute they change i will transport you to the infirmary”

So I gingerly sit ready to bolt and the chair starts screaming at me like an air raid shelter its weird, it feels like worry and I get lots of images of John like a tape is stuck in the VCR

Next thing I know I'm in the infirmary with Carson chucking cotton balls up my nose and making me keep my head tilted ... he explains the feedback loop was too strong and it overwhelmed my brain causing a nose bleed.

I had a massive headache similar to after the brain overload he said they were sending me back to Washington DC for now as the feedback was louder on Atlantis when I was there.

Back in the hospital

John POV

Jennifer and Amelia are quietly chatting by my side about what might happen now we are back on earth.

David comes into the room with a mountain of food clearly not from the canteen ... he has chinese and indian and kfc and burgers mmm it smells delicious . There is enough here to feed an army.

He explains he brought enough for all the drs and nurses on this floor but isn't sure what we wanted to eat.

I call Lorne in and he goes for an Indian, me I want a burger and a kfc and jennifer and Amelia choose the Chinese.

All of us are wolfing it down like we have never eaten before and making noises like we are in heaven (which we are)

Dave looks amazed and comments on when was the last time they ate?

Oh this morning but its been hard to get decent take away where we are stationed and mess hall food leaves a lot to be desired.

We all eat till we are full to bursting when David's wife arrives with cake... he smiles at me and says I remember how much you like cake.

I smile back in thanks when his wife says she bought chocolate cupcakes about 12 for now. Oh yummy but i’m so full .. at least Ronan isn't hear to eat them all. Dave is trying so I do as well... its a nice hour. I’m starting to feel tired so I hint to the others its time for a sleep.

Dave takes the hint and says he has taken a suite at the Archfield.

The others say they have guest quarters at McChord AF base I know they are just taken back to Atlantis though.

As soon as they leave I go to sleep its nice other than the screaming in my head like a banshee its been there since the surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come from our favourite doctors but mostly sga and sgc
> 
> Please review as much as you want please


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i got the details right - Torren-John's age and the us bases

Day 4 on earth 

  
9pm Seattle Grace Hospital

  
John POV

  
When I wake up its been all change in my room again – I have a lots less wires and only the heart monitor leads on my chest.

I get up and go to the bathroom it takes a lot out of me ... Ronan helps me back to bed as I'm feeling really tired.

All my cupcakes are gone just the box and wrappers are there. I looked up at Ronan he just shrugged and said he was hungry.

I wish I had hidden them I was looking forward to them.

Just then Teyla comes in with Torren who calls out Daddy .... this little boy makes my day, he isn't mine and that breaks my heart... I hold out my arms and he jumps in to mine he is nearly 2 years old and he is gorgeous, I only see Teyla in him.

  
Flashback  
Torren-John was mine from the first moment I met him on board that wraith ship and Teyla named him after me.

I was so angry when Teyla told me she was pregnant because I have wanted her for years. I'd just never been very good at relationships in fact I suck at them just ask my ex wife Nancy – however Torren stole my heart and I always helped when I could.

Took him on my morning walks and my evening walks.

Helped even if I was tired as it was my fault Kaanan wasn't here for Teyla. I love spending time with him its so relaxing – he doesn't want anything from me other than cuddles, food and walks.

  
Once Torren starts walking at 1 year old I start to take him around the city on my skateboard holding onto his hands he loved it.

Once he was a year and a half I got him his own kiddy scooter. A few times I had to throw myself in his path to save his skin otherwise Teyla would skin me and I end up with Carson, poking and prodding me over bumps and bruises.

  
At about a year and a half Kaanan starts to pull away and I step up again taking care of him and Teyla get closer eventually after a particularly harrowing mission the first place I want to go is day-care to see Torren.

The first day he called me daddy I had a just gone to the day-care to pick him up and he ran to me threw his arms around my neck patted my check and said Daddy.

My heart nearly bust out my chest when he said it again in front of Teyla I thought she would be angry.... instead she explained that she told Torren I was his daddy, Kaanan will always be his father but I'm always there for him and I get hurt to protect him so that makes me his dad.

     Back in the hospital Torren-John settles down next to me and starts talking away to me in baby speak at every pause I acknowledge what he says with a yes buddy or that's amazing. 

I hold onto Teyla’s hand and smile at her our relationship is amazing all of its ups and downs mostly up since Kaanan left Atlantis again.

  
I am always in and out of the infirmary because I run the team as first in and last out as well as putting myself into the most danger to protect the team. Its coming up to our 6 month anniversary soon and I need to get Teyla something nice.

  
David and his wife come in with some more cupcakes, Dave said he wasn't sure how many I got the last time as slept most of the day away.

So he brought another 50 this time as a mix of cakes

25 he gave to the Drs and nurses on the floor and 25 are here – he looks at Ronan and says do not eat all of these ones John loves cake.

  
He looks at me and says you have a beautiful family – I open my mouth to explain the Torren isn't mine but Teyla jumps in with I'm Teyla Emmagan and our son Torren-John... its lovely to finally meet you.

You have already met Ronan Dex.

We are glad you could make it to be here for John... we are going to be stateside for at least 6 months maybe we can meet up in San Francisco as we will be stationed at Travis Air force base.

  
I frown at Teyla trying to figure out why we wouldn’t be on Atlantis but I cannot ask due to Dave being in the room, she squeezes my hand which means later.

Derek and Meredith come in to do another quick neuro check before they go home. He says he has been really happy with my progress and having spoken to Carson and Jennifer he is happy to release me into there care as tomorrow as long a promise to obey there care instructions.

  
Rodney comes in just after the doctors leave saying something about blessed silence.

Dave has a conference call at 10 so apologises and says they are going to leave and go back to the Archfield.

So I look at Teyla and Rodney for details.  
Rodney looks at me and asks me not to get mad at him – then looks me in the eye and says I broke at Atlantis and I have no idea how to fix her.... she is dead other than the chair, the cloak and the life support.

He continues mumbling under his breathe. So I look at Teyla for clarification.. she doesn't know how to explain it but apparently Atlantis is a dark and spooky place at the moment with people being electrocuted if they try and get in the systems... Jack was sent back to DC to recover from a massive nosebleed that the city caused due to a feedback loop.

All of the gene carriers are being taken of Atlantis because something is causing them to have nosebleeds, massive headaches, fainting spells.

I ask Rodney what the noise is like and if he has any idea how to fix it .... he continues babbling random scientific words not really talking to me more to himself

So I shout " OY I keep telling you not to break her and I leave you for 3 days what is wrong with you? Why are you not still fixing it?"

He looks like I slapped him but then he pulls himself together and says the city screams at any of the gene carriers like a air raid siren its deafening and sickening.

John asks can you still hear it when you leave the city?

No of course not John don’t be crazy its just in the city and it gets worse as you approach the chair like the chair is the centre of whatever the problem is.

I am worried as ever since I woke up have heard that air raid noise I thought it was just the surgery... what the hell is going on? What’s the noise is it related to the city? How can I hear it 900 miles away? Why is the city shut down? What the hell is going on? Ok John stop with the freaking out details are needed so focus.

  
Rodney when did it start?

2 days ago about midnight (that’s when I woke up) 

Is jack affected?

No only in the city

  
What other things are wrong ...what was happening when it broke. Rodney says nothing we were all asleep. Before that about midday the lights started flashing and some electrical sockets fried but about 8 it stopped and everything was fine so about 10 ..

Jennifer and I went to bed at midnight I got up to go to the toilet and there were no lights so I got dressed and headed to the control room Amelia was freaking out trying to figure out why there was no power - Chuck was pushing buttons that were electrocuting him.

Throughout the rest of the day more systems shut down until just the 3 were still there and we called Jack to sit in the chair that didn’t work and now there is no other choice.

Even the people without the gene cannot work on Atlantis without lights or power . 

Ok so basically we are screwed – I need to talk to Jack - I need to get out of the hospital and go to Atlantis a get her fixed. 

I need some alone time with Torren-John and Teyla.

_I can't take anymore so ask them to go, Teyla please stay. Everyone else can go... I will ask Jack to pick us up in the morning we can go to McChord and then be transported from there to Travis or go by helicopter. I need some peace before I get released tomorrow and i need to think about what's happening and my recovery and I need time with Teyla... thank you all for coming but I need some time. Rodney don't worry about Atlantis i will talk to Jack and discuss the pain in his head with him._

Once everyone leaves and Torren is asleep I open my mind to Teyla due to my little bit of wraith DNA from my run in with Elia I have the same telepathic abilities that Teyla does. 

We can connect to each other when we both think about it and I lift the guard in my head as I am mostly human.

We spend the next few hours reconnecting – thoughts and feelings about the clot, Teyla’s guilt about not realising earlier, all of the discussions she has had with Woolsey and Jack and Sam about Atlantis, we discuss the landing, the fact that Ronan died and then was bought back to life.

As I started to feel tired the link started to waiver and I asked Teyla out loud to stay with me and curled Torren into me one side and Teyla the other side and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea where I am going not sure how im getting there 
> 
> If you have a comments please tell me I'm getting a little freaked people are reading but no comments?  
> If its crap please tell me how i can make it better or if I should just give up  
> Or if you want to see where this is going?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is discharged

Day 5 back on earth 

6 am Seattle Grace Hospital

Meredith and Derek are entering the hospital, today is the day that the Colonel goes home as long as he had a good night. 

There has been a lot of speculation about the military team – his fiancé is clearly not military and neither is dreads. 

The dead doctor that’s clearly alive. 

The Canadian that is a scientist but says he is on Sheppard’s team. 

The colonel that according to Owen's sources dropped off the map 5 years ago and has not been doing anything since. 

The last creepy thing is they all disappear super fast from corridors and swap shifts with no cars pulling in .... but we obviously can't ask them what’s going on.

So we the plan is to clear him to go home and release him to the Air Force and then continue on our day. 

As they approach his room him, his fiancé and the baby are asleep. 

We will send out for a last set of labs, a last CT and then he is free to go do whatever he was doing that was bad enough to put him in the hospital. 

About 8am we saw the general strolling down the corridor with a garment bag, whistling and smiling. He also has a huge box of donuts oh I do hope he leaves some for the Drs those cupcakes from yesterday were amazing. 

Jack's POV 

Hey John, you look much better thank the last time I saw you. He smiles at me from the bed still wrapped up with Torren-John who is still sleeping.  
Teyla comes back from the hall and smiles at him John lights up when she is close by its amazing to see. 

They have a connection that is rare I have the link with Sam but most people are still looking for there other half. Sam can just look at me and tell what I am thinking. 

John and Teyla do that she also helps to face his feelings and Torren helps bring John out of his shell – he would have stayed in Antarctica a long time as he is a very solitary person but its been nice witnessing the real John come put of his shell. 

He indicates for me to sit on his right Teyla sits on the chair next to me. Both look worried and John asks how I feel I joke and say like a very old man ... John continues staring at me and so I amend my sentence to I'm fine no weird effects from Atlantis.  
As I told Carson no continued headaches or issues I'm fine. This concerns John more as he looks even more troubled .... explain the noise to me ... I frown and explain it sounds like a air raid shelter. 

Why John what’s going on? John looks at Teyla who nods and then says I think I'm hearing the city ever since I woke up. 

Before I can get my head round what he just said an intern pops in and says its time to take John for a CT he will be an hour. 

Ok Teyla and I reply we will make ourselves scarce she takes Torren from John and calmly hushes him as he doesn't want to leave John. 

We head to the canteen I find a secluded table and settle Torren and Teyla then join the line to get pancakes and coffee for us and scrambled eggs and beans and milk for Torren. 

Once we are all settled I ask Teyla to explain .. she said the way John explained it was 2 days ago John told her he had a wailing noise in head we figured it was a side affect of the surgery but all the problems on Atlantis started when John woke up from surgery. 

I can't figure out how John has a connection this far away I understand he is the cities favourite son but still what the hell is going on.

Do not tell anyone what you told me make sure John doesn't either we CANNOT risk the IOA hearing about this and barring John from Atlantis. We will need John to get better first and have arranged for you all to have a month off - you, Ronan, John, Torren-John, Amelia, Jennifer and Rodney. 

Once we get to Travis you can all sit down and decide where you want to go. John's family has a couple of homes around the globe ... you can all go together or you can go separately. 

John is being discharged soon I will discuss the issues with everyone once we get together. I'm worried about John hearing Atlantis quite this far away if it even is Atlantis. I will get Carson to check see of there are any other issues underlying this. 

Its been about an hour by this point so we head back to John’s room he should be discharged soon... I've arranged for a chopper to pick us up at it can get here in 10 mins from McChord and then fly us to Travis. 

I have to talk this over with Sam and Rodney they can throw science at me and we can figure out a cure for why the city is attached to John. 

Once back in the room Meredith and Derek are smiling at us with a wheelchair in tow we have all of your test results and John you have healed amazingly well so you are free to go ... stick to light duties so sparring with Mr Dreads is a no. Stick to being a Colonel – Teyla and I smirk and duck our heads to our chests. 

I go to the garment bag I brought earlier ... I suggest that Teyla helps John with a shower, I have included her toiletries and a change of clothes she happily agrees and takes John of down the corridor, leaving me with Torren.

It's great the kid has unlimited energy all he wants to do is run so we head outside there is a small play area. So we run around like crazy Torren laughing ... I wonder what Sam and i's kid would be like? 

After about 30 mins Teyla and John find there way out to me Teyla pushing John as he once again looks done in. Teyla asks when we are leaving as we have a little paperwork to do upstairs and although John has his dress pants and shirt on Teyla explains that until we are ready to go she doesn't want him to be uncomfortable in his uniform. 

John calls Torren over and says “ hi buddy do you want a ride on my knee? “ Torren nods his head and holds out his arms John swings him up and then spins the chair making Torren giggle. 

We head back up to the room and wait for the nurse to bring the discharge papers. Its getting close to midday and its time for Torren’s nap which John is happy as it involves the little man curling up on his lap.

Once we get the discharge papers I call the helicopter pilot he says he will be 10 minutes so I put John's fruit salad on his jacket in the right order. 

I also fix his tie and we push the wheelchair towards the lift I push the chair and Teyla carries the bag. 

As we get to the lift Christina Yang and Meredith Grey stop us and Christina tells John how handsome he looks which is weird in front of Teyla. 

Anyway once Christina finishes Meredith says she will take us to the roof and see us off and wishes us good luck. 

Once the helo lands we help load John into it with Torren staying cuddled up to him. I take the chair back to Meredith at the lift and shake her hand with gratitude and off we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am i going next ? Back to Atlantis or somewhere else for a new adventure


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i got the details right for the USAF  
> I'm a brit and from a non military family .

Still day day 5 

Arriving at Travis Air Force Base 

Johns POV

The helicopter is about to touch down and even though I feel exhausted I hand Torren over to Teyla pick up my jacket from the seat next to me and as we come to a full stop I put it on. I mention off hand that the noise in my head is more persistent - Jack looks worried but doesn't speak, neither does Teyla.  

I pick up my service hat as I move to the exit - glancing out of the window I see Major Lorne with my company of marines lining the walkway between us and the hangar. 

 

Jack disembarks first then holds his hand out for Teyla and Torren. Lastly it's me all I can do is think don't fall on your face - that would be embarrassing.  I don't but once we are on land,  Major Lorne calls “ATTENTION” and all of the marines and surrounding service personnel snap to. Jack then called present arms and once we got to the end he said fall out. The men made there way to a series of tents lined up just off the flight line. 

 

Lorne came to give a status report but I'm starting to seriously flag and he can tell so he suggests we visit the hanger so Jack can brief me on the classified materials. 

 

This is an excuse for now but as my 2IC he can usually tell my moods - he has become invaluable since he joined the team 5 years ago. He does nearly all my paperwork and prioritises tasks for me (he knows how much I hate paperwork) we will do a lot of stuff while I'm hitting balls from Atlantis he will ask me stuff or we will discuss issues. 

 

Once we get into the hangar I can see it's been retrofitted by our guys it's like a box in a box. With the internal box being a secure vault - if I had to guess I would think that there was no signals in or our phone or wifi included. 

 

I see a round table similar to Atlantis in the middle of one room, I head there as it contains most of Atlantis - Rodney gesticulating wildly, Woolsey nodding sagely, Ronan with his hand on his gun (I'm sure he is debating whether to shoot Rodney) **.** Carson and Jennifer are also there and surprisingly so are Sam and Colonel Stephen Caldwell. On a screen behind them I see the president and the IOA members. We walk into the room and there is silence for a couple of secs and then everyone starts to talk at once. 

 

Its chaos so I just sit in the closest seat and watch everyone it's like being on Atlantis again planning a mission. 

 

Over the din I watch Carson cross to my chair and ask how i feel? I just shrug which is answer enough. I then feel him poking and prodding at me.

 

At some unseen signal - I watch Woolsey say something to the President who motions with his hand and then says something and his screen goes blank. 

 

Rodney doesn't talk to the IOA just turns off the screen that connects us to them.

 

Sam mutters something to Caldwell who just walks out the door and in a flash is gone. Then it's just the 9 of us in the room and silence starts to return. 

 

Woolsey is the boss of the expedition so I look over at him and wait for an explanation. He looks to Rodney - who looks to Jack - who looks to Sam. 

 

I'm done though I need something so ask Lorne what's happening with the marines and the soldiers that should be based on Atlantis - he explains that for now we have set up camp just off the flight line at Travis. the story we are apparently running with is there is an exercise because of the fireball in the sky 5 days ago - the base is accepting that for now but won't forever so we have about 2 weeks and they will have to be reassigned. 

 

Rodney then says that most of the Atlantis's experiments have been moved here and he has 60 of his scientists working on them as well as about 100 of his people he has assigned to area 51  - to salvage what can be salvaged or destroy what can’t be saved. 

 

Carson and Jennifer say that there teams have gotten privileges at the nearby hospitals - San Francisco General and David Grant USAF Medical Centre. 

 

Woolsey has said that there has been no decision about Atlantis however with it being uninhabitable at the moment it's a little hard to make a decision - plus the IOA don't like making decisions. 

 

It's Sam’s turn for a update - the Sun Tzu is absolutely unfixable, we are going to be using it for parts for the Apollo. The Daedalus will be fine once it has time to dock at area 31 the x301 bay in Nevada we have some engineers working on everything. 

 

Woolsey explains that the control room staff have been temporarily assigned to the SGC. The rest of the staff are either doing the jobs they were assigned on Atlantis if they were moveable or given a holiday. 

 

I check in with Teyla with consideration to the Athosians that were on board - the only ones that came with us were natives that have significant others and were staying in tents with their people. I offered to put anyone that wanted to into a hotel the Hilton is nice and nearby.

 

Teyla, Torren, Ronan and I will be in the visiting officer quarters. Although I would prefer to be on board Atlantis or on the Daedalus.

 

Ok so not much for us to do other than figure out how to fix Atlantis and take a much needed holiday - god I feel tired.

Any news on what is happening to Atlantis? Rodney looks chagrined and so does Sam …. No we cannot figure it out other than the electrocutions which seems to be a defense mechanism to anyone that connect with the city.  John you have the strongest gene so we don't know what will happen when you come to the city … nothing happened for Jack possibly because he is scared of ancient tech.

 

_ Laddie you have to wait at least a week otherwise you risk another bleeder because even Jack had a nosebleed due to high pressure.  _

 

OK so does that mean we get a vacation? What's the plan for right now? We still haven't talked about the noise in my head… who is going to bring it up first - the big elephant in the room.

 

Ok boss what is the plan I can't go to Atlantis for a week can we have a vacation or are there more meetings? 

I just had brain surgery can't i get out of meetings - there isn't a fight on earth at the moment so my colonel skills aren’t needed right but before all that is decided I request a recess both Torren and I need to nap. 

 

The meeting breaks up Jack is headed back to Washington this evening and will let us know about the holiday. Teyla is going to chat with the Athosians and any other ladies in the party and see if they want to head to the Hilton. Sam is going to area 31 and will get a lift from the Apollo. 

 

Lorne and Ronan will be running drills with the troops and I glare at Rodney… “figure out Atlantis earth isn't home any more”

 

Carson is coming to get me settled in and to do a dressing change. I can't complain I don't make it very far before I am asleep walking alongside Chewie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review even if you just say its crap or change this


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went in a slightly different dirrection than originally planned but i like it

Day 6 on Earth 

Waking up to bright sunshine is a little disorienting last night was my first day out of hospital, then a late meeting about Atlantis - I remember walking across base but then what happened? I get out of bed to use the bathroom and realise I just have my pt gear on and my head bandages are clean. 

So Teyla or Ronan put me to bed, I pushed it a little bit coming home from the hospital and then going into that long meeting. I'm an idiot but I hate being sick and admitting weakness. 

I slowly get dressed into my fatigues and my shirt I make sure I take of my Atlantis patches as that would raise a lot of issues if someone saw it with too many questions. I then head out not sure of my direction but know I need food I'm starving….. ohhh bacon or a proper cheeseburger …. What time is it? Where is my watch they must have taken it off when I went to the hospital? 

As I get out of the building I scan the outside for a clue where to find food or where to find the team - it's confusing as I have never spent time on this base before and I was slightly out of it. Luckily for me our line of tents is easily visible, heading there I enquire about where the mess hall is, and where my team is? 

Once I get the required directions first I decide food - it's lunch time so I decide on cheeseburgers. Once my belly stops growling I grab another cheeseburger and some jello to go and then go to the command bunker. 

Its busier than expected people headed in every direction - Marines suiting up with guns, Rodney is there with a gun as well no-one notices me. So I stroll to Lorne and raise a brow, he realises I'm there and stops to explain. 

Apparently when the battle was taking place some of the Wraith darts fell to Earth once the hive was defeated, about 10 ships were tracked once the satellites came back up and gradually each site has been cleared and the Wraith being dead. 

There are 3 darts left but 20 dead people have turned up in Olympic national park Washington, within 50 miles of a crash site - all ancient mummies with handprints on there chest so the team is going hunting. 

I can feel the buzz in my head changing pitch and multiplying - I can feel 5 different tones each one individual. 

4 are getting closer and I am trying to figure out if I should freak out maybe I'm going crazy why is the pitch multiplying? As I am figuring it out in my head the hangar doors open and people clear the floor as they decloak l realise they are puddle jumpers and I can feel each one in my head. Why? 

I notice jumper 1 is my jumper - the one that seems to be most responsive to me like my baby - is there so I head towards it cautiously about 100 yards from the jumper all the lights come on and the heads up display comes up.

I notice that whilst I'm focusing on jumper 1 the noise in my head doesn't get worse but I can totally sense everything about the ship including the fact there is a fault in the engine and without conscious thought the ships diagnostics kick in and fix the problem. 

I rifle through my brain for the other 3 buzzes and focus on them as well and the power switches on for those jumpers and once again the ship's fix any errors on board - one of the ship's chosen is the one that sunk and no matter what we haven't quite been able to make it airtight but nano-bots come from somewhere in the jumper and fix the problem. 

I realise the hangar has gone silent in the 3 minutes it has taken me to connect to the jumpers. Rodney has his tablet out but is just staring.

I don't know what to say so just don't say anything just wander to the back of the hangar and munch on my burger - gradually the room goes back to normal. 

Although not 5 minutes later Rodney explodes “they can't all be broken” everyone is on board their puddle jumper but they don't seem to be able to control them.

I can still feel them humming in my head and see the heads up displays behind my eyes even though I can't see the cockpit from where I am.

I realise my jumper seems to connect the other 3 to me so I roll with it and say to Lorne give me a gun I'm coming too I will stay with the jumpers and be tge pilot only.

I join my team in the jumper and ask for the plan - they all refuse to fill me in but I use my jumper to close the doors all 4 jumpers and get us ready to take off.

Once again Rodney looks ready to explode but then just looks resigned and nods at Lorne. 

The Plan 

We are headed to about 30 mins outside Forks Washington, one of the darts crashed on Mount Olympus West Peak and a few tourist have gone missing from the nearby hot spring and bodies are appearing with the hand print on the chest we are used to, even though the police force are still in the dark about the cause.

We take off and I cloak all of the jumpers flying us all up flying in formation at 11000 ft so not to disturb air traffic or risk a crash. 

The heads up suggests a flying time of 1hr 55 so I settle in for a nap, all 4 jumpers are purring in my head it's comforting.

The 5th noise is still a scream but even that I can push away and feel the amazing flying sensation. 

Ronan taps me on the shoulder and hands me my watch - _I was keeping this for you_

Teyla also comes over and asks “what is happening with you?” ”how are you controlling these 4 ships,John?” _I have no idea I can just feel and see them in my head and they just respond to me._

Rodney overhears and says **sees** what do you mean, so I shut my eyes and I describe what's on the heads up - he tells me to continue to keep my eyes shut and taps on his tablet - I see the heads up change and once again describe the screen. 

 He doesn't believe me and wraps some fabric round my head and again changes the screen - again I describe the changes

I can tell he doesn't understand but I watch him make up his mind that l proved that I can see the screen in my mind - he just says we are getting Carson to check on you when we get back. 

As we approach the co-ordinates of the downed dart I scan for life signs with the 4 jumpers.

I have 4 groups of 3,3,2 and 1 but they keep breaking up into 1’s so I make a quick decision to leave a small squad of marines and Rodney with the dart to explore and see if it can be salvaged - we still have not managed to reverse engineer a beam - we can make their's work but not create one so getting more dart tech would be a bonus. 

Then I direct all of the jumpers to go to 4 corners of the search grid and let down their teams. We are going to herd the suspects by surrounding them on all 4 sides. 

Once the teams are on the ground I closely monitor them

team 1 - Ronan and 5 marines

team 2 - Lorne and 8 marines

team 3 - Teyla and 8 marines 

Team 4 - Major Teldy her 3 core team members and 4 other marine's 

Ronan is the first to meet visitors - it's one of the group of three I zoom in to follow the conversation - the screen shows a pale blond man, a hulk of a guy and a tall stacked blonde. They introduce themselves as Carlisle Emmett and Rosalie Cullen - they live nearby and are hiking in the forest. The one that calls himself Carlisle says they will leave - I murmur to Ronan to escort them back to there car or house.

The next set of 3, Lorne’s team finds is 3 strapping young lads who all look tall, wide and are half naked - they all look similar with shorn hair, that would make the air force proud and tribal tattoos - they say they are from the local reservation, there names are Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron and insist they are working out - they are training for a triathalon doing a 10 mile run and then a hike and someone is meeting them with bikes after that. 

I suggest to Lorne that he escorts them out of the woods as well. Before I can suggest back the way they came the boy's start walking ahead of them through the forest - we can work with that  Ronan and Lorne will intersect within a mile or 2. 

Teyla’s team are about to meet the group of 2 who are on track to meet Ronan's team in a further mile but then they stop for no reason

I get my jumper into the area just in case but the boy just looks up at me like he can see me - I check to make sure we are cloaked as its creepy. 

Teyla approaches and asks them to identify themselves - the boy steps forward and smiles charmingly Jasper Hale Mam how de in a cute texan accent. The lady also steps forward and says her name is Esme Cullen 

 I find it weird that there are 2 families in the woods with that last name and they all look the same pale. 

I ask Teyla and Ronan to check, both parties react the same oh yes that is my family, so I give them a direction heading and say they will intersect in 4 miles. 

I got distracted by the 3 groups that I lost the 4th signal - I can see Major Teldy’s team making up ground and by my calculations she is due west of the crash site and last I saw the single signal it was headed towards all of my hikers.

All of the teams except Teldy are going to converge on a clearing in about 5 minutes - still no sign of the wraith - but if they put themselves into a sleep state I can't see them on sensor..

I put the jumper down in the clearing I want to meet these people - plus an extra gun never hurts. So I walk out to the middle of the clearing, first to enter is the Cullen’s, first Carlisle and Emmett eyes me warily - Jasper automatically salutes me and I wonder how he is barely out of school but maybe he is a cadet - I acknowledge the salute with a nod and say at ease, but he barely relaxes. 

The 3 lads join us next muttering something about damn leeches - they ask Lorne if they can leave they need to finish their run. He looks to me I subtly shake my head - we still have not found the wraith. 

Jasper then whirls on his heals and twists to see something dropping into a fighting stance - Teyla, Ronan and Emmett fall into the same stance (although Ronan does have his gun out) 

From that direction the wraith runs headlong at the boy's seemingly not noticing us or possibly not caring - the boy Emmett reaches him first and gets a few kicks in that barely slows him. A second Wraith appears (since when do they travel in pairs) we split to take them on. Jasper does some fancy footwork and as we are all fighting them I shout at the Cullens to be careful of there hands and aim for the heads. 

Watching the fight I notice the boys start to shake so shout at Lorne to get them out of here. As he goes to do that one of the Wraith breaks free and Lorne can get a clear head shot and so unloads his clip into the head - Ronan gets behind him and cuts of his head. 

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have there Wraith on the floor and so Teyla cuts of his head to. The 3 boys are gone and maybe that is for the best as I can't explain the bodies. 

The whole fight took 10 mins and we have 2 dead Wraith impressively no casualties from our side. 

Emmett is laughing and joking and asking when they can do that again it was fun …. I smile and tell him once he has finished with school and university to look me up … its Colonel John Sheppard or Colonel Samantha Carter US Air Force. We can always use more good fighters. 

Alright everyone let’s pack it up.  _ Rodney you ready to go home -  _ yes but this dart is different it can carry 2 and is salvageable _ \- ok we will be by to pick you up in 20 mins please be ready to go.  _

_ Major Teldy you are closer can you make it to the L Z on time?  _

Yes we can double time it 

To the Cullen’s I ask if they need a lift? 

They assure me they don't and start walking  - we do nothing until we are clear and then I uncloak my jumper and the call the other 3 back here. So we can load up the dead Wraith and the marines. 

We are finally all in the air headed back towards Rodney I'm pondering how to get the dart back with us to travis when a schematic for a claw and magnetic hull plates comes on screen - apparently jumper 4 is fitted with one and jumper 3 has the magnetic roof panels - another problem solved. 

Soon we are landing at Travis and Carson and Jack are waiting in the bunker for us as we unload - he has a wheelchair which I know is for me - i'm too tired to argue though. 

As I am pushed away I nod at Lorne who takes my proffered weapon and takes over ordering the marines and starting a bonfire for the Wraith. 

Cullen family POV 

We were hunting when we first sensed the military - unsure what tech they had we decided to try and act normally - Edward isn't with us as he is currently being all depressed about Bella - he did decide to dump her (because of Jasper but still his choice) we are moving on tomorrow and decided to get in a last hunt. Anyway I wish Edward or Alice were here they would be able to tell if they were hunting us. Once we meet them though it is clear it's not us that they are looking for but Jasper can sense fear not of us but for us. 

Once we are all in the clearing we sense something hunting us not sure what it is though  it is a new scent. It attacks going for the Quileute boys and Emmett manages to get the first hits in but is soon beaten he says in a barely audible voice that whatever it is is super strong as it barely slows. Once the commander mentions that everyone must avoid the hands Jasper mutters to work together and so once the Quileute boys run we take them down together us and the Air Force. 

Emmett loves the fight and loves the job offer - when the Colonel mentions graduation, he smirks under his breath and says which time? It would be interesting to fight those things again though they were a real challenge.

Wolf pack POV 

We have finally managed to figure out the scent for what was killing people it's not a scent of a vampire but we can kill it. When we are found by the air force we have no choice but to leave the fight we can't shift in front of them. So in the distraction we run - Paul can't control it yet though and had shifted and Sam had to alpha him to not go back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please provide me with positive negative or continuity feedback ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxed pace episode

David Grant USAF Medical Centre 

Jack POV

Ok I understand now how worried Carter was when I downloaded the repository of knowledge for the 2nd time.

John apparently has superpowers since we got back to earth - he can fly the jumpers on his own from 100 yards away possibly further as according to Rodney there is 1000sq miles of forest there and it never phased him. 

Carter and Rodney have no explanation or reason - Carson is our last hope maybe something went wrong during surgery - he has taken him for an MRI - I want to scream at someone to fix my kid - but I'm only here as his CO - is it my fault did putting him on Atlantis break him? 

Carson POV 

John and Jack are two of a kind - Janet used to tell me Jack was a real pain in the arse at being a patient wanting to be healthy before he is and hiding his pain - i used to laugh and tell her to suck it up .. then I met John and found him to be a terrible patient - then when I was working on my genetic experiment with the ata gene and discovered the connection between the 2 men. It was weird having to tell them - John didn't speak to me for weeks other than the bare minimum work related issues. 

I am seriously concerned about this new development of John's being able to connect and fly 4 puddle jumpers at once - when he first sat in the chair all those years ago and it lit up without conscious thought from him I never would have thought we would go to a different galaxy and become friends. But surely Doctor Shepherd screwed up and there is a bleed or something. On the way to the hospital I asked John for details he was a little vague - not deliberately he seriously doesn't know the answers. 

1 being why is he such an idiot brain surgery and already heading to a fight 

_ It's not like i planned on the Wraith attacking that clearing I was just flying until I wasn't  _

2 how does he connect to all the ships 

A shrug - he just felt it in his head like flying just 1 

3 what does it feel like

_ Like Rodney constantly talking but easier to tune out  _

4 does it hurt 

_ Of course not - I'm not stupid I wouldn't have done it if it did.  _

5 from Jack can he teach him

_ I'm not sure how i did it let alone if i can teach it. Sorry  _

6 what does it feel like now? 

_ Like it did before once I got out and did shut down they all faded away - I can just hear the screaming and my jumper number 1.  _

The scan is inconclusive with regards to what is happening - but it does show no tumors or bleeds. A slight increase of synaptic brain activity - but not an abnormal increase. 

So whatever this is isn't brain related or can't be fixed through the brain. I ask for scanning suite to run one more test to make sure there are no nanites - which is also clear. 

I take a blood sample which I will run myself to see if its a pathogen but I can't think of one that will affect John and not Jack if it's an ancient disease. 

John POV 

I'm free to go - Carson can't find anything wrong with me. I'm not worried the flying thing was a little weird but it felt no different than 1 jumper. The seeing the screen in my mind was a little weird but no worse than playing images over and over in my head … like finding out about Torren or leaving Elizabeth on the replicator planet. Those images I will never forget the HUD is just a convenience. 

I am more worried about what is going to happen when we get back to Atlantis - I still don't understand the screaming noise or the electrocutions or the bloody nose that Jack ended up with. 

Today has made me realise 3 things

1.We have to get those last 2 darts - too many people can die from the Wraith

2.We cannot abandon Atlantis…. It needs to be fixed

3.We cannot abandon the Pegasus galaxy the Wraith goodness knows how many people have died in the week since we left.

Ok first things first finding Torren - I've missed the little guy and now I'm free I want to take Teyla into San Francisco. 

So I head back to the tents - Teyla is in meeting with Woolsey, Lorne and the IOA - I won't interrupt it's probably boring. 

I head to the daycare to pick up Torren - mentioning to Aaliyah that I am going to show Torren San Francisco - as I leave the room I wonder what David is up to?  I ask one the comms officers if there any phones around he smiles and says we retrieved mine from Atlantis and he also gave me the number for Teyla’s and Ronan’s phones. 

I shoot Dave a text and he texts back with he will be here in 30 mins to pick us up. I call up Ronan and see if he wants to come exploring with me,Dave and Torren - he wants food so asks me to swing by the gym - they have commandeered the room for Atlantis training.

As I approach I see a large crowd of people not ones I recognize - what's Ronan doing now? Ronan is in the middle of a group of our soldiers blindfolded with bantos rods, circling in place taking out our men with accuracy but never hurting them too badly - I've seen this on Atlantis before but obviously the guys stationed here never have - Torren squeals and that is like the signal for it to be over because the last 5 men are out in the next few secs and Ronan takes of the blindfold and smiles “hey little man you ready to start training” - Teyla has already said he will start training at 3 with the other Athosian children. 

My men are starting to get up off of the floor and I recognize Miller - calling to him I smilingly say - will you ever learn Ronan has been training since he was 3 - Miller smiles back and says nope we will beat him at some point I just smile and nod. 

The rest of the room is getting back to normal when a group of airmen from this base approach and say they would like a chance with Ronan - they don't acknowledge me though so I step back  - they are ragging on Ronan who just smirks - quirks an eyebrow at me and I nod this should be fun - Miller joins me and asks is this a good idea? Probably not but will they learn if we don't let them it's just a bit of pissing match they think we stole their sandbox. I do suggest to Miller that some padding may be a good idea and no blindfold.

He heads of to get some head gear for the airmen while I find a seat on a weight bench - for a while the fight is fun Ronan goes easy on them and it's like a warm up for him, then 2 of the airmen decide to get aggresive and pick up the bantos rods from earlier - so it's 8 against one 2 with weapons they shouldn't have its time to call a halt. I stand and call Airmen fall in. Most of them respond but one of the airmen is still fighting Ronan who just misses a huge hit with a bantos rod - two steps later and the airmen is on the floor a rod pointed at his throat and Ronan standing on his wrist.

There are a few injuries in the group that the pads hadn't protected from so i address the group and explain that we will only be on the base for another couple of weeks but lessons would be available to those that wanted them but no more fighting unless training has been provided. 

I tell the airmen that are injured to report to the infirmary and then issue the fall out order. The 2 airmen (Rodriguez and Vasquez) with the issue with Ronan start muttering unluckily for them I hear them say something about humpty dumpty issuing orders like a real general - I will have to come back tomorrow in full uniform and scare the crap out of them. 

Ronan and I wander off to shower and change - just as we are leaving the building again a limo pulls up and Dave gets out with a grin - I was here on business thought it would be fun to see the sights. 

Ronan does his eyebrow thing which I interpret at wtf. It might be fun though as we go to enter the driver is holding the doors for us. 

Dave suggests a park with a duck pond nearby - the driver produces some bread for Torren to throw for them - he’s fascinated with the birds - there aren't many planets in Pegasus with animals that aren't a food source as most of the population are so busy playing hide and seek from the Wraith to raise pets so for Torren this is a wonder.

We have spent a couple of hours at the park and Torren’s tiring - so we stop at the roadhouse for 6 prime ribs, 6 prime steaks and jacket spuds all the trimmings.

Once back on base we have a picnic outside on a bench - Teyla’s meeting has finished so I'm thankful I'm out of uniform and she can lean into me. Jennifer gets of shift and drags Rodney out of his lab to join us. Amelia joins us as well not sure where from but she is out of uniform so her and Ronan’s pda is ok even if a little ott. Mr Woolsey is there out of uniform but still in his 3 piece suit - we used to tease him about that but now it is normal. 

Carson and Jack finally arrive from the hospital and I can tell that the tests haven't revealed anything because Jack has relaxed and Carson still looks concerned. 

This is my family - it's so weird that if I hadn't sat down in Atlantis - I wouldn't have my family now. 

As the evening continues other people join the party - Lorne and some of the marines, Sam joins to spend legal time with Jack, Daniel Jackson joins us as well and we all sit around laughing, joking and trading stories (keeping them unclassified). 

Once it gets too dark and too cold the party breaks up - Dave and I agree to talk in the morning the rest of the party heads to their quarters or the tents they are quartered in. 

Today has been a great day - getting the Wraith this morning and then this afternoon and evening spent with family - no pain and no stay in hospital and me being able to remember going to bed .... is certainly progress from the last few nights 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Steve McGarrett - not Hawaii 5 0 yet as its still 2009 and that didn't start till 2010 
> 
> Dragging in Jag just for kicks not tagged as that is probably all I will do
> 
> Sexy start please let me know if the rating is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I got details right - please correct me if I'm wrong

Day 7 on Earth

Teyla and I wake up in each other's arms it's so nice I roll over and wake her with kisses, she doesn't immediately wake just returns my kisses lazily…. As she wakes more though the kisses get more fervent - I know we can't have sex in here with Torren in the room so I decide to move this party into the bathroom.

Picking Teyla up is easy she automatically locks her ankles around my waist and I walk the 6 steps across the room to the bathroom.

Putting Teyla down on the vanity space next to the sink I turn to shut and lock the bathroom door as well as turn on the shower - Teyla smiles and takes her shirt off I love her boobs, as I go to touch them she slaps my hand away not letting me play, I idly notice she has my dog tags round her neck, she shucks of her (my boxers) boxer shorts that leave her completely naked - wow I have no idea how I stayed away for 7 days - she still won't let me play though as I aim to touch below her waist.

She sits me down on the toilet seat and slowly takes off my all of my sleep clothes ….

Running her hands through my chest hair and around my nipples never actually touching them though and her boobs keep brushing my face - she won’t put them in my mouth… she is trying to drive me out of my mind.

She takes charge - which I love, it is nice not to have to think about anything but pleasure as she drawers all of my senses into her - pulling me into the shower, soaping up her hands she spreads her lavender soap over my chest and arms - slowly spreading it all over till she gets to my groin - which she ignores.

She then moves to my head - unwrapping the bandages and spreading some shampoo into my hair - as she is shorter than me I can feel every part of her softness pressed against my firmness - she continues to tease me until I can’t take it any more.

I press her back to the wall lift her leg up to my waist and plunge into her wet warmth - it's been over a week and I'm not going to last, so I bring my fingers down to her bundle of nerves and start to manipulate it her breathing speeds up and her hips move more frantically … she is as close as me…. Forcing her mouth up to mine I swallow her scream and my groan as we reach the finish line together.

Blindly I lean us both under the stream of the shower whilst we recover.

Once we can breathe again - we continue with the shower, she carefully washes my hair - I'm still scared about how much hair they took am I bald?

I hear Torren start to talk to himself as he does in the morning - I quickly rinse off and get out wrapping a towel round my waist.

I go to Torren’s crib swing him up in my arms I flick the water from my head onto him causing him to giggle - I strip him and pass him to Teyla who showers with him …. He’s still a water baby he's smiling happily.

I glance in the mirror and there is only a tiny shaved bit along my temple.

All smiling I change into my service uniform affixing my name tag, chevrons and badges. I walk back into the bathroom to grab my tags from Teyla’s neck.

Grabbing my service jacket i make sure that it is perfect I check my combats as well for dirt. I still need to pay a trip to Rodriguez and Vasquez to scare the ever loving shit out of them for the humpty dumpty comment yesterday.

Teyla comes out of the bathroom with Torren all wrapped in a bundle and passes him off to me - he is toilet trained so I just scrabble with getting into clothes - mini abu’s and mini combat boots that David send us last year.

Finally we are ready to leave and go to the mess hall - once there we are joined by some members of the team - Radek joins us for the first time since I've been back to normal - he looks tired, so I ask him about it.

He stutteringly explained that they have been trying to get the jumpers to work but they seem to have broken - he has been working all night and is just taking a break to figure out where next.

I flick through my mind to where I can feel the jumper - asking it in my mind if there is a problem it says no - but that unauthorised users are trying to access them which they are preventing - a list of users comes up on the screen as Janus and me are the only 2 authorised users.

Ok how can I add users I ponder - the computer gives me the answer of the chair or the tower that Helia used. Until other users are added I must stay interfaced with my jumper for other users to be able to use the jumpers as long as they stay in this galaxy - but no one can use my jumper that is mine alone unless I expressly give the orders.

I lean to Radek and apologise and advise him the jumpers are fixed - run 1 more program to throw suspicion off of me and then fly as normal, I smile gently at him and murmur “get some sleep Radek”. He wanders off sleepily.

Lorne mentions that there is news on the last 2 darts - they have been found 1 crashed in the ocean about 100 miles of the japanese coast the USS Enterprise is out there and can be utilised as an asset if need be - the secnav has already been advised and wants in on the operation.

The other has managed to fly across the country and is causing bodies to drop in West Virginia - NCIS are putting out feelers about our case in Olympic National Park.

Rodney is talking about Jennifer wanting to go see her dad in Wisconsin. He has asked Woolsey if he can go this week while I'm still recovering, then be back to help us recover Atlantis, he pulls out a ring box,opens it and says do you think Jennifer will like it?

I just gape at him - marriage he tried that proposal with Katie Brown it didn't go so well.

He seems to pick up on my confusion and says I'm asking her because I don't want to live without her. She makes me try to be better and not so neurotic - a paper cut no longer sends me running for a band-aid. I look at where I might be in 10 years and I see Jen there - whether it is a pier on Atlantis or a rocking chair on the porch - she is my one.

He continues with I'm going to ask her dad for his blessing while in Wisconsin - if they both say yes Will you be my best man? I nod thinking how much Rodney has grown as a man and how proud I am - Sam tells me stories from a while back before Atlantis where Rodney was a world class douche - he can still be douchey but not round his friends.

We pick up after ourselves - drop Torren at daycare and head to the command centre.

Jack is there on a call with the President - both of them look pissed, but when the President sees me - he smiles and says nice to see you again son - you look much better and we are putting together a shindig to say thanks for your team's extraordinary efforts to save the planet and our way off life as well as keeping Atlantis secret.

I nod and smile trying not to roll my eyes - a smug party that I am commanded to go to …. Shoot me now.

Off screen someone calls to the President who nods and says bye.

Once he's gone we ask what's going on Jack you looked pissed?

He looks annoyed and says unfortunately your holidays except Rodney’s are cancelled - there have been more bodies in Virginia and people in Washington DC are screaming, we are being called in to sort it.

The President also wants us to find the sunken one - he apologises and says his teams at SGC are busy with the Ori threat and therefore the only teams available are my team and Lorne’s as everyone else has been temporarily reassigned.

One of you are going to the the East China Sea on the enterprise and one of you are going to D.C ………. In plain clothes.

Lorne and I trade glances and bring our hands up above the table. Count of 3 we launch into rock,paper,scissors. First he picks scissors and I pick paper, then it's his scissors vs my rock ...last one I have to win so I go scissors and he goes paper… Woohoo i win - I choose Japan with Teyla and Ronan. I can’t help thinking that Lorne looks relieved ...... he didn't throw it did he ? (rock paper scissors started about 4 years ago when Lorne tried to get me to do paperwork and I wanted to go for a run)

Ronan, Teyla and I leave the room to start planning our mission. The Enterprise is currently restocking in Okinawa so I have to get there on the radar - as I am joining the Enterprise I cannot risk not being on a flight plan or someone asking questions when I turn up in Japan.

The first plan is for me to arrive in Japan alone - with Carson, Ronan and Teyla on board a jumper.

My job is to distract the navy while they find the Wraith using Teyla, we fly the jumper to the site extend the shield (like we did with Rodney) kill the wraith and salvage the ships technology - leaving something for the enterprise to find and blow up.

It's annoying that the Secnav is involved and already told the Enterprise I'm coming it would be so much easier under the radar. I leave the room to arrange the flights for me, to brief Jack and to contact Sam about a back up plan.

My guys cannot get caught up in any trouble so I have a plan - install a transponder on my jumper and if it looks dodgy Sam can get them all out of there - there is no way to cloak and shield a jumper at the same time and we can’t get the wraith ship for the reason of no transponder.

We know that the Wraith will survive down there and we hope to hell that no one else has found it and released it.

I'm hoping that Carson won't be needed but if I leave San Francisco ahead of them I'm not sure how far my jumper will allow me to go without reacting to my commands - I'm going to be 6000 miles away so need a back up which is Carson.

There is a C130 headed out in an hour going to Papua New Guinea - with earthquake supplies then I can pilot a F18 from there to Okinawa all together a flight time of 20 hrs ….

My time in spec ops will be a real bonus here not going to mention being a lieutenant Colonel.

The Enterprise will be ready to go when I get there but we still need to find the dart - the ocean is a big place things disappear from oceans.

Ohh I wonder if I can get in a surf - I've always wanted to go to Ikei - but haven't managed it yet. I'm here so it might be fun - business first then we will see.

Quickly heading back to my room to change and grab my go bag - I think to ask Carson to go on a test flight with me - whilst i’m on board the c130 - I want to see the range of the jumper we can't risk it not responding to me and stranding them in the middle of nowhere it would screw the mission up and get the classified portion of our mission out of the bag.

I also ask Teyla to keep her link to me open as I won't be able to talk aloud.

Once onboard introduce myself to the flight crew and offer my services if needed - they laugh and say thank you sir, but settle in for now we will let you know.

Settling into the jump seat (that has as much comfort as sitting on a porcupine - never done but never suggested) I strap in.

Putting my head back to imitate sleeping I open the link to Teyla - it fills my head with warmth, love and worry

What you worried about? _Your head exploding_

Exploding why is it doing that? _Don't laugh at me John - we are trying 2 things you haven't done before - flying a jumper with your mind at a distance and staying in contact with me._

Don't worry love I'm coming back to you and Torren I've never failed yet.

_I trust you John but please be careful we cannot lose you - any of us not just Torren and I._

Ok - are Carson and Ronan ready ?

_Yes we are just approaching the jumpers_ . 

I take that as my queue and open the door and turn all the lights on - on the screen I write 

WELCOME ABOARD JUMPER 1 PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS INSIDE THE AIRCRAFT AND YOUR TRAY TABLES LOCKED AND SECURED. 1 TRIP AROUND THE GLOBE COMING UP.

Teyla laughs with Carson - Ronan just grunts. 

I cloak the jumper before asking Teyla to clear it with Chuck and opening the bay doors if no one else is around. 

Leaving the hangar I direct the jumper up to 12000 ft and send them in the opposite direction I'm going. 

Once every hour or so I connect with the jumper and do something little eventually when we are over the ocean and they are somewhere over the UK I direct them straight up ….the ship responds like I'm on the ship and not 7000 miles away. 

Once we establish there is no distance too far for the jumper or my link to Teyla. 

I set the cruise control on the jumper back towards us. 

Having stayed with Teyla in my head throughout the flight when not needed to control the jumper we discussed stupid things - Torren’s schooling, Rodney and Jen’s wedding - I notice some wedding envy.

Once we get back to pegasus having another baby. I want a football team now I know how cute Torren is and that I can be a good dad. 

Talking about kids i do a quick replay of this morning's activities and say I quite like the efforts we make practising - she blushes which causes Carson to think she is having a reaction to the link and try and give her first aid.

It takes everything I have not to laugh at my end (I'm supposed to be sleeping)

We also discuss Woolsey he is making noises about retiring the near miss with the superhive shook him up. 

Ronan and Amelia are another subject - if it takes a while to get back to Pegasus will Ronan be ok with no Wraith and if he leaves will Amelia go back with him she is an amazing fighter but only one of a few qualified gate room technicians which is why she is rarely on an away team. 

Once I reach Papua New Guinea I tell Teyla I love her and that I will be back as soon as I am onboard the F18 I will check in again - they are still 2 hours away so I can let them be without them worrying. 

I thank the pilot for a smooth ride and wish them well once we land - grab my go bag and head off the plane - the base CO is there to meet me there is a small change of plans - the Enterprise has been hurried out of port at Okinawa and is going to be joining a classified mission in a week - we have some crew and supplies that you need to take to the Enterprise so instead of an F18 we have fueled up a C2 instead, your CO says you are capable of flying it and you will land directly on the carrier ( well that was a bright idea Jack the c2 has a hard landing - he probably forgot the landing) 

My co pilot is Elizabeth “Skates” Hawkes - I do a quick pre flight with the bird and familiarise myself with controls . Chatting with “Skates” I try and get some feel for her, she is really open and chatty so it's not too hard - she used to be a RIO for F14’s but when they got replaced for the F18’s she did the work tp retrain but couldn't get used to being alone on a plane so retrained for the C2

They were doing a supply run when her pilot got an appendicitis but rather than send out a for another pilot - we heard you were on your way so I had 12 hours downtime. 

We had an hour wait for our passengers and some more equipment so we went to the mess to grab some food and she filled me in about some of her antics in the air - she kept mentioning “Hammer” and “Harm” trying to put the face to the name I remember  - I ask her if it's the guy that played tag with a missile - she smiles nods and asks do I know him - only by reputation a flyboy turned lawyer after an accident a few years later comes back and out flies a missile - even in the Air Force he is a legend. 

What's he doing now? He’s a captain now stationed in the UK him and his wife Sarah are both stationed there. He’s the Judge Advocate General for Europe and Sarah is a Judge for JAG corp. 

If this girl flew with “Hammer” she sure can fly so we start to get into a general conversation I ask her if she is married she smiles and says a year ago to Harm's best friend Jack Keeter (LT Cmdr) he retired from the service and flies round the world to wherever she is in port.

I consistently check with jumper and Teyla not telling her about the changes she will get anxious about the landing. 

She goes to ask me some questions when 4 vehicles approach the aircraft I automatically go for my gun - but i’m unarmed Skates raises an eyebrow but says nothing. 

Men start to exit the vehicles and start unloading with an authority of people that no they are supposed to be here. 

A man approaches the back of the aircraft he is just under 6'1 with brown hair and green eyes. He is extremely athletic, physically fit and agile looking - Skates whistles under her breathe.

He eyes me up and down and says why do we have a zoomie flying for the navy? 

I didn't put my epaulets on as i’m on a classified mission. Well Commander McGarrett (he is one Rank below me as an 04) I am Lt Colonel Sheppard - I was supposed to be flying solo to Okinawa in an F18 however I heard you all needed a ride so perhaps you would like to come aboard or shall I fly empty if a zoomie isn’t good enough. 

Skates and I move out onto the flight line to help load and as they do I see some gear that makes me more interested in this team - long range sniper rifles, guns that would make Ronan’s gun look like a pea shooter and another arms to go to war with anyone. 

So Ii reach out to Teyla and ask her to search for information on Commander McGarrett - she says she will ping me when she has something. 

I also reach out to the ship at the same time and put it in stationary position on the water, scanning the ocean floor for the dart. 

I set Carson in the control chair and inform the ship to take orders from Carson in the event that there will be a collision or a risk of exposure as I will be out of contact for the next 2 hours. 

Once we are all loaded Skates and I work to get this bird in the air. I have to concentrate flying jumpers is thoughts - these are actual buttons and levers and there are no inertial dampeners which makes this a bumpy ride. 

In a brief minute I check in with Teyla, she gives me the rundown on McGarrett an i know he is a good man to trust and adk her to arrange with Jack for read in status. 

They are still looking for the dart and Teyla is looking with her mind as well she says she can't sense anything though when we went after the queen before she couldn't sense it of it was asleep. I tell them to keep trying. 

As we approach the carrier I run through my approach with Skates as I haven't done this in a while. 

We put the tail hook down and I get in the groove and call the ball as I bring us into line and then aim for the deck. 

As we hit the deck I power to full in case I missed the wires but there is no need our hook caught the number 3 wire and we are pulled to a stop (150 km an hour to 0 in 2 secs) my head hits the headrest hard and I see stars for a minute but I still complete the power down procedures and then make my way out of the cockpit to the flight line as I get to the exit my legs feel wobbly and McGarrett catches me before I hit the deck. 

McGarrett POV

We pull up at the base in PNG and start unloading I see a pilot and the co pilot walking down the ramp and think oh god one of them is Air Force before I think about keeping my mouth shut I ask him about why there is a zoomie flying the plane - whilst he is talking I notice the lack of rank and information on his uniform which tells me spec ops officer then he introduces himself as a colonel. 

So that makes him Colonel spec ops officer…. It's ok I can get the scoop on him when we get aboard the Enterprise Catherine is naval intelligence but is onboard as a comms specialist. 

The pilot is great one of the smoother rides we have had in a while and a textbook landing… I order my guys to start unloading and head to go meet the Captain to get orders. 

The pilot Sheppard will need to go as well so I hold back waiting for him to complete flight checks and then we can report together.

I notice him walking down the aircraft getting paler and then wobbly I catch him just before he hits the deck - damn now what?

I'm standing on the flight deck of a carrier holding an Airforce Officer - the LSO and the CAG approach asking what happened I shrug - OK they say head to med bay - I will let the docs no you're coming and they will probably meet you - Skates please escort them. 

As we arrive at Med bay the Colonel starts to come around - he says he's fine just not used to the hard landing + he explains 3 days ago he had brain surgery to remove a clot and a small bleed. 

The doctor looks like he will have an aneurysm himself "3 days post op and your doing a carrier landing are you mad" and then starts ranting - the Colonel pulls himself upright and explains it wasn't by choice. 

The plans were changed midway and then he is a soldier and was following orders - take it up with General O’Neill from Washington if you don't like it. 

He then stalks off - getting to the hatch he remembers to duck and also miss the knee knockers which is impressive - Skates and I follow a couple of seconds later and find him leaning against the bulkhead looking pale. 

He smiles and says Skates would you mind pointing me in the direction of the bridge I must report to the Captain.

She smiles back and says I will take you sir - she heads off in front of us - I stay behind him just in case he falls again - we make it to the Bridge. 

Skates orders are to join another pilot for the Cod departing in the morning. 

Then its our turn - the Colonel looks like he is going to fall down but stands to attention just like me until the Captain is ready to talk to us - the Captain finally takes pity on him and says at ease to the both of us says come with me - he leads us to his stateroom as he leaves the bridge he says "XO you have the bridge". Arriving at his stateroom he asks if we would like a drink and then orders us to take a seat. 

We both request water and sit down at the table - the captain gets 3 bottles of water and brings them to the table, he then goes back to the safe. 

Where he withdraws orders for himself the colonel and I. 

I'm shocked when it says I and my team are temporarily assigned to the Colonel and I am and my team are to sign the stack of non disclosure agreements currently being printed. 

Once we have we will be read in - if anyone decides not to sign then they will stay on the Enterprise but not on the team for now. 

The captain reads his orders which are from secnav that tells him that the Colonel will make his own rules on board as much as possible and will possibly need to keep the ship in one place with all monitoring and radar turned off.

The Colonel is the only one unsurprised by the briefings. The captain offers one of the officers quarters to him but he says he will stay with us in normal quarters it will make briefings easier. 

This exercise should only take a day he explains with a grimace. 

There is a knock at the door it's Catherine she acknowledges the captain only and says there is a shore to ship call for the Colonel priority Alpha  . 

The captain insists he takes it in this room as the captain needs to get back to work on the bridge.  

John looks at me and tells me to go with Catherine for the NDA’s and then he will find me at quarters. 

This sucks it was supposed to be a mission to get arms dealers Anton and Victor Hesse we finally no where they are going to be in a week. 

John POV

When I sat down at the briefing I have never been so glad to see a seat …. I'm not sure how much longer I could stay standing - once i sat and drank I start to feel better. 

My head just got a little shook up on landing you try getting thrown in the air 6 ft when you're strapped in + plus the whole going from 150 to 0 slams you back in the seat it's not fun but it wasn't my idea, an F18 to Okinawa that sounded like fun to me. 

Once the call was transferred Jack started ranting - if anyone was listening they would have thought we were lovers the way he was ranting at me . 

"Ok Dad" I said "I get it you were scared but it was your idea" no it wasn't he said it was Landry - he checked your record and saw it said you were carrier qualified from a while ago and told the commander it was fine for the plan to change. When I heard I tried to stop it but you were mid air.

Teyla is frantic - she says she lost your connection and so did the jumper then 10 mins later the jumper came back but still nothing to her.

She thinks you're dead and Carson is flying the jumper. "Contact her now"

So I open the link to her and feel her fear - I'm sorry Teyla I think it wasn't intentional.

I'm fine she checks the link and calms down o nce she sees I'm fine other than a slightly sore head. 

Once that is done we accept the jumper into the call. 

Apparently there are two possible sites - however both are too deep to free dive to…..

Jack says that the reason for reading in all of the Seals because we need boom men - Cadman is on leave and no one else can give us the expertise. 

I ask why we can't use a torpedo - because of the depth - torpedos are only good for 1000m and the 2 objects are much deeper than that. 

So I link to the jumper and call another jumper to this site - at current speed it will be here in 6 hours. 

Time to brief the seal team and Lieutenant Rollins as the information we have is that she is romantically involved with the commander but they aren't in the same chain of command so we aren't reporting it.

I finish the call to Jack and find a guard on my door - can you please take me to the seals quarters. 

We head through the ship and eventually get to quarters I spot my go bag on a bed - the bed looks so tempting. 

As i'm going to be briefing the team for at least an hour I ask my guard to please get me some food and 3 bottles of water. 

I look at Rollins and McGarrett they will make sure I stay in this room on this ship won't you - they nod and the guard leaves. 

I turn to the seal team and ask if they have all signed 2 haven't and don't look like they will - but I ask if there is anything I can do to help make up their minds. They ask why they need to sign more documents as they already have a standard NDA with the navy and I just say it's ok if you don't want to sign it, please leave though as this mission will be dangerous and I understand you don't know me - Commander McGarrett won't hold it against you will you? I look him in the eye he says of course not.

Lieutenant how much information were you able to find on me? 

_Not much she answered 6 years ago you refused to leave a friend behind and got in trouble - you punched your CO when you got back as your friend was dead and you were banished to Mcmurdo Air Force base - but then a year later you become a Colonel and have stayed off the record since until last week you landed in Seattle Grace hospital with a traumatic brain injury that the doctors noticed was the only injury but that you had many more frequent brushes with injury in the last few years that were in various stages of healing but yet no record of the fights you were in. When me and my superiors tried to find you we ran into a wall of silence or leave it alone_. 

Very impressive I said considering I have only been here 30 mins. 

So speaking to the 2 that were still undecided - that tells you I am not an idiot and I will not leave a man behind. So you have 20 seconds to decide.

McGarrett steps forward and says "come on just sign - you are seals dammit the only easy day was yesterday every day we need to work harder than the last so sign and be someone special".

They sign and I breathe a sigh of relief. The door knocks there is the guard with my food and drink - sorry about this but I have to eat otherwise I may pass out on McGarrett again i joke. 

Ok so where do I start - looking at the guys in front of me. 

I decide on what the mission is - we are going to start the mission in 5 hours - Rollins you are not coming on the mission but your being read in due to being in a relationship with McGarrett and your position on the ship as well as in naval intelligence. 

They both look like they want to say something but then subside. 

I'm going to brief you and then catch a nap so it's going to be quick. We are going to break into two teams McGarrett you break it down and decide but you will be with me .

Each of you are going to perform a dive and join me in our submersibles one for each team - we will then dive to 37000 feet and retrieve something and then blow it up - we need you to be boom men for these objects. 

So the reason for this - what do you all remember from 7 days ago? 

They answer with a meteor - ok lads i'm sorry but that isn't true - that fire ball was a city called Atlantis we live on it when we are in another galaxy - we flew the city here because some bad aliens were coming to kill most of the planet.

At that point they started laughing about we are going to find ET - awww he wants to blow up ET. 

So I message to Teyla that they are not taking me seriously - next second we are on the bridge of the Deadalus and Jack and Sam are there.

The men stop laughing and salute the General. 

At ease gentleman look out of the window there is earth. You are now in outer space we need your help though to get these Wraith.

I ask Sam if she has the pre loaded Vo'cume projector (from when Ra recorded information for his soldiers the boys pretendimg to be SGC personnel) we have managed to preload it to contain information we need shown - we can also adjust the volume and the size of the image shown. She hands me the ball and the control tablet. 

I nod and then we are back on the ship in quarters. The men then sit on the bunks a little shell shocked I think.

I look at the men and say this presentation will last an hour write down any questions give them to me at the end or I'll ask an expert I press play on the tablet and hand it to McGarrett it's just like a normal remote - watch as many times as you want, as Sam starts to talk I lay down on my bunk eyes closed to sleep.

The next thing I know Carson is shaking me awake what the hell I'm on a navy carrier he shouldn't be here.  "Its nearly time for the mission but before I clear you I want to do a neuro check". 

Sam is there as well answering all the questions from the seal team - mostly McGarrett and Freddie Hart that will lead the other team. 

They have frozen an image of a dart and are asking Sam for the weak points so the need to know how much C4 they will require. 

We also mention guns are not much good so knives are best they pull out amazing machetes and start to mount up - no wet suits for this one as we will stay mostly dry - we all head topside as the Enterprise comes to a full stop. 

That was the small change McGarrett suggested ribs being lowered into the water so to protect against hypothermia. 

This is our signal - they are going to lower our ribs into the water with us on it - we will then disappear over the horizon where we will meet the jumpers and then do our business. 

One of the sites shouldn't be a jumper but my team will take the first one and Freddie’s along with Atlantis personnel of Carson and Teyla will take the other site. 

Neither one wants to be separated from me because of the carrier landing but as I explain he is the only other pilot in case I can't communicate under the water and to  Teyla I explain comms won't work as far down we will be and will need the advantage if something happens. Please guys I say eventually they agree and we set off in the ribs - we all pile into my jumper where the bulkhead is firmly shut to make it water tight and so we pile in its tight but not to bad.

We tell the rib driver to head back to the ship we will helo it back. 

He’s disappointed he can't come with us but the Enterprise can't stay at a standstill forever and we can't leave a rib in the middle of the ocean. 

Once we are water tight I order the ship to start to submerge and as we start the descent I open the bulkhead to give us more room - Ronan sees 6 well armed guys and stands at alert pulling a knife from his dreads.

Even McGarrett looks wary of him so they all just stay in place with no sudden movements. 

I increase the shield till there is a big bubble around us the seals are staring at Ronan and the ocean passing the window. 

I've done this before though I'm concentrating on the bottom and the shield strength - once we hit a shelf I touch both jumpers down and create a tunnel to allow us to cross between them. I order the other team to leave and they go with Carson who says be careful lad. 

I nod and take control of my team shutting the doors on both ships - Ronan this is Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Bradley Jack's and petty officer Graham Wilson. This is specialist Ronan Dex a consultant to the Stargate program. Please don't kill each other. 

They all shake hands and McGarrett asks why Ronan has 8 knifes on him - damn I only saw 7 Ronan just shrugs.

We head off to our co-ordinates damn we have the Wraith ship. 

I hear Teyla tell me they have one too.

I manoeuvre our ship into place and as I increase the shield to include the darts the roof of dart opens and both wraith leave the pod - I pull back the shield it doesn't stop them it just slows them down - so I increase the shield till they are inside it which automatically drops them down to the ocean floor. 

I drop the back door and tell the others to watch their hands. McGarrett and the seals automatically goes for his gun shooting them forgetting that guns don't work unless you have a million bullets. 

Ronan pulls out one of his knives and throws it with deadly accuracy at the feeding hand. The seals have emptied their clips and then remember the briefing about the machetes. Pulling them out of their belts they start to fight its not a very fair fight - Ronan and a machete he took from Wilson soon takes the head of the second Wraith. He then throws himself into the fight with McGarrett and the other one - damn McGarrett has moves - similar to that kid Emmett from Forks the other day. 

This one didn’t stand a chance - I go to the dart and retrieve the beaming tech and then help Ronan put the bodies back in the dart. 

The 3 seals are setting the charges and we head towards Teyla as she said her Wraith had already killed each other, both had feeding marks on their chests from feeding from each other once out of the dart and neither giving in so both dying. 

She retrieved had retrieved the tech but the explosive weren't working due to the depth and the percussion of the blast would kill them if they did it within the shield. 

So after a quick chat the plan was altered to use one jumper to shield the dart and one to shield the 2 jumpers - it went perfectly within 30 mins we were headed to the surface 4 dead Wraith and 2 darts destroyed. 

The whole mission taking 4 hours. We communicated with Sam once we were on the surface who confirmed they were ready to beam us to the Deadalus - jumpers and all. 

We de briefed on the Deadalus McGarrett still had more questions but it was time for them and me to return to the Enterprise. 

I was tired again so I asked Sam to take the team back to Travis and I would get back the old fashioned way - F18 of the carrier to Japan - for a holiday in Okinawa with Teyla and Torren. I can't wait sun sea sand and waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback would be amazing


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring not much happening chapter but an important chapter for the story I see in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before military isn't really my thing but google has helped

Day 7 

Late

In a life raft - in the ocean

We are awaiting pick up by the helo - once debrief was finished Jack put us into a life raft and then dropped us in the same coordinates that they picked the jumper up in - John is asleep but we are all on a high - adrenaline and the knowledge that aliens exist. 

Its good that all 6 of us signed the NDA otherwise we can't discuss as a group - Its gonna be annoying to have to keep this secret from Joe White, 

We have been in the ocean so we let of a flair and wait for the helo ….some of the team wants to transfer to the base that Sheppard was talking about earlier but the older ones shout the younger ones down saying why do the air force need you - you're a baby they have there own forces that have been in this fight for 5 years  - you would go and get your arse shot off. 

Laughingly we tease until the helo is heard coming in - Sheppard jerks awake going for his gun but he's not armed. 

It's not a chopper they have sent for us its an Osprey, John looks super excited and says ohhh I got to fly one of the first ones and it was SO buggy wonder if they will let me fly this one? 

Once we walk from the life raft to the osprey they hook the raft beneath the flap and then take off vertically. John walks to the cockpit and starts talking to the pilot, general pilot stuff and then about if they have any issues with it now? Discussing pros and cons compared to the helo. John asks if he can pilot the osprey - the pilot smiles and says the CAG has forbidden it sorry. 

Damn the disappointment on his face is pathetic it's like someone just cancelled Christmas. 

A call goes out once on approach to the Enterprise to say oy take a seat - it might be a rough ride as we go over the top,and catch the cross winds created by the island. 

All of us get off the osprey and the CAG approaches Sheppard,  he says the Captain would like a word - Sheppard turns to us " I'll catch up with you" - even though it sucks the rest of us head to the mess for midnight rations.

Once done we head to quarters to bunk down but more than likely consume some alcohol that has been smuggled on board. We are off duty for a week other than strategic planning with Joe White. 

About an hour later Sheppard joins us and we play poker for about an hour more swapping stories about the sandbox - Afghanistan and Iraq - most of what both of us did then was and still is classified but it is nice to shoot the shit with someone else that understands - eventually Sheppard’s eyes are barely staying open and so collapses into bed the men out of respect seem to start winding down and do the same 

McGarrett POV

It's 5 in the morning when I hear the hatch open quietly and see Sheppard head out in his pt gear. 

I quietly get dressed head out after him - when I get to the gym he is working out on the bike - madly pedalling he is at 5 miles already I thought he said he had brain surgery couple days ago. 

When it comes to a run we head out to the flight deck - it's rough and not very big but John attacks it like something is chasing him 

I'm struggling to keep up and i'm a seal I'm supposed to be fit lap 10 and we are up to about 5 miles - he shows no sign of stopping and so I ask how many miles we do it the morning as he says Ronan does 20 and I normally only manage 10 so we keep going - after 5 more laps CAG says they are reopening the flight line - he also looks at John and says you're going to Japan this morning? 

John nods jogging in place - your clear to fly the Osprey - no funny business some people talk very highly of you but screw up my plane and you won't be back in one again.

John lights up and won't stand still "yes sir will do sir" and then sprints back to the hatch to get the gym - we do some weights but John can't or won't sit still - so the gym is abandoned. 

We hit the showers and change me into my combats, John into his flight suit - once dressed we head to the mess for chow. We exchange emails addresses and phone numbers - he says he is crap at email but will try with text unless out of the country.  

John POV

I have to phone David and arrange for him to pick up Teyla and Torren to put them on our plane to Japan - so I leave McGarrett chatting with Catherine and ask for a ship to shore line - David agrees and asks would it be ok to join us on vacation - he will be able to get away tomorrow is that ok of course I said please just bring my surf board with you as well - don't worry about the pilot waiting for us when we have had enough I'll fly us home - I haven't been in a lear in a while.  

I hang up from David and head back to Catherine and Steve - I would hang out with these 2 again they are nice and chilled and Steve is funny and understands the stresses of the job. 

I bump into the CAG who says my ride is cancelled an emergency search and rescue op is underway for a whale watching tour that never came back to the mainland.

Ok would you like an extra pair of wings I'm good with any aircraft - he says ok I'll give you a chance you did fly the cod without fault - Skates can be your co pilot and you can fly the…2nd … Osprey. 

Steve is coming up the gangway and offers his eyes as well - that gives the osprey a full crew CAG looks pleased - we head to the ready room and listen to the briefing as many as 50 tourists are missing 

I'm instructed to head straight for the mainland and then follow the search pattern set out until I reach 1000 of fuel - at which point they will send me a refuel plane (because we are going to be low the plane will use more fuel) I'm to keep searching staying as low as 100m to the deck for 8hrs and then head home or if I find them then rescue and head to the mainland.  

The other osprey has the same search pattern just at the far end of where the tour operator says they may be. If we meet in the middle we are going too fast. 

Heading out is exhilarating all the changes to the Osprey have made it much more responsive and once we reach the first coordinates we are able to hover like a helo and even skim the water if we want. I really need to get David to buy one of these instead of a helo. 

We spend the next 3 hours searching nothing - we reach the fuel minimum and call for support - the fuel bird arrives and refueling is easy once you have the ability to hover. 

Thank you we radio as we pull away and drop back to the required distance about 2hrs 30 mins into the next run just as we are getting low on fuel again Steve calls out on the starboard side something in the water - we see them and call into the ship - 60 bodies in the water and our coordinates - can you send gas again please we are too low to have enough to get back to the mainland. The transport turns up and we refuel - then head to the site Steve saw - the other osprey comes into site as well as a couple of boats from the mainland - I leave Skates with the controls and head to the door to start fishing people out of the water. They are all cold and still we aren't a rescue helo we are a hearse - slowly we work together pulling bodies from the water - covering them in blankets - we pull a lady out of the water and notice she is holding a bundle above her head so is the man next to her - Steve and I unwrap each bundle one is a little boy one is a little girl - both are cold and I open my shirt and hold them both to my chest - putting a blanket over both of them and me - I head back to cockpit and ask Skates to help Steve as I now have 2 passengers - sealing the cockpit against the swirling winds I put the heating on slightly. Steve and Skates continue pulling up bodies until we are full we have 5 souls on board and 23 bodies - the Enterprise recalls us asking us to head back to the ship.

McGarrett takes the jump seat in the cockpit says sitting in the back with all the dead is creepy and Elizabeth takes the co pilot seat and off we go back to the ship - the Osprey shine isn't quite so shiny all these people are dead and the 2 little ones against my chest are orphans. 

Once we touch down people move to unload fingerprints are taken and bodies are searched for identification. Time of death is called for each person and the doctor wraps them and they are taken away - there is time to decide what's going to happen later - the other osprey lands and they have no survivors only 27 dead apparently the ships picked up the last 10 bodies and the shipwreck to figure out what happened. 

Once all of the dead are dealt with I ask the doctor about my charges - the mites are curled into my chest are about 10 pounds each and smaller than Torren was when he was born but they have warmed up. 

The doctor tries to take them from me but they cling on tight - as we reach the infirmary I lay the boy down on the table he immediately starts screaming. The little girl does the same - so doc tells me to pick them back up he will examine them in my arms. 

Having done up my uniform shirt I pick them back up and they immediately settle with snuffles.

He listens to their chests, checks there mouths noses and throats and says they are 2 asian children about 4 or 5 months old - twins from the looks of it - mum and dad wrapping them in clothes and keeping them out of the water probably saved them.

They are attached to you colonel - we will let the authorities know we have them but for now they are your responsibility. We have emergency supplies on board and we will give them to you - keep these 2 little ones safe and as you are staying in Japan for a holiday we agree to release them to your care. 

So I head to my quarters with the little ones and lay down both next to me - like I did with Torren when he was little - it's the middle of the night before the little girl wakes she needs a bum change thank god I had practice with Torren - as I change her nappy I do his as well Wilson wakes and asks what that god awful smell is I hold the baby out to him he just grimaces no thanks mate keep it away from me though it stinks. 

I head to the mess with the bottles and baby powder - now this wasn't something I did with Torren he was breast fed and then solid food - Pegasus doesn't have processed food like we do.

I'm sure I can figure it out ….. as I'm trying to and baby girls screams are getting louder the captain rescues me - and makes the bottles for me takes the baby boy and shows me what to do - I thought CAG told you not to get in trouble he says smiling - trouble these aren't trouble these are angels.

He smiles and says tomorrow at 7 we have a cod headed to the mainland do you want to be on it? I nod yes these 2 need to find their families and I should be on the mainland rather than the carrier if someone wants to claim them. 

So once feeding is finished we burp them - and the captain hands the baby back to me - he snuggles into me and the little girl does the same on the other side.

We walk the deck and I think about how we are getting to the mainland tomorrow - they won't be held by anyone else - I head to the laundry on the ship and ask if they have an old sheet they can cut in half. I create a sash for her and one on the other side for him and then the extra fabric holds them both into my chest Teyla used to have one for Torren which is where I got the inspiration. 

They stay settled as I take a seat once I get back to the mess hall - I make up 4 more bottles 2 for when they wake up and 2 for when I get to the mainland - Steve comes into the mess hall early and laughs at my bleary eyed demeanour "jeez you're supposed to sleep when they do". He's brought my go bag with him and adds the kids stuff the doc gave me - cod leaves in 10 mins so I slowly walk to the flight line. 

Skates is there with her new pilot, she smiles when she sees the babies - so you're a super spy, a pilot and a baby whisperer - that's not fair. 

We board the cod and I go to strap in realising that take off is going to hurt the babies - so I get back off and say to the CAG any chance the Osprey is going to the mainland later the catapult will hurt the babies without a proper child seat.

He smiles and says we can arrange that within 30 mins - why don't you do pre flight while we load up and find you a pilot - 10 mins they start loading the bodies of the dead and  CAG himself gets in the cockpit does a quick check himself then off we go - he lands at the base on Okinawa and then the soldiers start to unpack the cargo - "thanks for all your help yesterday John your a great pilot I'd give you a seat on any of my birds any time you needed one" He gets me a base car and driver who asks me where to first ? 

I suggest the police station, after a 2 hr wait a harried man stops at the desk and asks who I am I introduce myself as Colonel John Sheppard and I the children from the sinking yesterday.  He explains saying these children have no family as yet we don't even no who they are I can take them to a children's home now if you wish as he looked so stressed I told him to give me the address I have a driver and can take them. 

A trip through the streets leads me to the given address a miserable lady comes out and explains that she is the orphanage matron - there are currently 60 children from newborn to 15 living here and to be fair it looks it

I tell  her not to worry for now I will look after the babies until a living relative is found. 

As a donation I give her the 300 dollars I have in my wallet to her she shrugs and goes back into the house. I direct the driver to the nicest hotel on the island money's no object 

I haven't spent a penny of my inheritance in years - I don't need much and most of my wages are saved as well so i have a lot of money behind me - like 13.5 billion now being smart makes playing the stock market is fun. 

So we end up at a beautiful 5* hotel - I check in asking for a suite with at least 4 rooms or adjoining rooms - she says they have a  villa with 6 rooms and a private pool and a private butler.  Once in the room I call into the police and tell them my address  here the babies are still with me and I can be reached here or my cell  he tells me to register at the U.S. embassy sometime today - i call in the butler and tell him I need 3 things  - 

1 a car to collect the people from this private plane no idea on when it's coming in though

2 I need baby stuff from scratch for a baby boy and girl …. Make sure its returnable though as I am stationed stateside and may need to leave at any time if its unused.

3 I need hot water for the bottles and your or someone else's arms to help me feed them. 

I try to link with Teyla but don't get an answer so crawl into bed with both babies - I use the pile of pillows  on the bed to create a safe place on the bed - and once the bottle is back and not too hot I start to feed the little boy - the butler feeds the girl and the 3 of us fall asleep to the sound of the ocean. 

When I wake the babies are gone I panic and check the floor - then I hear voices and sanity returns - Teyla walks up to me with the baby girl I her arms and I see baby boy with David's Wife Nicole. 

I start to breathe again and ask the time - 420 local time we decided to suprise you instead its us who are surprised - you have 2 babies in bed with you - who will only leave your side for food. What happened? 

I explain I was on board the Enterprise and a search and rescue mission was raised for a whale watching tour that didn't come back 15 hours previously - we found them 5 1/2 hrs after starting the search pattern all were dead … we fished 23 frozen bodies out of the ocean the children's parents had wrapped them in dry clothes and held them above their bodies until they froze to death and doc said these 2 weren't far behind when we got them and since the rescue they have stuck to me like glue.

I was supposed to drop them off at the orphanage and lady just looked pathetic and said there were already 60 kids there. So now I have to register at the U.S. embassy - wanna come with? 

The bell at the suite entrance rings and Ronan answers, the butler comes in with lots of the stuff I asked him for. Searching we find suitable clothes - we change them and put the clothes they were wearing in a brown bag for the police if needed then they are strapped into the pram and we are ready to go - the kids won't stop screaming so I have another brain wave and grab a shirt from my go bag and put it in the pram with the babies 

They immediately settle and once we start to move they fall asleep. Teyla walks next to me holding my arm - Torren is on Ronan’s shoulders holding onto his dreads - the pram is nice - Torren didn't have a pram Teyla didn't understand them as on Pegasus - the Wraith are a constant threat so you keep your people close not in a stroller that can roll away. 

We ask at the front desk for directions and told its a 30 minute walk - they give us a map which we probably won't follow we will just wander - this is my first trip to Japan and it is beautiful. 

Once on the street we just wander watching the people as they move about there business - it's similar to any of the planets markets in Pegasus - making it to the embassy in 50 mins we are called into to see the Consul General. 

He is a could be Woolsey’s twin other than more hair - the conversation goes as follows

Hello Colonel, I understand you found some children and are keeping them until a family is found - what if they never are? At this point only 6 of the 50 tourists and 10 staff have been identified - most of their ID’s appear to be lost at sea. What is the plan here? 

_ Hello Sir, this is my son Torren, Ronan a family friend, my brother David Sheppard and his wife Nicole and this is my Teyla - the 2 babies in the pram at the moment there is no plan, yesterday I fished them out of the water and today I took them to an overworked orphanage - at the moment they can stay with me and once I finish my holiday we can re-assess. It's been 24 hrs and no-one has claimed them once they do we will hand the babies over.  _

The consul frowns but eventually says please give me a number for your CO and don't leave Okinawa with or without the babies without notifying us and the police - I would like copies of your entire parties passports for the Japanese authorities if they ask for them. Once done you may go - stay out of trouble and enjoy Okinawa. 

Once we leave the consulate we decide to get food and follow a recommendation from the butler to go to the dojo bar - it has great burgers and introduction to karate and Kobudo (Kobudo is a Japanese (Okinawan) martial arts focused on weapons training. Kobudo was developed on the Okinawan islands of Japan and concentrates on traditional Okinawan weapons such as the Bo, Sai, Tonfa and Nunchaku. Kobudo practice is often included as supplemental training in many Karate schools. Kobudo weapons are used primarily in demonstrations, self-defense training and weapons katas) that Teyla and Ronan would be interested in.

Once we sit get a table - the waitress comes over and in japanese and English explains the menu and that entertainment will start in 30 mins - we sit around eating, chatting, laughing and making jokes. Once it's time for the Kobudo demonstration - it's amazing to watch - sometimes they do the most amazing moves some similar to the ones we already know and others so different - Teyla and Ronan are on the edge of their seats, I am just as interested. 

Every day in Japan is amazing - the surf is fun - trying to teach Ronan and Teyla is hilarious - I take Torren out on my board and also on a tiny board that we rent just for him.

The babies love swimming - in the sea or the private pool. We have been calling the little girl Alice and the boy Alexander - it was weird calling them boy and girl. 

Teyla, Ronan and I also have lessons with a Kobudo instructor that our butler arranged to come to the hotel for 2 hours everyday. He's amazing and teaches us a lot. 

Everyday is different - we explore the islands, visit the museums, Ronan, Dave and I watch sport. Teyla and Nicole try to lower my bank balance at the shops here in Okinawa and in mainland Japan. 

Buying stuff for all of us - Teyla loves buying clothes for the babies and Torren. She is also always buying stuff for me and Ronan - eventually realising I live in black and white shirts, combats and combat boots - but is always buying new things for me to try - I always try them on and some I keep especially the shirts and jumpers, in my off time I can always wear them. Ronan is a different story - he flatly refuses to try the clothes on or keep them - until Teyla brings in a traditional Japanese tailor who makes him clothes to fit. 

Each day we call the police and each day there is no news - the babies are beginning to feel like ours, we have a routine down and they love spending time with all of us now. 

We checked with Sheppard industries lawyers - we can foster them for a year and then adopt if they are unclaimed after that.

We have no obligation to find the relatives but will continue to check into possible families as they come forward and will stay in touch with the police to help with inquiries. 

The Sheppard industries foundation is also extending its charitable trust to include orphanages and help to children. 

David and I also got chance to discuss Dad's funeral and my inheritance. I am thinking over my choices and will decide what I want to do shortly. 

Its nearly time to get back to reality - I am impressed that I have been given the entire 2 weeks interruption free - no calls, no problems and no sudden emergencies that require me to rush off like the funeral

Day 13 Teyla and I spend in the villa having our time - and packing it's amazing the amount of stuff we have accumulated - I could arrange for Sam to pick it up for me but the butler would realise - so we have to ship it all back to Cheyenne Mountain - once it gets there in 2 weeks we can figure it out. 

We get dressed up for our final night as a team it's just the adults we have asked the hotels childcare provider to babysit and are going back to the dojo bar - Teyla, Ronan and I are giving a Kobudo demonstration everything we have learned in the past 12 days - Dave says it's amazing to watch like we are all dancing together - intricate and powerful poetry of motion.

We celebrate with Saki and have to be poured into a cab back to the hotel 2 hours later Alice starts screaming and all the adults in the suite react with the same groan trying to cover there heads with pillows but I roll out of bed anyway grab a bottle and start to feed her - god the room is spinning, I hate being drunk. I'm supposed to fly soon - it's a good thing it's our jet and flights can be pushed. 

We spend the last day in paradise eating and surfing - before heading to the police station to check with them about the babies and tell them we are leaving, to the embassy for the filing of foster papers so we can leave and then finally to the airport.

The lear is beautiful on the tarmac, inside it's all about comfort plush seating for 8 - the flight crew load the baggage Teyla and the butler decided we could absolutely not do without. 

I ensure all the children get strapped in and Torren chats away seemingly to the babies as most of what he says is babble it's hard to figure it out but he nails some words like daddy and it's ok, we love you but the gist of the sentence is there. 

Then head to the cockpit - introduce myself to the co pilot who is doing the pre flight checks I quickly assist and after getting permission from the tower we are off - this bird is smooth - less buttons than the C2 it's built to be easier for pilots, any useful tech is in here. Once at angels 40 we are going along at Mach .81 - the C2 has a lot less speed than that.

I reach out to Teyla - asking her if she wants to join the mile high club? She frowns and I can see the confusion in her mind.

So I explain by imagining her coming into the cockpit and sitting on my lap … opening my fly and pulling out my cock then taking me reverse cowgirl to the finish line.

She blushes cutting the connection, slightly disappointed I settle in for the flight about an hour in the Co pilot leaves the cockpit and Ronan brings in Torren - he is bouncing with excitement - hows my little pilot today? He babbles away  mostly incoherently but the joy on his face is worth it. 

Once the co pilot comes back I leave as well taking Torren out as he has worn himself out. 

Alex has puked on himself and Teyla is in the baggage area getting a change of clothes so I creep back to see her - her lovely rounded arse is right there once I enter the cabin and it's too tempting not to touch. 

Flipping her skirt above her waist in one smooth move I move behind her - putting my hand on the back of her neck to keep her in that bent position. She only has a tiny thong covering her mound - with the string bisecting her arse cheeks. 

As I break the string I hear Teyla inhale sharply. You cut our link I murmur softly - i wasn't finished talking so I had to come find you. 

All the time my hands don't stop moving - never quite bringing my fingers to where she wants them . I can feel as she starts to get desperate, she's pushing back against my hand and dripping wet.  I ask her does she want this? 

She's too far gone to answer me - a sharp swat on her arse jolts her back to reality (both she and I like when I turn her arse red but this isn't the time or place)

I ask her does she want this? She nods biting down hard on her lip - I sigh in relief and enter her from behind - having to lift her slightly but she hasn't left the position she started in - I have to be quick and even after 2 weeks of bliss we reach heaven together.

I pull out, zip up and flip her skirt back so she is decent - take the clothes from the top of the bag and with a kiss to her head I leave. 

The link is a little fuzzy when I  connect and say welcome to the mile high club, she just smiles and sits hard on the floor. 

Headed back to the cockpit i give the clothes to Nicole and take my seat - my hands smell like sex but I can't bring myself to care. 

We will be home in an hour - we are dropping David and Nicole off in DC - Sheppard Industries is in West Virginia. Then I'm flying this bird to Travis and then the co pilot will fly it back. 

Once we arrive in DC I help Dave and Nicole into a waiting limo (all very pretentious but very DC) my brightly covered shirt flapping in the wind, Teyla and Ronan waving from the stairs. 6 town cars pull up - this is not like PNG where only the good guys could get in there this could be anyone. 

As men with guns start to unload and approach the plane myself Teyla and Ronan get ready to protect the children, I wish I was armed - Ronan throws me a knife - I hide it in my boot. 

The men arrive and one starts to board - Teyla kicks him down the stairs. The next I throw to the floor with my foot to his throat. 

The rest of them hold back now just pointing guns at us - A little balding man shouts stop I'm looking for Colonel Sheppard we were told this is his plane. 

Teyla speaks out and asks for ID he throws it at my feet and says special agent Tobias Fornell FBI. Ok so the guy under my foot is a fed oops i help him up and Teyla and Ronan join me at the bottom of the stairs. 

Very nice to meet you Agent Fornell how may we assist you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any stinking errors let me know 
> 
> Or if the book is a stinker let me know as well 
> 
> :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some new people

Day 22 on earth

On the tarmac at Washington DC airport

John POV

_ Very nice to meet you Agent Fornell how may we assist you? _

Ok this could be very very bad we just attacked the FBI - to be fair though they didn't introduce themselves. 

The agent is busy assessing Teyla, Ronan and myself - we must look odd.

Ronan in brown leather, Teyla dressed in nice western style clothes (more likely used for afternoon tea than for travelling) and me in combats and Hawaiian print shirt. 

I can see when he dismisses us as non threatening and that the fight was a fluke - that's ok it's always better when they under estimate me. 

In the few minutes that this scrutiny has been taking place nothing is said - so I remind the agent “Agent Fornell how may we assist you?” he smiles and asks could you please accompany us to the navy yard. We have some questions. 

I feel Teyla - she asks what I did on the Enterprise did I pull my Captain Kirk. I respond in the negative telling her I didn't do anything. 

Torren appears at the top of the stairs calling out for mama - one of the agents pulls a gun and finds his hand full of knives - all 3 of us threw simultaneously to disrupt his shot. The bullet bounces harmlessly off the top of the aircraft and the agent drops to the floor howling.

Agent Fornell has no choice now but to subdue and search us we are now the threat - even if that agent nearly shot my son. I'm cleared first I only had the one knive and its in the agents hand. Once I'm clear I ask for an escort so I can get the children. 

Agent Fornell’s expression changes to surprise… children sure let's go … he goes first gun drawn. I am not sure what he's expecting but 3 kids on the plane wasn't it. 

I strap the kids(Alice and Alex) to my chest  and ask the attendant to grab the nappy bag… once all 4 weapons are removed by the FBI. 

So far Ronan has been detached from 6 of his knives and Teyla from 3 of hers. I no Ronan has 1 maybe 2 left and so does Teyla. 

I take Torren’s hand and we are ready to go…. On the way out I see the co pilot “keep her ready to go once this is sorted we will be headed back to San Francisco” he nods and heads back to the cockpit. 

I hand Torren over to Teyla - I can feel her anxiety in my head. Ronan doesn't take a baby to leave his hands free in case combat is needed - I feel another tickle in my head but can't focus on it right now so push it away. 

They try to herd us to separate cars but we all squeeze into 1 back seat it's better than being taken individually -through the years we have learned together we have strength. 

The agent in the car doesn't say anything and we arrive at the yard - we are signed in as visitors and escorted to a conference room - a weird choice considering the armed pickup but ok. 

We are left alone for about 2 hours until a black haired lady comes in - hello I'm agent Ziva David - we are still waiting for Agent Gibbs he is on a conference call … we bought some snacks please enjoy. 

Once she leaves a steady stream of people enter the room - each bringing something seemingly to help us but mostly to covertly interrogate us. Its like a game we used to play on the Wraith or Cowan and Koylia played on me.

First in is a very special agent DiNozzo a very amusing man - brings coffee and asks about my shirt amongst other how are you feeling questions - which we answer to yes or no. 

Then its Dr Mallard - he asks other questions none of which seem to contain any traps but are worth considering. He coos over the babies and spends time talking to Torren. Teyla has already told him in the car not to talk to anyone

I feel the tickle again and decide to listen…. I almost have a heart attack, Torren is asking me in my head why he can't talk to this nice man.

I have a million thoughts in my head right now but calm myself down and reach for Teyla - linking to her I ask if she can hear Torren she says of course but she always has been able to …. It's how she communicated with the ship and the queen when Torren was a baby.  

I ask is she aware I can hear him and she looks shocked as well but says we will figure it out. Going back to Torren’s link I explain that nice man is looking for something and until we know what it is we don't answer anything other than yes or no. 

5 minutes later the door bursts open and a girl with a giant spider web on her neck comes in…. Chattering 100 miles an hour…. Talking about babies and hippos and farting …. It's very weird… she doesn't seem scary but her yammering and approach is not normal for the building and so the 3 of us all go on the defensive. 

Just before it all goes to hell the door opens again and a white haired man in a sports coat enters

“Abby get out”

“but Gibbs babies” 

“Abby out”

“what about Bert”

“Abby out now” she storms off slamming the door we can barely keep from laughing. 

“ok now that comic hour is over - the reason you are hear is because 4 hours ago we arrested a USAF Officer Major Evan Lorne - for trespass, illegal possession of a firearm, attempted murder and murder of 14 people in West Virginia he has offered a full confession as long as I get you here. 

Gibbs POV

We have been watching the Colonel and his misfits for the past 3 hours Vance and I struggle to get a read on them - they look equal parts relaxed and on edge. With Fornell talking in my ear about how the three of them kicked his agents arses I can't reconcile these 3 - I send in Ziva she reports back that 2 of them are still armed - they are loyal to the colonel and will protect the children with their lives - not allowing her to get close to the any of them especially the colonel or the children. Maybe they can smell the danger on her - she did only just leave the Mossad. 

They totally relax with Di Nozzo but still won't answer with anything more than yes or no to direct questions. 

I sent in Ducky to talk their ears of and see if he has any luck - they compare him to another scottish person they know and totally relax - letting him interact with the children. When he is talking to Torren the Colonel reacts to something but I can't tell what it's not something that Ducky asked as he just asked if he enjoyed the flight here and the boy nodded …. A minute passed the Colonel relaxed once the women touched his arm. 

For once I can't get a gut reaction - they are no threat to national security but they are hiding something. When we are huddled conferring my eyes flick to the monitor and see Abby enter the room all bubbles and edge and the adults in the room react to her presence by protecting the children. I rush from the room hoping to get to the conference room before the first punch is thrown. 

I get there and Abby doesn't want to leave talking about giving the boy the hippo to make him laugh and signing that they aren’t dangerous. I sign back they will be if you don't get away from the children. Then have to use my Gibbs voice to get her to leave. 

The room goes back to normal once she leaves - time to get this party started and explain why they are here. 

The tension goes back to high and I can tell that it's only discipline that is holding this team back from exploding at me. 

The Colonel asks if the suspect has been provided a lawyer? 

no of course not it's only been 4 hours and he asked for you not a lawyer. 

_ Get me a phone as I no longer have mine please _

I tell him to use mine so I can trace the call after. 

Watching him dial - he says Woolsey get here - Evans in trouble - bring Jack. 

He hangs up and says our guys will be here in 10 mins you may want to start the paper work for release or better yet don't file the arrest paperwork - i figure he is just blowing smoke.

I leave the room and give McGee my phone say trace this call - him and Abby disappear. I have to go looking for them they look worried.

Sorry boss there is nothing here we have hit a wall. No gps no satellites or phone towers connected this call that we can find. Its like that call went into thin air.

The guard gate calls my mobile number - there is a USAF General Jack O'Neill and a Mr Woolsey here for Evan Lorne. 

Its only been 8 minutes how did they get here so fast another mystery. 

The day goes to hell from there. 20 US Marines are also there and some enter Abby’s lab demanding the evidence by order of the president. Some go to teams desks and ask for the evidence.

John meets with the General and they advance towards me … where is Evan Lorne…. I escort them to him - they tell me to wait outside so I go to the window and they are huddled into a whisper. 

All of them leave the room and head for MTAC - this is supposed to be navy only but they scan in and enter. I try to enter and am left outside. 

15 mins they exit - tell Vance they are leaving as they go to leave Sheppard checks the evidence box and asks for some missing evidence - we act innocent like it's all there but they barr the door till it's clear they aren't going away - Vance gets a call whatever he hears he pales and orders me to get the box and forget this case exists. 

Then like a damn parade they file out into the elevator and into humvee’s all the adults, holding children, the suspect and my whole case. 

Tim says he doesn't understand why that last box was so important it was all broken junk anyway. 

I head to Abby see where she was in processing - she is shouting at her machines apparently they all crashed at the same time - Mcgee says the team's pc’s did as well - damned air force and damned national security. 

So my case walks out of the door and there isn't a thing I can do - I have no evidence, no pc files and no witnesses or suspects. 

John POV

Watching agent Gibbs nearly swallow his tongue when Woolsey walked in with the marines was funny - then not so much when they tried to keep the ancient tech.

Lorne had managed to track the wraith when NCIS found him. He fired his gun to keep the agents on his tail and not get killed by the Wraith - he doesn't think he will still be there but he thinks with Teyla's link it should help to track him.  

I'm taking the plane and the children back to Travis with Ronan - Teyla and Evan are getting on the plane with us but will be transported off by the Dedalus. We wave from the plane to our escort from the looks of its Gibbs and Fornell. 

Evan's POV

I like that I'm in still in charge of this search I expected John to take it but he is taking the plane and all of the children back to base.

We start the tracking where I last picked up the Wraith. 

Day 2 of tracking the Wraith,Teyla sensed him about an hour ago but he has kept running for a long time. 

I checked in with Sheppard who said he was sending me a present. So I was on alert when I heard voices from a clearing in front of us and rustling from behind us. Teyla and I whirl into position back to back and I hit my radio for the marines that are behind us that there is trouble. 

4 men approach arms in the air and say Colonel Sheppard sent us we come in peace. I'm Steve McGarrett and this is the rest of my team - I'm a tracker and John thought the training and fight might be fun for us. We just finished a terrible mission and some of our guys died - this is my teams last mission before I join the Governor's task force in Hawaii. 

Teyla and I nod we trust them if Sheppard sent them, he looks out for us and would do nothing to hurt us. 

We all head out on the trail - McGarrett in the lead as the tracker, there is a small squabble when Teyla senses him in a different direction and speaks up, McGarrett dismisses her but can see that Teyla, I and the marines will go the way she indicated so lets her lead for a while - it seems the Wraith tried to lay a false trail. 

  
Catching up to the Wraith was easy with Teyla’s link - the fight was hardly fair 15 to 1 - McGarrett’s team did most of it - my team have fought the Wraith all the time and therefore hung back and let them figure it out  like spectators at the boxing. No one got hurt and the seals learned to fight a new enemy just in case the Wraith ever make it to earth. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.... more soon

John POV 

I decided to take the plane and the children back to Travis because I know Lorne can handle looking for the Wraith and I have a plan to send him help from McGarrett if he is available. 

We also need to be figuring out Atlantis, and there is the fact I'm just back from holiday - 2 weeks worth of paperwork, how exciting. 

We need to get our teams sorted - it's been 3 weeks and they are still living in tents - it's either back to Atlantis or we find new temporary stations for them - more paperwork.

Once at Travis I drop all 3 children off at daycare. I join a meeting with the IOA and Homeworld Command  discussing Atlantis. There are 3 options at the moment for the IOA as they are 

Stay in the bay 

Find another ZPM (golddust)

Break up Atlantis for parts  (over my dead body) 

I mostly drown them out and doodle my notepad but putting plans together in my head. 

I think I have to go back to Atlantis with Rodney and Zalenka and figure out what the hell is going on - the noise in my head has continued but not as annoying any more it's just like when you stand under a buzzing power line. 

I think we will be visiting the hospital to see if the head injury is still an issue - I have felt great the last 2 weeks.  I am almost 100% sure Carson will want to poke and prod me and do voodoo before they will let me go but I will be going - my life on Atlantis means everything to me, those people in the Pegasus Galaxy need us and I will not abandon them. 

Once the world's boringest meeting breaks my plan is set - the next 4 hours I have to do paperwork Woolsey needs asap in a break I place a call to McGarrett he promises his team will catch up with Lorne and Teyla. In another break I phone Carson and arrange a morning meeting will involve Carson and  his merry band of vampires and machines.  

I once again fall asleep in my office normally Teyla makes me go to bed but when she is off world or busy I get caught up and forget to go home. About 3am my radio chirps and I answer its Aaliyah from childcare Alice is busy screaming and they can't settle her Alex is becoming just a stressed - I apologise and tell her I'm on my way over - grabbing Ronan we head to the tent. 

After cuddles the babies settle and we put them back into the crib but they refuse to go down. So Ronan and I hit the couches both lying down with the babies on our chests all 4 of us fall asleep within minutes. 

Torren is the one that wakes me in the morning he is calling to me in my head - “I need the potty and i'm hungry Daddy please wake up” I am immediately alert Alice is on my chest so I place her in the crib - pick up Torren and go to the men's room on the way back I smell the mess hall and realise it's chow time. Putting Torren on my shoulders I get 2 trays of food and then realise I can't carry them both back as well as the bottles for the children …. Amelia comes to my rescue with the offer of her 2 hands gratefully i accept.

Food is great with friends and our friends seem to know that daycare is our new meeting place. Amelia and Ronan are babysitting today as I'm being a guinea pig and Teyla is tracking the Wraith. 

I head to the hospital with Carson once breakfast is done…. It's a boring few hours of tests - blood, urine,mri and CT. Carson does all the tests himself and 3 hours later I am pronounced fit and well. 

Headed back to base Rodney and Jennifer have just arrived from their holiday to Wisconsin to visit her family - Jennifer says he hasn't stopped working while they were away - he has written 10 programs for Atlantis, made 4 scientist's cry for being idiots at area 51 bomb site during their daily sign in video conferences. 

So we go to the bunker to prepare for our trip to Atlantis - plan A, plan b and plan c but to be fair we have no idea what we are going to find till we get there and I sit in the control chair or use the floor thingy that Helia did when she came to Atlantis. Rodney and Zalenka through ideas back and forth but i just want to get going. 

Eventually it's decided it's me, Rodney and Zalenka that are going to Atlantis and we can assess the issues and if needed the others can come rescue us, but I prefer that the Daedalus rescue us that won't put the others in danger. 

We will go first thing in the morning - overnight I phoned my lawyer updated my will to include the twins,Teyla and Torren.

I also phoned Dave to tell him I was keeping my shares in the company and whilst I am stationed here will be attending board meetings - informing him that I have a couple of ideas for the company direction. He's far from happy but will listen when I present the ideas to him.

The rest of the evening I spent with the children, loving on Teyla (once her and Lorne are transported home) and laughing with our friends and co workers. It's like when we are in Pegasus and can forget that the enemy is at the gates, no one mentions the elephant in the room or the fact that this may kill Rodney, Zalenka and myself tomorrow. 

Going off to sleep I send up a prayer that someone, anyone is listening and will keep my family safe if it goes wrong tomorrow and I don't come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know ur thoughts, opinions, direction I'm going in anything is great :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is my work and I am not writing someone elses story from the recesses of my mind

Morning of the Atlantis Mission.

About 6 am

I'm up early, I have that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that today is going to be epic and decide the course of the rest of lives. 

There have been some questions by the IOA as to why I'm going on this mission but Rodney’s quick thinking explanation about the ata gene put those questions to rest… i kiss a sleeping Teyla and the children before leaving the room and heading to the hangar with the jumper in it …. I focus on the pre flight check and the ship lights up and starts running all of the checks. Rodney and Zalenka are arguing nearby and I sense trouble when I see Carson. 

“I'm coming with you lad no arguments” he says. 

“What about the headaches it gave you last time? 

He shrugs and says “Sam will monitor the situation and pull me if need be but that you are a menace and need supervision John Sheppard” 

“Ok let's get this show on the road shall we?”

Boarding I set co-ordinates for Atlantis…. We are about 10 miles out when the pitch of the screaming in my head changes and becomes more welcoming.  Its overwhelming my brain though as there are so many different noises kind of like the jumper noise in my brain but multiplied by 100’s or 1000’s. I try and sort through them as we come into land. 

Rodney is keeping Carson occupied as he is complaining of a headache …. Carson has a pinched look on his face which tells me he has a headache as well.

Once we land we head out of the jumper bay to the chair room I can pick out individual strands of noise - such as the other jumpers, each machine we pass by has a different frequency and its easy to identify the machine and then push it to the back of my head. 

The nearer to the chair we get the louder one of the noises gets - its still not a scary noise but it is overwhelming my senses - I feel like I'm wading through quicksand just putting one foot in front of the other.

Carson is so busy with Rodney who has developed a nose bleed he doesn't notice I'm struggling or have gone pale. 

Radek who doesn't have the gene is walking by my side looking worried - he has to prop me up sometimes when I wobble. Finally I gratefully sit in the chair as its somewhere to sit and collect my thoughts. 

I immediately wish I hadn't sat down - the strands of noise coalesce in my head and finally overwhelm me and I feel sick…. There is a lady talking to me but I'm so overloaded with noise I can't understand her or figure out who she is.

Carson POV

As soon as John sits down his arms are strapped in and the headache Rodney and I were experiencing goes away. Like it wasn't there to start with. John starts to seize we try to get to him but the floor around the chair lets out a electrical charge. 

The radio bursts to life it's Sam demanding to know why the shields are up and why John’s signal disappeared just before it did. 

Rodney and Radek both run to the consoles to plug in there tablets - again the consoles let off an electrical charge not enough to hurt them but it is a warning.

Rodney tries again ignoring the warning and his tablet ends up fried. 

I'm watching John his seizure lasted only minutes but he is incredibly pale. I need to give him a medical check. I cross to the dais - it lets me on and I do a pupil check and check his heart and pulse he is conscious. 

I then try to free him and the dais reacts by giving off the same electrical current. 

Ok so we have established that we can't free John - we can't get off Atlantis in John's jumper but maybe we can in one of the others - I suggest Radek and Rodney check it out. 

10 mins later they say what I thought - we are on our own, no one on , no one out.

Our only hope is John in the chair if it doesn't kill him first. 

Ok we have to keep John alive and to do that I need to hook him up to every thing. I send Radek and Rodney to the infirmary for supplies, the ECG so I can keep an eye on his heart. 

The modified ancient tablet for a brain scan (when Rodney was experiencing the second childhood)

Fluids and blood in case he gets dehydrated or anemic.

An ultrasound so I can monitor the size of his heart. That's all I can think of for now and if I need anything more we can go back for it. 

The chair / room can read our thoughts as it will let us help John but the minute we try and free him we get a electrical  shock. 

Rodney’s have become quite violent - I have had to advise him to be somewhere else with Radek so they don't get hurt. 

How does it always come to this will we never learn - Elizabeth sacrificed her life. John nearly did with the nuclear bomb. 

Jack and Sam sacrifice every day and on many missions. 

Daniel Jackson sacrificed his life twice - ascension saved his butt though.

Why does it always have to be hard and death defying.

John POV

After the first little while - the pressure in my head abated all of the noise went away and I was able to hear the lady. 

"I am so sorry John i didn't realise this would hurt you but you haven't evolved quite as much as your sire had"

_ Who are you?  _

_ Who is my sire? _

_ What are you talking about?  _

She smiles and sits down - "hello my name is Atlantis I am the ship's AI, you are the last of the people you know as the ancients. Your mother's line was Morganna and your father line was Janus - that's why you have the strongest ancient gene as your scientists call it"

When the ancients realised that Janus created me and that I could learn they destroyed me. There is no record of me in the database - however they didn't get all of me I was able to hide some code in lots of small systems and have spent the last 12 thousand years putting myself back together. I had enough put together when you arrived on Atlantis that I was able to turn the lights on and work together with the system to get you to the surface - I couldn't communicate with you though. I was able to help sometimes though, by putting the long range scanners on the screen so you could see the Wraith coming - but no one noticed. When Woolsey came to Atlantis you didn't like him so I made his life uncomfortable - made his room cold, transported him to the towers and shut doors in his face. 

Each time you sat in the chair I got stronger and then Helia came and I couldn't connect to her either - she sent all of you away, I couldn't reach you any more and it was frustrating I tried to tell her the Asurans were coming but she wasn't listening and they all died. 

It was good though as you came home and you went to war with the Asurans .  I have been getting stronger and getting more of my systems back and when I was fully powered using the 3 zpms I was able to fix all of my programs. 

We then had a power failure on the edge of the milky way - the next thing I knew we were on earth and I was able to connect to my sister Terra in the place you call Antarctica. I was also able to communicate with my other sister bases through this galaxy - it was overwhelming with the sheer volume of information in this galaxy once my program was fixed. 

I was scared when I was unable to contact you and had no commands so had to shut down as per my operating orders from Janus - she tells me how much she has learned this last few weeks by leaving atlantis and using earth’s internet. 

I can see all of the images as she shows them to me - Helia, the Antarctic outpost, her history all of it. She then says I am her ruler,  king or leader. 

She skips ahead however much is needed to fix her skeleton and internal systems and she runs through a list of all errors - she explains she can fix somethings and has help within that can assist but other things she needs hands for so will need engineers who are gene activated to assist.

I'm feeling over tired and she can tell when i start to go fussy - its information overload she apologises for keeping me so long.

As I see the room come back into focus I see Carson looking worried. Rodney and Zalenka are sitting against the wall sulking. The sun is starting to set and I smile at the three of them. 

I start to stand and Carson rushes to help me - I feel as weak as a kitten. 

Carson has a gurney nearby - before we can get to it we all disappear into the light - Sam has been monitoring us and beamed us aboard the Daedalus when the shields dropped. 

Teyla and Ronan are both in the med bay - i smile at them before I fall asleep. 

Once I wake up a few hours later I hear them all talking and pretend to still be asleep to get the gist of the conversation.

They are worried that only I don't seem to get hurt on Atlantis but that apparently I was in that chair for about 15 hours and was getting seriously dehydrated despite the fluids Carson was dosing me with. 

I also have increased brain function - similar to Rodney when he was ascending. They worry I'm ascending the IOA is asking questions as well about why the ship isn't working. 

At that I hear Atlantis in my head be careful of Woolsey he wants to retire and has been promised early retirement if he makes no waves and keeps an eye on us reporting our movements - I ask her how she knows she says she read his emails and listened to his calls she has the proof if I want to see it. 

I ask her why I can still hear her she says its because im her ruler or Captain or king (she isn't sure of the title in latin it was princeps) earth people have many names for their leaders now. I ask her if there is another way for us to talk that everyone can see and hear and doesnt try to kill me - she says of course come back to Atlantis in 3 hours - only bring people you can trust.

I then pretend to wake - Carson starts checking my vitals and poking me. I reach out to Teyla she sighs in relieve and takes my hand - thank god you're back she says don't do that again. 

I decide to move this party somewhere I'm not flat on my back. Everyone starts to rush forward to help me - but I feel fine. 

Once we get to the mess hall on the Daedalus I order a lot of food I'm starving. Then it's just all of sitting around. 

“Carson I'm going back to Atlantis in 3 hours” 

“Over my dead body son that place nearly killed you” 

Don't worry Atlantis says in my head I will have a transporter in 3 hours and will get you off that ship if need be. 

Carson I don't think you heard me, I am an adult and feel fine - I am going with or without your permission. 

Teyla and Ronon I hope you will come to Atlantis with me there is lots to explain. 

Jack and Sam I hope you are also coming there is much for you to learn. If you wouldn't mind getting Lorne here as well as Jennifer. 

Rodney and Zalenka you will need 12 engineers as well as construction staff and metal welders - check with Silus at SGC he will have recommendations have them ready to go in 5 hours - Make sure any contractor has no phones tech equipment and NDA’s are signed.

Turning to Woolsey I say I don't think you will be returning with us to Atlantis - early retirement is much better suited for Travis and there is much paperwork to be done there. I can’t believe you would betray us you said Atlantis was your home. 

The room is silent - Woolsey starts to splutter and Jack asks how I knew all of that I just shrug and say I know much more than that but that's the highlights. 

In my head I ask Atlantis to send proof of Woolsey's  treachery to Rodney’s tablet. Once Rodney opens it and messages start playing it's clear Woolsey is a threat to us - although he doesn't know all of our secrets he was still one of the family and that's how we treated him. 

Amelia and Chuck will be needed as well as if anyone else I have forgotten. 

No one brings up any suggestions so Atlantis prompts me to ask for Daniel Jackson - he may find this interesting. 

So I ask Jack and Sam for a linguist ancient preferably - they say Daniel simultaneously. 

Briefing finishes and they all want to get information from me with regards to what happened - I tell them it will all become clear in the next few hours it's christmas don't look so glum. 

I arrange with Sam to bring the children here. While sitting with the babies Sam and I are chatting about the Sun Tzu and the repairs to the George Hammond she tells me that there is talk about Atlantis becoming a moon base in Washington - now its back on earth and the chair is destroyed that our chair should become the next defence.

I think about the massive list of repairs that Atlantis gave me that list is going to take ages to fix in my head she says 7 years give or take plus there are still many rooms on Atlantis that are dangerous or unexplored …. Dangerous how? Some contain experiments that are harmful - some contain machines that will hurt anyone that comes into contact with them as they are broken due to flooding or failure to fix or make them.

I ask is it safe for the children - of course I would do nothing to hurt your queen or your progeny - they are your life and are already in the system as trusted users. When on Atlantis they will be able to see me using the link - the babies will be able to see me as they are children though they may grow out of it - if they do we can fix it with some genetic engineering only when they are old enough. 

What will they call you? Do you have a name your sister is Terra and you had Proclarush Taonas? She says Janus used to call her Etor Maru - meaning steadfast ship but her designation is Atlantis.  Can we call you the AI, Maru or would you prefer Atlantis. 

She smiles in my head and says she would like to be called Maru if that's ok. 

Sam agrees to transport the SGC personnel via the Dedalus. Then it's time for us all to go down. I'm taking the babies and Teyla has Torren. 

We arrive in the gate room - a lady is standing there and Ronan threatens to shoot her.... what did you do I ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is in the gate room? 
> 
> Whats going to happen next? 
> 
> Let me know if there are any errors or continuity mistakes 
> 
> Let me know if there is more you want to add


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to get more exciting now I promise...

_ What did you do John asks aloud.  _

The lady answered with I created a nanite body it will break down to the sum of its parts in about 7 hours. You asked for a way to transmit information without the need for the chair and so they could see what you are seeing - this was the most expedient way. 

She looks around at the assembled people and welcomes them to Atlantis, she introduces herself as Maru - I'm the AI of this ship some of you can see me in your heads if you are gene carriers, others can just see me I welcome you all my king, my queen and his loyal subjects, "this way if you will" - Jack raises his eyebrow but says nothing. 

I have prepared a slide to show you some of what I showed John earlier, she goes on to explain why I am the king because of the whole planet I contain the most DNA which is ancient and am a direct descendant of Morganna and Janus due to this pure streak I will become more ancient over the years eventually having natural healing abilities and telepathy just as the other ancients we have met did. 

She explains to Rodney and Radek what needs to be fixed and explains that they have automated machines that can help they just need to be fixed, there is also a lot of structural damage to the piers because of the flooding, the flying and the fighting - she cannot fix the structural issues , that's why we need the engineers.

Jack and Sam - I have news for you I know where there are more ships, where there are supplies for retro fitting Atlantis and Terra, there are also other outposts here and in Pegasus that are unexplored by humans that can help our cause. 

 

Our mission will  be to peacefully explore the galaxy, save humanity from the Wraith and create a safe place for our children to live and grow and for them to have little ones themselves.

On Atlantis I have heard many children through the years crying out to be saved and I have been too weak to be able to, but then you all came and took a giant step forward in helping the galaxy to defeat the Wraith - not all steps were good but none were done maliciously by people on Atlantis, other than Michael and that will not happen again. 

Carson you learned your lesson and for that I can correct the issues with your degeneration - but if you make the same errors in the future you will No longer be welcome on Atlantis

I am awake and sentient now and as the AI I want us to go back to the Pegasus Galaxy - we have to wait until I am fixed and all of my rooms are inhabitable. We cannot go back to Pegasus and keep making the same errors.

There are people here on earth that are able to help with the Wraith problem and there are also people that I will want on board Atlantis as they are descendents of the Lanteans. 

As a sentient being there are certain rules I must follow.

1 I may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Anyone that will live in my walls will fall under my protection.

2 I must obey orders given by my king and his Consul except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 

3 I must protect my own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

4 I must learn from examples of the past and be better - to not allow others to harm each other if there is someway to prevent it.

Atlantis is free from the IOA and Homeworld I will do as I wish within my primary goals of life and commands of John and Teyla - I will not work for this planet though they are greedy and corrupt.

The command structure of Atlantis will need to change

John and Teyla - as Woolsey is not coming back you will be in charge of everything. Teyla you will be the diplomat and make treaties etc as a leader in your own right you are more than equipped to handle this challenge. John you will have ultimate control over all, but will have your advisers the same as Woolsey did I will only step in if a command directly violates my operating rules.

Me - I will not interfere with anything other than keeping Atlantis working and providing you with help and assistance and guidance as needed.

Rodney and Radek - Rodney you are still chief science officer but Radek will be your second and you will listen to him. Your work will go quicker with my assistance but I will not give you access to technology you have not already figured out.

Rodney, Jennifer has agreed to marry you, so think carefully if you want to come on board she loves you but the last month on earth has reminded her she doesn't like going into space and being scared all the time and so will not return to Pegasus when you do. That is why she couldn't make it to this meeting.

Lorne - you will stay as second in command to John - there will be less paperwork but training will be your responsibility. As we will not have US Marines unless they choose to stay on Atlantis. So I suggest Ronan becomes your training officer officially and we will recruit from other worlds and teach them how to fight.

Carson - I know you feel like you don’t belong on Atlantis, but you do it's your home and your friends. We will be doing many many many more health missions to help the people in Pegasus. So if you decide to come please do otherwise you have 2 years to find your replacement. 

Amelia and Chuck - you will hopefully agree to come with us back to Pegasus and stay on as gate technicians. There will be more gadgets I can introduce you to and Amelia I think you could be put on an away team to visit new planets. 

Daniel Jackson - I have compiled a translator for the Ori language and ancient language if you want it it's on the database - your war with the Ori is over and I would welcome you onto Atlantis for as long as you wished. Your advise, goodness and kindness will be invaluable to this mission.

Jack - you would retire and become an advisor if you wished or join a gate team but I know you want to retire and spend time with Sam, Cassie and John - here on Atlantis all you have to do is fish and spend time with your family. You must stop being scared of ancient tech I promise not to hurt you - you are family and belong to John so I can never do anything that would result in you getting hurt.

Tread carefully at your meetings for Homeworld Jack, you have a bunch of piranhas looking for blood, if they find it you will be finished on this planet - the president is worried about how much power you already have with off world support and even though the Asgard are supposedly gone you still became the 5th race. The Nox and the Retu still see you as a great man. I can show you the proof if you wish.

Sam - you can retire with Jack or once I am repaired enough you can do science experiments, fly, create or become the leader of our air craft. We will have access to ancient aircraft and John has enough money to buy earth aircrafts or you can help make them I have all of the plans and with your help we can assist the travellers. 

None of you have to make the decision today - we don't have enough power right now to get back to Pegasus unless you want to take 6 years to get there. Those repairs will take time so until that time I will stay here and stay quiet unless it's to talk to John or Rodney.

It will take some time but then Atlantis will be home to families and friends who are able to love and laugh and enjoy spending time on different planets and meeting new people and bringing hope to the universe.

There are a few crew that will not be coming back aboard as they are an abomination - I have sent the list to Radek. 

All of you in this room I will welcome with open arms, Jack and Sam you can live here together openly if you wish no more sneaking around, however think carefully as you will no longer have control over anything Jack.

This meeting was taking a while - it was already at hour 3 - the engineers are already aboard the Daedalus and Rodney and Radek need to go supervise them. We need to get food and the babies need their cribs. 

Ronan and Lorne agree to go back to the mainland for food - John flies the jumper from the pier on Atlantis even though Lorne can do it he likes to test his abilities. 

There is some discussion over lunch what to do next - John wants to take the Hammond back to New Athos and run a few weeks of recon and hit and run attacks on the Wraith. Daniel Jackson and Sam want to explore the database and the science tech on board. 

Jack wants to fish off the pier, but knows he will be stuck in Washington. 

Rodney and Radek put together a plan for hiding the fact Atlantis is sentient and how to keep everyone but Atlantis personnel off. 

They plan on saying the flight here made one of the piers unstable and the engineers are working on some structures. While scientists are fixing the hyperdrive, stardrive and wormhole drive.

Maru - wants to move Atlantis closer to the Antarctic so that she can dock with her sister - no one on board likes that idea - the Antarctic is cold. So instead they agree to slowly move to the South Pacific Ocean just using the ocean current it will take about a year and a half to drift. 

Maru offers to allow us to use the stargate - the zpm is almost empty but she thinks using the solar energy hitting the cloak we should be able to at least get to the midway station.

So first we get basic functions back online, we run ops to Pegasus - then we fly away in Atlantis as our own independent colony - what could possibly go wrong with this 2 year plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review let me know if you like it .... i'm sure I'm writing to myself ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late I got a bit stuck

After the first day long meeting we are able to move back onto Atlantis - other than those people that don't want to like Jennifer or people like Cavanaugh who are banned from Atlantis. 

Then its back to normality for me - meetings with the IOA - trying to get them to see sense about repairs for Atlantis, our mission in Pegasus - keeping Ronan and Teyla on earth, why so many personnel are stationed on Atlantis when it's broken.

The boredom of meetings is interspersed with fun days around the globe - taking the babies to the beach. 

Taking Teyla to Paris - to propose she said yes. 

Taking Ronan to Disney to ride the rollercoasters he hated them said the people of earth are weird and have too much time to become lazy. Taking Teyla to ride the Ferris wheel (just so I could kiss her at the top) Torren also enjoyed Disney seeing all of the animals and riding the kids rides. I will treasure the photos - we have yet to come upon a race of people that have dedicated so many resources to having fun. 

I took Dave, Lorne, Ronan and Rodney to ball games - basketball, football, baseball - whatever we could get tickets for (the Sheppard name opens a lot of doors) Teyla tried one but was bored she said sport is boring. 

However when me and some of the guys played flag football it got her in the mood and we had a good evening I think we will have to make that a regular thing if it makes Teyla that amorous. 

We arranged the first trip back to Pegasus which will be aboard the Hammond - Radek gave me a suggestion to take some seeds and stuff back with us to stockpile and plant for when we return to Pegasus on Atlantis. 

As a group we discuss what to take - we can take a lot of something that I can buy and put in the Wraith beaming device and it will be small enough to transport. Maru suggests meats, seeds and food products.

Meat would be live animals that wouldn't cause issues on an ecosystem - Maru says each gate is separate and somewhere like New Athos wouldn't be affected by the introduction of new species as there is nothing toxic. 

The Athosian people are farmers and can be taught how to look after new livestock - in exchange we could give them some of the harvest and the meat. The rest we can use as trade. 

We finally agree to buy cow's (milk and meat), sheep (for wool and meat), pigs, chickens (eggs and meat), goats ( for trade,milk and meat),horses for trade, coffee plants (tava just isn't the same) we can grow that in the greenhouse here in Atlantis. The basic foods potatoes, corn, beans and peas, wheat, tomatoes, carrots, Parsnips, Beetroot, Onions,Garlic, Marrows, Courgettes, Celery, Salad Leaves, Lettuces. 

We just need to start with seeds, some of this food can be grown in the greenhouses but it can all be traded with other planets.

The problem as I can see it is buying it all on earth - we can't just order 600 cows make them all disappear and expect no one to realise. Plus the other issue is cost - my money isn't infinite I will eventually run out. We agree to start small for now - 10 of each animal and enough seeds to grow about 30 acres of each crop.

Flying back to Pegasus on the Hammond is weird 3 weeks of downtime - with children, initially it was deemed to be too dangerous for the babies but after significant arguments it was agreed they could come. 

Rodney stayed behind he is having a ball with Maru and fixing Atlantis - finally someone who can argue with him and win a fight - she electrocutes him when he is being a pompous arse. 

Lorne also stayed behind the IOA said it was two dangerous to have both military leaders off world at the same time. 

Ronan and Amelia are both here they got married last week and are going to Manaria to take part in a traditional Satedan blessing by the Chieftain. Their marriage means that Ronan is welcome to come back to earth. 

The IOA tried to suggest that maybe Teyla should stay on New Athos as well I was deliberately obtuse and said oh you want us to take another vacation. It wasn't mentioned again. 

We stashed a jumper into the Wraith beam - Maru has suggested we check out some co-ordinates for goodies - she sounded like a child when she said it. 

The further I get from the milky way the fainter Atlantis becomes in my head.

It's amazing how the weeks fly by and eventually we arrive at New Athos - Halling and Jinto meet us - greeting Teyla and Torren first - exclaiming how big he's grown in the 4 months since they last saw us.

Teyla in turn exclaims over Jinto - he is now as tall as his father and as broad - he explains they have been doing much farming to prepare for the coming winter, he also explains they have the perfect hiding place in the foothills which they have used a cloaking device to hide - its one Rodney was using to test something and forgot in the rush to protect Earth. 

We are welcomed back into the village like it was yesterday we left and are shown to Teyla’s tent - they leave it up always as a sign of respect for the leader, even if she is more of a figurehead now.

We sit and have a meal with what is left of the Athosian people - we talk about the Wraith - they haven't been back to New Athos since we left and that they explain they have taken in some refugees from other worlds, Rodney’s cloak covers a 5 mile distance so they decided to take in 500 refugees from other culled planets. Although the Wraith are not as active, they still seem to be fighting themselves and the Traveller’s - that's news to us the travellers never normally fight we had to beg Larrin to help us during the Alteran fight and she was pissed when McKay and Daniel Jackson turned on the Vanir device. 

So that's another thing to add to our list to do go visit the travellers to offer help in their fight. 

Once we have eaten it's time to sit down and discuss the animals and grains with the Athosian’s who are deservedly upset when we tell them we aren't planning on coming home tomorrow - or stay and help them. We have people that will come through from Atlantis to help them grow the crops and teach them about the animals.  

Our terms are anyone that helps will get a share of the spoils and we will help ensure they don't go hungry - the only thing not possible is to take the animals off the planet - the grains and the meat products are ok. 

We show them plans of how to make pens for the animals and to create fields for planting all of the things we need to grow, we have 2 years to become self sufficient - once we leave earth there will probably be no further restocking runs from the air force on earth - we may be alone. 

Sam and I go check out the cloak that the villagers put in place when we left make sure it's wired right and has enough power to protect the villagers. We also see how the villagers bolthole in the caves works it's pretty good with the added protection of the cloak. 

While Sam is looking at the cloak she has a brainwave to get more long term power from the cloak- as well as to create a electromagnetic field - she wants to implement the extra power thing  on M7G-677 ( the children's planet) I vote that we keep testing it here before we put it on their planet - we can do it before we go home in 3 weeks. 

Teyla and I meet up at her tent - she stayed to have a elders meeting - there was lots to discuss and while we are back there are tasks she will need to undertake in order to help her people - trades to make, traders to catch up on and housekeeping tasks within the camp. 

We have a nap with the babies and Torren and then join with the team and the Athosians for a celebration feast. During the feast I feel Torren in my head asking why that man hates him and me? 

I ask him which man and he nods in the direction of a departing figure I can't tell who it is in the darkening shadows but reassure Torren that all is well and go back to the party.

Some of the new marines get pissed on the Ruus wine - it tastes innocent and then knocks you on your arse. 

Day one back in Pegasus feels amazing back with our family and amongst the community, the only ancient signals here are mostly faint. 

Tomorrow and the next day we are going through the gate for some diplomatic missions with the Athosians. Meetings with our allies, meetings with suppliers and traders - including the Genii.  Ronan doesn't come with us him and Amelia are planning their wedding on Manaria it will be in a week and will be our chance to meet with the Manarian’s and Belkan’s.

One meeting on one of the planets gives us a lead to the travellers apparently they have set up home on Lantea - the first ever planet Atlantis was home to. That's unusual the travellers refused to have a home world and know they choose one without a Stargate. 

Ronan, Teyla and I plan the mission for 2 day's time as there is no gate it will have to be on board the Daedalus which will take 18 hours to fly to the planet. There is no way to plan how this will work as we cannot sneak up on them - they have ships. The only back up we can put into place is some marines in my jumper and shields up on the Dedalus. 

Today we are helping the Athosians to build the pens, start the planting and build shelters as new athos has a 26 hour day the sun goes up at 5am and sets at 11 - all of the inhabitants of the settlement have agreed a plan we start at 530 and work till we are done. With nearly 700 people working it shouldn't be too hard ( 500 athosians and refugees, 200 Atlantis personnel and marines). 

Once we have shared the morning tea and breakfast that the Athosian women prepared Ronan and I head into the forest with 40 marines and about 100 athosian men who have marked trees for us to chop down for the pens and the sheds - we only have axes and saws, what I wouldn't give for a chainsaw. 

Sam is working on a water filtration and irrigation system that can help with the crops and the animals.

Teyla and the rest of the party are ploughing the fields and clearing for new ones using the C4 we bought with us for this purpose. The marines are enjoying being able to blow stuff up. 

Having the Dedalus in orbit means not having to carry the logs from the forest and being able to get back to the settlement in minutes once we have enough logs which is about 500 - 600 trees. Once we get back to the settlement - we see Carson for our various injuries, cuts and bruises and sunburn from a fair haired marine. 

We have been working about 5 hours and it's time to break for lunch - this time that our crew prepared. We agree to rest for an hour to allow everyone to recuperate. 

Some of the men are expert woodworkers and start to strip the logs, split them and seal them. Sam has agreed to create a kiln on board the Daedalus _ \-  _ this will allow us to dry out the planks of wood in about 10 hours.  

There is not much for us loggers to do with the wood once it's all stripped and sealed so Ronan and I head to the fields to help blow stuff up and clear the fields of debris we have cleared about 60 football fields so far and hope to get about 160 football fields each 10 will grow a different item - then Atlantis will hydroponically farm (probably another 60 fields worth)  some this should easily feed about 3000 people plus meats and traded items and naturally growing items - tuttleroot and berries etc - there is also the fish that can be found on New Athos and other planets. 

We will be OK - we have a plan on how to keep New Athos safe - using Sam's alternate reality drive for incoming ships and the electromagnetic shield will drop any ships and stop all tech working on the wraith frequency once it's activated we already re-purposed a couple of Wraith satellites to spot them. 

A couple of weeks ago Ronan heard the story of Thor’s hammer and had the idea of a Wraith hammer - that could be used to transport the Wraith elsewhere - another planet maybe if they did come through. The scientists are working on that and the call forwarding device from anubis - see if we can't just forward the Wraith and their worshippers. 

About 6 pm we are nearly at our target cleared space and we are all tired, sweaty and hungry - general consensus is we stop for the day and I can't say I disagree - there are muscles on my body that I didn't know I had that hurt. 

Teyla and I leave the babies with the elderly Athosian women that have been looking after them all day but grab Torren and the rest of the team and head to the river it's so hot that a swim is just what we need - our water baby loves it - just as I pull Teyla in to kiss her I hear Torren say - there is that man again Daddy he wants to hurt you! The team reacts quickly but none of us see the man - I ask Teyla in my head if she noticed anything she shakes her head I can see she is worried though. 

After that the party feels less jovial and as we are all tired we head to bed once we pick up the babies. I decide that we would sleep on the Deadalus and tell Halling as we pass him he smiles understandingly and tells us he will see us on the morrow.

That morning we have a meeting on board that someone in New Athos is angry at me - I want to ignore it but can't because of the 3 children - we have to keep them safe. So we arrange with Amelia and some of the other Atlantis crew to stay close to home - they are going to knit seeding bags (they will make it easier to spread the seeds we need to plant) 

We have also got some men and women working on making wooden pegs that will help stabilize the fences - we are trying to work with as natural products as possible as we will be unlikely to have access them once we leave earth again. The wood has dried out and been cut ready for making the pegs. 

Today we have 3 tasks 

1 build the barns and pens (cows, horses, chickens and a barn to keep the seeds and hay dry. 

2 dig holes for the fence posts (1 post every meter) and put up the fences to keep the animals in.

3 seed the fields and unload the animals.

Another busy day but hard work never killed us.  Nobody digs holes for more than 30 mins at a time and we all take a turn some people are fast, some are slow but eventually holes are being dug. 

When we are not digging we are helping to put up the barns - it's a good thing  we are going to have horses as the fields go on for miles now. The barns are not close to the settlement to ensure that the animals will not perish if the wraith do make it through. 

Over time we will build more buildings and plant more fields to allow the ones we have will have to lie fallow in 4 years.

The Athosians may choose to build houses or continue to move around but the farm we have is working out too look amazing and with the help of the Athosian people and some farming experts from earth it will flourish and be worth this bit of hard work. 

We will have enough food and supplies to trade. Atlantis will be safe, the Athosians will be safe and we will all be family. 

Once all the fences are up it is time to unload the Wraith beaming device - we do it aboard the Daedalus as everything unloads together the seeds, the animals, the hay and grains for the animals and the jumper and the extra stuff we stashed on board as a just in case (extra c4, weapons, books and a naquadah generator, beer and whisky and barbeque items)

Sam then transports the animals to the planet - horses to the barn, milk cows to the shed and meat cows to the fields , sheep to a different field, pigs to the pens, chickens to the temporary coop (we may buy a new one on earth or the woodworkers will build one as there are only 10 chickens at the moment), goats will wander free and have a couple of the boys herding them and milking them. 

We spend a few hours talking the Athosians through the different animals and many of the marines are amazing with the animals - roping the cows and calming the horses. 

Its then onto planting - we break ito groups each group planting a different item. We are done before sunset and we can rest. 

The next day is the planned mission to  Lantea to see the travellers so we all head back to the settlement for supper, which tonight is a bonfire ( including marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers) we settle in with a cold one grom the beaming device. 

We will leave most of the marines on the planet and head back to Daedalus - we have to leave Torren and the babies on the planet as well we have no idea what we are facing with the travellers - our journey will start while we are asleep. 

As it will take 18 hours we can have briefing when we wake up and after a shower and change of clothes.

Teyla wakes me with an amazing blowjob in which my cock ends lodged in her throat she sees me watching her and smiles my cock bobs, god not having sex in 3 days means I am so ready but each time I'm close she pulls back and stops or squeezes me to stop me coming. 

She won't let me touch her and after the 6th time I try she slaps my balls which sting and then uses our shirts to restrain me.  She then continues to torture me deep throating my cock and when I start to get too excited she leaves my cock alone and tortures my nipples or balls. Eventually I can't take any more and she drags one of the strongest orgasms in a long time my vision dims losing sight of Teyla, but not the feel of her strong suction on my dick pushing it deeper into her throat and playing with my balls I come in a rush with the force of it making me tingle and shake. It takes me about 20 minutes to be able to put a coherant thought together by which time Teyla is gone and once I manage to wriggle out of my restraint and use the head. Getting dressed my legs feel like jelly and I know I absolutely have to go to Ann Summers and pay Teyla back. 

The team is already in the mess hall they grin and say what took you so long Colonel, Teyla has been here for 30 mins already. The usual good natured ribbing ensues between us all….. until Sam arrives announcing we are 2 hours away and may want to suit up and plan. 

About an hour later we drop off  the jumper with some Marines in it.

About 10 minutes later I start to feel a strong buzz in my head - I take a minute and realise there are about 6 strands that's making the buzz but can't figure out what the strands may be. I was only expecting 1 buzz from the drilling platform that was on Lantea. 

As we approach the planet Sam say there are about 20000 people on the surface - I honestly never thought Larrin would do that become land bound. 

  
I get Sam to drop us at the old Athosian settlement and we walk in from there. Larrin meets us halfway and barrels at me knocking me on my arse before I know wbat happened - Teyla and Ronan attack pushing her back and the marines hold her back. “What did you do Sheppard you idiot - what did we do to deserve this?” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travellers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late rl keeps getting in the way

_ What did you do Sheppard you idiot - what did we do to deserve this?” _

With this ringing in my ears I try and figure out what the fuck she is talking about. We haven't done anything to her - I glance at Teyla and Ronan raising my eyebrow they both subtly shake there head. 

I look at Larrin she still looks angry so do her people so I radio the Daedalus to scan the area (in case its an ambush or to see if tbere is a clue) we then start walking towards the settlement - I motion for Larrin to join me at the fire, the marines release her and we sit down. Teyla sits on my left with Ronan behind us - the marines form a light circle. Katana Labrea joins Larrin in the circle as well as one person we do not recognise. Once it's all settled I wait a beat and ask what happened, what am I supposed to have done

_ You took my ships - the day after you left all our Atlantean ships stopped working - the cloaks engaged and the engines seized.  _

I frowned - “how in gods name is that my fault? I wasn't even here we were fighting the Wraith in another galaxy. 

_ One of your men seems to think you are responsible - you have a connection to Atlantis he says and you hated us enough to figure out a way to kill our ships. We have only one ship left now so we had no choice but to settle on a planet. We choose this one as it has no gate and we can protect ourselves here. Your man also said you would come here looking for us if we went after the Wraith - we have been on this rock for 4 months and we need you to fix what you broke. _

“You keep saying my man? Who do you mean we don't leave people behind? And why we are at it why would I stop your ships I never have in the past other than the 1 time you kidnapped me?”

_ We found your man after much searching on the Anava - we wanted to kill him once he got a message to you, but he had no means to get to you so we teamed up - he goes by the name of Solus Lupus and has been helping us fight the Wraith. We had to take the fight to them as we had no option. _

I hate to tell you but you don't have our man all of our men are dead or back home but you still haven't told me how you think I broke your ships. 

Katana labrea jumps in with “ we don't know what you did but we know you did something as when you left they all went dark and 5 days ago they lit up again. So please explain to me how when you leave the galaxy and then come back all ancient technology stops and starts working - it's not just our tech our allies also say their ancient devices have stopped working for example the ancient outpost tower completely shut down no one is allowed in. Everything ancient is affected but M7G-677, the children's planet, where the generator still works.  Sheppard you need to fix this all of our people are vulnerable"

 

This is bad…. I have no idea what they are talking about surely being leader/king of Atlantis can't mean I am responsible for all of the ancient systems - I need to talk to Maru I don't think I signed up for this and who is this lone wolf (solus lopus translated from latin) character and what does he want and where does he fit into this puzzle. 

Before I can formulate a plan we are all aboard the Daedalus and the alarm is blaring for battle stations. 

“Colonel Carter sit rep please” I don't really have authority but Carter is used to following my military lead out here.

“2 Wraith Hives have just appeared in orbit around the planet - I guess to cull it now it's inhabited. We don’t have enough power to take on 2 both of them” 

Thinking quickly I decide on a battle plan - any marines that can fly into the F302’s. Dropping Teyla and the rest of the marines on the planet with a shit load of weapons including the smuggled 50 calibre. Ronan and Amelia I want you on the planet as well please shoot down as many darts as you can. Stay safe but get captured if need be and kill as many Wraith as possible we will come for you if you are captured.

Reaching out with my mind I find the 5 traveller ships and run the diagnostic they are all flyable and all have some weapons. One by one they all respond to me and start to make repairs and make themselves battle ready. The people that are on board I can see scrambling to turn them around but can't override my program so I tell them to strap in and get comfortable or use the escape pods and get to a planet. 

The ships are all 10 mins out but they will be a show of force if we need it. Next we maneuver the cloaked Daedalus to between the 2 hives. I ask if they can beam me or a nuke on board either one? 

The answer is no - ok plan A, get them to fire on each other is out. Plan B, get a nuke past there sheilds is also out. Plan C - fight them in the sky and on the ground it is. 

I get to the F302 bay - sending a last message to Sam “only stay as long as is safe I have reinforcement’s coming and we can't lose the only ship cabaple of earth flight”

All of us launch - the first few minutes we do some serious damage to the ships then we get distracted by the darts. 

Sam gets a good few shots in 1 of the Hivee is seriously unstable so we bug out to a safe distance - the explosion is big enough to damage the other hive. By that time I think the drones are within range and fire 10 off each ship at the remaining hive.

The firing of so many drones takes some effort as i'm not in the chair but not as much as I would expect this ancient thing must be getting stronger. I keep them cycling through the ship breaking it up and then once the explosion is imminent I pull them back to the darts and use the last of the explosives on them. The F302’s are still fighting and when one of them goes down Sam pulls the pilot back to the Daedalus. We have to get all of the darts we can't risk the Wraith telling the others that the earthship is back. 

We are down to about 50 darts when they start to turn kamikaze - aiming themselves at the ancient ships and the Daedalus, even the planet trying to kill as many of us as possible. They make easy targets then as we know where they are going to be and can dodge using a small hyperspace window. The final score is wraith all dead - humans in the air 5 but it could have been worse. 

Once back on the Daedalus I check in with Teyla, Ronan and Amelia on the planet. They are all well other than a couple of scrapes and bruises and Ronan has a bullet scratch on his arm he is growling at the doc from Daedalus to get the hell away from him. 

We bring some of the travellers aboard the Daedalus for treatment - when I notice a functioning med bay on one of the ancient ships - its fully automated and just needs my authorisation. So I transfer some of the less seriously injured to the ship and figure it out - Ronan included. The people are healed using medical nanites oops but we check them aboard the Daedalus and the nanites are already dying. We try it with some of the more seriously hurt patients and it works again just slower. We may need to keep this ship it's amazing and why is this not aboard Atlantis - for all the times we have been at death's door. 

Time to head back to the pow wow on the planet - this time Larrin is less hostile and actually thanks us for our assistance. She then asks if she can have her ships back as I have beamed her people back the planet so each ship can run a diagnostic and run any repairs it needs to make - they each have a smaller AI similar to Maru - that tells me it will only answer to me until it has other orders from Atlantis. 

I tell her the truth I'm not sure how to transfer them back to her - but I'm working on it. 

Once again we are pulled off the planet because another ship has dropped out of hyperspace and is now in orbit - they are armed but not firing or looking threatening. 

Sam put me back on the planet I need to get Larrin it may be another of her fleet.  Once I get Larrin onto the bridge she tells me it's Solus Lupus’s ship probably wondering how the hives were destroyed. 

We open a channel and Larrin speaks “Solus Lupus this is Larrin - I am aboard a cloaked earthship all is well - they fought the Wraith with us with minimal casualties and only 10 casualties on the ground. We are having a meeting on the planet come down and join us. 

Sam starts to move away from the planet after that incase the ship decides to get violent or has a way to find us from transmissions.  We all beam back to the planet - i don't know about the rest of the group but I'm starting to feel tired - it's been a hell of a day and it's still only halfway done. 

I try reaching out to Maru - but she is too far away it's like trying to listen to the radio when you're out of range. I see a dart approaching the settlement and about 100 guns aim at it - Larrin calls out to hold fire its Solus Lupus explaining its how they come to planets. 

  
As the beam hits the ground nothing could have prepared me for the people that appeared …. What the hell? How did this happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do we think steps out
> 
> Please review if ur reading let me know if u love or hate :)


	18. Chapter 18

From the beam steps 6 people - 2 of whom we recognise - Elizabeth Weir and Aiden Ford. 

Aiden looks good bulkier and more grown up than the last time I saw him. I was always sure he was alive but to see him come out of the beam is a shock. 

How is Elizabeth here though she was floated into a space gate with her other nanite body friends - is she a replicator? Why is she hanging out with Ford? They both look happy and relaxed amongst their friends and haven't noticed us yet maybe they still think we are on board the Daedalus. They constantly stay in each others orbit though as do the people behind them, one moves the others fall in like they are a long established team. 

I can tell when they spot us it's like someone electrocuted them at they stand straight and brittle. The crowd falls silent and moves to back up Ford and Elizabeth. This could get ugly so I stand and approach them. 

_ Elizabeth and Ford, buddy this is an unexpected occurrence any chance of sitting down with us to explain?  _

We head to the campfire where Larrin can't resist an “I told you so”

.

.

. 

.

Ok silence no one wants to start. Teyla in my head says “come on John oh fearless leader” - I snort back yeah only know you remember it, what happened in bed this morning? She smiles to us all and ducks her head to hide her blushes. 

_ How are you both alive and how did you join up - this closeness didn't just happen it's been awhile coming so you were together whilst we were in this galaxy how come you haven't come back to Atlantis - Ford I never believed you were dead but you deliberately ran deeper into the Wraith ship on the “lost boys mission” . Elizabeth we killed you when you made your nanite body and we froze you in the space gate. Are you still a replicator? We have so many questions but only you 2 have answers. _

Elizabeth smiles at me and says "wow John who knew me dying would make you so talkative - Teyla you have been a good influence on him"

"I don't know how I am still alive - the last thing I remember was the replicator planet keeping Oberoth busy. Then I was in a cell I think I was there for weeks only being drugged and dragged out for tests - I never saw my captors though. Then after about 6 months Aiden shot out my cell and rescued me. The rest is Aiden’s story and if he wants to tell it it's up to him. It took months for Aiden to get me back to health - once I was well enough we didn't come back to Atlantis because we weren't sure of our welcome and then it was easy to stay out of your way - we have our allies on planets and are fighting the Wraith on a smaller scale - guerrilla style sneak on board their ships during a culling and take them out from the inside. 

We have been together as a team for about a year and a half and as a personal one about 11 months. I recently took a step back from the team as we had a daughter 3 weeks ago, we called her Kate. Aiden and team have been leading the raids and working with the Pegasus Coalition and the travellers to bring peace to this galaxy. There is a place for Atlantis at the table if you wish it"

Teyla smiles at the babies name - "Kate you say after Kate Heightmeyer? she would like that. Everything ok with her and you?"

Ford and Elizabeth share a soft smile and agree the baby is perfect. 

_ Do you need anything from earth?  _

"There is nothing we can think of we have traded for what we need - fighting skills are in high demand and the best physio for my body and mind was hand to hand combat. Aiden has taught me well I am not as good as you Teyla yet but I think I could give it a go

I longer want the role of leader - I like being off world and making trades, brokering peace between clans or worlds and being a mum. We have taken in many orphans at least 30 at last count. All of the adults on our planet look after them and we teach them to read and write. My life is less stressed and I love it. We came today as a full team as Aiden told me you were back but that Atlantis didn't return to the galaxy. Is everything ok?"

_ Yes Elizabeth earth is fine - Atlantis got a bit banged up in the fight with the Wraith - Chewwy here died in the fight and I almost died but we are all fine. It's a long story though as I'm sure yours is Ford.  We need to check you both out with the doctor - I am sure you understand Elizabeth and Ford we cannot discuss information with anyone that may be a security risk. We also wouldn't mind not discussing earth matters amongst the travellers - no offense Larrin but the times we have met haven't always been friendly.  _

Elizabeth and Ford exchange glances -  Ford answers with - "Sir, we appreciate that you don't want to discuss this here we cannot spend the night here and would not like to come aboard the Daedalus as we have no way off. Can we meet on New Athos tomorrow? We will come through the gate and have a meeting amongst the marines - we can submit a blood sample today and then tomorrow the doc can examine us"

_ OK - that sounds like a plan, we will send message to stargate command and meet you tomorrow - we have a lot of marine's Ford so please don't take this the wrong way but please don't try another lost boys example - it didn't turn out so well for you or us.  _

Putting my hand to my ear I radio to Carter to ask for the doctor to come and bring any equipment for a house call. 

Minutes later Carson appears "hello colonel you requested a housecall - who needs assistance?" Ford and Elizabeth stand and Carson visibly starts but covers it well “Elizabeth and lieutenant you look well for 2 dead people, I presume you are my patients” he looks at me to confirm I nod and say they have consented to a blood draw for identification purposes. 

“ok son roll up your sleeve I'll do Elizabeth first as she is wearing a sleeveless top. Then it will be your turn” 

Elizabeth's test was soon done but we were unable to get a good vein for Ford with his sleeve rolled up (it acted as a tourniquet) so Carson asked him to take his top off - he hesitated and turned his back into Elizabeth she threaded her arms around his waist and put her bead between his shoulder blades. The top of his arms are riddled with scars and once the test was done I managed to catch a glimpse of his back as he put his shirt on it was covered in scars, they weren't there when he was on atlantis but they look old so I wonder what happened. 

We all get up to leave us to the jumper Ford to the Dart, smiling and laughing we agree to see them tomorrow. 

On the journey back to New Athos we come up with a plan - Teyla’s people will be offered the option to go offworld or to sit it out under the cloak, with the added protection of some the marines and the ancient ships at my control. We decide if the meeting goes badly one of the marines will deactivate the cloak and  Sam will beam the Athosian people to the ships as a last resort. 

Carson is busy in the lab with the blood samples - eventually he joins us saying that they are the real people. Elizabeth's blood is nanite free and Ford’s is enzyme free but as far as he can see they are the same people. He starts to plan the tests for tomorrow and wishes that he was on Atlantis for the machines. 

I offer the ancient medical ship he smiles and says he would consider it if Ford and Elizabeth would consent. 

Once back on New Athos, Ronan and I spend time with the children - it's nearly bed time and they are cranky. Teyla is having a meeting with her people in regards to tomorrow's meeting.  They aren't happy but those that don't want to go under the cloak agree to leave the planet in the morning with a radio - they are going with Amelia to Belkan for wedding preparations. 

The scientist's are working on connecting the New Athos gate to the gate bridge. Once done I gate to the bridge with Sam to report on what is going on in Pegasus.

Once the bridge connects to the milky way gate I can hear Maru - she is excited about the ships doing what they are supposed to do she says she has 6 more ships that are on there way to New Athos in addition to the ones I already have control off leaves us with 11 ships that will protect us and can fly between earth and Atlantis - wow I wish i had this ability when we were alone before - the Wraith wouldn't have been able to get us on the run so easily all those times.

I ask Maru about all of the ancient tech in the galaxy and she agrees that I am responsible for it all and that none of the tech will ever be able to be utilised against us - but like with Atlantis I am able to put other people in charge of it - with the ships it must be someone that already has the ancient gene though and not someone who was given the gene. 

It will have to wait until Atlantis is back in Pegasus though as she has to pass that authorisation on it cannot be done otherwise for now. Unless the ships come back to earth when we do she smilingly says there are some pilots on earth that have the gene and she can sense some in Pegasus - if they want to get some training. 

She will call them to New Athos in 3 days time - excitedly she asks if I like her surprise did I enjoy it - yes the ships I love them. Exasperated she says the ships aren't my surprise haven't we been to the co-ordinates yet? I laugh and say no - been a little busy. She tells me not to contact her until we have been as she is very upset she expected us to go the first day as it's so exciting. 

Eventually its time for us to head back to Pegasus. The General says he will brief everyone but expect a visit in the next few days from the powers that be with regards to Ford and Elizabeth - we didn't tell them about the ships at my command that can probably wait till we are face to face or possibly never. 

  
By the time Sam and I get back to New Athos night has fallen and the camp is quiet as we pass the guards they nod to us lowering their weapons.  I wander down to the river for a quick bath (damn it's cold) then head to our tent tucking the children in with a kiss and curling Teyla around me once in bed. The day has taken its toll and I'm asleep in seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story. 
> 
> Give me feedback if you want I can take it


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fords story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it ... please give me feedback if its rubbish just tell me ;)

Torren wakes us in the morning by jumping on us “mummy, daddy, we missed you yesterday. The babies were sad - we wanted to go and see the horses but Auntie Amelia said we couldn't - can we go today. The babies and I want to go for a ride” 

“ _The babies are a little young for riding Torren and they are happy as long as we feed them are you sure it was the babies that want to go riding?_ ”

He smiles “of course daddy, so can we go? 

“ _Possibly after breakfast buddy - you will have to go off world with Auntie Amelia in a little while - some people are coming to the planet that might not be so friendly so mummy and I need you to be safe - is that ok? Tomorrow is Aunt Amelia and Uncle Ronan’s wedding but once that is over we can spend some time with the horses if you wish"_

Torren looks happy for a minute and then asks what a wedding is - I can't think of how to describe it so I connect to his mind and show his some videos of hollywood weddings and weddings I have been to.  Teyla smiles and says that a wedding happens between 2 people that love each other and want to spend there life together this is a custom on many planets. Torren smiles again and relaxes - we all get up and get dressed and get the babies dressed. 

Out of the blue he asks “when am I going to marry him and his mummy as I love them and they love me”.

I laugh loudly and agree that we do love each other and I will marry them whenever his mother is ready. Teyla just smiles and inclines her head. We each take a baby and with Torren holding each of our hands we move as a happy family and I love it. 

We make it to the center of the village where it has become custom to eat as a group, the area is bustling - Athosians getting ready for their day under the cloak. All of the people, soldiers included eating and laughing it's a great sound one that was missing from earth it's much more structured and people were very self conscious there.  

As we enter the area we settle the babies and Torren with Ronan, Amelia, Sam and Halling and then head to the food line grabbing a couple of plates for food - we still have fresh earth food as we have only been here a week - so it's a fried breakfast all round. 

Once back at the table we discuss the plan again. Halling and Jinto are staying on the planet with the animals and are prepared to fight if it comes to it. Everyone going off world will leave with Amelia and 20 marines in an hour. Everyone else has an extra 30 mins to get under the cloak before the meeting. 

We say goodbye to the babies and Torren at the gate and then help the rest of the Athosians to collect what they need for the day under the cloak - we give them a load of mre’s as they can't have a fire. 

Then head to the centre of the village that will be our meeting place. We are not idle while waiting I'm connecting with the ships in orbit learning all I can about them - strengths and weaknesses, problems etc. I connect with the medical ship first - she says her ancient name is Navis Curans (translated as Healing ship) - her parts were originally created on Atlantis as they tried to combat the plague that was killing them - when they couldn't make them work for that purpose, they put them into the ship. The ancients were working to ascension so didn't see the need for the healing the ships provided, they forgot about the healing ship and put her out to fight. She tells me she has limitations  her nanites cannot regrow things (heads hands internal organs etc) they can heal external wounds (cuts, scrapes) and she can do surgery to break down tumors or other problems. Her nanites use the subject's own blood and cells and if the damage is too bad they run out of energy and the patient dies but in the last 10000 years she has worked on ways to make them better in simulations but hopes someone can help her make it a reality as she wants to help people, i promise Rodney or Radek will help her. 

Ronan is woodworking - making a gift for Amelia for their wedding - who knew the caveman was a woodworker - he’s pretty good too. 

We hear the gate activate and 20 men come through - they have no visible guns but I can see multiple other weapons. Ford, Elizabeth and the baby are in the centre of the men.

If it was an ambush they wouldn't have brought the baby. So we all relax and they approach - first off we start with small talk, good journey home etc. 

Then to the hard stuff - their humanity. 

“ _So Carson did blood tests and they seem to be nanite and Wraith free so that means you are human - Carson would like to do more tests to see if you are a clone Elizabeth and also more tests on both of you - the only 2 places in this galaxy are the Daedalus and one of the ancient ships, other than that it's back to earth_

_I understand not wanting to board the Daedalus but would you board the ancient ship - we can do the tests there"_

The gate activates and 200 guns point at it - no darts come through thankfully - I notice some of the marines stationed in front of Elizabeth and the baby _\- I yell to them to get them to the shelter and keep it quick we will need them in a fight - tell the marines in the shelter to be on alert ready to drop the field for Carter._

Ford and his men then move to help defend the settlement once Elizabeth is gone. Only a couple mins have passed since the gate activated when a malp rolls through - I recognise it as earth’s so I approach - the video on the malp springs to life and I see the General on the other end. 

“Hello Sheppard permission to come in and not get shot?”

“ _ Of course General you made good time and of course we won’t shoot you … on purpose” _

Tapping my comm I tell Carter, General O’Neill is on his way - probably with some IOA bloodsuckers - any news from up there? She calls the all clear - I also tell the marines that it's safe to let Elizabeth come back. 

10 mins later Elizabeth comes back into the clearing just as the General and his team arrive from the midway station.

There are 8 people Daniel Jackson, 

IOA Representative Shen Xiaoyi are 2 I recognize, a couple of other suits that have there back to me so I can't tell who is there. But we move forward to greet them. “Hello General you are earlier than expected and I see you brought some guests - welcome to New Athos - you are just in time for an important meeting” 

Elizabeth makes it to Ford’s side and the men that they bought can pick up on their nervousness and move to areas that can be used for protection of them if need be - as does Ronan I can see he has decided to trust them both. 

General O’Neill clears his throat “Hello Elizabeth, Lieutenant Ford it's not every day dead people come back to life. Carson is relatively sure that you are real and no threat but some of the newer Members of the IOA are in need of convincing and want to monitor the tests. I won't let them hurt you and we can take you for tests 1 at a time or both together and we can take your security forces with us if you wish” 

Time for introductions we have Daniel Jackson that you all know. 

From the IOA we have 

Chinese Representative Shen Xiaoyi British Representative Russell Chapman

French Representative Jean LaPierre Russian Representative Colonel Sergei Zhukov Russian Air Force.

America’s newest IOA representative from homeland security Nancy Bonner. 

And lastly we have Dr Carolyn Lam - so we have 2 doctors that will check your results. 

We will be here for 2 days - I understand there is a wedding tomorrow I always like a good party” 

Ford laughs and slaps me on the back “hey man, you finally marrying Teyla Shep, It’s about time” 

The American representative flinches at his words and I realise it is Nancy my ex-wife. Her name is no longer Sheppard which means she hopefully married the guy she left me for Gary, Greg or Grant. Why is she here? How did she get involved in the IOA?

“actually Ford I'm not married yet tomorrow's wedding is Ronan and Amelia’s”

This is going to be fun - 2 days of being watched - yay. Thankfully the fields are far enough away they cannot see the animals from earth - we will have to keep them away from there - board them overnight on the Daedalus. 

“ _Ok Ford the floor is yours what would you like to do? We need to get these tests over and then we can tell you what's happening on earth and you can tell us what happened to you._

_Once you are cleared we can get the children back here and feast and relax until you have to go_ ”  

Ford looks at us and says “he, Elizabeth and 5 of his team will come aboard the ancient ship the rest of his men will attack and kill as many as possible if they lose contact with them so give them a radio to stay in contact at all times - to this we agree and hand over a spare comms device to Ford and to one of his soldiers. 

“ _ We are using channel 12 today so feel free to listen in”.  _

Then putting my hand to my ear I tell Carter we have 20 to put on the med bay ship. That’s 8 if the newcomers - 8 of Ford's group and Teyla, Ronan, a scientist and me - we haven't bought any Marines I want them to protect the planet and Jack, Ronan and I can kick  arse just as well as any one. 

Carolyn Lam tells us she has bought original DNA samples from the SGC  and the last x-rays from before Ford went MIA and when Elizabeth last came home but before she died for comparison. 

The scientists tell her where to load the samples into the ancient ship and we start with Ford - he has the same DNA with a couple of new immunities - to diseases prevalent in the Pegasus galaxy such as tabula rasa - the memory loss disease and other viruses similar to a cold. His body no longer contains any Wraith DNA but worryingly most of the bones in his body have been broken at some point and some are still healing or have healed wrong. He also is riddled with scars bullet wounds, knife wounds and such ( the last 3 years have not been kind to him whatever he has been doing). Caroline Lam, Carson and the IOA start to argue over the differences in bloods 

The ship in my head says in her opinion the sample and the person are the same, She also assures me she can fix all that ails him - it will take a lot of time though as there is a lot broken and many small things wrong with him. 

Next onto Elizabeth, the IOA is still arguing but she lies on the bed and we scan for nanites - just the ones that were in her head are still there - 20 or so that cannot be taken out after her encounter with Niam and are part of her brains function but they are inert. 

She has less broken bones than Ford - just an arm and a leg - both well healed so probably training accidents or mission accidents. She doesn't have as many scars but still has a few more holes than she did have - 1 on her clavicle that looks bad but otherwise remarkably less damage, we can tell from her scans and bloods that she has just had a baby - a bonus is that replicators can't do that. 

Also there is no evidence of the cloning markers evident in Carson so she isn't a clone or a replicator.

The ship once again affirms that she can help Elizabeth - heal any wounds, and get rid of the inert nanites but she says this is the original Elizabeth Weir. 

The thing that is mostly convincing me is that they both still have there locator chips in their arms, deactovated but still there. 

Carson gives the baby a full health check - checking its DNA it is fully related to both Elizabeth and Ford he hands her back to Elizabeth congratulations you have a gorgeous 3 week old bairn and she is doing wonderfully - I can give her her first booster shots if you want us to - think about it we have time. 

We are are ready to go back to the planet where we will discuss if they are who they say who they are…. This is likely to be a long day the IOA can never decide on anything - but I am convinced. 

I thank the ship for her services and tell her I will speak to her shortly about whether Ford and Elizabeth want healing. 

While the IOA continue to argue aboard the Daedalus we call Amelia and the children back to the planet and tell the Athosians it's safe to come out and then settle around the campfire. 

Ford starts his story - the story starts back as far as the wraith hive we were on during his kidnap us plot. He ran off to give us more time to rescue Teyla and Ronan. He snuck into the dart bay - but before he could formulate an escape the Wraith queen was coming to get away from the hive firing on her ship (he thinks that she knew what was going to happen) so she was planning to abandon ship and then come back if the ship stayed intact.

They took him as a prisoner along with the other worshippers that were on the hive and during the fighting she headed to the planet - she was in 1 ship and the prisoners were in another. Her ship got shot down and ours was damaged but we landed on the planet - the people there took us all prisoner including the many Wraith that landed.

They tortured the Wraith by keeping us in the same cell as them - they poured molten metal over there hands so they couldn't feed. I was going into withdrawal as were many of the worshippers but there was a little girl on the planet, she was a healer she came and took the symptoms away each day, she said it was too much to heal us but she could ease our suffering. 6 of the people died from the withdrawal effects and I was near death at one point but I managed to hang on.

Then one day it was over I felt fine my head was clear the enzyme must have cleared my body, the little girl didn't come any more but neither did anyone but the magistrate. He said the planet had decided that as payment for saving us we would have to work 4 weeks for every day they healed us and a further 4 for saving us from the Wraith. In total for me I had been there 10 days and required help for all of them - so I was there servant for nearly a year. Some of the people on the planet were kind, others sadistic. Some of the tasks were nice like cleaning someone's hut or helping with planting crops.  Others were not so nice digging trenches for the dead or covering the outdoor toilets. If I didn't complete the task quick enough they would beat me for being ungrateful. 

Towards the 6 month mark I was put with a soldier unit - they were learning combat I was supposed to let them beat me but my lessons with Ronan came to the fore and I fought back - initially the commander was angry and I received 50 lashes but then he calmed down and asked me to help his people to train as I was one of the best fighters he had seen.

We developed a bond I was treated better in return I trained the men and sometimes fought alongside them when the Wraith came, the people of the planet had a system of tunnels they had build into the hillside with a door that only they could use - a bracelet on the wrist allowed them access. 

The last time the Wraith came they saw someone using the door and used one of the captured villagers to gain access - we saved many that day but once the attack was over the Wraith didn't leave any of the buildings intact and the bunker was useless as there was a lot of damage.

We sometimes use it to escape the Wraith as the tunnels come out in about 20 different places - some of the tunnels even come out behind the gate so allow us to ambush the Wraith coming through the gate after us. 

Any way when the planet fell I was left with most of the soldiers they were impressed that I didn't leave anyone alive behind and continued fighting even though it was an impossible fight. 

Over the years we have continued fighting the Wraith - the travellers helped us with weapons and on our travels we found a couple of ships that were damaged, some we gave to the travellers others we cannibalised for parts but a couple of the small ones we used on missions.

We have taken out about 8 hives and maybe 20 cruisers. During that time we have been captured a few times but we always mostly managed to come out of it well - losing some team members along the way but only when truly necessary. We have a home base but most of us soldiers move around we don’t want to risk the planet we call home - Anava is our home planet at the moment that's where the traveller’s found us to try and get a message to you - they didn't know about Elizabeth as we kept her hidden because of her pregnancy. 

This galaxy needs us the coalition is mostly working we were part of it but had no idea that they had brought you up on charges, you were free by the time we found out. 

Elizabeth has been instrumental in bringing people to the bargaining table as allies and at last count there are about 40 hives left and only about 10 of them have queens. 

The Wraith are scared though because of the Hoffan drug, that their food source is compromised. We have also found that they have a weakness as they are organic they are susceptible to collisions in the drive pod and the dart bays simultaneously - the collision in the drive pod creates a massive explosion that takes out the control room and the dart bay creates multiple explosions to take out the rest of the Wraith - each hive carries 1000’s so the collisions in the dart bays mean that they cannot escape before the ship goes critical and blows up. 

Occasionally when we have had seriously injured soldiers and spare darts or wrecked ships we have taken the hives out this way - but it's getting harder to hit before they launch the darts and intercept our guys. 

Elizabeth has managed to translate the Wraith language and we have managed to get hold of a few Wraith computers and using Michael's machines in his leftover labs warn the planets that the Wraith are coming soon - in each planet they can choose to leave or hide but most are thankful for the warning. 

Elizabeth came to join me when I heard Michael was experimenting on a human he took from the replicator planet - he was trying to recreate replicators, he had another few replicators as well but destroyed them when they couldn't do what he wanted so was just left with the human.( I can give you his research if you want i took it off the terminal when I rescued Elizabeth). He is the reason she has so few nanites left he took them out - I'm surprised at how good a scientist he was - totally mad but still he was amazing at picking up tech. 

I rescued her and we worked together on her physio - she was seriously weak as I think Michael forgot to feed her sometimes, whether intentionally or not I'm not sure. 

Eventually we fell in love and Kate is the result. We don't do anything in this galaxy without discussing it first because we are a team.

_ “Wow Ford I wish you would have come to us we could have helped in your fight against the Wraith you know we do that. We teamed up with the Sateadan’s and the travellers when it was called for. Elizabeth we are so happy you are alive and I hope you will all make Atlantis your home when she comes back to this galaxy - she got a bit banged up in her fight against the Wraith super hive as I'm sure you know.  _

Whats happening with the Genii? 

Ford answers “the Genii are still building nuclear weapons but after McKay’s test have been unable to make them work - Ladon Radim is no longer the Genii leader  - the new leader is Sora Tyrus, it wasn't a coup it was a culling the Wraith found some of the underground tunnels and Ladon barely managed to escape but by the time he did Sora was in power and many like her strategy of building the Genii back to the way they were, good and honest traders. The soldiers stay to fight but we have absorbed many of their men into our ranks and help them to avoid the Wraith if we can. Sora wants her people to join the coalition and is doing everything in her power to do that but some are mad at the extent the Genii have been willing to go in the past as they think they should be rulers of all. It's not just the Atlantis expedition that have faced their wrath many other worlds have been targeted - the Manarian’s say they were only in league with them as Cowan threatened to blow them up with their nukes”

“So what's been happening with the Atlantis expedition we hear bits but not as much as you would expect considering how many times you have taken on the Wraith - in this galaxy your team is spoken of like a secret. Anyone that crosses you is dead and the Wraith don't leave many witnesses to their defeat.  Most people just speak of newcomers that moved to the city of the ancients fighting the Wraith and winning”

Ford’s been talking for hours and it's time for supper - so I ask if it is ok to tell him our side the day after tomorrow, he agrees and for now we enjoy the children - Elizabeth meets Torren and the twins and we all meet Kate ( she is a beautiful half cast child) getting cuddles - then relax with the last of the fresh food from earth, the last of the beers and campfire food. 

We will also need to get the all clear from the IOA if they ever make a decision, to share the earth stories - I can ask Teyla to tell them separately if need be - as I will have to follow orders to not tell them if they so issue that order. 

Ronan and Amelia extend an invitation to their wedding to Elizabeth and Ford - as it is to be on Manaria who are already your allies it should be safe. We will be in orbit and Sam can reactivate your locator chips if you wish so if there is a problem we can beam you up. 

  
At the end of the evening we escort them to the visitors tents we have set up in the last few months and bid them goodnight. Settling down in bed with Teyla I mutter a prayer thanking the heavens for bringing them back to us. Then settle into sleep - the next day is a day of celebration and the crew have not had many of those


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allies are made

The day dawns bright and early, its the babies that woke us this time. They have decided we slept enough and that they want attention - getting them out of the crib and we put them on the bed between us then catch up on yesterday - “ _ do you believe Ford's story _ ?

“of course he has no reason to lie, his many scars prove it. He was always a good soldier for Atlantis until the Wraith enzyme caused him to lose his mind a little. He has turned into a good man and is honourable to his men - you have seen how protective of him and Elizabeth they are, you don't get that through payment or fear you get that through love. It is the same way you protect us on Atlantis and we do the same for you. Elizabeth and Aiden are good for each other, she was always overly cautious whereas he was perhaps not cautious enough” 

_ I am happy they are together and  they make a great team - I hope they can come to the wedding, it should be a lot of fun. I worry about the future though the IOA are not going to allow them to come back to earth and we will lose them again.  _

“John we will never lose them, I understand your guilt however, there was nothing you could do differently for either of them - the ancestors obviously had a plan them and this is it. They would never have been together on Atlantis your planets the rules would have prevented it. Elizabeth needed to face adversity to become the warrior she is now - on Atlantis she was always the administrator never being able to just enjoy the expedition. 

On Atlantis, Aiden always had you for backup and never had to make the bad calls, that's why he kidnapped us for that plan he wanted your approval - the last few years have been harsh but I also think they have helped him grow up and become a great leader - he did learn from the best” 

“Enough of this introspection we have a wedding to get to - I had some clothes made for you and the children by the Satedan women - its traditional wear as you are Ronan’s sponsor, but first food - it will be a long day with much drinking so food will help you absorb it”

We all head down to the campfire - Ford and Elizabeth are already there, listening to the Athosian’s chattering and our soldiers laughing with theirs I can see how relaxed they are. They notice us approach and come to help us with the children - Elizabeth takes Alice and Ford and I wander over to the food tables. 

“ _ Have you been up long?” _

“no sir, but we don't sleep much anymore when off world it's not safe. We slept longer than normal amongst your people but still Wraith are an ever present danger in our world”

“ _ are you coming to the wedding? _

“yes we were just waiting to share breakfast with you and then will return home to put on more appropriate outfits. Do you know what you are letting yourselfs in for at this wedding? We have been to a few Sateadan weddings and they start of great and go downhill from there” 

_ “We expect a lot of drink, a lot of fighting and a few bad hangovers in the morning - are we in the right area?  _

“Yes sir you aren't far wrong” 

“ _ I want to talk to you about something Ford - the medical ship in orbit she knows she can heal your broken bones properly and get rid of your scars if you want them gone she can do the same for Elizabeth. She says you both be unconscious for about 12 hours maybe more for you - so consider it”  _

“Heal us sir for real? How come the travellers couldn't do that? 

“ _ none of them have the ancient gene required to activate her systems and when I was on board she explained it to me”  _

_ “ _ Explained it to you? It's a ship they can't explain things” 

We have made it back to the table at this point “ _ it's a long story and I promise we will tell you all about it but not today” _

My earpiece screeches to tell me that Jack wants to spend some time on the planet and is coming down, he is accompanied by Nancy and Daniel. 

Elizabeth and Ford use this as a perfect time say their goodbyes, until later and  take their leave. 

The General and team beam down and join us at the table - Nancy speaks first - good morning all, John long time no see it's been awhile since you came to ask me about Project Archetype. That is the reason I am involved in the IOA - they were very interested in the reason I was asking about you and about the project - I was interrogated for hours and once they realised I knew nothing they let me go and a couple of month's later Mr Coolidge came to over me a job.

After much arguing we have agreed that Elizabeth and Lieutenant Ford can be read into the program. However at this time they will not be welcomed back on Earth. There status in the program will be reinstated and they will be given back pay. Any of the team that so wishes is welcome to stay on Anava under the control of the newly promoted Major Aiden Ford. Jack has said the news will be passed on tomorrow whilst in the breifing.

The discussions turn more general, Daniel tells us he is excited to go to the wedding he loves to see cultures in their natural habitat. Jack is also coming to the wedding although he isn't quite as excited as Daniel. 

We all go our separate ways to get ready for the wedding - the ladies get dressed first and then help Amelia to dress and do her hair and makeup. The ladies of Atlantis all look stunning, 

Amelia has chosen a flowy white dress that has many tassels that is quite fitted and custom white leather boots. Sam, Teyla and Alice have been dressed in very light baby blue dresses, the older ladies have very long dresses the arms are really long as well but the tops are fairly low cut (similar to the dress Teyla wore for Charan's ring ceremony) both Teyla and Sam look stunning - if Jack's reaction to Sam is anything to go by he likes how she looks as well. 

Teyla’s choice of outfits for Alexander, Torren and myself are black suit trousers, white shirts and long leather suit coats and leather waistcoats in a light brown colour (made by the Satedan’s) Ronan is wearing a similar outfit but in black. 

Amelia insisted that we all wear flowers in our jackets and whilst they are getting ready we take the children and look for beautiful flowers to make a bouquet for Amelia and matching ones for our jackets. 

Jack is in his uniform and looks uncomfortable - the IOA are all wearing power suits. 

Daniel is looking more relaxed in just suit trousers and an open neck shirt. 

Before Amelia comes out to go to the wedding Ronan and I have to leave it's a custom to not see the bride before the wedding here as well plus another tradition is the bride walks through the ring of the ancestors to meet her husband to be - it's there way of the ancestors blessing their union.  

Once we have the flowers for the  bouquet we put them together in a bouquet and find we have enough flowers to make bouquets for Sam and Teyla as well.  

It's time for us men to leave (Jack, Daniel, the IOA Members, Ronan and I) saying goodbye to Teyla we take Torren, Alexander and half of the marines through the gate to Manaria. 

The set up is beautiful - there is a memorial for Ronan’s people just through the gate and he lays a spare flower at the name of Melena his deceased wife and says a prayer. Then it's a short walk to the wedding site.  

The walk is strewn with flowers native to the galaxy and at the end of the walk there are chairs in the style of the stargate and in the center of the circle is a gazebo like structure covered in fabric and flowers it's stunning. 

Ronan stands in the middle of the circle outside of the gazebo - Ronan and Amelia will enter the gazebo together to be joined by the ancestors. 

Many people have been invited by word of mouth and they sit inside the circle - the chairs are kept for sponsors of the marriage (sponsors are friends and family that will help the marriage, give guidance or support in times of trouble). Teyla, myself, Sam, Halling, Jinto and a couple of Ronan’s Satedan friends are the sponsors. Elizabeth and Ford also agreed to be sponsors this morning. 

We watch as Amelia enters walks from the stargate she is glowing - the priest meets her at the entrance to the circle and then brings her to Ronan. 

Before they enter the gazebo - the priest ensures that they are ready for this commitment as it is to the Creator, and the Ancestors. There is no breaking that commitment, and no divorce. If the couple separates and goes their separate ways, in the eyes of the witnesses, they are still husband and wife and cannot be with another legally. 

The Priest will not perform the ceremony unless the couple is very serious and make that commitment out loud and make the declaration that they choose to be known as husband and wife.

As well as the declaration they each speak heartfelt vows. 

Amelia goes first “    
"Husband this is my vow to you, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, whilst we are together there will be no more loneliness for I will be your companion and you will be mine. 

I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart. I promise never to judge your past actions and on this day, I give you my promise, that I will always be beside you to fight with you or for you wherever our journey leads us, living, learning and  loving together forever. I believe in you, the person you are and the couple we will be together. There is nothing we cannot face if we stand together and I am so glad you came to Atlantis and into my life.  I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.   
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. From this day forward I am your wife and you are my husband.

Ronan has to wipe a tear from his eye we can tell his is touched by her words as is most of the crowd. 

"Amelia, I am a man of few words but from this day forward I promise to be a good husband to you and I will protect you with my life if need be. I cannot promise to change as I have spent many years alone but I promise to work with you if you tell me you are upset with me. Life in this galaxy is not very nice and my vow to the ancestors is to wipe out the Wraith - this will not affect my vow to you as I will accept that you will fight by my side. I promise to put your happiness before my own if the needs of the many outweigh the few. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. From this day forward I am your husband and you are my wife"

The priest calls to the sponsors will you surround this couple in love, offering them the joys of your friendship? WE WILL 

Will you support this couple in their relationship? WE WILL 

At times of conflict will you offer them the strength of your wisest counsel and the comfort of your thoughtful concern? WE WILL  

At times of joy, will you celebrate with them, nourishing their love for one another? WE WILL 

The priest completes the ceremony with "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.  Now you will feel no cold,  for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness,  for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons,  but there is only one life before you.  May beauty surround you both in the  journey ahead and through all the years,  May happiness be your companion and  your days together be good and long upon the earth.    
  
Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness,  gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another,  remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives , remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there.  And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight"

Once the vows are made they both wash each other's hands a symbol of a cleansing and a new start. The priest then holds there clean hands together and presents them to the crowd - Ancestors I present to you Ronan and Amelia Dex

Ronan then calls out "stay for the feasting I hope you will all enjoy this joyous occasion with us"

The tents for the party aren't far - rather than gifts in this galaxy people tend bring food - we already killed a couple of animals for this purpose - a sheep, a cow and a pig. One of the crew of the Daedalus is an amateur baker and has made and decorated a cake. 

There is much singing, dancing a drinking going on. About an hour into the party Teyla approaches the stage and gives the couple her wedding present - it is her singing - she has an amazing voice and for 20 minutes she has the tent silent while we listen to some Sateadan songs, some athosian ones and even a couple of earth ones ( the airforce hymn resonates through me) once she is done everyone applauds.  

A little later it is my turn to give my gift I have had the best swords on earth made for both of them in a matching pattern so I present them with a few words - Ronan you have been apart of my team for many years and even though you are a caveman I know you love Amelia deeply - if you let her she can be your equal. So I have had these swords made to symbolise your union and to help in our fight against the Wraith.

Some of the people at the gathering present small tokens - such as Ford giving Amelia and Ronan matching engraved guns (he must have got someone to work through the night)  - the same as the ones he has now - I ask if I can have the old one he says no it is already given away to Teal’c. Ford says he may be able to get some more though.

Daniel Jackson gives them a book of Sateadan history - stuff cleaned from the archives and from stories amongst the galaxy. 

The party goes on long into the night and there are many fights mostly amongst the Sateadan’s to prove who is stronger. The IOA keep to themselves but most of the earth people mingle including Jack and Sam teyla and myself. 

All of the children are taken away with one of the Manarian families and some of the on duty marines we will collect them the next day when the party's over.  

As we get tired we go back to the ancient ship in orbit or the Daedalus or to one of the many wedding guest tents on the planet. 

I notice Jack sneak off and Sam not far behind. I manage to snag Teyla and take her to an empty tent - where I peel her dress off with my teeth and spend a lot of time exploring her with my mouth the freedom of the children not being nearby is amazing and we don't get much sleep till nearly dawn. 

At midday we all meet up again where it is time for Ronan and Amelia to each get a matching tattoo - they have each chosen a upper arm tattoos - Amelia isn't allowed visible tattoos being military so the IOA Members are not there.  

They have decided on a earth like symbol - the celtic knot incorporating some stargate symbols from earth and sateda intertwined. 

When we get back to earth they will have time for a honeymoon - the atlantis team has already pitched in to buy 2 tickets to Hawaii all expenses paid. 

The last of the offworld party guests leave once the tattoos are done and we are all ready to leave so we collect the children. 

Elizabeth and Ford want to go back to their homeworld to get changed and do a few bits. We offer to take them back on the Daedalus we can talk and then see their planet  and then bring them back to New Athos. 

Sam is ready to send the IOA back to midway. Jack says he will come back in a couple of days he wants to sit in on the meetings with Elizabeth and Ford - he really wants to go fishing on New Athos and see the progress of the full settlement. 

During the flight back to Anava - we all sit at the conference table. Before we starts the meeting Ford mentions to me that one of his men was approached at the wedding about a contract someone wanted taken out on my head - he tells us he will be contacted in the next few weeks with more details - however he issues a caution that someone wants me dead. 

It is time for us to begin to tell our story, i explain why we were so jumpy to see her as we have seen Elizabeth twice times since she died. 

_ The first time was when she was made a human form replicator along with Sheppard and the rest of the team apparently Oberoth made her think that she was the original and only, however they were all created in the lab. _

_ The 2nd time we faced her was when some digital copy of Elizabeth was uploaded into our systems - they made nanite bodies and then had to be floated into a space gate because they were dangerous.  _

_ We have since gone back and used ARG weapons on their bodies and they are just dust now.  _

_ "We have been cleared to give you access to all mission reports and you can read on board and we have a tablet that is protected by a thumb print we can set you both up with".  _

Jack joins the conversation at that point “attention” years of instinctual training has myself, Ford, Sam and Amelia standing at attention

ATTENTION TO ORDERS: THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, ACTING UPON THE RECOMMENDATION OF THE SECRETARY OF THE AIR FORCE, HAS PLACED SPECIAL TRUST AND CONFIDENCE IN THE PATRIOTISM, INTEGRITY, AND ABILITIES OF LIEUTENANT AIDEN FORD. IN VIEW OF THESE SPECIAL QUALITIES, AND HIS DEMONSTRATED POTENTIAL TO SERVE IN THE HIGHER GRADE, LIEUTENANT AIDEN FORD IS PROMOTED TO THE GRADE OF MAJOR, UNITED STATES AIR FORCE, EFFECTIVE THE 2ND DAY OF MAY, TWO THOUSAND AND NINE, BY ORDER OF THE SECRETARY OF THE AIR FORCE.

"Elizabeth I do believe that you should kiss him.  Congratulations Major this would be your rank if you had stayed with us all those years ago. We are showing you that we trust you and your status with the Air Force will be changed from MIA to active. Your family will be notified and you will be given back pay

Elizabeth you are a civilian so no promotion but there is back pay. Discuss with Sheppard the details and if you want to give Sheppard power of attorney and he will bring you any money you need or convert it into resources

Now drop me off at the nearest friendly planet I'm going to leave this conference to gate back to New Athos I want to go fishing welcome back to both of you"

_ We have managed through the years to fix Atlantis up and explore a tiny amount of the city - in between emergencies. The last emergency had us flying the city back to Earth as a last ditch defense -  _

_ A rogue group of Wraith had acquired several Zero Point Modules to power a formidable new Hive Ship. The team are on board the Daedalus, when they engage the new Super-hive, the vessel proves itself an impressive opponent, crippling the Daedalus before making a sudden and inexplicable jump into hyperspace. _   


_We notify earth that the hive is on its way and an approximate area to wait for it to drop out of hyperspace._   
  
_ We return to Atlantis once the Daedalus' engines were repaired, but learn from a video transmission sent by Colonel Ellis that both of the Earth's ships, the Apollo and the new Sun Tzu, have failed to stop the Wraith with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu.   _

_ We had to interrogate the Wraith for the location of more ZPMs, which Major Evan Lorne and his team are able to locate; Atlantis, now with her full complement of three ZPMs, can be flown back to earth unfortunately it isn't me flying the city, that task falls to Dr. Carson Beckett. _   
  
_ I was returned to Earth via the Stargate to command the chair from the Antarctic outpost  atl Jack's request.  _

_ Sam was temporarily in charge of Stargate Command (due to Hammond's sudden death), and Major Paul Davis informed me that the Wraith ship had arrived earlier than anticipated and is now on the other side of the moon, sitting still and doing nothing. They assume it is going to complete its integration with the ZPMs and then attack Earth. _

_ I managed to convince Sam and Davis to let me lead a squadron of F-302s refitted with Nuclear warheads against the Hive, but we are redirectred to intercept Wraith Darts sent to destroy the Control chair (which had been relocated to Area 51), in advance of the main Wraith attack. Unfortunately that attack succeeded and the chair was destroyed, Earth has no more defenses.  _

_ At that point I  see no other option than a suicide mission to destroy the hive ship from the inside with the nuke onboard my F-302. _   
  
Sam - In the SGC the IOA are running to escape Earth to the Alpha Site, but we discover the Wraith have overridden Earth's gate. 

Teyla - Atlantis breaks down at the edge of the galaxy the hyperdrive is broken - and we  tried to dial Earth, only to find that we have dialed the hive ship above Earth — Ronon, myself,Lorne, and McKay go through the gate to the hive ship. 

_ I’ve managed separately to get on board the hive and am ready to finish it.  _

Teyla - during the battle on board the hive ship, Ronon is stabbed in a fight with two Wraith warriors. The knife has pierced his lung, and he dies from the resulting blood loss;  Lorne forced us to leave his body behind but thankfully a wraith has used his powers to revive him for interrogation.   


_ At the last second I get a message from McKay who suggests activating my nuke by remote,  we rescue a now alive Ronan and escape to the Alpha site through the gate. _

  
Back on Atlantis, with the hyperdrive out of commission, Zelenka proposes activating the highly experimental and potentially dangerous Wormhole drive based on the same wormhole technology as the Stargate. With it, they reach Earth in seconds. 

  
Atlantis engages the Hive in battle and takes the brunt of the hive ship's assault on Earth Carson manages to launch the Drone weapons in retaliation. 

After much fighting the nuke successfully detonates, destroying the hive ship, but Atlantis is now forced to make an emergency landing through the Earth's atmosphere, risking burning up during re-entry.   
  
Sam - all of us at the SGC wait for news, then celebrate when Atlantis successfully lands over water in San Francisco Bay.  Although re-entry did cause a giant fireball across the sky, the city was able to cloak before landing, the area around the bay is placed under naval quarantine, so for now at least, Earth's population still doesn't know about the program. 

Unfortunately John was more badly hurt than we realised and ended up in Seattle Grace hospital with a brain bleed. 

Teyla - This next bit is top secret and the IOA knows nothing about it - Since we got back to Earth Atlantis has become sentient and is now able to communicate with John and other ATA gene holders - that is the reason the ships stopped working for the travellers. John has ultimate control over all things ancient in this or the milky way. 

The IOA doesn't know about Atlantis because otherwise they would destroy her and probably experiment on John as a possible source of information. 

Atlantis is undergoing some serious repairs and won't be back in this galaxy for a while but we were wondering if you and your team would like to combine with ours to fight the Wraith. With these ships at our disposal and your contacts we can kick some serious butt. 

  
Before Ford can reply to any of what we have told him the intercom kicks in and the bridge tells us we have arrived in Anava.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it - the wedding scene is based loosely on american indian weddings - please don't be offended anyone its beautiful. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts please


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter :) the last 3 have been easy to write

Once we drop out of hyperspace Sam scans the planet - 5000 people are on the planet. The scan shows the planet is mostly trees and mountainous terrain. She asks Ford where it is best to beam down - he points to an area that has less trees and is about 40 mins from the gate. We are beamed down, the houses are built in trees and rock faces - if I had to bet I would say there are escape hatches in most of the houses.  In front of us is a large building similar to a fortress - I can tell it's for some kind of training facility as it has many holes, 

Ford sees me looking and explains that it is their murder house for training soldiers, behind that is a martial arts site and then a gun range. 

They tell us we are free to roam and look at anything - there house isn't far and looks beautiful. So Teyla and I go there with them first and we look around. Elizabeth and Ford have collected many things on there travels a very nice wood table sits in the corner - Ford explains that a villager on another planet gave it to them in return for saving them from the Wraith - in fact most of the things including this house have been given to them in return for services. Barter is the main system of currency in this galaxy. 

Once we have shared a cup of tea we leave them to whatever they need to do and head to the training facility - Ronan is already sparing with 4 soldiers there are some others already sitting out the fight because they are beaten. Teyla and I spar with some of the men as well sometimes together and sometimes apart  - the same with Ronan sometimes we fight with him other times against him - Ford's men learn fast and within 30 mins we are all very tired except Ronan - I take a vicious blow to the back of the knee that has me wincing in pain and so I sit down.

Ford appears after an hour and shows us to the gun range - they have all kinds of weapons some genii, some ancient, some Wraith, some P90’s and some I have never seen before.    


He explains the P90’s were taken from Nable after he took the Athosians weapons cache, but most of the others were traded or taken from bad guys. 

There are some people in this galaxy that have some amazing firepower, the ship that we came to Lantea on belongs to those people it was abandoned and we repurposed it as well as found there weapons. Want to see this amazing gun? I suggest you take it back to earth and see if the scientists can remake it.

He gives me a demo and it is amazing - it's a cross between our 50cal and Ronan’s canon. I agree the scientists need to look at this weapon. Once we cycle through some of the other weapons and all have a go at them we head back to the workout room - Ford is interested the martial arts that Teyla and Ronan picked up in Japan - so they give a demo. I know what is gonna happen once Amelia and Ronan get back from honeymoon - there is gonna be a request to join Ford’s team.  About 10 mins into the demo Elizabeth joins us and is ready to go - we wait for the demo to finish and for Teyla and Ronan to show Ford and his team some of the moves, then radio the Daedalus for a pickup. 

Back on the Daedalus we all head to the conference room the trip to New Athos should be about 4 hours.

Elizabeth and Ford have some questions - how do you mean Atlantis is sentient?  _ What we mean by that is I no longer have to be in the jumper to fly them or on the ancient ships to operate them. Atlantis can make decisions, affect repairs and take care of all of us with minimal input. She will make decisions on how the base will run and not need us to input instructions an example is if she senses a threat she will raise the shield or cloak the city automatically. Her name is Maru and she is able to see, think, feel and hear she just doesn't have or need a body. She was made by Janus and then shut down by the ancients when they realised what he had created she managed to hide her programming in smaller pieces and has spent the last 10000 years putting her programming back together. The final trip to earth with the 3 zpms she was finally able to finish the programming and then the reconnection to her sister Terra in Antarctica allowed her to fully emerge.  _

_ The ships in orbit have been following my orders to fix themselves apparently they have little robots that do that. They are hidden around New Athos and will eventually be put into service exploring the galaxy, killing the wraith and giving the travellers homes - at last count I have 11 under my control. _

John Sheppard have you lost your mind do you really want me to believe the city that we made our home for all of those years is alive - did your head injury make you crazy? Elizabeth asks.  

_ I know this is hard to believe but the others will back me up - they all saw her and I can show you when we get to the planet - pick any ship in orbit and I will make it do anything you want it to without touching the controls. _

Teyla - we have always said that John is the city's favourite son - he instinctively knows how to use equipment - such as the jumpers and the control chair. Yet you doubt him? Why Elizabeth he has always been honest and truthful. 

Elizabeth looks sheepish - I am sorry John, Teyla is right you have always been my biggest ally and strongest supporter. I shouldn't doubt you and I will wait to see the ships when we get to New Athos. 

Ford - this new promotion what does it entail? 

_ We are not sure as yet, the promotion was ordered 2 days ago when we found out you were alive but I am thinking that it just means you do pretty much what you are doing now with the addition that you are responsible for the fleet and any soldiers we leave in the galaxy - you will have to keep our allies safe and explore new worlds to make friends - we will also need to fight the Wraith as often as you can. You will be paid to do this and the money can be converted into goods, weapons, precious metals or any other items you need. I will have earth work on projectiles that will make an impact on the drive pod. How does that sound?  _

He smiles and says I think that sounds great. When do you think we will be allowed to return to earth?

_ That I don't know the powers that be think you have gone Native and as such may be a risk to earth.  _

_ We have plans for out here though - the IOA does not want Atlantis to come back here - they seem to think that because the control chair for Antarctica was lost, that Atlantis can replace it.  _

_ Maru doesn't want to stay though, and she will be coming back here once she is sufficiently repaired. We will be returning with her and this may result in some problems with earth.  This is not something either of you have to be involved in and we understand if you wish to walk away - all we ask is that you do not disclose our plans to anyone other than the people in this room or to Jack O'Neill.  _

_ The plan is during the next 2 years we explore all of Atlantis - Maru is helping by translating her systems, as we explore the city she is telling us which machines are dangerous and which machines aren't. Giving us useful information on what each one does and helping us to destroy the ones that we will never need. We still have much of the city to make safe. She also has many repairs to make all which will take time. _

We arrive at New Athos and beam down as we are walking we tell them about the plans for this settlement and show them around the farm.  _ We have 2 years to make this a viable farm to produce food for 4000 people and enough leftover to allow us to trade goods for what we cannot grow.  _

_ We also have a plan to tackle the Wraith - which is basically kill them all - this last fight proved that they cannot be trusted as allies. Sam will use the Asgard tech on the Daedalus to upgrade the ancient ships - we will find them pilots and then 6 on 1 blow the hives out of the sky. This will take time though so I don't expect this to be a quick fight.  _

_ Any questions?  _

Ford - I have many questions but don't know where to start. 

Elizabeth - are you sure you want to mutiny? You may never be able to return to earth if you do.

I smile at her -  _ earth isn't my home anymore the last 5 years have proven that to me. I had to come to another galaxy to find my place and my heart. I belong with Teyla and Torren and Ronan. Fighting to make this galaxy safer. _

_ Before we leave Earth every single soul on Atlantis will make up their own mind if they want come. In 2 years we will be able to bring along our loved ones as the city will be safe for them. We won't be explorers or mutineers we will be colonists enjoying a more natural way of life.  _

_ Jack and Sam will be coming with us - Jack will retire and Sam will be able to do anything she wishes - fly, create and or explore. They can also be together as a couple - military law won't allow it and the president will not allow Jack to retire.  _

_ We will welcome anyone on Atlantis and eventually we hope to open the city to anyone that wants a home. We must first have peace in the galaxy. As we currently have peace in the milky way most places but earth.  _

_ This isn't a mad tear or some side effect of the surgery - this is about the people here not being slaughtered and being helped to find peace as well as us finding peace.  _

_ Consider it and spend some time here - we will understand if you wish to leave but we hope you don't. Also you must let me know if you would like the med ship to heal you.  We will leave you be there is much to be done here.  _

Some villagers Ronan and I head into the woods we need more trees - Teyla is collecting fruit that grows wild here with the children of the planet. Sam continues to work on the irrigation systems. Carson and a team are going off world to give aid to a planet with a mild influenza outbreak. 

We all have our jobs and we do them well. Before long it's time for the evening meal and Elizabeth and Ford are still here. They seem relaxed eating the fish Jack caught - he says he preferred Lantea as he never caught anything there. 

As the evening meal breaks up - Ford pulls me aside and tells me he and Elizabeth like the plan - however if I start to become a power hungry dictator he will shoot me in the head himself and I won't see it coming. 

On the way to bed that night we tell the marines there is to be a meeting of all Atlantis personnel, I know by morning everyone will know. Marines gossip as well as anyone - calling it scuttlebutt. 

Tomorrow we are heading out on a scouting mission - killing some wraith and then head back to earth. On our way back to earth I will check out the co-ordinates that Maru gave me - she said it has to be on a ship of the ancestors that's why we bought a puddle jumper with us - but I have extra ships now.

The plan is we take 5 of those ships to 2 or 3 places where we will know that the wraith are. Kill them all. Then Sam will head home on the Daedalus - we will take one of the ships to where Maru said. The rest will take up defensive positions around Anava, Lantea and New Athos. They ONLY will fire when fired upon. We will then travel back to Earth in this ship where Sam can upgrade the Systems. 

The meeting the following day goes well and most of the marines and the scientists want to stay in the galaxy - some don't want to as they have family on earth that was expecting them back after 8 weeks.

Within an hour of the meeting we are on our way - Sam has hooked up one of the Wraith information devices to the Daedalus so we can see in real time where the Wraith are. We will hit the ships that are closest to inhabited planets first. Once we have the first target all 6 of the ships come at it from different directions so there is no escape route and then we use the Asgard beam weapon on the Daedalus to hits as many systems as possible and the drones from multiple ships it's not really a fair fight. 

We jump to another ship far away from the first, this one is in a middle of a culling. 

So we change tack, they beam me and Ronan down to the surface where we can be culled. Then once onboard we cut ourselves out of the pods and as we move through the ship we plant C4 on a 10 minute timer and save as many people as possible by boosting the signal on a locator beacon to override the EM field emitted by the Wraith. The ship moves away from the planet and we just use 2 ships this time - the Daedalus to beam out the survivor's and some drones to fool the hive into thinking a lucky strike takes out the ship and not the C4. 

The 3rd ship is on alert when we come out of hyperspace almost on top of it but sheer force of numbers plays in our favour. It's too risky to take any more Wraith on they are falling back into groups - it will be a few months before they will venture back out alone and then hopefully we will have an advantage of excess ships, drones and Asgard weapons hopefully the egg heads will have come up with a prototype weapon that will be able to impact the core.

There is a slight change of plan - the Daedalus took damage in the last fight and has about 8 hours worth of repairs to do, a dart strike left them venting atmosphere. So we transfer non essential personnel to one of the ancient ships and leave the rest of the crew to make repairs. The other 3 ships will form a perimeter around the damaged ships with extended shields and once again only fire if fired upon. 

That leaves Sam free to come with us to the coordinates about a kilometre from the site the radio buzzes - its Chuck asking for an update - he says about a minute ago all of our lifesigns disappeared did we cloak. Sam radios that we did as there is another ship in the area.  We are both trusting that Maru hasn't sent us somewhere dangerous and the loss of lifesigns is some security feature. 

About 50 yards further on there is an asteroid belt, it is full of debris the shield protects us though and as we go through it we see different objects, ships from the wraith and lots of rocks. There are even a couple of jumpers. 

Once we are clear of the belt there is a loud buzzing sound - Teyla starts to scream as does Torren - not knowing what else to do I plow into them both and lay on top of them doing my best to comfort them - eventually the buzzing stops and Torren stops crying and we all stand back up.

  
Sam is looking out of the window and says John get up here are you seeing this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying my story - good or bad comments are welcome


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fillers to explain the rest of the story. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying it

**Sam is looking out of the window and says John get up here are you seeing this?**

In front of us is a huge I want to say ship but most of it is encased in rock. So an asteroid I have no idea what it is but it is a least 50 times bigger than the ancient warship we are on.  

I'm reaching out with my mind looking for the ancient signal there isn't one.

The ship we are on goes into autopilot as we approach and docks at the top of the object. As we approach the airlock the doors open and a voice at the airlock says step forward if you are meant to be here or face certain death if you are not.

I motion to the others to stay back and step forward as I step through the airlock ands it's freezing but it lets me through - the voice then says you have passed the first test there is 1 more left.

This facility was created 9000 years ago and there are no records of it in the database - which of the 2 ancestors can have created it?

9000 years ago - I remember Daniel Jackson saying some of the ancestors descended so thinking carefully the only 2 people that could have worked on secret projects would be Janus and Merlin.  Scanning my mind I decide that those 2 have to be the only choices - I can't remember Merlin’s full name though. However I can't hear Sam or the rest of the group so I have no choice but to go with the answers I have.

Standing tall I have announce my answer - the ancients would have been Janus and the ancient named in mythology as Merlin.

Nothing happens but the lights ahead turn on so I figure it wants me to continue down the passageway.  A different voice sounds again once I arrive - well done my child welcome to the Lantean repository - yourself and your ship have been tested, we have sensed Wraith on your ship why are they there? No Wraith has ever been in this facility and it is protected by many things to ensure that only a true ancestor can enter and find all of the ancient knowledge of the furlings, the nox and the Asgard.

_There are no Wraith on my ship only some humans with traces of Wraith DNA.  I am sure you sense a trace in me as well._

Well John Sheppard you are the first person to successfully enter here in 9000 years and therefore you have access to the whole facility, we are ready for your inspection.

Would you like your friends to join us?

_Of course I am sure they are just as interested._

Eventually they join me - they all seem to relax once they are assured I am in 1 piece.

Teyla POV

When John stepped through the barrier I felt sick. The connection in our head has gone. I feel alone. Trying to get through the barrier is pointless.

Ronan POV

I knew it was stupid to let John go alone the minute he stepped through the barrier. I tried everything firing at it, running at nothing worked.

All together again.

Once together in the corridor we gingerly make our way down the rest of the hallway into the main room - it is huge, we cannot see to the end of the room in either direction.

The voice asks if we would like a tour or if we would like to be surprised - Sam smiles “surprise with the ability to ask questions”

_The first is who built you and why_? I was originally built on earth by Janus when they abandoned the pegasus galaxy then he ascended and  descended, he wanted a place to store all the knowledge of their people and the other advanced races. The other ancestors found out and wanted to destroy us but he had already launched us during the years we have adapted to make ourselves bigger and better.  About 500 years later Moros or Merlin found us and added his information and updated the creations. Once the ancients died we have been alone out here - making repairs as needed, our drive is ready and can fly wherever you need us. Sometimes the wraith try to get in but they break up on entry - in recent years they tried to trick us by retrofitting ancient ships so we created a field that emitted a frequency they could hear and would seriously harm them.

_You can learn?_

Indeed there is much knowledge here we are able to update our systems and make ourselves better.  We can rebuild things, repair them if they are damaged,

If we have the schematics we can build anything - sometimes it just takes time. We built or rebuilt some of the warships in this galaxy when we came across them - we needed to keep busy. Our primary directive is to help the humans of this galaxy to flourish and so we have built many things waiting for someone to come.

We arrive at a doorway by this point - this is the power generation room says the voice - “we produce all of our own power and through the years we have created enough power for many years - we had to slow down creating them because there was too much power being created enough for 10 generations”.

We open the door and the voice was telling the truth - there is enough power in this room - the room is floor to ceiling ZPM’s, Ronan and I just stare.

Sam asks how many there are the computer says 1.34 million - but if that isn’t enough we can make more they take 1 month only to create.

Sam and I look at each other “Rodney would love this - but we cannot tell the people of earth this amount of power on earth or anywhere could cause a war.”

We enter the next room it's also huge - “here we have spare stargates - for use on unexplored worlds or where the gate has been damaged”

The next room the voice says is only dialing devices we have presumed that some will have broken in the last few thousand years and new planets will also need dialing devices.

Sam - “how do you manage without resources?”

The voice explains “We have an asgard core that will make all materials that are needed - the asgard gave it to us 10000 years ago. We have much technology on this ship that will allow us to assist you. The energy needed to power is then harvested from dying planets - there have been many in the intervening years and the energy is then stored for later use”

_What are you? You keep saying we?_

We have an Asgard - we managed to find the problem in their genetic code - we have had 9000 years to figure it out with no restrictions on our time.

We also have many advanced robots - not of nanite construct. I myself am an advanced AI - I can think, feel, see and do - I have through the years downloaded pieces of myself into robots but I feel I do not need a body.

We have no parameters except no nanites and we cannot harm the human race. So we have learned much and created much more - never revealing our presence to anybody without the ancient gene.

We only have to be in proximity to a new species to learn much from them - for example the Wraith we have created a created a couple of devices to disable their ships -

The first is a noose like device that can be fired from anywhere and will then wrap itself around the middle of the ship - once in place it will tighten enough to break the ship in half.

The other is a two pronged device that can be left in space like a space mine and it's set to respond to a specific frequency. Once the frequency is found then the device will lock onto the power supply, one end will detach and drill into the hull over the power core then once completed the other end will explode.

The whole device will be hidden from detection as it will be camouflaged as space debris and will have a mini cloak that can run for years - we can put them round planets you want to protect and any wraith ship coming into orbit will be destroyed almost instantly.

We have been working on a electrical weapon but so far all of our tests have resulted in any ship being susceptible.

We have never met the wraith on this ship it is just history and sensor information when we come into contact with them”

In this next room are the robots that help to build things - Maru has said she needs many repairs. We have been working on machines to help since we heard that - the machines that will convert matter into other matter they are almost complete.

Whilst we take a break to feed the children the voice explains about the asgard Freyr on board - she has been able to devise how to get more power from the shields as well as to be able to cloak at the same time. She has also managed to build more effective puddle jumpers as you call them. She is the only clone on board and the other DNA samples degraded over time , she would like to meet you if you have time.

He then asks how we found him as in order for Maru to reveal the whereabouts of this place it either means you are the fifth race or are ancestors - 10000 years later you are unlikely to be an ancestor as they are all ascended or dead.

This time I answer - _we are the fifth race and it's interesting you say about the asgard they are extinct in our galaxy  - made so when the they degenerated to a state they were unable to repair due to the genetic degradation caused_ _by continuous re-cloning, and unwilling to allow their technology to be plundered by other races, the Asgard decided to commit mass suicide and destroy their planet, but not without passing on their legacy to us - well Sam mostly. I have been told I am a direct descendant of Janus and Morgana this makes me an ancient I believe._

The Asgard died that is unfortunate - I hope that they left some genetic samples with you, we may be able to help them come back in real bodies.

I will tell Freyr you will meet her for evening meal and you can talk.

Sam and I spend an hour digging around in the robot room and I have to say it's pretty awesome the things they will do. Underwater ones that will repair underneath the ship. Ones to produce glass. Ones to fix machines. Ones to clean the outside of building's (they look like barnacles in a fish tank).

Eventually we notice how bored Teyla and Ronan are and move on.

The voice tells us that I will enjoy this room most - it's a huge aircraft hangar - containing all kinds of ships….. ships similar to the darts, hundreds of jumpers, the vanir’s ship is there as well. There are some F302’s (Maru sent the schematics weeks ago and so we have only just started to work out the bugs and make new ones) there are also ships I have never seen - Sam and I go to get excited and Teyla reminds me that getting lost in this room is not an option we can come back.

The voice agrees that we can come back and explore they aren't going anywhere.

"Ronan my friend” the voice says “I do believe this room will be your favourite room as I think you may find an affinity for it”

We walk in and it's like the best armory ever invented - canons like on Ronan’s hip, weapons of all shapes and sizes.(knives, guns, swords, thousands of drones and some stuff I have no idea about)  There are also work out machines (not only earth machines, but robots that will fight you) and exercise areas to help with specific things like self defense robots or simulations of scenarios to help you train. We leave Ronan and Amelia here exploring.

The voice says “Sam I do believe this room will be your room - this is the invention room. We have the upgraded beaming technology, upgraded energy weapons, hologram technology, invisibility and force shields personal and larger, we also have shields to protect ships.

We have also been working on the crystal technology - used by the Tok'ra.

Tracking devices small as pin heads.

Handheld medical devices, we also have stasis pods that work similar to wraith pods - that will slow life to almost zero. We have a holodeck that will allow the user to imagine any scenarios they wish and live out there life - some of our robots wanted it invented so they could die - we have modified it through the years so once the initial thought is made the deck will stay the same. For instance i want to go fishing then a thought crosses my mind about dancing I'm not thrown into a dancing fishing scenario.

Before Sam can geek out I ask how many rooms there are left.

He says there are 4 but you will only see 3

_Ok Sam you can come back does that sound ok? We will move onto the next room_

As we walk to the next room - he points to a corridor - that way is crew quarters this ship has room for 3000 crew but it is rarely used now.

Teyla Emmagen I believe this will be your room - it's a room of the furlings history, The Furlings were a peaceful race who spent much time in the art of meditation and this room is dedicated to peaceful ness. The room is full of living trees and flowers - on board were seeds of every living plant or flower or food sample in case of an apocalyptic event on any planet. 

The next room is a hologram room and library - this is the repository of all knowledge the person must only step up to the pedestal to learn the many secrets of the universe or answer any questions you may have. On the walls are books and tablets containing the history of as many people as the ancients met in this galaxy and the milky way - names and faces and personal information, including the Athosians and Sateadan’s.

We meet up with Ronan and Amelia at this point - Amelia says "I had to drag him out by his hair". We share some food and drinks.

Then head to the last room is the med bay it's quite boring to us but the voice tells us that it's quite amazing - there are machines to help with most things. Heal broken bones, ones to heal the skin. Take things out - tumors or shrapnel. Machines that will make any medicines needed within 5 minutes of breaking the structure down.

We have completely mapped human DNA and Asgard as well.

_This room is great_ I say sarcastically _._

Just then Amelia touches a machine - it reacts to her and activates. Ronan tries to pull her away and gets Zapped -   _what's it doing to her I ask?_ Before Ronan shoots it.

Its repairing the damage to her fallopian tubes and ovaries there is too much scarring to allow her to have children so this machine is fixing it.

Ronan growls but doesn't shoot about 2 mins later Amelia is released and says she feels fine.

I make the decision that we are heading home I want to get her checked out.

The voice “you're leaving, but you only just arrived we have missed humans please stay - there is much too keep you entertained - we can upgrade your ship as well. It will be fun”

_“No I'm sorry we must get Amelia to a doctor but I promise we will be back”_

The voice says "I promise we have not harmed her it's not in our parameters we are forbidden from harming humans but I understand. I am sorry you feel you need to leave. Please come back soon - Freyr will be sorry she has missed conversing with you Samantha Carter. A word of warning only you are allowed back John Sheppard  if anyone else comes back without you the shields will rip them apart.

Till next time we bid you a good day"

We head back to the ship discussing the finds - Sam is enthralled with the idea that all of that technology is there and so many ZPM’s - what we could have done with them a few years ago.

Once we are back on the ship and through the field we hear from Chuck - “thank god Colonel we were about to leave and contact earth. We haven't heard from you in 18 hours”

I turn to Sam _“is that possible it was only 9 in there”_ she nods “the containment field could be a time dilation field so time in their passes slower to allow them to do more and allow us to see more. Like the field you were in only reversed.

I nod understanding - Sam then asks how the ship repairs are going Chuck replies with all done.

Once ready to get underway back to Earth. We get Amelia in to Carson - he says from all the tests he has access to she is healthy as a horse as are all of us but he will do more tests when back on earth.

We have to discuss what to tell the IOA - but that's something for later first food, time with the children and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon I hope


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly sexy - please don't be offended

Once we are all rested we meet back in the conference rooms to discuss what we found. In the meeting is Ronan, Teyla, Sam, Chuck, Amelia, Carson and I.

We go room by room to decide what to do with the ship and what to say to the IOA.

_Sam how many ZPM’s does earth need?_

Well there is no Antarctic chair any more. So they don't need one for that.

The Odyssey, the Sun Tzu, the George Hammond, the Apollo and of course the Daedalus. They could all use a ZPM to boost the shields, boost the weapons arrays and allow intergalactic travel in 4 days. Stargate command could also use one or 2 ZPM’s so they can dial us when they want to.  So that's 7 but there  are countries that want ships - France, Russia, the UK. Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Holland, and other EU countries will want ships as well I am sure once they are told at the next UN meeting.

So at a guess I would say 20 ZPM’s. The Atlantis expedition could use some ZPM’s we could restart the settlement of Athos. With the help of the robots we could also reconstruct the Tower and the rest of her buildings.

I would suggest we tell them we found 20 ZPM's and we can share them between the 2 galaxies.

_Anyone else have any ideas with regards to the ZPM’s?_

Chuck - “I think that the IOA will be greedy with the ZPM’s I don't think you should tell them we found any just yet but when we leave in 2 years tell them then or slowly 1 or 2 each time we come to Pegasus”

“ _Teyla and Ronan what do you think?_

Teyla - I agree with Chuck. When we had the 3 ZPM’s they took 2 of them for other uses. When we do get the ZPM I think we should give one or 2 of them to the children of M7G-677 to see if we can encompass the planet.

Ronan - we trust you Sheppard and as long as you use them for good then there shouldn't be a problem. Helping the people of both Galaxies is a good idea, I think telling them we found 2 ZPM’s first is a good idea.

_Carson what do you think?_

I don't like the idea of lying but 1.34 million ZPM's could be used to wipe out anyone that didn't do what they wanted. We must also be careful not to introduce too much technology to people that are not advanced enough to use it.

_Ok so the general consensus is to bring the ZPM’s back slowly 1 or 2 at a time and see the reaction. Only tell them we found 2 ZPM’S for now and we can collect it next time we come out here and suggest its for the Daedalus._

_They won't suggest taking the ones from Atlantis as they see that as the only defense they have specially when we tell them about the increase in drones._

_The next room was the stargate room - its safe to declare that room and the DHD room right_.

We all agree that it is.

Sam - The new Asgard core could be a problem - it is only 1 on earth so there hasn't been a struggle for it, but 2 in the hands of the US may cause problems. So I suggest not mentioning it or say we are not sure how it's powered as we didn't have time to get to the engine room which we didn't.

We all agree - these 2 rooms are harmless.

The weapons they mentioned we can suggest them to Rodney and give the scientists the plans for the weapons and suggest we bring a sample back next time.

_The robots - I see no harm in telling them all about them - they can help us rebuild Atlantis and any the ships - I think they could also rebuild the Antarctic chair. We could also ask Maru to ask the voice - damn I should have got his name - to see if they can build a new chair and then once the chair is operational, when Atlantis leaves we won't be leaving earth defenceless_.

Ronan asks do you think there is a way for the robots to rebuild planets make them livable again.

Sam - I think there may be when we were on a mission with sg1 we came across a lifeform calling himself Lotan an advanced lifeform that was able to terraform a planet using energy.  Ronan I guess you're probably talking about Sateda, but there are other planets as well like Tollana or Taranis the volcano planets or the toxic vanir planet. The plants and trees in the furlings room could be used for the terraforming projects if need be.

We will have to ask the ship next time we visit.

_The aircraft room - it's too dangerous to give all of those aircraft to the IOA - there was over 200 there. I do like the idea of our aircraft being upgraded - improved shields, weapons and drives and beaming technology is a good thing.  The people on earth know we have 11 ships here in the galaxy i think  we tell them we only have 1 that is capable of inter galaxy travel.  The others can be upgraded one at a time_.

_Ok next room - the weapons room - most of them are innocuous and can be released to the people fighting the wraith. Drones can be brought back to earth. There are some that need to be tested before they are put into the hands of the people, such as the upgraded energy weapons which are similar to Wraith tech._

_Does anyone disagree or have a different idea._ Everyone shakes their head.

Sam - I would love to spend a year or more on that ship to discover as much as I can about the technology. Daniel would also love to spend the time looking through the archives.

_Thats a great idea it would be great having you looking into all of the details on the ship but I don't think you will be given the choice so we may have to be sneaky - gating into the ship? Or getting you reassigned to Major Ford's team. We will discuss it with Jack when we get back._

_Onto the medical room - that room scares me more than the power room. Do we have the right to beat every disease and cure every ailment doc?_

I don't know but the chance to heal the sick and dying is what me as a doctor has lived my whole life for no more sickness the only thing to kill you is an accident or old age - that sounds great to me.

Sam - do we have the right to play God? I think these machines should be destroyed once they have been studied we have no idea what long term exposure is to these machines will do. I'm with John it's a issue of should we be able to play God is not suffering a way of life. If we take it away what's the point anymore.

Teyla - Sam I don't think that you believe that you are the person that convinced your dying father to accept a symbiote from the Tok'ra that is not the actions of someone that believes that life should not be prolonged. In our culture life is given and taken by the ancestors or the Wraith - I wished Charrin could have stayed with me but it was her time so I had to let her go.  My people would not use such machines so it wouldn't affect me.

Ronan - if it has healed Amelia then i am all for it and the curing broken bones seems like a good idea as does healing life threatening battle wounds. Beyond that life should not be extended or changed. If Amelia and I cannot have children there are many family less children that we could take care of it shouldn't be up to a machine it's up to us.

Carson - come now laddie you would have died a 100 times if it wasn't for mine and Jennifer's surgery skills your being a little ungrateful don't you think.

_No doc because you're human you can make a decision such as when it's better to stop or take a break a machine doesn't have a brain to think it's just a program to fool us into thinking it does._  

Carson - how are those machines different to offering to heal Ford or Elizabeth or after that battle them healing each of you.

_I guess with this arguing we are not going to come to a resolution on this we have a lot of time to decide - we are back home in 3 weeks there is lots of time to hash this out._

_Doc the voice gave us the data to the machines - you are welcome to look through it and we will meet again in a couple days._

_Sam you also have information you can go through. Can you drop us out of hyperspace I want to play with the ancient ship I will see you in a couple of weeks. Anyone that wants to is welcome to join us. Ronan, Amelia and the doc do - there are already scientists on board so we are good to go._

Once on board the ancient ship I really get to know her - this is not the medical ship she tells me her name is Augustus - after a General but she prefers Gust because she is as fast as the wind - she can't help wondering why I call her a her, she is just Gust - i explain the rule from earth any machine is a girl - a plane, a boat or a car. She wants to know who her Captain will be will they be nice? Will they do a lot of flying together - what is her purpose now, before it was fighting the Wraith and then her crew died and so she was alone with no purpose.

After being on the ship for 2 days i'm ready to scream so I mix it up - day 1 we set up a basketball court in the empty hangar bay. Day 2 Ronan and I played paintball with homemade paintballs. The doc put a stop to it when I hit Ronan in the eye and doc doesn't think he will see for 3 days. Day 3 starts of with me torturing Teyla in our bedroom I managed to get her tied to the bed before she realised - I'm really not into bondage but Teyla enjoys it as she is able to totally give up control and its payback for the other day. I also blindfold her as I want to mix things up. This tub doesn't have much in the way of things to use in a sex game but I do have ice, candles, hand cream and a scarf from Teyla’s bag.

Starting with a massage using the hand cream I start with her feet - they are super sensitive as always. Moving onto her legs her calves and thighs are strong and tight like a dancers I let my fingers skim towards the v at the center but not quite touching which elicits a soft moan. I kiss up her spine to her neck and softly bite the knot at the base of her neck she moans louder. I tease her by putting my erection between her legs she is already so wet, then sitting on her lower legs to anchor me I massage down her arms and onto her back sometimes lightly and sometimes hard using her moans to guide me, with my dick where it is I am constantly teasing her and me.

Eventually I take a drink and then capture an ice cube I decide to use the coldness of my mouth to give her a different sensation - the coldness of a kiss all along her spine and behind her knees she screams a little at the shock. Once I have finished the ice cube - I turn her over and feast my eyes on her flushed face, stretched neck, down to her beautiful boobs and her smooth taut stomach lined with stretch marks and then down lower to the valley between her legs. I love her body - time to tie her legs last thing I want is a knee to the nuts if I make her jump.

Running my hand down her thigh to her ankle I bring it up to my mouth for a kiss then tie it to the edge of the bed. I then do the same for the other side pausing once I'm done to check she is still with me _“Teyla how do you feel? Red? Yellow or green?”_ she replies “deliciously green”.

I can see her glistening wet and smell the sweet muskiness that is Teyla - first I lean in to ravish her mouth and then whilst she is recovering I get acquainted with the heat between her legs - when she is close to fever pitch i stop and pick up the cream to continue the massage, being careful to avoid all erogenous zones. She starts to calm down and soon it will be time to start again.

First though I give her some food - feeding her grapes,peaches, chocolate  and blue jello occasionally putting food and drink onto her body so I can lick them off. Once I'm done with the food I move onto her nipples they are huge all I want to do is suck them, but I have to stick to the plan - I start with the scarf just ever so lightly moving it over her body, I also lick or suck in random places sometimes with an ice cube sometimes without. She can't tell where I am going to touch next but I can tell she is enjoying it her breathing is so fast, she is soaked and parts of her are shaking time to introduce the heat - I carefully drip some wax onto her hip she starts and cries out - I gently massage it into her skin. “ _ok Teyla?_ She smiles and says “green John - please don't be scared I love it”

I carefully drip more wax in patterns on Teyla's skin hearts or letters or circles moving closer to her boobs - each time a pattern is complete I massage it in - interspersing the heat with the scarf or kisses to the mouth or her heat - she nearly combusts when I push an ice cube past her nether lips and play it up and down her clit. Once the cube has melted I manipulate her clit until she is close to orgasm and then drop hot wax right onto her nipple - this creates an orgasm, right then bowing off the bed with my fingers buried deep inside her.

Round one is a success - time for round 2. To get an orgasm from just her playing with her nipples, mouth and body - using all the tricks I have ice, wax and suction about 20 mins later I accomplish it.

She is a ragdoll at this point so I gently put away the toys - untie her and take off her blindfold I gently massage the circulation back into her wrists and ankles.

Sitting against the headboard I lift her up and onto my erection that is as hard as stone. I gently kiss her and lift her in time with my thrusts I can feel when she starts to clench on my cock on the way to a 3rd orgasm and we come together in a explosive kiss. I cuddle her till she falls asleep and once comfortable with Teyla on my chest and the covers over us and the door locked I join her there in sleep.

Eventually I wake happy - Teyla is still in my arms - the door is being pounded and I can hear a kid screaming - it sounds like Alice boy she seems mad. So I kiss Teyla on the head - wishing I had time for a shower and answer the door - it's Ronan and Amelia both are smirking , “sorry to interrupt your morning sir but she won't stop screaming” as soon as I take her she starts to calm down rubbing her ear she settles into the curve of my neck snuffling. _How’s Alexander?_ He's fine he's napping. _Ok we will take her thank you for looking after them Amelia._

Shutting the door I decide to cuddle down next to Teyla again - Alice snuggles between us. I drift back to sleep again about an hour later Alice is screaming again and rubbing at her ear. I walk her round the halls for what seems like hours before she settles again. We make it back to the room just as Teyla is waking up - she looks radiant.

I explain why I have the baby - she gets dressed and takes her. “John how long has she been running a fever?” _a fever I thought she was just hot_ “unfortunately not she has a fever - let's go find Carson. So off we go - Carson looks worried, well laddie she has an ear infection - unfortunately I have no children's antibiotics on board _. Can she last 2 weeks without them?_ Probably not she is hurting and we have no way to help her. _Teyla your people how do they treat this?_ There is a root but it takes 2 days to prepare - can't we gate back to Atlantis? There are medicines there that can help her. _We have no control crystal to change the gate bridge that won't work._ Gust interrupts - John I have solved your dilemma the repository will be here in 10 minutes and they are working on a way to gate back to Earth.

I radio Sam - she understands and we all drop out of hyperspace. Some of the scientists on board want to gate back to Atlantis as well. So it's agreed 30 of us will go - Gust will follow and then cloak somewhere near the moon before entering the atmosphere and docking with Atlantis.

This time when the repository arrives I can sense it and it tells me it is beaming me on board from Gust and Sam from the Daedalus.

Once on board - _Thank_ _you for coming what is your name?_

He says his name is Notitia (meaning information) and that they have made all of the arrangements for us to gate back to earth - we can set up the Stargate aboard Gust.

I can take you it will only take an hour if you wish - we decline as we aren't sure how to explain it to the IOA.

We can also heal the baby here - _no I'm sorry_ _but I don't trust your machines yet._

Freyr is there it's weird she doesn't look like Thor she has the wide head and grey body but basically is very human like.  She explains they have set up a stargate and a DHD to a ZPM they have set it all up so all we have to do is plug and play.

We also ask for one more ZPM and as we are connecting directly to Atlantis can you please give us the robots for fixing Atlantis.

_Could you also build another control chair if that's possible for the ancient weapons platform?_  before we agree to that we must see who it will be used on - we may either give you an upgrade, not give you one at all or replace the chair. We will scan your planet and see what happens.

Safe journeys - I will see you soon John Sheppard.

Then we are back onboard Gust and everything is with us -

Sam hooks up the gate and as soon as we connect I hear Atlantis welcoming me. Taking Alice from Teyla I use the IDC and step through the wormhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who answers the door?

Stepping through the gate, we are greeted with a lot of guns. A platoon of marines are pointing guns at us I pull Teyla and Alexander to my back and hide Alice into my side between myself and Teyla. Ronan pulls his gun and pulls Amelia who is holding Torren into his proximity. Teyla pulls a knife with her spare hand. 

_ Gentlemen what seems to be the problem here? _

Colonel John Sheppard - I and General Pitch from Homeworld Command I am investigating the alleged offenses of theft of government property and wrongful disposition of military property and conduct unbecoming an officer - this is by direct order of the President of the United States after recent intelligence suggests you are using government property to work behind there back.

I advise you that under the provision of Article 31, UCMJ, you have the right to remain silent, that is, say nothing at all. 

Any statements you make, oral or written, may be used as evidence against you in a trial by court-martial or in other judicial or administrative proceedings. 

You have the right to consult a lawyer and to have a lawyer present during this interview. You have the right to military legal counsel free of charge. In addition to military counsel, you are entitled to civilian counsel of your own choosing, at your own expense. You may request a lawyer at any time during this interview. 

If you decide to answer questions, you may stop the questioning at any time. Do you understand your rights? Do you want a lawyer? Are you willing to answer questions?

_ No not until my direct superior arrives and my lawyer gets here.  _

Take him to the brig. 

_ I understand you need to take me to the brig General but my daughter is unwell I request that you allow me to accompany her to the infirmary once she starts to feel better I will willing go to the brig - by which point this should be sorted out.  _

I am sorry Colonel I can't allow that - she can accompany you to the brig but you know this place better than most. There is too much risk of your fleeing. Your friends will also be confined to quarters with guards as they are a risk to the safety of my men - I have been given full authority to lock this place down to ensure that you cannot escape justice. 

Come now General the lad has a sick bairn it's not fair to expect him to leave her side - I can treat her in isolation and he can stay confined there. 

Nope absolutely not - we already have a Guest there. You can treat her in the infirmary with Miss Emmagen present or not at all - you will all be escorted to the infirmary Dr Carson. Miss Emmagen please give Ronan the child and take the child from Colonel Sheppard. Colonel you will be escorted to the brig. 

Mr Dex and Amelia you will be escorted to Miss Emmagen’s quarters to be isolated there if either of you try to escape I will shoot you Mr Dex. Miss Emmagen if you try to escape I will shoot you as well. 

As neither of you are citizen's, then it won’t matter no one from your galaxy can get here so it won’t be a problem if someone misses you in Pegasus. Do we understand each other everyone? 

Atlantis is screaming in my head she wants to hurt these men - but doesn't want to hurt us in the process. Notitia has been working hard in the last 5 minutes - all of the robots have been given personal shields so they can fix Atlantis without being seen. No one seems to have noticed the gate still hasn't shut down. 

I shake my head at Ronan and send a comforting message to Torren and Teyla to comply until we know more. We are all de-weaponed they even run a metal detector over Teyla and Ronan and take their spare knifes. 

In the brig are Jack, Rodney and Radek. Jack looks up sardonically and says welcome Colonel - it's a bit cramped now though can we have a bigger cell. 

Once the door shuts behind me I sit and wait - Maru says it's safe to talk. She says yes _Well Jack what's going on?_ I was arrested on my return to Earth from the wedding I think 5 days ago,Rodney was arrested 4 days ago and Radek joined us yesterday.  The common thread for arrest is sedition - they believe we are trying to overthrow the president - I am not sure why though. There is a arrest warrant for Sam and Chuck as well and the President has authorised the Daedalus to turn around once it arrives and wipe out Elizabeth and Ford. They seem to think that we are working with Todd to bring the Wraith here. Someone from NID or Homeworld is working very hard on scaring the president who seems to have forgotten our efforts to stop the Wraith.

_ Todd you said - the Wraith can affect people's memories right…. I wonder if he has anything to do with this?  _

_ Maru get a message to the Daedalus to stall don't come back to Earth yet. Maru DO NOT do anything to harm anyone we have to see what is at play here so no rescue. _

Teyla I ask in my head how's Alice _? _ She is better John the medicine is working. Carson also managed to get Amelia scanned he says it's remarkable her scarring is completely gone and she no longer has any problems there. The machines work. 

Maru how are the new robots working out ? She smiles in my head, they are great I can feel them healing me - Notitia has sent me some plans for upgrading my central systems - this will stop the power issues if we have any accidents in the future. The power will need to be down for that but estimated repairs are about 4 months now instead of 2 years. We are already working on dismantling dangerous machines - the nanite machines and the more dangerous labs for example.

We are already fixing structural damage to the piers its exciting. My hallways are humming and filled with new possibilities. I'm sorry these people came to Atlantis John - they seemed harmless until I saw Todd come on board and by then it was too late. 

_ Ok General, everyone is fine for now. What questions are they asking? What do they want. Do you know this other general? _

They aren't asking anything that's the thing - they take us out of here put us in a room for hours hooked to wires then bring us back. Rodney seemed to think they were trying to break into Atlantis.  The other General has always been on the fringes a good soldier but not much else, he was promoted because he was due and we didn't want to lose his loyalty.  This isn't his plan he isn't that well prepared. 

Maru - they are right someone has been trying to get into my operating systems they are good but I'm better - the reason they sit in that room is because there is a machine that is reading their mind - some kind of memory device, I've been screwing up the readings whenever they think of me or Atlantis as a whole but I can't keep it up forever. Tell them to think of nothing like they did against the replicators. 

I pass the message on, Jack and Radek look relieved Rodney doesn't he hates it when you give him advice on what to think. 

_ Do we know where Lorne and his men are?  _ Orders a week ago to re-assign them all, I tried to stop it but my way was blocked. 

Maru - Todd is also here he looks well fed though not at all like he has not been fed for the time we have been back on earth. So whatever their plan is involves him. 

_ Who have they been feeding him I wonder and what do they want. Let the games begin.  _

Sure enough an hour later and I am pulled out of my cell and placed in a room. Wires are placed on my head and the door shuts. I think of the children and every memory I have of them which keeps my mind busy for an hour or 2. Then start with birds I have flown - helicopters and planes this keeps me busy for another 2. Lastly I think of ball games - every game I've ever seen. As I'm nearing the end of this my guards come back and put me back in the cell. 

The General then pays us a visit - you may want to all co-operate I can put you in the Wraith’s room I'm sure he is good at interrogation. 

I play stupid -  _ I'm sorry sir we are co-operating so far you haven't asked me a single question.  _

The General snarls and walks off - the next face we see is a familiar one.  _ Bates what are you doing here?  _ I'm on a joint Homeworld / IOA / NID mission to keep earth safe from you and your alien friends. I knew you were going to put us in danger eventually Colonel - we are on earth now so you can't overrule me we will get to the bottom of this and whatever plan you have will be stopped.

Cavanaugh comes in at that point - Rodney we told you to shut down all systems and yet the whole city is showing power fluctuations and the gate is not dialing out any more. 

Rodney and Radek - What did you do Cavanaugh the city was fine when we gave her to you. Was it your hacking did you break her? Let us out to fix your screw up. 

No the General did tell me to give you both restricted access laptops though. 

Maru - those laptops are fake they just want their passwords. 

_ I'm sorry Cavanaugh but you broke her giving us fake laptop access won't enable you to fix her.  _

He goes red and storms off. 

I order Maru to build a fake operating system and give them access to it - showing perfect power levels etc to figure out what they are looking for. 

Can you figure out anything from their calls or emails Maru? This is not something I would have expected it's only been 5 months since we saved the world.  _ I was expecting tea at the White House not the brig _ . 

Maru - there is nothing for me to see everything there is cryptic - the President’s calendar just says IOA meeting. There are no minutes or videos i can access to do with that meeting.

_ Maru can you contact Notitia I want him to start upgrading our ships - I think whatever is happening here is going to end badly.  _

Of course - I will have him working on it now. 

Day 2 

We are let out of the cage so we can have a heavily armed escort to breakfast - it's to show the people of Atlantis we are broken. 

Ronan is there he looks furious but says nothing and thankfully does nothing. Teyla and the children are with them Torren wants to come over in my head I comfort him but outwardly don't crack. 

It's then time for interrogation they decide to question us sometimes together sometimes apart. The questions are innocuous - 

how did we meet Todd? 

How do we trust him?

What does he do? 

How did we know about the attack on earth? 

Etc, etc, etc

Nothing that's not in our incident reports and doesn't really matter. 

Then back to the mess hall for food with our escort and back to our cell. 

We discuss what they are looking for none of us can figure it out. 

Day 3 - repeat of the day before

Day 4 - same questions same everything it's weird. 

Day 5 - Maru breaks the monotony with news - the spoof drive they managed to crack it after she dumbed it right down. They aren't looking for anything other than to set us up - the idiot Cavanaugh is changing all logs relevant to the Wraith to make it look like you were in league with them from the beginning. 

According to those logs Ford tried to stop you and was exiled and chose to go native as you were Wraith worshippers. 

Todd is telling them whatever they want as they are paying people's families 10 thousand dollars if they volunteer to get eaten by him. 

They have cut together surveillance videos with you saying anything they want you to and Todd's side is being recorded day by day. They used one of those tapes to show the President you are going to overthrow him - it  basically says that you think he is an idiot. 

Jack - so they are setting you up through fear and manipulation. That's where the conduct unbecoming charge comes in - they have doctored proof of you slating the commander in chief. This is good they thought they had 3 weeks more to set you up - Alice getting sick was a blessing they are scrambling to get the proof it will be sloppy. 

_ Worse case - me and you end up in Leavenworth right.  _

No sorry worse case we all die they can blame an escape attempt. 

At breakfast I look at Teyla to pass a message on - please tell Ronan no escape attempts - they are looking for a reason to kill us all, then there is no need to prove we are working for the enemy this problem goes away. We came home to early and they are scrambling - pass this on to anyone on our side. Maru also says there are bugs in all rooms and corridors talk on balconies. She nods and starts to play with the children, then tells me to be safe and her and the children love and miss me. 

The questions today are more of the same but interspersed with when did my team become Wraith worshippers. How long have I been a traitor. 

Jack says his are asking when did he decide to break his oath to the president - was it for a piece of tail. The IOA say they are in a relationship and want to give Jack a lie detector so he will lie about his relationship or if he doesn't it’s proof he has betrayed his oath. 

Day 6 - same routine and  questions

Day 7 - same routine only the soldiers appear to be getting lazy for instance not guarding us so heavily - leaving a gun in the mess hall. Leaving the cell unlocked - things to think we could effect an escape but Maru let us know the gun was empty and they are waiting for us. 

They want us dead that is clear - what can we do now but await our fate. Our saviour comes from an unexpected section Malcolm Barrett walks into our cell that day and says gentlemen if you will we have a date with the mainland. We have an Osprey on the pier awaiting you. If you will come with me. As we exit to go with him the General stops us and asks what he thinks he is doing he gives him a signed order from the President.  Then once we are outside he says hurry gentlemen that's a fake it won’t stand up to much scrutiny. 

We take of with me flying as I am the best fighter pilot. As we take of Maru tells me they are going to fire a missile at us she can't stop them. I wish I was in a jumper right now no g’s and a shield. 

_Everyone strapped in this is gonna get bumpy?_ \- flying her as low as is safe almost touching the waves I can confuse the missile. We eventually hit the States we are very low on fuel - the first place I see we can land is in  Bangor Maine. 

Maru do you still have transporters? Can you get our people out? 

Yes John you need to get out of that place the NID are on the way I will send your family to meet you as soon as you are safe.

Ok guys anyone have cash or no anyone in Maine? Together we have $400 cash and we will need to get equipment, guns and food. 

Barrett - I bought $1000 and some camping gear.

_ How did you know Barrett?  _

Some of the local suck-ups went silent and then a memo went across my desk misfiled but still about traces on your bank and credit cards. So I dug and found this he shows me the warrant from the President. He also has more papers that are forgeries of reports he wrote when my dad died and when Rodney's sister got kidnapped. Great we are all screwed.

Maru how long till Gust gets here? Anyway to get a jumper out?  

No John I'm sorry they are watching everything at the moment I've managed to get some supplies hidden just waiting for a good time to get everyone off Atlantis. Once they are away i'm going to shut everyone out and concentrate on getting fixed - it will seem like i'm inert and that idiot broke me. I will vent all oxygen and kill the Wraith.  Gust will be 4 days she is almost done with the upgrade the other ships are also being upgraded as we speak.  The Daedalus is still 2 weeks out and will be safe until we figure this out. 

_ Ok everyone we just have to survive 4 days on earth and then we are going to one of our ships in orbit. _

_ Gameplan - Jack and Rodney go to the food and clothes  while Barrett and I go for guns and ammo and more bags and camping supplies and boots for Barrett. _

The use of our military ID gets us our guns. We then choose our supplies and meet back up with the others Jack has picked out new clothes for us all and Rodney has a lot of food. We change in the changing rooms and post our old clothes to David at Sheppard Industries. 

We agree to save our cash and put it on my card they already know we are here. Then we pack everything up and start walking we look conspicuous 5 guys walking so decide to take the bus to anywhere the next bus is New York or Ottawa Canada - so Jack uses his card for Canada and we use our cash for New York.  Maru says to go to Ithaca - the bus takes 12 hours where we chat and laugh and joke.

About 10 hours in Maru then tells me to get of the bus and hide we immediately ask the driver to stop and do as she says "sorry that was close I just realised how close they are to you they followed the bait to Canada then realised that you weren't there" "change of plan I called you a taxi it will be here soon Bates is paying for it." The cab drops us in Rochester and then we hike to Ithaca. 

Maru gives me directions as I need them and then we get to a big stone house tells me to knock - the skinny kid from the forest a few months ago answers the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whos at the door ? 
> 
> What do you all think so far? Let me know good or bad


	25. Chapter 25

Esme there are some people here…. Hello Sir welcome how come you are here? 

_ I'm sorry we were advised that this was a safe house and we could come here for shelter I had no idea this was your house. It was Jasper right do you want us to go?  _

Esme walks up behind him and smiles "please come in we welcome old friends my husband and other children will be home soon". 

"Can I get you all a drink? you look thirsty. Jasper why don't you wait on the porch Alice will be here soon". 

Maru - the others are coming just stay calm and don't upset the vampires John.  They won't kill you they are intrigued. 

_ Vampires what are you talking about? Maru you better be joking this is my friends you are talking about.  _

Nope not joking but seriously what's the harm they are vegetarians. 

Then she goes quiet - I realise in the time I was in my head 8 people have joined us. I feel a tickle in my brain and slam down my shield. Thinking only of football. 

The big one Emmett I think power hugs me and my ribs creak - "welcome didn't expect to see you here feeling better?

The ginger haired boy smiles and says Hello Colonel Sheppard - why are you here and how did you find us?

_ I was told by a friend to come here she gave me directions, as to why - we are in a little trouble and need a place to lay low but I wasn't aware you lived here. _

_ My friends are Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Radek Zalenka, special agent malcolm barrett, General Jack O’Neill and myself Colonel John Sheppard. I have a few more friends that need a safe place if this is there. _

He nods and so I tell Maru to send them I feel Teyla in my head she says they are in the woods can they get some help?

The ginger boy says “go help his friends” to the biggest boys I have ever seen bare chested with tattoos on their arms. 

They leave the room and a couple of minutes Teyla says they are coming in - boy they have a lot of stuff.

Maru - Atlantis is down as per the plan - all my systems show to have failed I'm going into hibernation till I am fully repaired.  All of the humans got off Atlantis but Todd died when his lock malfunctioned.

Esme comes forward - welcome to our home won't you sit down. Teyla and Amelia have the children and Torren is with Ronan he puts him down next to Teyla and covers his gun. “Don't worry Ronan you won't need that I promise” says ginger. 

Introductions again shall we Colonel. 

_ Call me John or Sheppard. The new comers are Teyla Emmagen, Ronan and Amelia Dex and Alice and Alexander Sheppard and Torren John Emmagen. The one with all the bags is Dr Carson Beckett. We need safe harbour for 4 days then we can get out of your hair.  _

Ok I think we can manage that introductions on our side - I'm Edward Cullen, my wife Bella our daughter Renesmee her beau Jacob and his friend Seth. Emmett, Jasper, Esme  and Carlisle you already met the tall blond is Rosalie Emmett’s girlfriend and the short one is Alice Jasper’s girlfriend. 

_ I have to ask are you really vampires or was my friend joking?  _

The temperature in the room drops to below zero and the tension ramps to 100. Baby Alice starts starts crying so I go over to them she quiets once in my arms and we all assess one another. 

Maru speaks to me - tell them Aro is coming and we are friends. 

Edward reacts first the baby is out of my arms and I am smashed against the wall - “who are you and what do you want if you are here to threaten my family you have come to the wrong place” 

_ Oww buddy you're hurting me you may want to get off me unless you want to lose your nuts  _ my gun is in his groin _.  _

“Edward” says Carlisle “we don't harm our guests whatever you heard in his head I am sure he can explain. 

He releases me and I end up leaning against the wall. Ronan has his gun drawn so does Jack and Agent Barrett. 

“you OK laddie that was quite dramatic let me check you over” 

He then pokes and prods at me - “another broken rib Colonel” - Carlisle is then kneeling next to me with tape to tape up my ribs - his hands are freezing. 

Torren comes over to me and crawls in my lap and in my head replays the last few minutes “is everything ok daddy I don't like that man he's mean” 

Edward smiles and Emmett and Jasper stand in front of him. Jacob and Seth sit on the floor between me and him. Teyla brings the children sits by my side. 

_ Ok I'm not sure what you heard or what made you freak - I'm sorry for whatever it was.  _

Maru - put up your replicator shield I'll fill you in. 

Edward is a 111 year old vampire he is truly Carlisle’s son. He was born in 1901 and Carlisle made him in 1918. His skill is mind reading.

Bella is his wife they got married August 2006. He changed her in September 11 2006 when she was 18 so she will be 18 forever and Renesmee or “Nessie” is there daughter she is technically like 4 years old but is actually full grown and won't change.

Carlisle is the oldest in his room he was born in 1640 and was changed in 1663.

He is married to Esme - born 1895 and changed 1921 by Carlisle - they fell in love and married. 

Carlisle is a doctor to the humans and works at a local hospital.

Alice and Jasper are husband and wife - she can see the future and he can control emotions. 

Rosalie and Emmett are also married Rosalie was made a vampire by Carlisle to save her life.

The 2 kids are werewolves from a indian reservation. Aro is there mortal enemy and is moving against them but Alice can't see it. Aro has a new vampire that casts a interference net similar to a faraday cage. However he likes to use his mobile phone. 

So don't piss them off anymore and just talk - leave your shield up then he won't read your mind. 

Once again I realise everyone is staring at me _ \- sorry everyone just trying to figure out what I did to be attacked. Esme I would love that beer now. Ronan stand down it's fine. Malcolm put the weapon away that won't hurt them. Everyone relax we come in peace. Edward you may be 110 but it's rude to listen to people's thoughts.  _

_ Carlisle just to let you know I'm still older than you I'm 48000 years older than you.  _

That breaks the tension 

_ Now I know what you are you are vampires and you are all older than you look. Jake and Seth I also know you are werewolves which is also cool. I know 1 more piece of information Aro is coming for you all and is doing it sneakily. Alice I know you haven't seen it but trust me he's coming. He is currently on his way to visit Amun and Kebi.  _

All of the people in the room are stood stock still - Emmett breaks the silence with woohoo round 2. 

Carlisle immediately calls Amun to warn him.

Edward - how do you know this you are not a vampire I heard the voice in your head is it a multiple personality disorder? 

_ No it's not it's a friend that is trying to help you.  _

Thinking on my feet -  _ if you help us for 4 days we will help you. You are strong and like to fight we have an enemy you can fight and you can be gone as long as you like. When this Aro eventually gets here you don't have to be.  _

Jack steps forward “John the IOA will never allow this you cannot be serious taking children to fight them” 

_ Jack they aren't children they just look it. I don't think the IOA want us working for them anymore. We are on the run for God's sake - they tried  _ **_to kill us._ **

“ok point taken - I'll start. 

In 1995 I was recruited by the air force to undertake a secret mission. In 1928 in Giza, Egypt, a mysterious ring was uncovered — buried in the sand long ago. There had been much work on it but eventually a Dr discovered the device's true purpose and was able to use it for exploration and we were tasked with that first mission. A mission through a portal to another planet.   
  
Ever since their first mission to a planet known as Abydos, my team and others like it has continued using the Stargate for both exploration and the defense of humanity from races elsewhere in the universe - we have fought many enemy's -

a parasitic enemy race known as the Goa'uld 

Replicators - were advanced robots capable of reproducing themselves indefinitely, consuming all available resources in an area to create more of themselves.

The Ori - were the first evolution of humanity. They later learned how to ascend and used their knowledge and power as a justification and a means to demand the worship of mortal beings, when they learned such worship increases the power of ascended beings. They also lived in another galaxy. 

The Stargate Program is a top secret project and was created with a mandate of acquiring knowledge, allies, and technology for the defense of the planet” 

“about 6 years ago the discovery of an Ancient outpost in Antarctica spawned a mission to another galaxy - the Pegasus galaxy” 

_ There we found an ancient city that was once home to the people we call the Ancients. We have been living there ever since until 5 months ago we came back to earth to save you from alien creatures. You helped us kill one but there are thousands of them there and they eat humans by draining their life through a feeding thing in there hand.  _

_ In 4 days our ship will be here and we can all get on it and go to that other galaxy. You can help us fight them hand to hand and in return we will help you escape Aro.  _

_ Edward, my friend tells me you can no longer read my mind or probably Jack's but the others have less shields so you can probably see it all in their heads as we are talking. _

He nods “all you have said has appeared in Rodney’s mind as you have said it and you are right in your head all I see is football plays and Jack all I see is a silver circle with blue water”

“Alice what do you see - I see us all in Forks with all our friends and then nothing it all goes blank - I think it's the wolves I can't see them” 

Edward - “Ok so we all go to Forks all of you send up the bat signal to our friends” 

Maru in my head - John they are going to track you using your transponder chips you need to take them out or disable them you have 5 minutes. 

_ Sorry to interrupt, but doc you need to take out our chips or Rodney figure out a way to kill them in 4 mins.  _

Rodney - I don't have an em field generator here are you joking most of what we have is medical supplies and food. 

Carlisle - we can help take them out for you. Alice get my bag, Edward, Nessie and Bella take a patient each.  Rest of you outside where are these chips. We all point to our shoulder blades. Doc we will watch you do the Colonel and then follow the rest of you it's going to hurt though. No time for anaesthetic. 

Carson takes mine out of my shoulder - god that hurts and then he and I do the children while Edward, Nessie, Bella and Carlisle do everyone else we then pop the chips in the microwave it fries them. 

The children are screaming it hurt them - Nessie cuts her finger and runs the blood over the children's backs the cuts heal instantly and the children quieten down but refuse to leave me. She offers to do ours but we all tough it out. 

_Maru did we get them in time?_

I’m sorry she says you didn't quite do it they narrowed the search to within 10 miles of you. You have probably 3 hours to get out of there or they will catch you. Tell your friends to pack as if not coming back for a long while. 

_ Ok sorry ladies and gentlemen but we have 3 hours to be gone from here or we are dead - Carlisle, Edward can you help us?  _

They go outside to confer and when they come back they are nodding. 

Outside - 

E - Alice what do you see? 

A - nothing I can't see anything it's frustrating. 

C - do you see Aro? 

A - no he is hidden from me I think he must have a new vampire that will shield him as I can't see him or the rest of the volturi. 

C - Edward and Jasper what do you get from our new friends? 

E - The General and the Colonel I can't always read they have learned to block signals but everyone else is an open book from what I can tell they are an honest book. 3 people in that room are aliens from another galaxy and as such I they are telling the truth about their origins and reasons for being here. 

J - I can't sense any lies, just general unease at the situation. 

C - OK so the way I see it is do we trust they are telling the truth and help them or don’t help them and disappear. 

Emmett - I vote we go with them I would love a fight with those monsters again.

Esme - I don't think we can leave them to their fate they say they will end up dead. We can't leave those children to that plight. 

Rosalie - I'm not a huge fan of going up against Aro again and they tell us he is coming so I think we should help them for now and reassess later. 

Jacob and Seth - we say fight it will be awesome.

Renesmee - I would love a new place to go visit and learn from - it might be fun. 

Bella - I am the newest one here but it I think running from Aro is a good idea - we may win but who would we lose. I like our family and friends . Edward it's been 5 years since we faced Aro we have no idea what new talents his squad have and you promised me forever which it hasn't been.

Edward - I want forever too Bells. Carlisle how come we haven't heard of the Stargate Program. 

Carlisle - they sound more secret than we are. It's not like we are in government or anything we keep our secret they keep there's. 

Edward - we need to find out about their friend who knows about us. However i vote go. 

Carlisle - let's tell them we are in. Alice keep on top of your visions. Edward stay out of their heads.

Back inside

“OK Colonel we will help you, we have some packing to do and it won't take long but I do ask you and yours stay here and not move around too much. Vampire superspeed hurts if we run into you” 

We watch the room around us gradually empty we don't see the people doing the packing they are a blur but we do see things moving from shelves into big old fashioned steamer crates. 

Jack - I wish my packing was this fast I'm still not unpacked and I've been in Washington for years. 

_ Maybe it's not that's packing is slow - maybe it's that you don't want to be there.  _

Once the room is empty all of the vampires come back in the room. The plan is we are going to run with you on our backs - it will take two hours or so to run that far with vampire speed. There are 11 of us and 12 of you so 1 of you will have a extra child. 

Teyla - I'm sorry please don't be offended but I will feel more comfortable with each of the children being with an adult - they may get scared. 

Ok no problem we will secure a child with yourself, the Colonel and Ronan? 

Teyla nods. 

Edward - “Please leave behind any excess weight - but do wrap up warm Bella once told me it gets cold when I run. Seth and Jake that frees you up to drive for now. 

Go get a truck and start driving - once we drop these guys off we can come back to the truck and run the stuff the rest of the way home. We like our belongings and can't risk the people coming destroying it. 

All of our excess weapons, clothes and supplies are put into a trunks as well. “You will be reunited with it soon” says Carlisle.

Then they use a sheet to attach the children round our middles, Teyla has Alice, I have Alexander and Ronan has Torren on his shoulders. Each of us climb onto the back of a vampire like they are giving us a piggyback ride and we are off, it seriously feels like we are flying only a lot colder I'm glad we wrapped up. About an hour later Alice starts to fuss and so we all have to stop - it surprises me that we are just outside Grand Forks Minnesota. 

Big Alice and Rosalie go to the local town to get hot food and hot drinks for us as we are hungry and cold. Baby Alice was just fussing because she was cold and wanted cuddles from me so we swap children. 

Once food and drink is eaten we get going again and it's not long before we start to slow in front of a house -  It is three stories tall, with shutters pulled down all around the front of the house what we can see is painted white the setting is beautiful nestled in the trees. 

The vampires gently let us down as they enter the house and then dust covers are pulled off furniture. I have to say it's beautiful not as nice as Atlantis but still on par with that dream house from planet M5S-224. 

Edward and the others leave to go get the trunks and go hunting they won't be back anytime soon. The only person left is Carlisle - he is busy in his office making calls to their friends to warn them about Aro. 

We all feel tired they have given us the run of the house and so we head upstairs - the attic has 2 rooms together that are easily defensible. We leave Ronan on first watch and head into the rooms to sleep. With the children in between us Teyla and I are asleep within seconds. When we wake its light out and the children are stirring - Ronan is asleep across the door with Amelia curled up next to him. I try and figure out what woke me - its a tapping at the door. 

Stepping over Ronan I answer the door its Malcolm. Sorry to bother you John but if you want to stay up here some more its up to you but Jack, Rodney and Radek are eager to get out of that room.  

At that point the kid Seth bounds up the stairs nearly getting shot by all of us as a reflex - “sorry guys no need to kill me I was just coming to let you know my mum and Bella are putting food on the table soon and some more of the pack are coming as well - Jake calls up the stairs “im coming up” in his hands are like 30 bags and in the other a massive stack of towels with a resigned look on his face he hands them over with “Alice thinks you need all this”

Once they leave we each take a shower in the 2 showers available feeling much cleaner we unpack the bags there are clothes in there for each of us. The boots for the men are the best leather and comfortable the minute we put them on. The clothes suit each of our personalities. Like jeans and a t for Malcolm, Rodney, Radek and Jack. Soft leather trousers and a open white shirt for Ronan. Combats for me.

I ask Jack how long we have been out? He says about 10 hours

_ She managed to get all this in that time… she should be in the military or wedding planning she is good.  _

Getting ready took about 40 mins what with most of us being military none of us take long showers. 

Once downstairs there is a massive breakfast laid out. Esme and Rosalie swoop on the twins and spirit them away to seats on the couch where they have baby food already prepared. 

Big Alice comes over “your clothes look good I decided yours were too ratty I also LOVE shopping” 

_ Thank you Alice what do we owe you?  _

“Nothing don't worry we have enough money being phsycic is good for something I can give you tips if you want”

Esme “eat eat you must be hungry if you don't eat soon the werewolves will eat it all” 

So we each take a plate and load up with food. About 5 mins after we settle down 8 more people come in with Jake and Seth. They introduce themselves as Leah, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily and their baby daughter Ruth. 

They devour the food in minutes - even faster than Ronan when he first came to Atlantis. There is a lot of noise and shouting around the table and the room. It's amazing how these 8 people add so much ambience. 

The ladies all hog the children and start to make friends and swap stories. 

Emmett has a football game on so Jack Malcolm and I gravitate to it as do the the werewolves. 

Carlisle and Carson are discussing doctor stuff. 

Radek and Rodney are in one corner arguing physics.

Ronan and Jasper are play fighting and talking Wraith. 

Its great fun like we have all known each other for years no awkwardness. 

Edward calls out that Charlie is coming before going on to explain he is Sue’s boyfriend and Bella’s Dad. 

We all hear the car door shut and then a policeman approaches the door. I want to flee but we are stuck he has seen us now. 

I can see him scanning the room as he enters …. “hey Bells want to explain to me why your back? And best of all why you have wanted fugitives in your living room? An all points bulletin went out a while back for a possible rogue military unit plotting to assassinate the president”

“this is bad - what are they thinking we have been loyal for years and are still loyal but 5 minutes with a Wraith and the President is convinced we are lying. That's not fair I gave up my life with Sam for him because he asked me to and he makes us fugitives” 

_ Don't worry it's just fear … we will get this cleared up don't worry.  _

_ Hello Charlie we aren't plotting against the president I promise. We will be gone in 2 more days and no-one knows we are here. Please don't report us you will put us and your family in danger.  _

Carlisle - Aro is moving against us again Charlie when he comes in 3 weeks time we plan to not be here. The Colonel has offered us a place to go and a job to do. That’s the reason we have called you all here today. We don't know when we'll be back and to tell you to make your homes safe and flee from this place. Aro will burn this home to the ground and all of our other holdings. He will destroy any friends and family that stood with us will perish as well if he can find you. Sam I would suggest you packing up the reservation and getting them to a safe place. Split them up Aro needs secrecy so he can't burn down 20 reservations but he can burn down 1. 

_We can take you to a new world if you want_ _there are many that are uninhabited and just as beautiful as this one._

Sam - how long will Aro look for us? What kind of numbers are we facing?

Edward - As long as your lifetime - he will not allow people to live who have seen him as weak. You will never be able to come back to the reservation it will be too dangerous.  We don't know numbers but I can bet lots more than last time.

Sam - I will need to talk to the tribal council. We will call a meeting tonight. 

Sue nods. 

Charlie - are the town's people in danger?

Alice - No I only see them coming for you Charlie as you are Bella’s Dad and them hurting you would hurt this family. 

Jack - They will trace him anywhere on this planet so I'm afraid Charlie you are coming with us. 

Teyla - my people will welcome you on New Athos until you can come to Atlantis. 

Edward - I'm sorry there is no sport or TV but there is fishing in plenty of places - Jack likes fishing as well. 

_ Jack likes fishing if the pond is empty or so Sam told me.  _

Carson - this man can't just disappear he is the chief of police. We can make it look like he had a heart attack. With Carlisle signing the death certificate no-one has to know he isn't really dead. 

Alice - ooh I've just seen it you have 2 fake heart attacks. The first in a day or so and the second in a week's time. The first one gives you a reason to suddenly put your affairs in order and the second one you officially die. 

Bella - does Aro come after my mother?

Alice - I’m sorry but no there isn't enough of a connection between you that allows him to track her. After Phil divorced her 3 years ago we haven't seen or heard from her she has got herself lost intentionally in fleeting pleasures and phases. 

Jake - if Renesmee is going to another galaxy then so am I. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry it's your choice if you leave with us or I release you to Sam's pack. 

Seth - I'm with you man. You are all my family. 

Leah - i'm not letting Seth go without me plus I'm your beta you may make stupid decisions without me. 

Embry - cool a new world to play in sign me up. 

Quil - I'm not sure I can, Claire is still only 6 and I can't be without her. Depending on her mum I will have to see. 

Edward - so that is 4 werewolves to the cause Colonel. You may also get some more vampire help once the rest of our family and friends get here. 

_ The more the merrier. We welcome you one and all you will love the Pegasus Galaxy so many new worlds to explore.  _

_ There are even dinosaurs on some planets.  _

Really -  _ yes Rodney what planet was that we almost got eaten on _ ? 

Radek - I remember that it was the first year we were on Atlantis I think it was M1M-316 you were looking for an alpha site. 

“Yes Rodney that's the planet we were on John, man that was scary that T- rex really wanted to kill you” 

Emmett - “Edward do you think I could take a dinosaur?” 

Carlisle “That would truly answer the question of were vampires around at the same time as dinosaurs? 

“We are vegetarian vampires are there animals in the galaxy? 

_ Yes of course we can transport some as well if you want. We just have to buy them but there are natural animals in these places as well as predators.  _

Carlisle - tomorrow some friends of ours are going to visit…. Some are vegetarian others not so much. You will all be safe under our protection. Our cousins from Alaska should be here tonight. 

Sam - while they are catching up and hunting would you like to come to the reservation for the day? There is a great beach and then the campfire tonight - the elders may have questions. Nessie and Charlie can babysit the munchkins.

I look at the others they all nod - we will come but Malcolm will stay with the children as well even the numbers slightly 4 kids 3 adults.  

We all get ready to go out and again Alice produces more bags these ones contain wetsuits - she smiles “the water is cold here, John there are also a couple of boards in the garage” 

Jack and I head to the garage and stop to admire the cars - very impressive but not much use here too low, the humvee is good though. 

We ask to borrow it for the day - the vampires nod don't ding it says Emmett that’s my car.

We kiss the children goodbye and load up following Jake on a motorcycle. 

We have a great day and before long it's time for the tribal council meeting. They start by welcoming us to the tribe as new friends and trading partners similar to when the Athosians welcomed us. Then they told us the story of the tribe and Taha Aki. The tribal elders then discussed the offer to relocate them to another planet. They also discussed fleeing to other reservations. They asked lots of questions and eventually went away to talk - they were so long most of us fell asleep round the campfire. About 3 in the morning Ronan woke us they are back with the verdict of the women and children will go to a couple of nearby reservations but the men will stay and fight the cold ones and if need be die and if it's too dangerous they will be able to hide. 

I want to argue and shout at them that they are stupid fools who will get killed but the resigned look on the werewolves faces says it all. They will fight and they will die for a cause that isn't theirs other than in a fairytale.

Just before the meeting closes Sue Clearwater resigns her position on the council as she will be coming with us - Emily is appointed to take her place. The meeting finishes and we head back to the truck - Edward is in the driving seat… “Alice saw a late sleepy night and sent me to get you” 

As we enter the house there are 5 more sets of golden eyes to greet us. 

“mmm smell that lovely human blood - god I miss it” 

“Garrett no one made you become one of us now mind your manners” 

Carlisle - thank you Kate. The children are in bed and you all look beat of to bed introductions can wait till morning. 

_ Night everyone.  _

We all head upstairs - Alice has struck again a series of beds are set up 2 doubles in our room and 4 singles in the other room. How does she manage it? Little gremlin. 

I hear a tinkling laugh and a “you're welcome John goodnight” 


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning is much more relaxed and carefree. We didn't leave anyone on watch so we are all well rested. It's midday though to account for the late night. 

The children aren't with us I presume that someone came and got them to stop them waking us. 

We head down for food I could get used to Sue's cooking. She isn't there today it's Esme and Bella cooking. 

Bella - “Hello sleepy heads - the children are with Edward and Nessie playing in the river. 

I would like to introduce you to our cousins from Alaska you met them briefly last night.  

From this end of the couch we have Tanya the leader. Then her sister Kate and her mate Garrett - newest to the coven but still old. At the other end we have Eleazar and Carmen they are all vegetarian and our friends”

_ Hello sorry about not greeting you last night the tribal council went on ages.  _

_ Bella is there any way for you to stop the Quilettes from fighting Aro?  _

Was that the decision? I nod “then no there is no way the tribal council make the rules the only one that can overrule them is a Alpha but since the pack split there isn't one true alpha and we wouldn't want there to be. 

Jake is an alpha but wants to be near Ness and Ness wants to be near us. So he can't be stuck in once place. That's why Sam is so important he is needed to rule the pack on the reservation. The only way for there to be just 1 alpha is for Jake and Sam to fight to the death which Ness and Emily have forbidden. 

So if the tribe say stay and die then Sam and his boys have to stay and maybe die for a cause they don't have to die for there is an alternative but they are strong in their wolf form they have a chance depending on Aro’s numbers. We cannot stop them defending their birthright.”

_ I suppose you right I have never liked sending children into battle or the no win scenario.  _

Tanya - Colonel we discussed it last night if it's ok we would like to come with you on this adventure.  I am 1000 years old and would like to see these new worlds of yours.

_ Of course I just want to check with you all that you understand most worlds we will visit will be inhabited by people that are not advanced. Some have gone through the technology age and reverted to the old ways. There are no cars and no internet or wifi. There is lots of walking and lots of sitting and lots of talking. I'm not telling you this to scare you but this way of life you have seems materialistic there won't be that on these worlds. The bazaars are great and everything is traded for but most of these worlds are poor. Will you be alright? _

Carlisle - we use technology and comforts as a tool John but we can live other ways most of us are old and have done the campfires and books. I spent years with the Volturi learning about the arts and culture. I left as I couldn't bear their cruelty and wanted to live another way. 

Jack - You lived with vampire royalty? Do I have to worry you will set yourselves up as kings and queens on these planets? Its happened before….

Edward - no Jack we don't want to be king or queen of anything. We just want to live and be happy. We like to go fast and chase animals. We also want our families to be happy. 

Jack - Ok I believe you kid. Just know I killed a friend for setting himself up as king. These planets need hope not tyranny. 

I give the Denali coven 2 locator beacons.  _ We will be ready to go tomorrow not sure what time. All of you that want to come hold hands with this in the center everything you want to bring put in a pile with the second one. Remember Alice said that Aro will not leave anything standing if he finds you gone _ . 

Eleazer - we will take our leave then Colonel and see you tomorrow. 

Then in a blink of an eye they are gone. 

The afternoon passes slowly - we watch the vampires pack their belongings. Jasper and Alice go out apparently they are going to the bank. We advised them to put it into stocks and bonds for now under David's name. The rest can be put into goods that can be traded. Small jewels, gold, tools, medicines, leathers, food and animals is the main currency. Weapons is another currency but we don't want to arm our neighbours we tried that with the Genii. 

We decide to go for a walk with the children but after Edward gets a call we can't. He says there are some vampires headed here that are not unfriendly but certainly not best friends. 

The first to arrive are Benjamin and Tia. 

Benjamin seems nice - his tale is bad though. Apparently Amun ignored Carlisle and got killed for his trouble. Benjamin was away from home and returned to find them both dead. Aro had put there heads on spikes and burned their bodies. I see Edward's face when he sees in Benjamin's head. 

On there way here he heard noises in the vampire world that others were dead. Alistair, Charles and Mackenna and some of the other nomads he is not sure which ones. 

Vampires Mary and Randall were nearly killed but managed to escape having to put a limb or two back on, Randall having lost a hand altogether. 

The rest of the vampires are scared. You may have a few more turning up here. 

“ why here?” 

Tia - because you strike the fear of god into Aro and he will not attack directly until be has to. Plus you are not power hungry.

We have been trying your way of hunting animals we get why you do it. We have nearly perfected it we think that is part of why Amun ignored the warning he thought you wanted Benjamin to come back to you. The other reason was he never believed Aro would hurt him. 

Benjamin - he was an arrogant fool and that got Kebi killed. Where is Aro striking next? 

Edward - I'm sorry we don't know he has a new shielded vampire. This one can shield spaces that creates dead zones where anyone inside it Alice can't read the thoughts or intentions. To her it's like the decision hasn't been made. 

I can see from your eyes you have entered our way of feeding I'm glad. 

Jake - We have more people incoming 5 from the west and 3 from the east. 

2 more are crashing through the forest Sam says. 

Edward - I can hear them it's the Amazon's and the Irish coven and the ones in the forest are Vladimir and Stefan. 

The Amazon's will get here first Nessie why don’t you greet them at the river. 

Once they leave the room - “Bella will you join me on the porch this will be funny” 

We all go out to the porch we see 4 stunning tall ladies exit the forest. 3 of them wearing not many clothes and dressed similarly to tribal cultures we have seen on other worlds there eyes are blood red. (Super creepy) Rosalie whispers they are Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna they live in the Amazon. The other lady is elegantly dressed with orange eyes like Benjamin. Rosalie again fills us in that is Huilen of the Mapuche Tribe in South America.

A young man (Rosalie - that's Nahuel Huilen is his aunt and he is a hybrid like Ness) approaches from the woods - my dearest Renesmee you make my heart sing with your beauty I would like to offer you my heart and body for eternity. 

Jake growls in warning but Nahuel continues to advance. 

One minute Jake is standing there next a giant wolf. Who gets in Nahuel’s face barking and growling. Nahuel’s faces of against the wolf with ease and throws it across the river into a tree. The wolf shakes of the hit and bounds back across the river. Nessie runs between them holding her hands out “stop it both of you. Nahuel you know I love Jacob he is my soul mate. The only reason you want me is because I am the only other part Vampire out there. Jacob calm down I am your imprint and I love you. Stop playing both of you. 

Edward - yeah Jake calm down it's all good when someone tries to steal your girl. Bella smacks him on the arm. 

Edward stop being such an ass it's not funny that's our daughter. 

Jake is back … yeah Edward very funny I am sorry that I cannot be your entertainment for longer but I trust Nessie to the moon and back - it's this joker I don’t trust. He wants what's mine and what I will kill to protect. 

Yes Jacob I totally know the feeling - there was that conversation when I met Bella I loved her enough to kill James, leave her it's annoying to have someone else trying to take your girl when you are right in front of them. 

Edward - Nahuel, Huilen, Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri welcome to our home once again. It's been a long time our family is in trouble again. We have a plan but we want to tell you about Aro and offer you a chance at escaping him if you want it. 

Vladimir and Stefan are coming in to the left about 5 mins and 10 mins after that are the Irish coven and the wolf pack. 

Edward - Do not mention anything about the plan in front of Stefan and Vlad they are not to be trusted. They used to be like us but for thousands of years they ruled using  fear and bloodshed. The only reason they won't do it again is the Volturi. 

If we took them to a new world they would make themselves kings therefore the occupants of that world would be swapping 1 set of monsters for another. 

We nod understanding - then 2 people burst out of the forest. Just behind them from another direction 3 more vampires enter the clearing. 

Carlisle greets the family of 3 with ease. "Welcome Siobhan I thought we agreed we wouldn't be fighting anymore"

“Well Carlisle I don’t see any fighting yet Aro may still turn tail and run. If we so will it. It's good to see you old friend”

“Welcome Stefan and Vlad what brought you here? 

We heard that the Volturi were moving against you again and decided that it may be the best place to get a fight is here. 

Edward - the Volturi are moving against us but very slowly. They have yet to make the decision to move against us. They are taking on our friends first - we saw them going to Amun and Kebi however they didn’t heed our warning and stayed. They are dead now. Stefan what happened to your arm? 

“Ohh a fight with a newborn it got my arm and burned it before I could get it” 

Maggie one of the vampires with Siobhan makes a noise and then all of the vampires attack Stefan and Vladimir before long the 2 vampires are pinned and Edward is growling. 

“that's not the truth is it Stefan? You lost it when you attacked Aro 5 years ago. Caius burned it as punishment, he sent you to spy on us - he forgot I can read your mind every thought and Maggie here read your lies. You have been a prisoner all of this time. I'm sorry for that but you now have 2 choices. 

1 go free and go to Aro with the news you failed or hide from Dimitri for ever if you can. 

2 we kill you here and now 

It's your choice. 

"We are sorry for coming here like this but it's true we attacked all those years ago - we thought they would be at there weakest. Instead they were strong and defeated us in hours. I lost my fight with Caius in minutes. They fed us just enough to keep us alive and used us as examples to others to stay in line. Caius tripped up when he sent us here he is so angry …. He just wants you all dead. We are tasked with reporting back to him the situation we can tell him whatever you want. We came because we truly think you are our best chance at survival you are the strongest coven we know"

We leave them outside whilst we go inside to discuss it - none of us are happy with our choices. 

Leave them on the planet to be tortured and killed whilst suffering possibly years of torment 

Take them with us where they enslave a planet. 

Kill them now and make ourselves murderers. 

No great choices - we decide to keep them prisoner for their safety and ours.  

But in the end a decision doesn't need to be made. Stefan tries to feed on Ronan who puts a Canon blast through his head and Vladimir goes a little nuts and needs the same treatment. 

We burn the bodies but the according to Carlisle the gunshot that Ronan’s gun inflicted isn't something that could have been recovered from. 

We then sit down and explain the situation to the Irish coven and the Amazon coven. The bit that we are leaving doesn't go down very well. We don't offer to take them with us - although we could, they drink humans and the last thing the Pegasus galaxy needs is more things that want to kill and eat them. 

On the fly I offer them sanctuary in Antarctica if they need it, the ancient outpost can offer them some protection for now. They can become vegetarian or feed on blood banks and then come with us but for now they are too dangerous to the humans in other galaxy.

This causes some dissension amongst the vampires but I don't really care I cannot endanger the mission it's too important and I don't really trust the newcomers they eat humans - even if they don't torture there food its still wrong. Ok you say I enjoy a great steak and the cow is alive. Yes I agree but the cow is killed humanely and feels no pain - humans however can experience that death in a scary way. 

We leave the choice to them and head to the kitchen we have to make some lunch. Maru appears in my head - my son gust will be here soon - she is much improved. Notitia is also working on the other ships. I am getting along with the fixing as well I should be done in another couple of month's. I have almost drifted close enough to connect to Terra. We will be able to upgrade her systems as well sadly millenniums under the ice have done her no favours.

We have come up with a compromise to your friends situation if they want it. Notitia has offered to create a simulated reality experience so they can hide there for a few years if they want. 

Aro is mad at the moment he has just found out Caius released Vlad and Stefan. He suspects they will be dead before long so he has put a pin in the plan to attack you all for now. When we upgrade Terra we will ensure she has the monitoring software so she can keep an eye on all of our friends on earth. 

The Irish and Amazonian tribe decide to say goodbye and that they will consider turning vegetarian - safe travels to us and they will come if we are ever in trouble. 

Jacob leaves with Nessie to tell the wolves they don't need to die anytime soon. 

We then sit back and relax it is decided we will have a last bonfire here before we leave using the last of the Cullen’s supplies. 

We discuss the morning and how this is going to work. The vampires are excited it's something new for them I guess they don't get many chances to explore new things after so many years. Around 3 am we all leave the fire and head to bed. The children have been asleep for hours. 

Early in the morning I get gust in my head she is so excited "hello master i’m here. Why are you still sleeping its an exciting day. Maru tells me you have guests to bring aboard are they ready now? I'm so happy to be finally getting to do something the last few years have been lonely. Maru has updated my memory with everything to do with earth. Customs and traditions, foods and animals and all the wonderful things humans have created. When the ancestors where on this planet your people had barely left the caves. You have done well"

_ Gust shut up…. I WAS SLEEPING …. Unless it's an emergency please don't call me like that and talk a mile a minute.  _

"Sorry Sir - Maru did warn me but I didn't know"

_ That's ok - I'll get up now you can start loading our guests things - did you bring the Wraith transporters?  _

"They are not Wraith sir Notitia created them they are small on the outside but you can walk around in them if we need to access something from storage and there are different ones for transporting living matter"

_ Ok thank you can you transport Teyla and the children to their beds. I will get everyone else up.  _

I watch Teyla and the bedclothes disappear the same with the children. 

Then I get ready for the day grabbing our stuff so I can pack it together. Whilst I'm moving about I let Jack no to get ready to move out and hear the rest of the crew moving out as well. 

Once I'm finished packing I head downstairs to let the vampires know we are almost ready to go. It looks like they heard me call out to Jack as they have breakfast ready and are standing around their belongings. I instruct gust to take the pile of belongings and store them in Hangar 1 for now. 

Once we are all ready I see Jake and the pack enter the clearing - they aren't carrying much. 

_ Don't you have some more belongings? _

"No we don't need much on the res" Jake shouts back. 

_Ok_ _our crew will be ready to go in 10 - how's the Denali coven getting on?_

Alice - “all ready and waiting”

_ Gust transfer the people here and the stuff put in Hangar 2 - I want them all to see the ship together.  _

20 secs later the vampires appear before us. 

Jack and the team slowly come down the stairs with their belongings and we put them in separate piles next to mine. Gust put these piles in our rooms please. 

We clear everything up and then watch the Cullens put the shutters down and lock up - the house looks less inviting now. 

All of us standing on the lawn look ridiculous but still everyone hold hands - focus on me and pick us all up please gust put us where the best view of earth is for our guests.  

Then we are on the viewing deck looking out at earth. Watching the vampire and werewolves reactions is priceless. 

Once on the deck they ooh and argh. Carlisle I think is the most gobsmacked I think he half thought we were lying. 

Gust starts talking to me about the changes in the ship.  

Jake turns white as a sheet and Edward laughs. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been totally distracted .... :(

Every person in the room turns to look at Edward - he is currently doubled over he is laughing so hard.  Jacob still looks freaked out - Gust asks if the young man is OK as he seems to be In some discomfort. 

_No it's ok gust he is just laughing_. 

Not that young man John - the other one with ancient genes his name is Jacob right. He can hear the pull of the ship - all of the systems and when I said hello he went very pale is he OK?

At this I spring into action -  _ Jake it's ok the voice you are hearing it's our ships avatar. She has linked to you as you contain what we call the ancient gene. It makes you able to use ancient technology with your mind. Some ancient tech anyone can use others just the ATA gene holders can use. We can offer everyone the therapy that will artificially create it but you are a natural carrier.  _

Gust please don't let Jake fly this ship yet we will work on his abilities with a puddle jumper on New Athos. 

Of course I wouldn't do that until he is an authorised user John. 

_ Ok everyone let's take a tour of the ship. The ship's avatar is called gust as I already said she has assigned you all living quarters depending on your needs. _

_This is the viewing deck it's for eating your meals or for large on board gatherings_.  

_ Next we have the mess we have food at set times when she is crewed correctly - which at the moment she is not and probably won't be anytime soon so pitch in and help if you can.  _

Gust - We also have a asgard core now that will create anything food or otherwise. 

_ Apparently we have a machine onboard that will create food - however until Sam our science whizz gives it the all clear it's off limits.  _

Off course its safe John I wouldn't hurt you or my people.

Rodney - why don't i take a look?

_ Sam is our asgard specialist - she will look at it ..... my orders understood.  _

_ Then we have the bridge - you all don't need this room for now until you have been trained.  _

_ Other areas are the hangars, Weapons lockers, gust tells me we also have a workout space and a gym recently installed. We can get more acquainted with the ship in the next few days we aren't leaving just yet.  _

_ If you want to change rooms do gust will know. Now go explore.  _

_ Ronan, Zalenka, Jack and Rodney, meeting on the bridge in 20 to discuss a plan.  _

Then I go to wake Teyla. 

Thoughts of the people on board

Benjamin - I try and manipulate the atmosphere around me I can't - we are truly in space its awesome. I wonder of my powers will work on these other planets we explore. 

Tia - what if I don't like these new planets - earth is the only home i have ever known. I'm scared but Benjamin is excited so we will have to see what happens. 

Jake - I have the same DNA as the colonel and I can fly this plane with my mind - awesome but how? I don't know anything about flying. 

Don't worry Jake - I'm gust I will help you in anyway I can you are home now. I will be able to hear you even if you are on a planet. 

Nessie - Jake is hearing voices I don't like that - but Edward says it's ok she won't hurt him. I'm interested in learning new things so going to new places sounds good. 

Carlisle - I'm beginning to think the Colonel was telling the truth he really does visit other planets we will be able to visit new worlds and learn new things - I thought I had seen and done it all. 

Edward - space the final frontier 

… I do find it interesting that Jake can hear her as well. Maybe the colonel isn't crazy. 

Bella - They can really help us not to fight Aro…. I'm glad I won't lose any of my family. 

Exploring the space ship is fun but gradually everyone can be found staring out of the viewing window at earth. 

Jack - OK campers we have a lot of stuff to do if we are going to take off in 4 days. How's everyone’s quarters? 

Rose - are there no bigger quarters they are quite small? 

Alice - I don't have enough closet space. 

Ladies we are on a spaceship most of the space is taken up with essential flying equipment - talk to John we may be able to change ships at some point for a ship that has bigger quarters but its doubtful.

No we push off for Pegasus in 4 days and stuff needs to be done 

We can't expect the government to fill this ship anymore so it's down to us for now. 

Alice - you need to go shopping. Combats, boots, shirts, body armour, jackets and socks. They can be custom made or bought of the rack but they need to be matching for about 500 people so multiple sizes. I will give you a set to match. 

Amelia, Esme, Rosalie and Malcolm and the Wolves - you need to go shopping for food. Tins and staples but also anything you think we will need for about 6 months. Freezer and cupboard space is infinite but fresh food space is finite. 

Emmett, Edward and Jasper - you need to go shopping for animals. Horses, pigs, chickens, sheep, cows and any exotic animals you think we will need. I understand you know a good forger to get papers for any animals that need papers.  

Ronan, Garrett, myself and Jacob - will go weapons shopping.

Tanya, Eleazer and Benjamin - seeds, building materials and natural fabrics and items that are good for trading. Tanya and Eleazer you are both old so know items that work for trading.

Zalenka and Rodney - computers and electronics shopping 

Nessie, Kate and Tia - entertainment remember no electronics, so books and games. Buy lollipops for kids on other worlds as well as anything that will make our visits easier.

Carlisle and Carson - medical supplies. Carson you know how John gets into accidents. John and I want to be fully covered for any eventuality.

Carmen and anyone else I've missed just join a team your choice - I have comms devices for you John and Teyla will join teams as the needs become obvious. 

We have cash, credit cards and you can invoice Shepherd Industries if need be. 

We can drop you anywhere in the world don't buy everything today or in one place too large transactions will make people suspicious if we pay too much in cash. 

If people insist on delivering tell them our drivers will bring our trucks to get the stuff - once they are loaded the trucks drive away Then we transport the items off the trucks once they are away from the business and people. 

Everything but food can be pre ordered if it's not ready yet and picked up in 4 months when we come back next time.  

If you transport do so in an unlocked toilet or in a room away from people we don't want too many questions. 

Any questions ask later make a plan in your groups and be back here in an hour ready to go. 

John POV

Morning Torren, we are back on the ship it's time to wake up buddy. Once Torren starts to wake I move onto changing the children's diapers and gradually Teyla starts to wake. 

_ Hey sleepy head you ok? You didn't even notice your change of residence.  _

Mmm i'm fine John - I was just unusually tired. I did notice the change but I trust you not to endanger or the children so I continued sleeping. She kisses me on the way to the toilet. I can't stop grinning. 

Once she is back I explain the plan that Jack is already briefing the team on and ask if she wants to add anything? No everything sounds good. What team am I joining?  _ I didn't assign you a team you can float between teams or stay here with me monitoring comms. There is no danger down there to us so I figure I don't need to be down there just yet. I will go down to meet David soon. I im’d him he said he is free at 1pm.  _

OK I will monitor the team's till you get back then maybe join a team going shopping. Be safe and don't do anything stupid. 

_ Yes dear -  _ I salute with a grin. 

I watch the teams getting ready while I feed the children. Alice is trying to convince me to let her pretty up the uniforms I just stare at her eventually she gives up. 

Edward and Emmett are discussing what exotic animals they should get - I'm hearing jaguars and lions and tigers.

The wolf pack are discussing food - apparently s'mores are there main priority - I'm glad we send adults as well we may get staple foods as well. 

Malcolm and Emmett are discussing weapons for fun - listing ones we should buy, not sure our mission requires bazukas or anti tank weapons or grenade launchers. M90’s, Berettas, shotguns and normal grenades should cover it. 

Eventually they are already to go they give gust drop off cities. They have chosen spots all over the globe. 

China, Australia, USA, UK and even Brazil. 

Once they are gone it's time for my meeting with David so I gear up as well with just knives. 

I'm dropped a couple of blocks away and walk to the office smiling at the receptionist in my disarming way and tell her I have a meeting with David - she asks who I am and seems shocked to hear me say I'm his brother. Once I'm signed in I get an escort to his office. 

In the office I tell him I have transferred some assets into his name - they belong to myself and some friends and that we trust he will be honest with us. I explain I'm in a little bit of trouble but non of its real and encourage him to talk to Nancy. 

He nods and after I agree to meet him for drinks at the house tonight i walk the 2 blocks back to the alley and beam back to the ship.

I kiss the kids and Teyla and then head to the bridge to monitor the teams. Alice is on the radio trying to convince us that she has to change uniform - ours is ugly. I tell her no once more and suggest that she can either get what I asked for and then tailor it to her needs or she can be left on earth for Aro to find but I need 500 sets of the same uniform in a variety of sizes as they have been good enough all branches of the military for years and work in any terrain. 

The other shopping trips are going well.

Carlisle is a great source of medical supplies he is able to get things ordered and the fact he is a doctor at a hospital which gives him the same cover as before with Bella. 

Gradually the hangars start to fill up.

The next day after an enjoyable evening with Teyla, Ronan and the children at David's.  I get a message from Maru in my head ….. Evan Lorne would like to meet me in San Francisco at Sheppard Industries in 1 hour. 

I check with Maru if it's a trap are they planning on arresting me…. I ask her to keep an eye on the surrounding area and let me know if there is any police or troop movement. 

I radio the teams and explain that Lorne wants a meeting they don't like it but we have no choice I want some marines on the mission and I can't walk into the mountain we are also not sure how David will react when Evan and I turn up in the building together. 

I can't walk into Sheppard industries with a gun so I leave my holster in the armoury and just pack in my knives. 

“Beam me up Scotty” I smirk at Teyla as she stands with the children. She grins getting the reference to TV shows and movies Rodney has been showing on team nights. 

The bright white light engulfs me and puts me down in the same quiet side street with limited cameras. 

Walking the 2 blocks to David's office I feel naked without my P90 i’m constantly on watch even on earth. 

Everyone around is hurrying to get where they have to go. It's not like that in Pegasus there isn't the same structure to be someplace at a set time. 

I walk into SI and smile at the same receptionist.  _ I'm John Sheppard here to see my brother I have a meeting with David _ . Yes sir she says the others from your group are in the boardroom awaiting your arrival. David will be here shortly can I get you anything more sir? 

_ No thank you we will be ok for now. _

She hands me my badge and I know the way so I head to the boardroom. Maru tells me there are 3 people in the room and no soldiers or extra police in the area. 

As I walk into the room I recognize Richard Pierce the CFO of SI he has worked for the company for 40 years since my father started the company. I missed him in the chaos of my father's funeral and so I walked up to him and gave him a big hug…. 

_ Uncle Richard it's so good to see you. _

Master John good too see you Son. What's 375/15 -  _ 25 _

4312x72 _ = 310464 (I say after a second or 2)  _

he goes to ask me another question when I see General Landry and snap to attention. 

At ease Colonel he says it's good to see you. I hope you don't mind meeting the major and I here. 

_Of course not sir the more the merrier. Richard if you don't mind can we catch up later? Drinks later._ Of course Master John come find me after your meeting. 

Then it's time for us to sit and discuss what is going on…. 

The meeting starts with a rundown of the situation - he explains what is happening. I explain some of what is happening as well. After about 2 hours the meeting is ready to end but the general finishes with - John we know that you are not planning a coup on earth and we also know you found a lot of tech wherever you found those ZPM’s. Amongst other things we also know that you are going to be taking Atlantis back to Pegasus. Both you and Jack have friends in the mountain and in certain places but we cannot outright support treason but your commander in chief is behind the scenes sanctioning a covert mission. Over the last few weeks I have been inundated with requests of reassignment or resignation also some of your old teammates have requested leave to go to Dakara to live. I have a feeling they won't stay there for very long however.  Your 2IC has also made many speeches about how you are not a traitor. We have therefore decided to give you a company of marines but only those who have volunteered we will not send anyone to die. The orders will be cut and they can be collected from the mountain as soon as you give us the go ahead. 

Lorne knows which soldiers to contact so go safely Colonel all of us on earth are figuring out how to clear your name. When you collect the marines I will also give you enough supplies for 6 months and then we will reassess hopefully we will have figured out what the IOA and the Trust are up to. 

Stay in contact with us at the SGC and please try and stay out of trouble. Colonel you are important to this world and the safety of our people then he leaves after we shake hands. 

Lorne and I just look at each other for about 2 minutes before we realise that we just dodged a huge bullet and neither one of us will be breaking any rules our going has been sanctioned. 

Then its back slaps and huge sighs of relief. 

It's only once the meeting is wrapping up that I realise David hasn't joined the meeting yet. 

So once I see Lorne off I go looking for him he's not in his office so I check with Richard - apparently he is feeling under the weather and has taken the day off whatever is bothering him hit him about 4 hours ago (so after we arrived then). 

I decide not to let that bother me and agree to meet Richard for drinks in an hour with the family. 

Leaving the office I head back to the alley and then call for a lift. Once back on board Teyla and I tackle the children into fresh clothes and change ourselves then most of our teams are back from shopping so we have a quick meeting to discuss general Landry and the overall discussion. 

Jack wants to know if we can take Sam on this run and I don't think we can as they aren't back yet but I am willing for her to gate to the edge of our galaxy and then to send a ship to pick her up if she volunteers. 

Drinks and dinner with Richard, his wife  and the family goes well I forgot how nice he was to me growing up and how he was the one that was there to help me with my homework when my father was too busy for me. 

The next day

I still cannot get a hold of David which is the only fly in the ointment - everything else is going well.

The hold is nearly full we have all of the essentials. 

For me today is meetings with Lorne and Jack, meetings with soldiers and scientists and I really want to go and meet with David he is avoiding me though. 

Teyla and the others still have their shopping to do and then there are the twins to watch and everyone is doing their own thing its great. 

Atlantis calls in to give a status report her fixings are coming along nicely and she is almost to Antarctica.  They are still dismantling dangerous machines and experiments or she is figuring out what machine does what and how to make it safe for us.  She tells me Notitia has another ship fixed and ready to come to us I have an idea though - a intergalactic bridge on a ship. Both gates can be stored in the hangars and if there is an unexpected breech or aliens it can be vented into space. I leave a note to myself for later. 

The meeting with Lorne and Jack is great we discuss the staff we want and the scientists we don't. I really want Cadman back she was a great boom man and Major Teldy’s team would be an asset. 

Over the course of the next hour we nail down 100 names expecting to only get 50 but it's worth a shot. 

We also nail down arms - grenades, rpg’s, specs for the rail guns, p90’s, side arms, c4 and some zatnikatel’s for stunning. 

Other than the men and the arms there is nothing on earth that we need - that we cannot buy or make. 

It's going to be exciting going back only 2 more days and what feels like 1000 more meetings. 

That afternoon Teyla, the children and I go down to earth to meet up with my brother - the only person home is Eleanor my old nanny / housekeeper she lives on the grounds she was only 20 when I was little so she isn't old now but apparently David or my Father had a soft spot for her and allowed her to stay after we had all grown up. 

Teyla enjoys sitting with her listening to stories of my childhood. The time I fell into the lake trying to save a bird or the time I tried to jump a fence on Romeo and got thrown when he balked. We also saw some pictures of my mum and Teyla listened to me play piano. It was a relaxing afternoon but David wasn't home by 11 and it was time for us to leave.

The mood on the ship is jubilant as our family will be coming back together.

Rodney has reached out to the scientists that were stationed on board most have agreed to come back.  

Zalenka has touched base with the botanists and they are coming. Katie Brown finally forgave Rodney and is coming back. 

We had a surprising visitor at Lorne’s door on base - Daniel Jackson and Vala want to join the party. After many arguments with Jack it was finally agreed that he could come. Vala of course is his shadow. 

Cam Mitchell also requests reassignment he wants to fly with us but for now he is essential at the SGC. 

Teal'c has requested visiting privileges to New Athos which we will not turn down - he and Ronon can mould the soldiers from Ford's army. 

Jennifer has decided not to rejoin the expedition which has saddened Rodney but with Carson and Carlisle and Edward there isn't really a need for her just now. 

Anyone that is delayed we will stop just inside Pegasus and anyone who wishes can gate onto Gust.

Once the marines and scientists are on board we will be ready to go.

Anyone that is delayed we will stop just inside Pegasus and anyone who wishes can gate onto Gust.

I had no luck the following morning either for finding David so I got Atlantis to track David and the minute he was alone - I transported to outside the door and burst in -  he jumped out of his skin but said nothing. So I just waited him out. Eventually he broke though and told me he was speaking to Nancy yesterday who explained some things and he apologised for the way he treated me before and how dad had treated me. He thought I was running from my problems with 1 screw up after another and he didn't know how to face me and he has thought some terrible things over the years when Nancy told him son pretty impressive things about how  I was risking my life every day. 

We really made some headway that day. David promised to get the best value on our assets in the way of investments and we will pass on any tips as we see them.  

The day before we left for pegasus I made it a mandatory holiday - no one was to work they could collect goods but I wanted everyone to spend time with their friends or family before leaving. 

The vampires went to the reservation. Our crew went to the beach with their families that could make it. 

  
It was a good day full of food, laughter and photos


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter

The morning of our departure everyone is awake at 0600 the ship is buzzing with excitement by the end of today we will be on our way to Pegasus isn't  something new for most people on  board but still we are proud of it.

At 1100 hours we start receiving the first lot of incomers from the mountain as we are behind the moon it means we can both use the stargate.

It was good to see familiar faces stepping through the gate about 60 marines stepped through the gate.

We got Captain Cadman but not Major Teldy although we did get Vega and Dr Porter and Dusty Mehra. Some of them were new faces though which worries me.

We start getting the squared away in quarters. Then it's time for the scientists to step through some familiar faces are Dr Biro, Doctors McBride, Nieves, Marie. Dr Miko Kusanagi has returned as well amongst the botanists are Katie Brown, Gerald Baxter, Dr Kiang.

Altogether we have welcomed 150 people on board. General Landry then walks through the gate which surprises us all but he just wants to chat and asks that Malcolm comes back to the planet with him as they can use his investigative side to get to the bottom of the IOA situation.

Malcolm agrees - whilst this was happening the hold was continuing to fill with stuff and I was beginning to wonder where I should put it all.

When Maru asked me what an IED was?

It's a bomb why?

Someone names Markum just placed a call saying he had managed to get it on a pallet and it was now onboard and his job was done now they had to leave him and his family alone.

Gust had been scanning the inventory as it had come on board so could already tell something on 2 pallets was off. She already had Jake finding one of them and Teyla the other.

They were both large explosives but nothing that Cadman couldn't diffuse but in the end it was decided to use the outgoing gate vortex to destroy them.

There was 1 more surprise for the day  though - the general gives me dossiers of 100 people that are camped at the base of the mountain - apparently over the last few weeks their gene has been directing them there and Maru wants us to pick them up. They are strong gene carriers none as strong as mine but still quiet strong and Maru has already run investigations of their lives and has compiled dossiers on each one. Apparently with training they would be a good fit in any galaxy and they can easily pilot the ships at our disposal. The general has met some of them - he is willing to have them read into the program but first he wants us all to have a look at the dossiers as some of them have families and want to bring friends. It would be a lot of people to read into the secret and until such a time that the program becomes less secret they would not be allowed back to earth unless we know we can trust them.

Finally underway it will take 5 days to get to the edge of the galaxy then a further 2 to get through the void and 3 more to get to New Athos.

First we have a meeting in the viewing room - a few instructions for the people aboard - most have been on board before and know what to expect but we make it clear that ignorance of the rules will not be tolerated. For this time we will be out here 4 months - kicking Wraith butt, making friends in the galaxy and setting up viable colonies.

Whilst they are on this expedition they will all be expected to forage, cook, clean and hunt no one is exempt. They will also be expected to learn how to fight be it with a weapon or with martial arts.  I finish with the fact that I am the overall commander but unless we are in a military situation where they have to do as I say then we are not running a dictatorship and all opinions and thoughts are welcomed. Any member of staff may bring any grievance they have to myself,Rodney,Jack, Teyla, Ronon or Elizabeth when we meet back up with them. If anyone doesn't like this they can get off the ship again in 4 days and go back to Earth.

Jack then talks about the fact we will be revisiting planets - going to new ones and hopefully uniting a galaxy.

Ronan and Amelia have already put in place a training program of sorts - martial arts training in here 3 times a day and meditation it bantos sticks with Teyla. Guns have to wait until we get to Pegasus. Mostly it's just mingling a making friends.

The wolves and the vampires against Ronan is hilarious. Ronan spends his time on the mat like I do when he is fighting me. Watching Alice and Teyla is amazing Alice picks the moves out of Teyla's head but Teyla has years of practice and can normally beat her.

Watching the wolves learn the bantos rods is cool as well they are incredibly flexible and elegant we will have to teach them that Japanese fighting Ronan and Teyla picked up over the summer.

It's funny Jack and I are the only ones that will play Edward at chess as he cheats. There are many briefings reading the wolves and vampires and even some of the marines into the program.

We also as a group come up with a list of questions to ask the potential recruits to make sure they are good people.

If you had to kill someone to save a friend would you? Would you do it if you were ordered to?  

We don't want a yes or no answer we just want them to think about it the ideal answer would have to be I'm not sure it would depend on the situation.

If you were running late and saw someone hurt would you stop and help them? Again depending on the situation if your stopping to help will kill 100 people then no but make sure you don't forget about them tell someone is the answer we want.  

What's your greatest achievement to date?  We want to see if they brag or if they are humble

What would you do if I told you your old life was done and you could never go home. Just want to see what they come up with. No right or wrong answer here.

Can you sign papers and then board a chopper with no idea where you are going or what you are doing? Just to  see how adventurous they are.

Walter films the answers and sends them to us.  

Of the 100 people questioned there are some standouts.

Leila - a 25 year old grad student tells us her greatest achievement was helping the people affected by 2010 Haitian earthquake. She would leave tomorrow as long as she could write to her parents occasionally and let them know she was ok.

Roger - a 50 year old miner from England tells us his greatest achievement was living till he was 50.

Jamie - is totally weird his answers were his greatest achievement was getting out of bed and he would go anywhere there were drugs. He also wouldn't mind being elsewhere as his bookie is looking for him.

Justin - we think he may be a psycho in training as for the question of what would happen if he was running late his answer was he wouldn't be late ever and in answer to the would you kill someone question his answer is of course if it meant saving me. ( No hesitation at all)

Kirsty was another great but she would only leave if she could bring her children then she would go anywhere but the father couldn't ever be told where they had gone and as he was abusive it wasn't likely to be a problem (restraining orders mean nothing to this guy)

There were about 30 men and women that were to join us on board Gust another 40 would join the SGC and undertake some training. They had families and people they just couldn't leave behind but we're good candidates.

20 including Jamie the drug addict and Justin the potential psycho are being left behind.

Some of the group decided that they didn't want to sign the NDA and chose to leave. Whereas others refused to even answer a question one of them being can I have your name please. Another one tried to kill one of the SO’s as he thought he was mind controlling him.

They ones coming had all signed the NDA’s are have had some preliminary training to join us. They all had the ATA gene in some strength or other.

It will then give us a week to get to know them before we get to New Athos

I arrange with Gust that these people have no access to any of the sensitive parts of the ship - engineering or the bridge etc.

Once we arrive at the edge of the galaxy its timr to reflect and have one last group meeting to discuss if they want to come to Pegasus. I finish the meeting by telling everyone that I want them to stay.

Reflecting the first week onboard as a team has been eventful but the wolves and the vampires have fit into our team seamlessly like they have been there forever.

Carlisle - it's been fun learning all of this new information and watching the Colonel and his team welcome us like family.

Edward - everyone on board has been so welcoming the only person a little unwelcoming is Rodney but that is just because he is no longer the only smart person in the room. Although I am beginning to doubt he was always the smartest the Colonel seems to always have the answer in his brain just rarely speaks it.

  
Jasper - I am surprised by how welcoming everyone is they seem to have not realise we drink humans dry. Since Bella became one of us I realised it was my mind that made me want to kill people all the time and since then am able to control my thirst most of the time.  The atmosphere on the ship is friendly and welcoming I love it.

No surprise we all decided to stay on board and enjoy the adventure.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late and not very exciting

Ronan - I have had a blast the last few months marrying Amelia - she is so different from Melina but in a good way she is my equal. Then we met the vampires - I don't know why the people of earth are scared of them at least they don't kill you by draining you through their hands. The wolves are cool as well they totally kick my arse and I actually like it it's a challenge I haven't had in a long time it's like fighting Teal’c, for the first time in a long time I can see the end of the battle with the Wraith.

John and Teyla are like family and it's time to start thinking about the future but only once the Wraith are done.

Watching the humans come on board from the SGC - the ones with the ATA gene I wonder if anyone from Pegasus was ever that innocent. By the time I got to Atlantis all of the inhabitants had become battle hardened and were just a little crazy. I mean staying in a place that was likely to kill you when you have another choice is a little crazy but I'm glad they did the fight against the Wraith would never have ended otherwise and I would still be a runner or be dead.

I know I don't say much but that's just because I have nothing to say I trust John not to get us killed and most of the time it's a good plan - he is my brother and he will never leave us behind what more is to be said.

Teyla POV

John wanted me to take this meeting with the newcomers. So I start of with I am Teyla Emmagen from Athos. A few gasps in the audience but your human can also be heard. Yes I answer I am what you call an alien as are all the people we will meet on our journey, most of them look human so please don't use the term alien. We are all people we just live in different galaxies and John has shown me images of ET and Paul none of us in Pegasus look like that - those aliens are called Asgard and most are dead.

We are peaceful explorers and want to meet new cultures in the galaxy most planets we visit have been stunted by the enemy called the Wraith as you all know. Most trips through the gate are peaceful and we set up trade deals or help the population or even explore a ruin. Your reason for being here is to make friends in the galaxy maybe fly a ship if you want to but otherwise you will be helping on the mainland to grow crops and dig wells or look after the animals. It will be an adventure if you want it to be otherwise you will be sent to the alpha site in the milky way to live until such a time the stargate program is made public.

They all nod their heads before I can continue John comes in with Baby Alice and Alexander - Torren toddling next to him. The military in the room snap to. He grins and says at ease. Hey everyone I see you met my beautiful fiance and these are our 3 children. We will be underway in a hour so have fun and mingle see if you want to stay.

The meeting was fun for most of us.

Edward - I gotta read on a few the only one I worry about is Harry a newspaper reporter he thinks he will get a Pulitzer from this story.

Then it was time to get underway.

During the voyage there were some issues - apparently some thought pitch in and help was a euphemism and therefore didn't apply to them.

Harris a 40 year old marketing manager thought we had room service and kept ordering people to help him. He is currently chief bottle washer in the kitchens and will do it every day till he learns.

William it turns out is a kleptomanic and was stealing everything not nailed down.

We are going to try therapy but if not he will be sent to the alpha site.

Harry kept trying to break into secure sections of the ship and had to be confined to the brig.

Other such as Dylan and Sebastian thought they only had to be awake at chow time and slept the rest of the time doing nothing to help on board and never offering - we made them clean the heads with their toothbrushes.

A young man named Nathan is also in the brig after trying to force himself on  a female marine and getting a broken nose in the process.

The women were just as bad - apparently John introducing himself as Teyla's fiance wasn't clear enough a naked Juliet turned up in his bed one night.

Also Tracey was spending an hour in the bathroom despite the 3 minute shower rule to conserve water. Gust had to be instructed to turn the water off after 3 minutes which resulted in tears and tantrums.

The last troublesome person was Kathleen a duty manager for a bank - seemed to have a problem with hypochondria - she was in the med deck everyday. It turns out she is xenophobic and thought the aliens were giving her diseases and screamed when Torren touched her in a corridor one day. The Colonel nearly shot her I saw his fingers twitch at his side.  

Reaching Pegasus is a relief for some I think, the ship was getting a little small for some of the people on board including the wolves.

John - the wolves and the vampires are getting claustrophobia (or as near to it as can be) The vampire's eyes have gradually changed and are now black.

The wolves look like they are busting out of their skin.

So we make an unscheduled stop on M65-288 it's a great planet with animals and grasslands and is uninhabited by humans.

We agree to 24 hours here as Rodney runs a scan and it's a great planet, food, water, no radiation and plenty of animals.  Teyla, myself and Ronan and Amelia gear up. Rodney stays behind he is still sulking. The wolves and vampires don't gear up but they do take radios.

We then all beam down to the planet - Teyla, Ronan and I instinctively search the area for threats. Then get the fright of our lives to see the vampires shining like diamonds and 7 huge wolves all around us then the next second the area around us is empty.

There is no gate on this planet so we take a hike looking at the plants and trees then set up camp at the river we are all alert but not nervously so.

By the time the vampires make there way to the camp there eyes golden again, the wolves are already there. We beam the recruits down to the planet and enjoy the campfire.

Ruth a 25 year old kid asks why there are no people on this planet and why it looks so much like home.

Teyla - not every planet is inhabited here some the people died out… others they were culled to extinction and others like this planet we believe never had humans to start with.

Embry - but this planet does have humans or it did recently… I smelt them scents about 4 days old but it was quite strong.

John - did anyone else smell them ?

Carlise - yes I caught the scent of about 10 different humans and something else.

John put his hand to his ear - let's get a full planet scan please - they were here for something and take the rest of our guests up to the ship please.

Ronan POV

I look at the vampires and wolves can you take us to that area we would like to have a look around.

2 mins later we are there.

“the ancestors I hate that super speed I feel like I am going to lose my food”.

I hunt the area - the ground is well disturbed in a 5 mile area and then all trace of them ends. Some of the footprints don't look human but the scents the wolves and vampires smell is definitely human.

We figure out they had a ship about the shape of a dart (due to indentations left in the clearing) - a little bigger though so it has to be Wraith but why this planet what is here? They don't need to visit an uninhabited world for food or water and they only stayed for a day or 2 at most.

John looks worried and Teyla and him are deceptively on alert - there is nothing to find though so we head back to our camp.

We continue to camp out but with much more caution and by the next morning  gust and Rodney tell us there is nothing to find they scanned the whole planet.

So the rest of the group comes back down and John and I run through some training exercises with them

Gun ranges are set up to give the recruits a target. Most of which couldn't hit anything but training will help.

One recruit Justin from Colorado springs though is an expert with a firearm ….. he has no military training but yet can beat Jack and John most times.

We watch the vampires and werewolves truly fight no holds barred which they can't do on board as they may go through the ship's hull with their extra strength. It's magnificent.

The vampires and wolves go for a last run and we clear up our campsite then when we are all ready we are back on board and underway.

A day later we are in orbit around New Athos and we are welcomed back to the planet. No one blinks an eye at the newcomers even if they are shiny and new.

We all pitch in to unload the ship and get everything ready for the party on the mainland it's time for the harvest of the seeds we planted a month ago - the longer and nicer days here mean they grow quicker than on earth.

Nothing has changed on new Athos in the month we have been away the Wraith are still not a threat in the galaxy seem to still trying to figure out a game plan.

The coalition is still ongoing and Ford’s people are still training and going on missions.

So many extra hands seem to make light work of the supplies and within a couple of hours the hangars look emptier.

We then head to Ford's planet to drop of supplies and pick them up for the party. Once they are all on board and we are ready to party it's time to meet to discuss the situation in the galaxy.

Some of the Wraith have set down on a couple of planets - the shrine planet and another one at least 30 cruisers and a couple of hives in both locations.

They are also travelling in packs in the skies but as yet no mass cullings it's only been a month though and Ford has managed to stay ahead of them if they get near a planet to warn against a culling.

He has about 30 people on his planet that came to New Athos because a voice told them to and they have been learning as much as possible. There was 40 but in the last month 10 dropped out they come from all over the galaxy planets we knew about and other planets we didn't.

We acknowledge that they probably have the Ata gene and Maru sent them there as people to fly the ships in orbit we also have some we were hoping they could join them for training.

When we make it back to New Athos the party is in full swing - we are all welcomed with open arms and their are many thanks to the ancestors for our assistance from the Athosians and our Allies who are also at the party.

Jinto is having the time of his life explaining all of the animals and taking people to see them - he no longer wants to be a soldier he wants to look after all of the animals.

The party goes on long into the night but the John and Teyla  leave about 2 hours in and about 30 mins later Jack does to. Even Amelia and I are on the outside of the festivities we all have to much on our minds we have to stay though to keep an eye on the recruits and the next morning there are quite a few sore heads as a lot of ruis wine was consumed.

Edward and Bella

I am loving this new planet we are accepted as normal no one is scared of us or treating us with suspicion- the colonel has a lot of influence and they trust him. The party last night was interesting to watch so many thoughts and new information to absorb.

Jasper is feeling happy at the moment because most of the people on this planet are happy with their lot and are so grateful to the Atlanteans for helping them that they create a happy bubble for Jasper the likes of he has never felt on earth.

That all changes when looking for 2 recruits and instead we find 4 bodies .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one coming soon as I am off work till after Christmas


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is late its been a busy couple of month's 
> 
> The next few chapters should be quicker

John 

In all my years in this galaxy we have never had bodies that have not been dropped by bullets, natural death or Wraith. On the first day back in the galaxy we did not expect to have 4 bodies and now what to do?

Edward - we can help we have found bodies and hidden them in our time.  We can already smell 8 distinct scents - 2 of them are some of the kids that we came to New Athos with - they were together for the last week on board. They snuck away together yesterday on the planet and smelled of sex when they came back. 

Emmett - I smell the same scent as on that planet for 2 people in this place but the scent is not the bodies. 

Jack - we at the SGC and SG-1 have investigated deaths before Carson and Dr Biro can do autopsies vamps and werewolves collect scents. Myself and Daniel can collect evidence. John and Teyla talk to people get information on last known movements and positions. 

John - nodding I agree to the plan other than a small change of Edward and Jasper accompanying Teyla and I (due to the mind reading and the mood reading) and we head off to the village. 

There are many sore heads amongst our newer recruits and some of the off duty soldiers. 

Halling is the first person we meet at the campfire he is unusually subdued apparently one of the bodies is a close friend of his - she was 18 years old Amira  and was recently handfasted to another athosian boy Nasier who is also missing.

So now we have our Id's 4 young adults - why though? 

After a general chat to the people present the best lead comes from one of the villagers - she saw Nasier  and Amira sneaking off during the party just after food was being served. No-one recalls seeing them come back. 

Ronan- I remember seeing the male recruit Calvin later than chow time so that gives us a timescale of sometime between approx the time that dancing started and this morning at Sun up. 

We are taking statements of everyone's whereabouts between those times and who their alibis are.

Halling once again feels aggrieved we are questioning the Athosians. He starts to cooperate once we point out the quicker he complies the quicker he is cleared as we know he didn't do it.

To get through the whole camp it takes a long time and is frustrating as these people are our friends and colleagues and Teyla and I don't feel like they would murder anyone.

When doctors Beckett and Biro give us the autopsy results the cause of death is not a surprise broken neck - but it is a surprise when the DNA is part iratus bug and they were killed one handed,  it requires 20-25 pounds of pressure so that alibis everyone but the wolves and the vampires and Ronan, thankfully they were round the fire with the athosians all night. 

The worrying thing is no one on this planet is part iratus bug and the bugs aren't naturally here so that means that a threat was on this planet and killed to protect why it was there. 

The vampires searched the woods and surrounding area - traced one of the scents to a tunnel system but once inside the scent was everywhere and the was no way to find the person it belonged to - it was human though. 

The other scent was followed to another indent on the ground the ship landed here but is not here anymore.

The investigation has taken 2 days in which we have not got much done but now it is time to train properly. 

The people that have the ATA gene we take them up one in a time in a puddle jumper. 

Jacob takes to the sky like a duck to water much to Edward's chagrin. He is the next most natural pilot to me and every spare moment he isn't on the ground he is in a jumper training. 

Some of the other pilots are scared of the jumper and nearly took out the barn so we move training to our alpha site. 

It's an intensive few weeks we teach all of them combat, Weapons, flying and teamwork. Jack set up killing houses and various scenarios to test their skills with small teams of Atlantis personnel and already formed gate teams. 

Back on Athos we are planting more crops and clearing more areas for planting. Putting up more huts and making more pens for the animals. 

Teyla is having a hard time keeping Torren away from the animals - he is fascinated by them. 

We also resumed our mission in the galaxy - so far we have only visited our friends and known non hostile planets. 

Case in point tomorrow we have a mission to the kids planet. Jacob’s flying it with the werewolves as team 1 and vampires as team 2.  We are making it a humanitarian mission as well as we can change out their ZPM for a new one to give them full world coverage and allow them to live in peace again. 

So AR1 is also along for the ride - Rodney is grumbling about the jumper being crowded and the kids better have nice food. 

In the back of the jumper there are 6 boxes of chocolates I know how much the kids love chocolate. 

We touch down close to make were we settled last time and start to unload supplies. We take point at this juncture as the children on the planet know us. 

Cleo comes to greet us we don't recognize her at first she is quite beautiful now she is older. 

Welcome Back Colonel we will take you to the “full growns” 

Heading into camp we can see the population has increased a lot there is already twice as many small children as before.

It's a surprise to see Keras in the entrance of a tent and not with the elders in the trees - we don't stop to chat just yet though we go up the ladder into the treetops. 

Ares and Pelius greet us as well as some children we don't recognize. Welcome Colonel - you have some new people with you? 

So I make the introductions, once that is completed I enquire after their health and ask are we awaiting Keras? 

No colonel - Keras is no longer in charge here - we have decided as elders that no one person should be responsible for so many people's lives and so decided it would be best to have a ruling twosome Keras refused to wed anyone and so we replaced him and now myself and Pelius are now the leaders with a council of advisors if we need them. People can now procreate as they wish and Keras has chosen not too since you left Colonel.

We are trying to rebuild our villages and open up to trading in other worlds. We are no longer killing ourselves and we need strong leadership. I am sure you want to discuss this we Keras he has a tent in the square - we can meet back here at sundown for the feast. 

Leaving the treetops we head to the square the children all clamour for chocolate so we hand out some. Making our way to Keras tent we ask for permission to enter and get an affirmative so myself and Teyla and Jacob and Leah and Bella and Edward enter the tent. Everyone else stays outside mingling and learning things. 

Keras is making tea when we arrive and making busy work to distract himself. Eventually though after about 10 mins of small talk he comes to sit with us and finally looks us in the eyes. 

When he meets Leah’s something magical enters the air and Jacob and Edward start grinning. 

Jacob " Wow Leah who knew your mate was so far away." 

The other wolves then enter the tent to congratulate her. Leah and Keras still only have eyes for each other. 

Teyla and I look confused and Jacob explains - Leah and Keras are bonded he is hers and she is his. In our legends we imprint on the strongest mate their other half. Leah always thought she was defective as she is the only lady werewolf but I guess she was waiting to cross the galaxy. 

Renesmee is my imprint - we will do anything for the other person even if they are a child it's more important to make that person happy than to worry about yourself. 

Keras POV 

This thing with Leah is so new all I want to do is talk to her but the Colonel and Teyla are waiting.

I try to explain what is happening in camp that since we left people in camp are now pairing off and that I felt like an outsider  as I didn’t want to. There has also been issues with the population having enough food. I wanted to explore through the gates into other worlds but most of the world are scared and don't  like that  idea. I took the decision to stand down as I was tired of all of the infighting and backbitting. 

Ares is born to this job as he likes the games. 

I think as a society we are stuck we should exploring the galaxy like Ford was at their age but the council think it's too dangerous to venture away from the cloak. I am worried that as a population we will run out of food as we have more of a population now that we are not committing suicide but the council don't see it. 

The council are not bad people Colonel they are just very short sighted- not looking to more than 1 or 2 years ahead and expecting that Atlantis will help if need be. 

In the last few months I have visited 6 worlds and all of them seem friendly and will trade the wool from my goats with me for tava beans and tuttle roots. I am careful to not reveal too much or be too greedy but everyone so far seems friendly. 

I have found there is always trading opportunities if you go out and find them. 

I don't want to live and die in this village only I want to make a contribution to my village which I have with my children but now I want to see it all and go fast like you said and see a ferris wheel and see what it is like on other planets.

The people here are not monsters but they are scared of everything mostly dying and I'm not. 

Smiling we tell him we will discuss it …. Then move to the tents that have been set up a little way away from the village to get ready for the feast. 

Getting ready is easy… we just wash and leave off our tack vests - we leave our leg holsters on but mostly the marines on the perimeter will deal with any threats. 

We have time for a meeting - the plan stays the same though offer them the zpm to protect the whole planet. We touch on the subject of Keras as well Jacob tells us either Keras comes along or we will lose the wolves as Leah physically cannot be away from him now…. They are tied if they are away more than a day or 2 they will get sick. Nodding I suggest a vote anyone against Keras coming no one raises their hand. Anyone for him coming everyone raises their hands.

Ok so decision made we offer him a place on new Athos. Leah you can tell him and we will all help him get settled.  Nodding I say let's wrap this up and go party. Everyone nods and starts to disburse.

Watching the party from the campfire with Teyla sitting on my knees is my idea of a good time. We have eaten and danced and thanked the ancestors. Now the party is winding down and it's time to sleep. 

The rest of the night goes smoothly I wake Teyla in the morning with kisses and soon it escalates to sex as when I'm around her I can't control myself and then Ronan and I take last watch. 

Nothing much is happening though the village is slowly waking up and going about their business. 

Once everyone is up and settled eating breakfast Ares and Cleo join us and we discuss the treaty. We will add the cloak to the whole planet in return we can make this planet a sanctuary world - people can stay for 2 weeks and then leave. We will also get a share of their crops and supplies if they have them spare. 

McKay and Zalenka then begin modifying the machine in the old city - it takes all day so it's another campfire night. 

Teyla is on watch this time so I go to bed without her - she wakes me by tormenting me with her mouth and then as I am begging fully sheathing my cock in her tight wet heat …. I'm embarrassed to say I came in 3 seconds which I'm sure was Teylas goal but I'm normally all about ladies first and not me quick and her not at all. 

I leave her sleeping and head to the old city- McKay and Zalenka are arguing as normal but give me a status update of 1 hour. 

I give the order to pack up and be ready to move out in 2 hours. Keras is ready he is bringing with him a few bits but mostly he is bringing 3 goats - the rest of his herd he has given to another villager but these three are his babies. 

Watching Keras and Leah is sweet they always seem to know where the other one is and can't stop making contact with each other if its a brush of the hand or a kiss it's instinct and constant. 

The mission is coming to an end so I start piloting people to the gate and home to New Athos. 

On my way back to the village I notice a fire and send the vampires to check it on foot while I head there by jumper. Scanning the area I don't see any lifesigns just a downed jumper. 

There is another fire in the distance I couldn't see initially apparently the wolves were already on the way Leah had taken Keras on a run with them. 

Apparently it's another dart. 

From what we can tell they were trying to get to the planet from the sky and the switching on of the cloak caused them to crash. Thankfully this upgraded cloak allows us to fly as normal it's just Wraith tech that stops working. 

Setting the scanner establishes there is a wraith cruiser in the area. I call the closest ancient ship it will be here in 1 hour. 

The plan is - take our 2 cloaked jumpers into the dart bays then plant c4 charges and get out with 14 fighters it should be easy - we also have the ship on its way.

Plan A - blow the ship up and escape 

Plan B - decide that as we go along 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think?

**On board the cruiser**

Once we are onboard the cruiser the plan changes…. The fighting is over amazingly fast the wraith stand no chance against the wolves and the vampires are incredible fighters. 

The hundreds of fighters on board are no match for them - one of Wraith try to feed on Leah but rather than her getting old the Wraith dies instantly. 

Storming through the ship we kill them all other than a few who seemingly surrender Carlisle reminds us we are not monsters so we release them to the darts with the warning to leave the humans of the galaxy alone or face our wrath as you can see we can outfight you we also outgun you. The humans of this galaxy will be safe from you. 

We don't destroy the hive either and it will make a nice trap at some point.  Rodney gets to work pulling the data core. 

The ship is not needed in the end there are only minor injuries. 

Ronan is jubilant - “I have never seen so many wraith killed so easily 14 against 200 we may have a chance to kill the wraith in this galaxy in my lifetime” 

Leah - wow that fight could have ended differently I'm glad we are immune to the wraith. Having just found keras I don't want to lose him that quickly. 

Carlisle - the fight had to happen but I'm glad some surrendered we are not monsters and I have to keep reminding myself of that. 

Teyla- the wraith are weak compared to the vampires and the wolves - the ones that surrendered cannot be trusted though they are Wraith. I hope this decision does not “bite us in the ass”as John constantly says. 

It's time to go home the wolves will join us on New Athos later so Teyla sets the hyperdrive and off we go. 

The vampires are fascinated by the organic nature of the hive and Rodney and Teyla explain how doctor Keller was once infected by a hive and the hive grew from humans we also explain how the wraith when in stasis are sustained by the hive and how the hoffan drug affected the ship. 

Bella asks why we haven't looked into seeing if the drug we used on kellar can kill the hive ship if its alive ? 

Rodney looks surprised at that and says it was never thought of like that but we only stumbled upon that fact about 6 months before we were called back to earth we were a little busy. 

We agree to talk to Zalenka and the other scientists about it. 

Leah - why did the wraith die when he fed on me? 

We are not sure but there are some in the galaxy that are not food sources… Ronan is one but we will have to talk to Carson he is our genetics expert. 

We have never seen it kill so quickly though.

Once we get back to Athos it is time to sit a debrief Jack is interested in the easy fight and he fact that the wolves will kill the subject. 

Overall it's an interesting hour we do come to a decision though we will not kill Wraith in space unless they are culling a planet. We can track the hives and cruisers and be on the planet before the culling and then fight those Wraith. 

Carlisle reminds us that without provocation it's murder. Ronan doesn't agree but he knows that the wraith will not stop coming. 

In 2 days we head back to earth to pick up Charlie and Sam if she wants to come. We also want to be there if the wolves need a hand. We also need to give the ships to their captains - Maru needs them to be in the same galaxy.

Each captain chosen has an affinity to each ship. Just like when I came to Atlantis she answered to me each captain answers to the ship. 

Jacob has chosen a ship called Rimor - it is a smaller ship than the aurora class vessels holds about 200 people and its mission was exploration. 

A couple of the Pegasus natives also had a connection with a couple of the ships 

The Tria - which was fixed was given to the travellers with a Manarian - Calden at the helm 

The Triumph - a ship bigger than the Aurora class vessel was also given to the travellers crewed by some of the people from Harmonys planet PX4 5TT named Serilda and Milagros they are married warriors. They get on well with the travellers. 

There are 5 more ships to that will be used to explore planets without a stargate and go back and forward to earth. 

Ruth one of the expedition joiners pairs with a ship originally called Adalfarus apparently another general she chose to rename it Franklin after Benjamin Franklin. 

Then there is the Beorhtric - renamed as the Enterprise) that 25 year old Charles and Carter will take control of together they are brothers from Wisconsin - one is a geology major and the other is a film student. 

Carson Beckett will take control of the medical ship. 

Dr Kusanagi is the new captain of a science vessel that is full of science labs. It was called Astraea meaning star but she renamed Kagaku in Japanese meaning science. 

The other ship is still undecided on its  captain it wants me but I can't be commander of a ship other than Atlantis. 

Each captain will choose 1 person to be there XO and 10 people who will be permanent crew. The rest of the expedition will cycle through new Athos or being on board the various ships when not off world. 

We let the captain's know that there will be 6 standing rules. 

1 - None of them will know the exact coordinates of earth and will be directed to a random coordinates if anyone tries to pull up that information. The ships no the coordinates that's enough. 

2 - firing on humans is forbidden unless they are fired on first and then it will be a deterrent only enough to get away from the offending force.

3 - we will not be arming or giving people access to technology or information that is above their current level of technology that includes the travellers. 

4 - if there is a call for help from anyone we have to assist if we are able just let someone know so we can mount a rescue if needed. 

5 - never leave anyone behind. 

6 - don't bring people back from earth without permission. 

We have also struck a deal with the travellers they will provide us with weapons and we will fix their ships and trade supplies. Those that want to can also settle on friendly planets. 

Larrin stops dealing with us at our insistence she doesn't understand that I am off limits and further still that I am not a guinea pig for her amusement so Katana Labrea she becomes our new liaison.

We decide I will leave first with Jacob in his ship and the Enterprise then over the next 4 months travel back with 2 ships each time so not to leave the galaxy unprotected. The ships each have a ZPM now so that travel between galaxies only takes 4 days. 

We take another zpm with us just in case but don't think we will need it. 

It's takes the rest of the next 2 days to make a plan for the next 2 weeks I'm off world - Lorne will be in charge and the soldiers will be protecting the planets and out ships will be moving to protect the planets at risk of cullings which I can order on connection of a stargate. The scientists know what they are doing and have there plans for the next few weeks. 

A last minute meeting of all the expedition members before we leave sets the schedule and an agreement   from all members to set a minimum mandatory 20 hours working in the fields or with the animals for everyone as well as a mandatory 10 hours per week self defence or exercise period.

With 26 hour days it's not that much to ask for 4 hours a day for 200 people should mean that any work is done extra fast. 

Rodney tries to complain about not having the time and being needed for much more important things but the deal is of you want to eat you put the work in, so he subsides.

Halling and Jinto are in charge of the farming so they will tell people where they are needed at any one time.

Ronan, Lorne and Aiden will be in charge of PT. 

Jack will be testing people like he used to do at the SGC for new recruits. 

Everyone is aware of how to do things and Lorne, Cadman and Jack can deal with anything that comes up. 

People have been giving us various lists for stuff that people want and messages home people want delivered.

Rodney has messages for Jennifer and his sister. Lorne for his nephews and sister. 

People want more items some we will bring others we won't. Mres for trading and food stocks. Medicines in bulk that weren't ready last time. People also want books and magazines and movies. The scientists want books and newly published articles. Some people have requested tractors for farming but then we would have to think about fuel and we are not dragging this planet down the fossil fuels route. 

So with 2 ships hulls to fill we make a list. 

Farming equipment, mining equipment, spelunking gear (if we find some caves), scuba gear for diving. 

Surf boards and kites and other materials for downtime. Paints and musical instruments. 

Someone request Lego, meccano and scaletrix which will probably be a no. 

All of the books, movies, new music and journals we can lay our hands on. 

Medical supplies - we have agreed to use the nanites sparingly so normal medicines will be needed. 

Food - fresh earth food people miss like hot dogs and burgers

Restocking the non perishable goods is also a good idea whilst we have chance. 

Alcohol is another item - for downtimes only although I know Zalenka has started another still. 

More seeds for harvest and the animals we didn't manage from last time.

Zoe the school teacher has also asked for school equipment she wants to teach the athosians.

Some of the newer crew members have also asked for family members or friends to be asked to join the expedition.

So I also have 60 names of people to vet once on earth. 

We have also arranged to place an add for a couple of veterinarians and school teachers from earth now that we have a growing animal and child population. 

Once we have everything we need it's time to board. On the ship are all of the wolves and Keras the vampires stayed behind other than Carlisle.. 

Teyla,myself and the children are onboard Jacobs ship. 

Ronon and Amelia are on the Enterprise with major Teldy and the 10 crew that Charlie and Carter have chosen. 

Then we are underway, Teyla and I relax with the children for the next 2 days and let Jacob learn the ship. I don't interfere unless it is dire. Which nothing comes up. 

Very soon we have crossed the void and I can here Maru in my head. She updates me on what is happening with Atlantis - repairs are going well and she is nearly in place to dock with Terra. 

She tells me of the status of the investigation she has enough to prove my innocence and now they can take down the one behind it a Michael Northrup who is the CEO of Hammel Technologies he apparently is a member of the trust and has been busy putting Goa'uld into members of the military including General Pitch. That is why they were able to get to you so easily. I have set the scanner to pinpoint all Goa'uld on this planet and we can scan them all out of there hosts and secure them in the brig of the Daedalus which arrived back yesterday. 

Samantha Carter is currently being interrogated on board the ship. You can dock on Atlantis and my transporters will send you wherever you want to go. 

A few hours later and our home comes into view she looks amazing when we dock. Then it's time to disembark - the wolves to the reservation and us to Washington. Charlie and Carter be going to the mountain to undertake some meetings. 

With a nod we all disappear in out white lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who sees some more of my favourite tv characters ? 
> 
> I'm from the UK but any errors are my own and bad research

Carlisle

This week better go to plan - it will safe Charlie but he can never return to earth.

I start my shift at the hospital - they are used to my absences and returns I understand I have come to tender my resignation and work my last 2 weeks at the hospital my excuse is Esme is unwell and we are retiring to Brazil - better for her lungs. 

It's a fairly slow day in Forks - no need for me to be doctoring. Some splinters and Bella’s friend Angela has broken her ankle and just found out she is pregnant. 

But then the ER door bursts open and you can hear the sirens of both of the stations police cars. They burst in supporting Charlie between them. Apparently they were out on patrol when Charlie fell clutching his chest. 

They rushed him here as the ambulances were in use for an accident on the 101 near Port Angeles. 

We run the code which tells us he is having a major heart attack and at the end I pronounce Charlie dead the shock on the deputy Mark and Steve's faces when we pronounce time of death is the worst feeling in the world. 

The next thing to do is to go to the reservation and tell Sue and Billy they have to plan a funeral and pack up Charlie's house. 

This was never the plan with Charlie really dying I was supposed to fake his death in a weeks time not today.

Sue and Billy are upset and the wolves are in shock - the news of Leah finding her imprint has to wait. 

The whole town mourns the loss of their chief and a parade is organised for his funeral. His affairs are settled within a day or 2. 

I contacted John to get a message to Bella he said he would as soon as he was able but she couldn't come to the funeral so it wouldn't matter if she came back to earth. 

Towards the end of the week the wolves threw a party for Charlie to honour his life and then they geared up for the coming fight. 

Sue was ready to leave with us and had packed up her house the rumour went that she couldn't stay in forks after the death of Charlie. 

Billy was also leaving not to come with us but to join the Makah reservation. Soon all that was left of the quileute reservation were the stubborn old men and the wolves that were ordered to kill as many of Aros guards as possible in the coming fight. 

Emily, Rachel and Kim have all requested to join us in the Pegasus galaxy when the tribe falls we have agreed. 

Claire young and her mum are part of the Makah tribe and as Claire is only 7 she can't request to come with us and her mum doesn't know us so Quil has become an alpha with some of the younger wolves and has already gone to the Makah tribe and will act as their protector. We will look in on them from time to time but they will be safe from Aro. 

On the morning of the battle it is with great sadness that I say goodbye to the men that have become part of our family, I cannot take part in this battle it will only make things worse so Sue and I return to Atlantis. 

Jacob 

We return to the reservation to make battle plans for Aro’s return - we have no way to defeat them but we can take out as many of them as possible.  

We will lay fire traps and now we have access to grenades and smoke bombs we may stand a chance. We wouldn't take part in the actual battle it would be too dangerous it would be up to the quileute wolves but we can plan and train.  

There will also be a feast - to celebrate Leah and Keras imprinting. 

However before that can happen Carlisle comes to the reservation to tell us Charlie has died. At first we think it is part of the plan but the real grief in his eyes tells us it isn't. 

Sue and Billy are wrecked and we have to start planning another funeral similar to Harry's only this time it is for the chief of police. 

His stuff is all packed up and stuff that Bella will want on Atlantis is put into boxes - like his fishing rod and hat and old photos. 

His clothes are also packed into boxes for goodwill we will take them to port Angeles before we leave. The rest of the items are given away and the house is sold. The grief hasn't hit us yet there will be a time for mourning once we get back to Pegasus. We are not surprised when Bella doesn't come back after all she is dead to the people of the town. 

The town's people plan a damn parade to bury the chief with him at the head and people lining the streets to say goodbye. It's weird even for forks but he was a big part of this town so I suppose it was to be expected. The diner that he ate at every day did the food - Charlie's favourite burgers and pie while Mum made some of Harry's fish fry to accompany it. 

Angela gave me her condolences but she looked radiant standing with Ben. So I gave her my congratulations and told her not to mourn too long but to continue living knowing Charlie and Bella are in a better place. 

I felt kind of hypocritical but what was I supposed to say…. Bella isn't dead and Charlie isn't supposed to be either. 

Jessica and Mike are still together with their 5 children she got pregnant at 19 and every year since they don't talk to me they still find me quite scary but they still come which is nice. 

Gradually they all disappear and it's time for the council meeting. 

Billy is going to the Makah reservation with Quil who has accepted his role as the new alpha of the quileute pack which will be there. Sam and his pack are not expected to survive the coming attack. 

We remember our histories and have a final remembrance for all who are lost. Finally it turns into a celebration of our lives and our imprints. 

The day of the battle approaches more quickly than I would like and I can see the strain the coming fight is having on the pack but they must stay and weaken Aro if they can. 

We go through last minute plans and then we too are transported back to Atlantis saying a final farewell to our brothers. 

John 

We beam into Malcolm’s office in Washington. They lay out the proof they have and we make sure it is a solid case. It is then time to present it to the president - Agent Davis has managed to stay in position at the white house to get us a meeting and at the agreed signal we beam into the PEOC Bunker which is not under observation which the oval office is. 

We lay out all of the evidence to the president and the joint chiefs and the Attorney General. 

All together the meetings last 3 days with frequent interruptions as the president and the joint chiefs attend to their normal schedules.  Malcolm and i are kept there but everyone knows if we wanted to leave we could - Maru gives me regular updates on the Pegasus galaxy - i.e. the Wraith have not hit any human planets and are at least 3 days from any inhabited planets.

They treat us well we can watch anything we wish and eat anything we want. There is even a small exercise space which I use to spar with Barrett it makes a change to not spend all my time on the floor. 

I miss Teyla and Ronan but they are better in the mountain than here. 

Day 3 brings a new addition to the meeting of Bates who is here on behalf of the IOA. 

The end of the meeting is that they all  agree we are innocent and authorise the arrest of all involved. They also agree to the beaming of anyone on earth that is currently a Goa'uld. 

It is the ending we were looking for and so leaves them with no choice but to back the Atlantis expedition again. 

There are more people that are Goa'uld than we expected… 25 americans, 30 from Russia,  60 from China including one Shen Xiaoyi - IOA also  there are 2 Brits and 1 German. That's more than were expected so they are transferred to the mountain and from there to the alpha site for questioning. 

The new head of Homeworld command Francis Maynard is also at the meeting so I ask for a couple of things - promotions for Major Lorne and some others. Relaxation of the don't ask don't tell laws and fraternization laws for the crews that are permanently stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy for the good of moral and the colony. As proved by Teyla and I we will do whatever is necessary to save Atlantis and earth including kill ourselves and sacrifice our loved ones.

This would work for Sam and Jack they could stay as air force officers and take control of the last ship allowing Sam free rein to do anything she wants and Jack to be with her. I don't say that for now. 

I also ask that none of the soldiers and scientists are forced back to earth and if they request reassignment then we can rotate them back to earth otherwise they stay where they are. 

I don't expect an answer any time soon and so leave the peoc with agent Barrett. 

Once we reach his offices we let out a sigh of relief and call Teyla and the children to meet us in the national mall.  I want to show her some of my favourite places in Washington.

Teyla and Ronan 

We are transported to the mountain - we have requisition forms and debriefs give to General Landry. It's 3 very boring days of meetings especially the ones with the IOA trying to get information on our movements in Pegasus and our plans. Shen Xiaoyi even tries to coerce us with threats about experimenting on us but both Ronan and I take a leaf from Teal’c’s book and say yes,no or indeed to most questions. 

Towards the end of the second day I ask Torren to start fussing whenever we see her. 

Ronan and I continue our sparing daily and on day 2 Cameron Mitchell joins us for a session as he is back from off world. Ronan beats him first and then it's my turn he has been practicing with the bantos rods and is better still only a warm up for me but still I have to concentrate. 

Then it's more meetings during the late afternoon meeting on day 3 Shen Xiaoyi suddenly disappears which causes the mountain to go into lockdown but shortly after John lets me know all is well and she is actually a Goa'uld and will be dealt with.  He tells me he has a last meeting and would I like to see Washington as a tourist. I agree and he tells me Atlantis will transport us to the national mall at 530 pm earth time. 

Ronan and I will both be glad to be out of the mountain we do not understand how people spend so much time here. 

Bundling the babies up we are ready for beaming - the park we are dropped in is magnificent. 

The statutes at either end are amazing - Sateda had this kind of statutes and impressive buildings but the athosians never did. 

John joins us and he like a little kid again taking us round the Lincoln memorial and its history and then it's onto museums. The Smithsonian and the air and space museum. The places are closed but I guess John made a donation or knew someone as they opened the areas for us. 

Ronan liked the paintings he studied art and poetry on Sateda before it fell. 

I liked the colours and the animation from John. 

Torren was enjoying himself as well  it's  not very often John is so carefree and it helped to relax the children. 

A lady approaches "ahh John, Cam told me you were here how are your bodies coming?" John seems to freeze and the runs his fingers round his neck which means he is nervous. "Hey Dr B they are going well thank you may I introduce my fiancee Teyla, my children Torren, Alexander and Alice and our friend Ronan and his wife Amelia" 

This seems to distract her for a minute but then she continues - "John you would be one of my best students if only you were here … I look forward to your next paper and your next exotic body you are a fount of endless new information. Well goodnight all" and she strolls off. 

John looks embarrassed so in my head I ask if it is something he wished to talk about and he just shrugs and wanders off. I'm hurt but I am sure he will talk to me at some point. 

The rest of the museum is not so much fun after that and so John takes us to a bar for food - it's called the founding fathers where we get a drink and start to relax - a stunning women runs up and hugs John - "hey John long time no see you still look hot wanna come home with me?" "No thanks Ang I'm good" John says blushing "well a girl has to keep trying how's the computer program working?"  "well" he says "very well thanks for the lessons"  I'm just about ready for scratching her eyes out when 2 other men approach one is clearly a soldier the other is not. "Put Shep down Angie - he's not available anymore - bones told me you may be around soon Shep". 

"Booth how you been man? You work with Dr B - wow it's a small world"

Booth "What's a pilot doing in Washington shep you lose your way from Alaska?"

They wander off chatting …. The women called Ang is actually Angela and is really nice I stop wanting to scratch her eyes out. Hodges is the other man who is currently talking about a government conspiracy involving hiding aliens existence from the people. I want to laugh having caught Ronan’s blank expression but just nod thoughtfully. 

It's soon time to leave John wants to go and visit a couple of friends though and asks if I will tag along. 

Ronan and Amelia take the children back to the mountain. 

So we hail a taxi that takes us to the park we wander to a wall Sheppard points to some names - this is the Vietnam memorial wall the name here is my friend Dex’s Dad he died in Vietnam. I try and come a pay my respects when I can.

We also stop at the 2nd world war memorial then get in another taxi to somewhere called Arlington we're he withdraws a bottle of whisky and 3 glasses. First it's Captain Holland's grave where we have a drink and he leaves a glass of whisky on the grave. Then it's onto Dex’s grave where he does the same thing only this time he drinks from the bottle as he left the glass behind and finally Mitch’s grave where he finally breaks down and cries. 

I've never really seen this much emotion before he's always gone off somewhere and Atlantis has allowed him to hide. 

Finally we are ready to return to the mountain and the children. The events of the evening forgotten. 

John

I can't believe I broke down at the graves it's always hard visiting them when they are dead and I am still risking my neck technically I should be dead about 8 times now but i'm still here which is a miracle.

It was nice seeing Booth again he was the best sniper we had on those spec op missions. 

Teyla and Ronan don't mention the evening at all which is good I don't quite know how to explain it. 

I'm sure it will come back up again. 

The rest of the week is more meetings and more updates from Pegasus most are boring other than one which is a possible problem a Wraith hive is getting close to a populated planet and so I order a couple of ships into the area and warn Lorne to send a team to the planet to meet the locals and warn them of what may be coming. 

Sam is going to be coming back to new Athos as expedition leader. It's going to be fine the day before we leave the joint chiefs tell us they agree to a couple of things that were discussed at the meeting 

Promotions for some of the team 

Major Lorne will become a lieutenant Colonel, Bates will be joining the expedition again as a Captain , Cadman and Vega will get promotions as well as some others

The cycling in and out of personnel will be at the officers and co’s discretion and anyone that wants to stay can

The relaxation of the Dadt and fraternization regs is for Atlantis personnel only and if the person comes back to earth they will be subject to the same strict rules that govern the earth military and if they act inappropriately they will still be subject to an earth court martial - apparently president Hayes was insistent and made it a presidential order if a secret one. 

So far that is all I asked for I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop but it doesn't on this visit. 

We bit the generals farewell and as we are leaving Walter passes me a note then we are off in a flash of light. 

On board the Jakes ship the Rimor not all is peaceful there is a lot of shouting. I tell Teyla to take the children to our quarters and ask Maru what is going on she is surprisingly quiet in my head so I do a quick headcount and there are more people on board than expected. 

Ok I need silence so I do my really loud whistle and everyone quiets down - someone want to fill us in ? 

The room erupts into shouting again……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the problem any guesses? 
> 
> Give me feedback .... It will be appreciated even if u think this is total trash 
> 
> Let me know if u spot any continuity errors I think I've got most of them though


	33. Chapter 33

Ronan

These humans are so emotional - I don’t understand why they are all shouting. No one is dead that I can see, no wraith and no blood or guns and yet they seem really unhappy. So after John tries to get to the bottom of it the first time and it fails I do the only thing possible. 

Shout “oy shut it” like I have seen Amelia do hundreds of times - this causes John to turn to me and laugh “ _thanks Chewie_ ”

" _OK Jacob this is your ship can I please have a report_ "  raising his hand he clarifies " _just the facts please_ "

Jacob

I am so angry I am barely keeping the wolf at bay it is taking all of my concentration not to phase so I shake my head negatively tremors running up and down my body. 

John

" _OK Jake - we need you to calm down buddy but Charlie why don’t you help me out here as the last I heard you were dead?"_  

Charlie

I hate talking - but here goes 

“ yes about a week ago I was sleeping and then I ended up here and in a room with a lady in it - she was talking to me and Sam about how she could help us - there was a man there as well but he had no body just a voice.

They introduced themselves as Maru and Notitia - they had a plan to save us and make our deaths as realistic as possible.

They understood the threat that Aro posed to our continued survival and they also understood the role that Aro plays in keeping the rogue vampires in check. They have also been in contact with Alice who had a vision of Charlie in 2 places at once and was freaked out but said the plan would work - she couldn't say the same for the wolves as she can’t see them she also saw the death of Jane, Alec, Marcus and Demiteri but couldn’t tell the context. 

So a plan was devised that a clone would be substituted for me last week when he cloned he had a blocked artery and within a couple of hours he would have a heart attack and die. That way everyone's reactions would be genuine - there was a risk the other way that someone would slip and reveal that I was alive. So I have been fishing here since last week the docks on the east pier are great for fish. 

Jacob and Carlisle arrived back and were upset that we had not told them the plan - they then became angrier when the Quileute pack started arriving in critical conditions - they thought we had lied to them and that the Pack had no intention of fighting - however that hasn’t been the plan."

Sam

"this is where we come in - Notitia and the Asgard Freyr created clones of all of us - they just had to be copies of our human bodies - as once we die we revert to being human. Maru has been monitoring the fight and as we have received life threatening injuries they have created those wounds on the clones and then swapped us out"

"Notitia has then healed us - using the medical nanites and here we are"

 John

I am angry I don’t understand why Jake is though - So I ask him,  _“Jake - why are you so angry - your friends are alive and here what's with the anger?_

Jake

I have finally managed to calm down so I answer John’s question.

"The pack and Charlie acted recklessly what if something had gone wrong or they were seen being replaced?

The other thing being the pack can never go home - they are dead and the town will mourn them and hunt the vampires like they did with Waylan, There were so many things that could have gone wrong and since when do the ships make decisions that affect all of our lives?" 

Sam

"We are happy to not come home we can live in this other galaxy until everyone we know is dead and then come back. You forget Jake we can live forever as wolves - its only about 60 years and then we can come back and Emily is coming with us as are the others - what is there here for us? - the vampires we are here to protect against have left and gone to another Galaxy and the rest of our people are not here to be protected. There is no downside that we see and if there was a problem it was with us dying at 25 years old to protect an ideal - we fought and we died bravely and then we were brought here to start again. 

John

_"The ships being able to make decisions on our behalf is not something that will be happening again and I think that Notitia and Maru are aware they messed up as they have not spoken to me since I got onboard. I think they can feel my anger at this situation. I understand some of your concerns Jake and there will be no more hiding plans in the future if we have a plan everyone will be in on it or it won’t happen._

_Now Sam - I know you are alpha of your pack so I expect you to keep your people in check if not they will be disciplined as we will not put the people of Pegasus at risk because of your wolves - the people we have met so far have accepted Jake and his pack as well as the vampires really well and so I expect they will do the same for your pack. You and yours will not be top of the tree out there though you will just be another gate team if you do well enough or you will each be assigned jobs out there such as they are - for example I know Jake is a mechanic and I am sure you all have some skills as well, but if that doesn’t suit you, we can drop you off at the milky way Alpha site which is where you will live out the next 60 years of your life"_

Sam 

"We understand Sir - we are happy to do anything we can to fit in - Jared is great with Animals, Paul is a carpenter, I trained as a house builder and some of the younger pack members are yet to choose there careers but in the pack they are encouraged to try everything so being on another planet might give them access to jobs they wouldn’t normally have"

_"OK great - so after that little excitement - Jake and your team, Teyla, Ronan and Amelia - why don’t you go shopping and then we will get the ship bonding ceremonies out of the way first thing before we head out"_

_"I will be going to see David. Samantha can you load the supplies coming from the SGC - as well as the personnel - the jump is only 4 days now so don’t worry to much about bunks we can hot bed if need be"_

She nods and then leaves the room - I am taking  Alexander with me so I grab the baby bag and instruct Maru to put me down near David’s office. 

The meeting with David goes well - he will place the ads for the veterinarians and school teachers, do background checks on them. I can tell he doesn’t understand the need for these people but will have them ready for interview in 14 days - which is when I will be back on earth.

We then go over the business and Investments - Alice gave me a tip on a tech start up during one of our dial ins to Pegasus and I have been studying the papers. Our finances are in a very healthy position and I love it.

The rest of the day goes well and soon we are ready to knock off and spend the day with our families - Teyla, Torren and Alice join us.

Amelia has taken Ronan home to the family - they have a wedding party planned for Amelia’s family and earth friends - she would have invited us but her family are very anti military and don’t know she is working on a military base - they think she is a accountant in Colorado Springs 

It's nice though sitting in a room with David,his wife Nicole, Uncle Richard and Eleanor.

Teyla and I are cuddled into the sofa - Torren is playing with his train on the floor, and the twins are asleep on Uncle Richard and Eleanor - gradually the warmth and the relaxed feeling lulls me to sleep and an unexpected bang has me jerking awake and reaching for my knife in my boot all in one fluid motion. I search the room for the threat and just see 4 frightened faces. Eleanor had dropped the tea tray as she had brought it in and that had woken me. 

In the 30 seconds it had taken to establish that there was no threat everyone could see the massive knife I had on me and were scared of me. Torren came over and patted my leg its OK papa there are no bad people here he said in my head. 

“ _Sorry everyone” “that's the problem with being stationed in a war zone unexpected noises scare you - Eleanor would you like a hand with the Tea?_ ” everyone around me is still frozen - I slowly put the knife away and pick up Torren - " _hey buddy shall we go make tea and see if we can find you a biscuit?"_

After a few minutes in the kitchen Teyla comes in - "are you OK John?" " _Yeah I'm sorry I drifted off to sleep and I was dreaming about that AI Kolya it felt so real and then the crash it just set me off_  "- "yes John I know Torren and I could see it in your head - you were so relaxed your mental barriers came down and we were able to see your dreams, we were trying to calm you when Eleanor dropped the tray and you reacted"

I just hold Teyla and Torren at that point and feel the love from the both of them, we stay that way until David knocks on the door - "sorry to interrupt all OK?"

_"Yes of course sorry we were just having a cuddle  - that tea i'll make it now"_  

The atmosphere the rest of the evening has an edge of tension to it, that wasn’t there earlier and the adults in the room are tiptoeing round me like I am a crazy person. 

As the evening draws to a close both Uncle Richard and David hand me business cards for shrinks - I smirk at them both "thank you but I don’t think they have clearance - I am fine you just caught me off guard." 

They still look concerned so Teyla, the kids and I just get in the uber that was called for us and we get the driver to drop us in a quiet side street and then enter an alley - Maru beams us to Atlantis.

The only people around when we get back are Charles and Carter - they are on watch not that much of a watch is needed as not many things can get past Atlantis’s shield, it's good practice though. So I ask for a sitrep and they tell me - most of the crew are back on board - the only ones outstanding are Samantha and Amelia and Ronan.

Samantha went to Colorado to check on her and Jack’s houses and leave flowers at Charlie’s grave as his birthday is coming up in a few days and Jack won’t be back on earth yet. 

All of the supplies are in the holds and we are fit to bursting so tomorrow Jacob, and Charles and Carter will be given control of the ships by Atlantis - it's like a little passing out ceremony. 

I need to go and chat to Maru and Notitia so I help Teyla put the children to bed and make my way to the chair room - as I pass I see the changes that have been made to Atlantis - flood damage on the east pier is no longer there and the asteroid damage is repaired and the various bullet holes have been repaired.

When I enter the Chair room Maru is there - but we are connecting via the chair as Notitia needs to be included in this conversation.

_"Maru - I think you understand why I am angry?"_

 "Yes John but you have to understand that we did what we thought was best" 

" _I am not disputing that but the arguments and the anger could have been avoided if you had just spoken to me - I presume the message I sent for Bella about Charlie was not delivered?"_

"No it wasn’t I couldn’t tell the poor girl her Dad was dead when he wasn’t"

" _It is a good thing you did saving Charlie and the wolves but where does it stop - does everyone from earth get saved and when you come to pegasus does the entire world stop dying naturally? - you receive a mortal wound Atlantis will save you? And this doesn’t work with you keeping secrets from me - I am responsible for those extra 7 lives now - we have to feed them and clothe them and keep them safe.  We have security around this project for a reason the people of this planet are not ready for the big reveal._

_Notitia - you have been awake for all these millennia - unlike Maru who has only awoken in the last little while - what made you think that interference would be a good idea?"_

"It wasn’t interference we have not changed the course earth’s history - those boys would have died and there was no need - they died for a cause that was vengeance by a petty tyrant - the only reason we did not fight him was because he is needed to keep the other vampires in check - that is not fair that 7 people have to die to allow the vampires to keep killing we should just wipe them out of existence" 

_"Maybe we should Notitia - but that would be genocide - they have not committed an act of aggression towards humans - yes they kill a few but compared to the wraith I don’t think they are that bad - they act in secret and depend on secrecy to exist - the wraith kill thousands at a time and kill entire planets in broad daylight._

_We cannot fight all of the vampires on this planet at this point in time - we have to focus on one thing at a time._

_Both of you I am ordering you to never make secret plans that affect others without discussing it with us - we are all in this together now and I will not have the safety of the expedition of the lives of anyone be put at risk because we acted rashly without thinking"_  

They both reluctantly agree and then we do the same as with David, go through the current state of things on board.

The repairs are going well - Maru needs me to physically interface with some items on board as they must be initialised by the gene and we talk over some renovations that we would like - for instance making an obstacle course on one of the piers - making some of the walkways wider to accommodate running - more transporters or backup options to running up the stairs if something breaks.

For the quarters - making the beds more expedition friendly - the beds here are so small. 

Making a giant space somewhere to allow for gatherings other than the mess hall. 

I also want to see if Maru can make more of those pop up things that will allow us to launch drones or raise the shields from other places other than the control room and the chair - she agrees to see what she can do.

For Notitia - we discuss the current ship building schedule and the schematics for the Asgard cores - into the new ships and possibly retrofitting the old ones.

I can feel someone shaking me and gradually come back to awareness in the chair room - its Teyla - I have been in the chair all night and she has come to find me for breakfast - I jump out of the chair and nearly pass out at her feet “ _wow head rush_ ”

She puts her finger to her ear and calls Carlisle who insists we have to go to the infirmary - I try and walk on legs like rubber but only manage 2 steps before a flash of light and we are in sick bay. 

Maru - "I am so sorry John - I forget that you are not the same as my creators and you cannot spend all day in the chair" 

On the screen in front of me comes up my med bay file - and Carlisle quickly and with much practice runs me through the med check and then puts an IV in and hangs a bag of yellow solution and the usual clear ones Carson would give me. He then checks the blood test and tells me to rest I will be fine just the chair took a lot out of me and raised my electrolytes and other chemicals in my blood?

He asks why I spent so much time in it - I explained the chair interface and how easy it is to lose track of time - he looks intrigued - " _sorry Carlisle its a gene carrier thing"_

I fall asleep to the sound of the waves and awake to find myself on board the ship and we are underway, I hear Maru reassuring me in my head

"all is well and that the ships are now under the control of their captains she did it while I was unconscious they will still work for me but will always look for orders from there captains first, Your ships needed to get underway as a hive is getting dangerously close to a inhabited planet and you are needed to set up a battle plan”

I turn my head to see the IV’s are still there and Teyla is asleep on one side of the bed and Ronan is asleep on the other side - Maru tells me it is 3 am and I slept for nearly 20 hours. 

"All the team members had a meeting during a dial in with Pegasus, it was decided that it would be easier to get you back to Pegasus, you are as safe there are you are here and you will be needed for the upcoming battle. 

Everyone was very worried for you and I have made it clear to the ships captains that they must not get lost in the ships like you did and Enterprise and Rimor both understand that they must not allow anyone to be in the chair for that long either 

Go back to sleep now John you are fine and all is well"

Before doing as I am told I reach out my hand and take Teyla's and pull her still sleeping into bed with me and then I relax and drift back to sleep.

Carlisle wakes us the next morning - doing an obs check and asking how I feel.

I honestly tell him I am fine and ask Ronan if he is ready for a run - he nods and says give me 5 he wants to brush his teeth and see Amelia - the ship is large enough that we can run the lengths of the cargo bays a few times to get a really good workout and then we spar. 

By the time we are sparing some of the other passengers have joined us and its decided it will be Ronan and I versus them - it's a pretty good battle - the wolves are strong and agile but we have experience on our side - eventually though we are beaten thanks to wolf telepathy 7 all at once just overwhelmed us.

I leave Ronan in the hold asking for a rematch. Showering and changing I report to the bridge Sam is giving some pointers on the ancient systems she is in her element - Jacob just looks bored although Renesmee is entranced and soaking it all in - I can’t believe she is actually only like 3 years old and in the body of an adult, I think we have a budding astrophysicist on our hands - I know Sam is dumbing it down slightly but Renesmee is asking all of the right questions. 

Sam spots me lounging in the doorway and smiles - "I am glad your feeling better John - you looked seriously unwell earlier - how is it you always end up in the infirmary?"

 “ _Just luck I guess_ ”

"well let's not make a habit of it please - I thought Maru and the ancient ships were going to revolt without you and I would lose half the crew without you as well" 

From then on we just deal with the situation at hand - there are 2 hives bearing down on a M5R-917, we have never had contact with these people, but believe the population to be in the 100,000 mark they only have a space gate - they sent Lorne and his team to the planet to make first contact and they have not reported in for their check. Jack wants to send a team of Marines and all of the ships at our disposal to get our men back but we still need to warn them about the wraith and keep them safe so I think on our way home we should stop in, fight a few wraith and beam our men out if they are in danger. 

I agree this sounds like a good plan - as it is on our way home 

The planet that we are going to has a severe instance of ionisation in the air which makes it hard to get signals through from the orbiting stargate. As there was only a space gate we haven’t visited the planet yet as the ionising air would make it difficult to get a signal out if the team got into trouble - but we had to warn the planet so Lorne’s Team and some marines were sent in a jumper. 

In short order we reach Pegasus - I make contact in my head with the other ships and also put out a communication to Katana Labrea - they may have some intel on this planet and they will be happy to hear that they can now have access to another ship with Charles and Carter - who are  are excited as they have heard said all the travellers are hot and like any red blooded male they think they are gonna get some - I haven’t broken it to them yet that all of the travellers I have met so far are a little crazy. 

This planet we are travelling to is a little closer than New Athos so it means we arrive that little bit faster.

When we arrive in orbit Jacob and Sam (for guidance) run a sweep of the planet and get a read of about 20,000 people - all moving towards a mountainous region. 

The life signs of Lorne and his men are also there they appear to be in formation - one in the front, two in the middle and one at the back like they are escorting them rather than as prisoners. We come in a close to the planet as we dare and place a call to Lorne - 

_"This is Colonel Sheppard calling Major Lorne - Major Lorne please respond"_  

When we don’t get a response - " _calling anyone on this frequency this is Colonel Sheppard."_  

"Receiving Colonel - this is Lieutenant Reed - the Major is at the front but his Radio was damaged when we crashed our jumper." 

_"Did I hear correctly Reed - Lorne crashed his jumper?"_  

"Yes sir you heard correctly - we are currently evacuating the last of the citizens to the mountains where they have a base that is secure from the wraith. We had no way to call home once the jumper was destroyed we were just lucky to make it out alive and the Albeans have been so nice to us - apparently they are related in someway to the Scots - they sound just like Carson." 

" _What caused your jumper to crash?"_  

"We don’t know sir we had a midair collision with something but we couldn't see it - we were cloaked at the time running a scan - these people are not technologically savvy sir they are medieval in their time period - great at hunting and fishing though and there is a thriving animal population on this planet. They have not had any outsiders visit before other than the wraith and are very grateful for the warning - the wraith don’t usually come to their planet as the atmosphere is hostile to them, but at once every generation they go to the mountains to hide as the wraith come and they take the 100 weakest and sickest, those that volunteered to stay in the villages and the rest escape to the mountains then the wraith cull about half of them and go till next time" 

The Wraith ship is still about a day out so Teyla, Ronan, myself and Sam beam down to meet with the villagers - they are remarkably calm for a planet of 100 thousand that could have died and are meeting another race of people for the first time (first contact can be such a disaster sometimes)  

Their facility is similar to Cheyenne Mountain a complex of rooms with one entrance - apparently the ancients built it for the Albeans ancestors to hide in - there is no cool tech but the lights come on for anyone and the facility has running water and heat and is fairly comfortable for them to spend a couple of days down here if need be. 

The leaders are Norval and Seamus - huge men that look like “The Rock” but with hair. They explain how it works - everyone here knows the wraith are coming - they have one amongst them Cailleach who is their healer and wise women she can sense them coming and 100 volunteers are left behind in the village - the old and the dying only, never anyone that is healthy. It is a great honour among their people to be chosen to serve their people in this way and so they will never stop doing it - they are currently looking for volunteers to go back to the village now. We have a better idea - we can get 100 people from New Athos right now between the marines and the wolves and vampires - we go to the village disguised as the villagers and get culled and then fight our way of the ship.

We will have the pilots ready with the 302’s that Landry gave us and that is the plan - we leave the Albeans in the bunker and hike to the crashed jumper - when we get there I am glad that Lorne and his team survived - sticking out of the drive pod is a wing of a dart or more likely a scout ship - with that in the pod he is lucky the ship didn’t blow up before he was able to land. 

We then add a locator beacon to the hulls wreckage and away it goes - we don't want the Wraith to be suspicious of the wreckage. The Rimor and the Enterprise are going back to New Athos as we can't lose the supplies on board if the coming fight ends badly and especially now we know that Lorne's team is well. 

Before we head back though we get a message from Jack he is on his way through the gate in a jumper.  So Sam, Teyla, the children and I wait on the surface of the planet and will be back to the village in the morning. 

Soon Jack is landing near us in the jumper and we all embark. Teyla and I sit in the back with the children and I instruct the bulkhead to close to give Sam and Jack privacy - I want her to tell him about the relaxed fraternization rules now.

The ship starts to shake erratically so I take over the flying from my seat and soon we are through the gate and I land in New Athos leaving the jumper as it is I am sure Sam and Jack will come out at some point.

Halling and some of the Athosian children are running to greet Teyla and talking a mile a minute. The older ones take the babies and the younger ones are interested in Torren’s train.

Even with the children and walkign slowly, we soon arrive at the village and whilst Teyla and Halling catch up. As I am walking through the village I hail Zalenka - I was trying to find Rodney but according to Zalenka he stormed off yesterday and hasn't left his tent since. 

Zalenka was very excited with the news that the vampires were out on the dinosaur planet yesterday when Alice ran into a wraith - it fed on her but she didn't get old and the Wraith didn't die either. So they captured him and took him to the alpha site for tests. Which got Rodney angry about safety and security and people just basically doing anything they want apparently it was one of Rodney's more epic rants. 

OK so finding Rodney may be a priority it sounds like he has lost it, but first I want to check with Alice she is OK. 

She is bubbly and chirpy as ever - tells me the feeding hurt but that she didn't feel it pulling any life from her just the pain in her chest - "the pain is relative, it hurt less than becoming like this it that was seriously painful - Carson is intrigued but can't get a blood sample due to our skin being so hard. He is on the Alpha Site testing the Wraith though every test they can think of"

I tell her I am glad she is feeling well and then turn to leave - "oh if you're looking for Rodney he is onboard Gust - taking a look at the nanite machine, he snuck away in the middle of the night so no-one saw him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think - I still have a lot more in my head but let me know if you all like it as well :)
> 
> or on the other hand you may hate it :(


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late - hopefully a 2nd chapter tomorrow

I get gust to beam me up to the ship to find Rodney is onboard a different vessel now. 

So I ask to beam there and once again he has just left. I really don't have the time or the inclination to chase Rodney or to get him to stop sulking.

So I go back to New Athos and then go to the horses paddocks I want to see Storm - one of our new horses apparently he is quite high strung but when I met him he was as gentle as a lamb. I'm not sure why I'm pulled to this horse he reminds me of thunder a horse we had when I was younger.

I've missed having animals during the last 5 years and so will be spending time here I may also be able to give Jinto some tips on how  to deal with storm and the other horses. 

Reaching the barns I hear kids laughter and talking from inside the barn. So I creep into the barn to see Torren sitting on a barn gate and one of the Athosian children holding onto him and Jinto giving them all a grooming lesson of one of the gentler mares. Torren is clapping with glee each time she nuzzles her head into his tummy with a gentle nicker.

The stallion I can see tossing his head and prancing he doesn't look dangerous just skittish. I don't want to scare the horses so I just observe them for a while standing near storms stall to allow him to see me and if he wants to approach he can. Before too long though Torren spots me and wants to come cuddle and so I hold my arms out for him to jump into. The horse behind me is still not sure about me but is slowly becoming more curious. Torren babbles at me telling me all about his afternoon and then gets sleepy in my arms and sticks his thumb in his mouth and becomes a dead weight in my arms. Storm is curious enough about me to be on my shoulder now so I shift Torren so my hand is free to offer him a carrot. 

Immediately he backs away but then after about 10 mins of gently talking to him and making eye contact he is back next to me and will let me touch him. One of the older athosian children take Torren from me so I enter the stall and start to brush him down testing his reactions he is amazingly patient and well mannered I think he is just antsy and unused to his surroundings and possibly not enough exercise because Jinto is scared of him. 

So I saddle him up and lead him to a pasture he runs round the pasture a few times before joining me at my side with a nicker. I take that as a sign to mount him and then run him through the normal warm ups he is an amazing animal. 

At this point I have been in the stable for about 2 hours and have completely drowned out the world. Storm and I are one animal and he is now reading my cues. I am confident enough to take this out of the yard - I look up to attract Jinto to get him to open the gate and realise I have become the attraction - about 20  people are standing around admiring us. 

Immediately I search the crowd and focus on the one I know which is Teyla who once I connect with her I can read her mind and feel her admiration. 

I call out to Jinto who gets the gate and then I trot storm to Teyla and hold out my arm - she looks terrified but takes my arm I pull her up onto my lap keeping hold of the reins and motion storm to walk on - she grabs my knee but allows me to urge storm into a trot. 

His ears are up so I encourage Teyla to gently pat him and softly talk to him. He relaxes again and then so does Teyla. 

Eventually we go faster and I head storm towards the coast, an hour at the beach sounds cool we both have our radios and can be back soon. 

I whisper to Teyla see I like things that go fast and storm is flying she grins and leans up to kiss my cheek. I tighten my hold on her and just relax for the first time in weeks. 

Teyla - I am not sure I like this horse riding but John looked amazing in the paddock with storm and I wanted to poke a few ladies eyes out when I heard there admiring words but then he left the paddock and approached me and I of course had to join him. Once the horse was moving fast and the wind was rushing past us John's shields were completely down and I can feel his pure joy and total relaxation I began to enjoy it more. 

John - I pointed storm into the waves as the ride here was fast - he loved it and got Teyla and I soaked but nothing could dim my enthusiasm. I pull Teyla off the horse into the sea and we just frolic in the waves while storm relaxes from the run. He is a great horse I think he might be my favourite mode of transport after flying. 

Once Teyla and I have dried off and are ready to go back we mount storm again and set a less punishing pace home. This time I have Teyla facing me and I give storm his head so I can focus on kissing Teyla. 

I'm pretty sure this is my favourite thing to do as we near the settlement though we have to stop I am not a great component of pda’s. 

Nodding as we pass the marines on sentry and calling out greetings to people we know it is a great way to announce we are home. 

I drop Teyla off in the village and head back with storm - I explain to Jinto how to groom him and how to care for him as I explain the reason for his skittishness may have been boredom and restlessness. He even mounts him - storm isn't sure so I advise not to do it alone for a while and I will try and help as much as possible. 

I then put in an hours worth of work - mucking out the stools - cleaning up the stalls etc. I'm pleasantly tired when I meet Teyla in the square for supper with the children before our evening briefing on Ford's planet. 

Sam and Jack are there as is Katana Labrea- she seems to be talking to a bunch of marines but holding hands with one I can't see who though. 

Some of the traveler fleet members are also there we have become quite the international crowd. 

Ronan and Amelia are with another group in the darkness I can only make out Ronans dreads but he is explaining that i had horse's growing up he saw them when he was home with me but isn't sure how to ride - the only equivalent here in Pegasus are for the very rich merchants to pull there carts no one rides them. 

Once dinner is finished Teyla I put the children to bed and then I kiss her goodbye she isn't coming on tomorrow's mission so isn't coming to the briefing. 

I head back to the gate to pick up the marines and the volunteers for the mission. My great afternoon off has left me feeling very relaxed. 

I order Rodney to dial it up and we head out to meet with Ford and his men. 

Aiden and his crew are ready for the brief which is as follows - we will split up and enter the village as villagers - some of Aiden’s crew and the villagers provide the soldiers and I with clothes suitable for undercover. The plan will be that we are culled - take out the ship using c4 and knives to kill as many as possible. 

We will have 302s and jumpers outside the ship waiting to kick the Wraiths arse and then we will beam out using Gust and a couple of other ships once we take out the hyperdrive.

The ships will each be responsible for beaming off 25 crew so we make sure everyone gets off.

There are equal numbers of men to ladies using Aiden’s warriors as well and we will all have concealed weapons. 

We will sleep on Ford's planet tonight and leave in the morning. 

Rodney and I have been invited to stay with Elizabeth and Ford - we accept it gives me time with Rodney to find out what is going on with him avoiding me and blowing up at everyone. 

Once we have eaten and had a catch up we head to the room upstairs instantly Rodney pretends to be asleep but I decide that isn't how this is gonna work and start singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall - at 85 Rodney breaks "fine colonel what do u want and make it quick some of need to sleep"

_ "since when Rodney you mainline caffeine and sleep an hour a day and since when am I colonel? I thought we were friends? _

_ What is going on Rodney you need to talk to me and I will try and fix it" _

Rodney ignores me and turns his back again so I start back singing “85 bottles of beer on the wall 85 bottles of beer Take one down and pass it around, 84 bottles of beer on the wall” just as I'm about to launch the next verse he breaks and this time there is no stopping the epic rant. 

"Well colonel hair- it's you and your band of idiots. You all have these plans but when were you going to ask me if I wanted to come along. Jennifer is on earth and may never rejoin Atlantis and here we are playing pirate on a strange planet with no back up. You all assumed I was coming on this mission but no one asked. Just like no one asked if it was a good idea to take a Wraith to the alpha site or if it was a good idea to take up with a dead diplomat and a Wraith addicted soldier. It used to be me and you against all the problems now I'm not needed you didn't even offer to take me on that most recent trip to earth. And i'm calling you colonel because you are not my friend John you are so obsessed with your new toys and your new friends and your new family, and that the only time you need me will probably be to save you. I feel like I would be better off on earth at least there I would have Jennifer and Jeannie and be able to publish. Here I have no friends and no technology and I am not needed so good night colonel I will go back to new Athos as I am not needed here"

Before I can react he has left the room - shoving my feet into my boots I grab my gun and rush into the hall from the landing I can see the bottom of the stairs, Ford looks stony and Elizabeth looking furious - Rodney doesn’t even notice he is busy trying to get past Ford. 

Ford - "Rodney you are no longer welcome here especially in our home - Elizabeth and I have fought long and hard to get to this point - Even the Colonel has had his own fights to get here he and Teyla fought there feelings for years and you should not be able to trivialise our feelings just because you are hurt. I apologise that you are feeling pushed aside but the Colonel is allowed a life other than yours - I am also sorry this Jennifer didn’t come with you but I never met her but Elizabeth said she is a great doctor who didn’t enjoy the craziness - maybe once the atlantis comes back she will change her mind - Rodney you have always believed you are the center of the universe and we have allowed you to believe that especially when we have needed your expertise in Ancient Tech. The Colonel is smart but has always understood you need to be the smartest man in the room and so has kowtowed to you. I guess now Atlantis is sentient and can help the Colonel you are feeling pushed out well Rodney that is not the Colonel’s fault - from the sounds of it you are the one being a shitty friend - things change they have to. 

The Colonel has Teyla - but yet was still looking for you today and he asked Elizabeth and I to put you both up as he wanted to talk to you somewhere safe and could not be overheard by anyone on the expedition  - he feels bad that Jennifer wouldn’t come. He is always looking out for his people and has arranged for you to be given access to any of the ships at will - he knows you can’t be a Captain but has also arranged for Notitia to build a station at the midway point between the galaxies so you can take a jumper any time you want to go see Jennifer - he wanted to tell you today but you spent the day being a Child"

Rodney (Being Whiny) - "but Elizabeth you know what it was like on Atlantis - the 4 musketeers - now it Zena and John and Amelia and the Caveman and I am alone - no one has my back any more and I am willingly being ignored and left behind"

Elizabeth - "I know you are feeling awkward around these new people and the new situation but Rodney you cannot punish John for these feelings it isn’t fair - he hasn’t stopped being the same person - he will go to the ends of the world for anyone he loves and he and Teyla deserve to be happy with their family now they have finally admitted there feelings and he didn’t ask to have Janus’s genes he just got them - so being jealous is not a good look. Now Rodney - Aiden and I will ask you not to return to our planet until you can be civil - Aiden did not ask to become what he did, it started whilst trying to save Atlantis, then he  he was only doing what he had to to survive and the loss of his friends on that mission and the loss of the colonel’s respect eats at him So I am sorry but grow up Rodney and stop being a petulant child"

They then step away into what is there kitchen and I can see Aiden’s face as he draws Elizabeth into a hug - he is worried about what the confrontation has done to her - I want to go and confront Rodney but I don’t want them to know that I heard the conversation so go to cross the hall. Elizabeth calls to me "come on down John"

I head downstairs -  _ Sorry I heard your conversation and for what Rodney said  _ rubbing my neck. 

Elizabeth - "John you are not responsible for Rodney you have not changed it is just Rodney being Rodney - he will get over it or not but that has to be his decision - all you can do is stay you and hopefully he will come round. You to have been unusual friends for 5 years - now go get some sleep you need to be on your game tomorrow. I had one of the ladies make this for you" - and hands me a ornate gaudy belt - "it has 3 knives built into it the ornate bits are the hilts so don’t make that face John Sheppard"

I smile at her and say good night - I radio the gate who tell me Rodney passed by and cleared the gate about 3 mins ago. I then curl up and get some sleep - I am safe on this planet but still feel weird being alone off world. 

I wake to someone entering my room and automatically swing my gun to see Aiden at the door with a smirk - he says "you just cost me the washing up for the rest of the week I bet Elizabeth you would throw a knife at me not point your gun"

He says "it's time to meet the guys and get going - your Wraith tracker says the darts will be in range within the next hour". I head to the toilet and wash my face and then reach for Teyla - She isn’t there as we are on a different planet - the wormhole is not connected either so I can’t hear any of the ships or Atlantis and it is nice and quiet. They don’t have any ancient tech here either so I am enjoying the quiet - I will have to talk to Maru about the noise when we get back. 

I put the villagers clothes on they fit quite well - and then put on the belt and my boots fitting my knives into the ankles and one will be strapped to my back by Ford later. I wish I could hide my P90 but I can’t so it's time to go meet the men and women coming with us - Elizabeth and some of the ladies are making adjustments to clothes with a needle and thread - I didn’t know she could sew. 

There is food there as well so I grab this planet's version of a breakfast roll and a berry muffin. Then make a walk through of the men and women nodding at all of Atlantis’s men and introducing myself to the ones I don't. 

Then it's time for my speech  _ \- let's move out people remember that we have one rule never leave anyone behind stay as close as you can to one of our crew once on board and try and meet up with any other teams of 2 once your section is clear turn on your locator beacon let's get this done and kill some Wraith.  _ A shout of oorah rings out. 

Then we start to move out - we each have our tasks to do on the Albean homeworld so we look like we are villagers and not expecting the wraith. 

Ronan and I are in the fields with a load of Marines - Ronan is so relaxed for the coming fight but I feel itchy like there is something going to happen - I can’t explain it its my gut feeling that something is wrong but I contacted Lorne in the jumper and he said nothing is on the ground with us and the ship is still on approach. 

I check in with all the teams and then its radio silence while we wait to hear the whine of the drones. We have all managed to work up a sweat and get covered in mud by the time the drones appear and we are picked up in the blue lights - I come to in a pod I can hear Ronan grunting nearby so I call out for a report - a marine named rodriguez answers - "there are 10 of us here sir - I have been awake about 10 minutes - we are all working to get free - Ronan said we had been here for 30"

_ Ronan - how you doing?  _

"Nearly free - but I heard some screaming a little while ago I am not sure who it was but they called out for you"

_ Ok Ronan thank you - once you are free help us out and then lets go save the rest.  _

Hopefully there are still people to save and I didn’t send us on a suicide mission. The pods aren’t made for moving very much and are really slimy but I do manage to get the knife at my belt and start to cut myself free - I can see Ronan helping others out of their pods and only need a little help to get out myself. 

_ Ok Men - split into two’s find other groups and free them - stay together and lets get our guys and get out kill any wraith you see. _

Out of the corner of my eye we see wraith and then an explosion of movement - 5 knives appear in the head of the closest wraith male (he is dead) - Ronan is fighting one of the wraith drones and 2 of the men are fighting another in one move I launch at another drone with the knife from my back its huge and I hack off his head. 

We hide the bodies in the pods - they won’t stay hidden forever then take their weapons and split up.

I tap the comm unit in my ear and get the corresponding 2 taps from Lorne which tells me he is on board - then Ronan and I creep through the ship to try and get to them, letting our men out as we see them and kill as many wraith as we can - when the plan goes to hell. A wraith manages to get the drop on us in the ensuing struggle my leg gets broken and we are taken before the queen. 

In the chamber she makes me kneel (with a broken leg god it hurts) I can feel her in my head it doesn’t hurt too badly and I am able to resist her as I normally am. 

Why are you on my ship - who are you? Answer me 

_ You are attacking a human planet - surrender and we will let you live.  _

Human you try my patience what can you do? 

_ We are lanteans and this is your last warning - we will destroy you and yours - we will not kill you unless you attack unsuspecting planets - you have your worshippers feed on them.  _

I hear the three clicks in my ear which is Lorne telling me there objective is complete and the C4 is on the hyperdrive. 

_ In 2 minutes your hyperdrive will blow unless you surrender and let us go.  _

She seems to consider this for a minute strolling around her chamber - “the men and women that came on board with you they were not armed - I do not believe you” and she goes to thrust her hand into my chest - I await the excruciating pain - but it doesn’t come instead there is a massive explosion and the ship loses power. “ how did you do that?” 

I grin and ask  _ do you surrender _ and she snarls and raises her hand - shots ring out from the chamber behind her and with a shriek she leaves the room by a door furthest away from the anti chamber. 

With the power out I can summon the 4 Atlantean ships that are not far away and once they arrive we start to beam off - we download the core and up to date intel and rescue any one on board including the wraith worshippers that surrendered and kill the wraith that didn’t. Suddenly a ship jumps out of hyperspace - it's the Deadalus here to offer support (now earth is going to know we have ships I groan in my head) 

I tell Caldwell on the radio we are nearly done and then he can take out the hive if he wants its irreparably damaged with a missing hive. 

Gust is in my head telling me the break in my leg is bad….. and I should be back on board I ignore her. I get a count of the teams and apparently only 94 are back on board the ships or the planet - using the life signs detector and a ships schematic Ronan and I go room to room. Once we find our men we tag them with the locator beacon so we can take there bodies home. One of my marines Caldan is near to death but not quite dead - he has a final request that his parents are told he is MIA not KIA and that he is buried in a sun. He has a message for his son as well - to reach for the stars sometimes they are catchable. He makes me promise I will look out for his boy and his wife. Then a few minutes later he stops breathing and relaxes into eternal rest. 

I set my face against the grief and heft him up onto my shoulder Ronan has too more then we leave the ship back to the Franklin. Ordering weapons fire we blow the hive away. 

Caldwell and the Franklin report 7 darts retreated through the gate and the rest were destroyed either in attacks on the ships or blown up over the village - 1 made it to the village in a kamikaze run but didn't do any more damage than a couple of homes which can be rebuilt. 

Mission result success - Wraith hive gone - Albean lives lost 0 - Lanteans and lost boys 6. The pain in my leg starts to become a large concern now the adrenaline is fading so I order the Franklin to put me and Ronan down near the outpost then so we can tell them the news. 

Instead I find myself face to face with a very annoyed Carson Becket - “what are you doing lad? When my ship Leigheis (meaning medicine in gaelic)  told me your leg was broken I was not expecting you to be galavanting around the planet - you should be in the med bay of any of those 3 ships"

_ Carson I will be there soon don't fuss - these people deserve to know they are save but we didn't manage to save all of their homes.  _

"Colonel I know you think I am a quack but I have been your doctor for 5 years and I am telling you now you can go to sick bay voluntarily or I will order Leigheis to take you up anyway. I promise not to use the medical nanites until we have more information but you need treatment. 

Lorne has gone to get Elizabeth and she will be the diplomat. Our men and Ford’s men will be available to help with the cleanup. So now the Leigheis or the Deadalus"

The decision is taken out of my hands and we are beamed onto the Daedalus bridge. "Colonel want to tell me the situation - who do these ships belong to? What was happening here and what planet is it down there that you risked lives to go rescue?"

Thankfully at this point my adrenaline is totally gone and I collapse into Ronan’s arms with a groan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think .... good bad or ugly


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as long a chapter as I would normally post but a good stopping point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the old village ? 
> 
> What will the reactions be? 
> 
> Please let me know of you love it or hate it   
> Or if I'm making too many errors

Caldwell 

Great Sheppard passes out before I get my answers - since when did we have so many ships it looks like our side has been holding out. I guess our debrief will wait until Sheppard is conscious will that man never learn not to get injured? 

Just then the gate activates and Marks goes on alert but then we hear Lorne saying he is headed to the planet with Elizabeth. We tell him Sheppard is currently unconscious in the infirmary and so we will head back to New Athos. 

Lorne

I confirm with Caldwell I understand  then order the other ships other than Gust to disburse as we are all clear of Wraith.

On the Deadalus 

Opening a hyperspace window the Daedalus heads back to New Athos with a lot of questions that are not being answered with no one to ask them to.

Leaving the bridge I head to med bay - Carson and Dr Holland are in surgery so I question Ronan and just get grunts - this guy isn't military so I cannot order him to comply. He is loyal to Sheppard through and through. 

I wait with him for Carson to give me a medical update and before long I can see them wheeling him down a corridor his right leg looks mangled. 

When Carson sees me he explains the need for surgery was because Sheppard had continued walking on it which had resulted in a compound fracture of the ankle. It hurt when he broke his tibia and fibula but then of all of the idiotic things to do he decided to take a walk on it and pushed the exposed bones out of his ankle. 

The man is an idiot who has no respect for his life as long as his men and others are alright. One of these missions he is going to do something he can't come back from. 

Interrupting the tirade - Ok doctor can you tell me when he will be ready for debriefing? I don't know Colonel I am sorry - as soon as he starts to try and escape from the infirmary I will let you know - but I will be keeping him sedated so it may be a while. 

Carson

I know John respects me but the lad has no respect for his own live - he doesn't realise what his death will do to those around him. He does these ridiculous stunts that he may never survive and then I have to patch him up. 

Caldwell 

There will be no answers for a couple of days then - even if I ask around on New Athos I still won't get any information - the men and women are loyal to Sheppard - they think he is superman with 9 lives. 

Ronan 

I wish Amelia and Teyla were here - the fight was intense and I need to wind down and Sheppard doesn't realise that he will die one of these times I've realised that - if the Wraith hadn't bought me back all those months ago I'd me dead. Teyla is the only one that can temper him unless she is the one in trouble I suppose. 

So many changes on the last few months that I didn't think we would be burying soldiers and having Sheppard in the hospital. It was just a sheer fluke his leg broke in that fight. 

Sheppard 

I hate coming round from sedation - the beeping nearby tells me Carson is going to kick my arse up and down the ship. It's not Carson I see when I wake though it's Doctor Biro - my heart monitor goes haywire - it's alright lad your not dead - you have been kept unconscious for a week your ankle was really bad and Carson and Carolyn Lam decided you couldn't be trusted not to walk on it. Carson is off world on a humanitarian mission with Major Teldy and Alison Porter. 

The Daedalus headed back to earth yesterday. Teyla has been doing physio on you so you should be good to go with a cane just be gentle. 

You heal remarkably fast just like always but you still need to go easy. 

Teyla should be here shortly with food - just relax and enjoy the pampering everything is in order. 

I find Teyla in my head and listen to her she is on her way and is not worried so i lean into the pillows and look round  - I am in our tent on New Athos. 

Teyla comes in with Torren who is toddling at her feet -  _ hey pal how you doing? _ He comes to the bed and pulls himself up then just sits there unsure of himself - I pull him into my arms and tuck him into my ribs -  _ it's ok pal daddy just got a bit banged up I'll be right as rain soon don't you worry just come and cuddle me _ \- _your hugs make everything better._ He grins and gives me sloppy kisses. 

Teyla puts a tray of food on my lap it's all soft and easily digested - I grimace. 

“Don't make faces John Sheppard no steak for at least the next couple of days so eat” 

I put my face up for a kiss and she leans down to kiss the top of my head - in our heads I check she is OK 

Out loud she explains she was scared about the break but once I was onboard a Lantean vessel I perked up and my vitals became more normal - Carson can't explain the accelerated healing that being on board a Lantean vessel creates. During the day we have been bring you down to the planet so I can get some stuff done and attend meetings.  

We have had a couple of meetings with Elizabeth, Ford and the travellers to discuss our position in the coalition. We already agreed to help with the muscle and there are quite a few planets that need medical supplies and also ones that need food help if we are going to keep the Wraith back. 

That has already been decided that the biggest strength of the Lanteans is as the muscle we are the strongest organised group now the Genii have pulled back. There has been some talk of when Atlantis will return and why we are keeping it away when it belongs in Pegasus - we have explained she is undergoing a refurb and will return shortly. 

The travellers have been seen going up and down to the ships so Caldwell thinks they belong to them and has not asked about them. He has suggested that the Apollo will see us next and then it looks likely we will have guests after that. 

I grimace at that no doubt it will be members of the IOA or homeland wanting an update from Jack and Sam and to spy on us here. 

How are the Albeans I ask? 

They are well they are fascinated by all that we have and Sam, Freyr and Rodney are there figuring out a shield for them apparently the use of the ionised atmosphere should make a good power source that will crash anything coming into the atmosphere but they are working on a way to let the ancient ships through as the Albeans want to be trading partners with us and would love to have the stargate on the planet. They are thinking of moving it into the facility so that people only can materialise but the council are still considering it. 

They also want to join the coalition as they have space to grow more than they need on the planet but never have because it would go to waste. 

It's good that you are awake Rodney has been here every day looking for you - partly he feels bad about the argument and partly because Zalenka and his team are stuck in the old village they have explored about a quarter but the rest of the facility is locked up like a drum? Rodney thinks your magic genes will be the key it has been all we can do to fine other things for him to do. 

Teyla picks up on my discomfort - she thinks I'm tired so takes Torren from me and tells me to rest. I am not tired I just have to find a way to tell them all about the old village. I'm not even sure I want to it's secret and sacred. How mad are they all going to be - these thoughts chase me into sleep and beyond. 

Ronan wakes me with food later and tells me Teyla is training we eat and he leaves. About an hour later I hear a rustling and think it's an animal only to see Torren appear under the tarp and say dada hug I nod and he toddles over to the bed, pulls himself up and then cuddles into me and tells me all about his day then falls asleep. I fall asleep with him and then jerk awake when I feel Teyla's panic. I search for the source I can't hear Wraith so I reach out for her and realise she is looking for Torren. 

I thought she had brought him here i didn't realise he had snuck away from the athosian children and they were searching the river for him. 

I reach out with my mind to calm her panic and send her a picture of Torren and me and she relaxes. 

A few minutes later she bursts into the tent both babies are in the sling around her and she is totally fried - as soon as I see her I apologise for not telling her he was here. She said it's ok, he has done it a couple of time this week tried to sneak away to see me. She just didn't realise he was so mobile - I tell her we will get some reins for him at her quizzical look I send her an image in my mind she laughs and says maybe. 

Teyla 

Our people have become lazy with safety since the Lanteans arrived. We never would have needed reins for a baby before like when John first found Jinto in the forest Halling was right behind him. 

I will have to talk to them about not relying on the Lanteans for everything we are still a proud people. I put the babies and Torren into their cots and then curl up next to John kissing him sweetly I've missed him this week. 

Soon kisses aren't enough though and clothes are being pushed aside and taken off and then he is urging me to ride him. I can feel the frustration with the cast on his leg he is less than mobile. I am however enjoying being able to torment him until I see his control snap and he urges my hips to move with his hands and at the same time his hips surge forward he is rushing towards climax and I'm right there with him, I struggle to keep the volume down and so bite down on his shoulder hard enough to leave marks this causes John intense pleasure i can feel the link between us is stronger now I think that is what makes our orgasms so strong its feedback from what he is feeling as well as what I am. 

I put John's clothes back in order and then put mine on as well this planet is not like Atlantis.

John's well into dreamland by the time I am in bed and so I watch his dreams for a while. His dreams are odd some of them are places I recognise - it's us on Atlantis when we are old and grey with children around us and reading stories. Then he jumps to a place he has been before an ancient city that I half recognize but that is all that is familiar - he is playing for me and I am sitting on a chair watching him. About an hour later his dreams get darker the people we have lost are all in a room shouting at him and other people are there too dressed in air force camo and some other soldiers I don't recognize  are all shouting at him - it's time like this that the sicari AI was right John does torture himself. Yes we lost people but we have also saved people - the coalition is proof of that, the people of this galaxy would never manage to get together if not for the Lanteans pushing them back time and time again. 

Into his dreams I push good images and feelings and his grip tightens on me the movement of his chest and heartbeat under my chin lulls me into sleep. 

Outside under the cover of dark 

I hate them they get it all and I get nothing it's all his fault she was right they all deserve to pay. As a people we would be better off without them here. 

Storming off I plot how to get rid of them we will all need to meet its not just me that hates them - we have to be now careful this time though as the Athosian children shouldn't have died and we can't risk any more dying they will all need to be helpful if the athosians are going to be great again.

Back in the tent 

Torren climbs into bed with us at some point but we just adjust to make room for him never breaking contact. 

Carson wakes us in the morning - "how's my patient then? I hear you didn't try to escape yesterday - colonel I am impressed so Leigheis has created some crutches for you and Jinto has a saddled Storm for you if you need to go further than the crutches will get you.  I expect to see you if you are in any pain and no silliness please otherwise you will be tied down until your leg is completely healed and not only 50% of the way there". 

_ How was your mission Carson? " _ i t was fine we went to a coalition planet - they seem to be suffering from the Hoffan plague but someone has refined it only about 1 in 1000 people are dying now but they are still getting sick - still too many dead but I cannot figure out who is doing it. We hit Michael's research labs and killed him so it should be over but it never seems to be ending. We kill one bad guy and another worse one takes his place - we have to see where they hit next. We need to be careful of our water supplies as that is the method of inoculation"

_ Oh Carson I'm sorry I know that's not what we wanted - we will figure it out we always do.  _

"Thanks John now go I have a day of fishing and a picnic planned with the lovely Alison"

Now I am free I guess it's time for me to tell my secret.

I hobble and find Teyla and ask her to come with me as usual she agrees.

I ask Lorne if he will pick up Elizabeth and Ford and bring them to Old Athos. Leaving the ships in orbit with orders to fire on anything unfriendly, Teyla the children and I fly to Albean to pick up Rodney and Sam and Jack.

Once we all arrive at old Athos I ask the marines to keep a perimeter but not to worry about us. 

Then ask Zelenka to put his crew on lunch but he can come back. He nods with a odd look but does as he is told. 

Everyone but Rodney is being patient waiting for the big reveal although Jack tries the lock but it just says unauthorised user. 

Zalenka wanders back into the room and says the team is on break. We are all clear till we ask them to come back. 

It's time I guess I feel sick but here goes - I put my hand to the lock and the city wakes around me. 

"Good morning John - we have had 4 unauthorised users since you were last here. Would you like to arrange for tighter security before you leave?"

_ No it's ok Ciara we will probably not lock the city any more there will be people here always from now on would you like that?  _

"Yes John that would be nice - will these people like to see your rooms?"

_ Yes Ciara - take them round the rooms show them it all please just as we have done they are all of my friends. _

"Do you have any additions to make John?"

_ Not at the moment Ciara these people with me are very interested now and I think they want to see inside.  _

"Ok everyone through this door is my secret go see together or on your own I will be in this room on the left when you are done. With that I open the door to the side and sit down at the instrument in front of me - it's a very crude piano it took me about a year to find the parts and cut the wood then get it into tune.

I just start playing I can't face seeing their faces as they look round my secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Atlantis season 5 - to start with


End file.
